Une force à partager
by LucyPotter17
Summary: Alors que la guerre contre Voldemort s'enclenche, Harry est rejoint par sa soeur jumelle, Lucy qui prend soudain conscience de ses pouvoirs magiques. Malgré l'alliance des No Limit, la lutte est longue et difficile. Comment se battre ? Quel est ce pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore ?
1. RENAISSANCE

**CHAPITRE 1 : RENAISSANCE**

Un terrible hurlement déchira les tympans de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Dans un bain de sang, le pouls d'une jeune femme ralentissait seconde après seconde. Elle sentit venir la fin. Deux yeux bleus plein de larmes la fixaient. C'était tout ce qu'elle voyait, la pièce se troublait de plus en plus.

« Ca y est, il est là » fit une voix douce.

Bien, il n'était plus la peine de résister dans ce cas. Elle soupira de satisfaction. Cela lui fit mal, mais au moins le bébé était vivant. La chair de sa chair. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir s'en occuper, mais sa grossesse avait été à risque, sa croissance à elle n'était pas finie, il était encore un peu tôt pour avoir un bébé... Elle sentit ses yeux se fermer, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. _Une seconde ! Rien qu'une seconde encore !_ pensa-t-elle. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise..

« Aime-le … Plus … que … tout … » chuchota la jeune fille faiblement.

Les yeux bleus à qui elle s'adressait n'étaient plus que détresse, panique. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser !

« Non ! NON ! Lucy ! Reste avec moi, je t'en prie ! Ne nous laisse pas ! » hurla-il de désespoir.

Une femme s'avança vers lui et posa une main sur son avant bras qui s'accrochait toujours à celle qu'il aimait plus que tout.

« Monsieur, on ne peut plus rien faire. C'est trop tard. Mais c'est ce qu'elle voulait, regardez le bébé va bien » fit-elle en désignant le nourrisson au creux de son second bras.

Le regard de l'homme se dirigea vers sont fils.

« Le bébé… Donnez-lui le bébé »

« Mais, monsieur… C'est trop tard, elle est.. »

« ELLE N'EST PAS MORTE. DONNEZ-LUI LE BÉBÉ » hurla-il encore.

Bizarrement le bébé en question ne pleura pas en entendant ces cris. Au contraire, il ouvrait de grand yeux curieux. Un bleu, un brun. Il était magnifique. _Plutôt surprenant pour un nourrisson,_ songea la sage femme. Préférant s'éviter les foudres de l'homme, elle posa délicatement l'enfant sur la poitrine de la jeune maman. Malgré son aspect cadavérique, elle restait remarquablement jolie, mais ses lèvres étaient trop bleutées, et elle ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux bruns de se fermer. Dure lutte pour la vie.

Soudain, une vague de chaleur envahit la pièce.

Et la jolie rousse ouvrit les yeux. Elle sentait son corps reprendre des forces. Avec douceur, elle pris le bébé et le serra contre elle. Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme de sa vie et lui fit un sourire resplendissant. Ce dernier n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait cru la perdre, pour toujours, et soudain elle revenait à lui, plus belle que jamais. Il relâcha enfin la pression et toutes les larmes qu'il s'efforçait de contenir avec.

« Oh mon Dieu.. Lucy ! Oh Seigneur ! »

« Matt, je suis si heureuse ! »

Sans un mot de plus, il se pencha vers elle. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Leurs langues, leurs salives se mélangèrent et Matthiew Cooper se rappela de la certitude qu'il avait eu, bien des années plus tôt : jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans elle.

Une toux discrète les fit s'écarter l'un de l'autre.

« Savez-vous déjà comment vous allez l'appeler ? »

Le couple échangea un sourire et répondit d'une seule voix :

« Jack Harry Cooper »

* * *

Les mois étaient passés remarquablement vite pour Lucy Rose Austen et début décembre approchait à grand pas. Son fils fêtait tout juste ses dix mois et elle avait commencé à travailler en faisant de l'aide à domicile, du ménage, des courses, à la fois pour les personnes âgées et plus jeunes, qui avaient besoin d'aide à cause d'un travail trop prenant. Ce n'était pas comme si elle et son chéri roulaient sur l'or. Bien au contraire. Agés de respectivement 14 ans et presque 18, aucun des deux n'avaient de travail fixe. Matt, lui, après avoir passé son diplôme en candidat libre deux ans plus tôt car il ne supportait plus les cours, faisait des études de médecine et avait en plus, un job étudiant. Lucy, quant à elle, après l'annonce de sa grossesse, avait pris la décision de suivre des cours par correspondance afin de passer les examens de fin de secondaire à la fin de cette année scolaire et, en attendant, de travailler. Elle s'était faite émanciper une dizaine de mois auparavant et pouvait ainsi disposer d'un emploi en toute légalité.

La soirée était bien avancée et elle n'attendait plus qu'une chose : que Matt rentre du fast food où il travaillait. Roulée en boule sur son canapé, Lucy songeait à la chance qu'elle avait. Un fils, un mari - ou presque ; une famille. Son rêve le plus cher. Ce qu'elle avait toujours tant désiré. Bon sang ! Qu'elle aimait ses deux hommes ! Les baisers de Matt, ses caresses, l'éclat dans son regard quand il la contemplait et qu'il pensait qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Et son fils… Oh Dieu, son fils ! Ses rires, ses jeux, ses premiers _mots_ , son sourire. Ses petits cheveux bruns aussi bouclés que ceux de son père, ses lèvres fines rose foncé, celle de sa mère, et ses yeux : un de Lucy, un de Matt. Il était adorable. Oui, elle n'aurait être plus heureuse.

Lucy entendit avec plaisir la clé tourner dans la serrure.

« Bon sang, que j'aime rentrer à la maison et te voir, ma chérie… » souffla Matt en voyant Lucy se hâter de venir l'accueillir. Il la prit dans ses bras. Ses cheveux sentaient la pomme.

« Bonsoir mon amour, allez, viens te réchauffer. J'ai préparé une bonne soupe au potiron pour ce soir. Heureusement que je l'avais découpé et mis au congélateur en octobre, je savais que cela nous ferait plaisir d'avoir une bonne petite soupe, une fois l'hivers arrivé… »

Matt sourit et se lava les mains dans l'évier pendant que sa petite femme s'affairait dans la cuisine. C'était une petite pièce, comme le reste de la maison. L'entrée était très petite. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'entrée : à peine deux pas, et l'on était déjà dans le salon. La cuisine se trouvait sur la gauche et s'était tout. La déco était sobre et les meubles récupérés à droite à gauche, chez des amis, chez Mariette… Mais Matt adorait sa maison. Peut-être parce qu'elle sentait toujours la nourriture - Lucy était une très bonne cuisinière, le propre aussi. Ou peut-être parce qu'il pouvait voir sur tous les meubles et presque tous les murs des photos qui lui rappelaient combien il était chanceux. Si elles représentaient pour la majeure partie le petit Jack et ses parents, ils y en avaient aussi de Matt et ses amis, du couple et Mariette, et puis des enfants de l'orphelinat… Et puis, du salon partait un escalier allant jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvaient deux chambres, une salle de bain et une toute petite pièce qui servait pour le moment à stoker ce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore où ranger. Ce deviendrait probablement un bureau, où une petite bibliothèque. En réalité, la seule pièce où le couple n'avait pas lésiné sur les dépenses était la chambre du bébé. Ils n'avaient pas eu les moyens de se faire plaisir pour le reste de la maison, mais la chambre, elle, était parfaite. Lucy avait peint les animaux de la jungles sur les murs verts pastel. Les meubles étaient simple : un lit à barreaux blanc, une commode blanche qui faisait table à langer, et un placard qui était déjà encastré dans le mur et qu'ils avaient simplement repeint en blanc. Les jeunes parents avaient voulu faire très simple, tout en achetant de la bonne qualité, et ils savaient que d'ici quelques années, il faudrait changer le lit de Jack. Et puis il y avait eu toutes les affaires de bébé à acheter, et puis quelques jouets… Là encore, cela avait été un coup dur pour leurs finances, mais c'était leur fils, et il le méritait !

Lucy versa la soupe dans deux grands bols et coupa deux tranches de pain.

« Tu peux venir t'assoir. » fit-elle avec un sourire.

Matt sortit alors de ses pensées et soupira de contentement.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Comment va Jack ? Il doit être couché depuis un bon moment déjà. » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, oui, bonne journée… » répondit la jolie rousse évasivement. Un peu trop au gout de Matt. Depuis quelque temps, il avait l'impression que sa presque-femme était préoccupée. Qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

« Quant à Jack, il a passé une très bonne journée à la crèche. Il a bien mangé, bien dormi. Quand je l'ai cherché à 17h, nous sommes allés au parc, il y avait la petite Zoé.. Tu sais, ses parents sont avocats. Ils travaillent énormément. La mère me disait justement qu'elle avait eu du mal à se libérer pour chercher sa fille plus tôt et que ça l'embêtait que sa fille doivent passer de si longues journées en collectivité. C'est vrai que la socialisation, c'est important, mais à un an et demi, la petite est surtout fatiguée… Enfin bref, elle me demandait si ça me dirait de chercher les enfants à la crèche et d'aller au parc, puis de venir à la maison jouer au calme et donner le repas de temps à autre… Apparement, cela les dépannerait beaucoup, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'elle ait pitié de nous… Mon âge joue rarement en ma faveur… Enfin, je ne sais pas trop. »

Matt réprima un sourire attendris. Sa petite femme était très bavarde. D'une intelligence rare, d'une douceur exemplaire. Mais très bavarde. Il passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux roux foncé.

« Est-ce cela qui te perturbe ? Ma chérie, si quelque chose ne va pas, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, et ces derniers temps j'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose…»

« Non, tout va bien ! » répondit Lucy. Vite. Trop vite.

« Lucy… Écoute, mon coeur, pour la proposition de la maman de Zoé, prends le temps d'y réfléchir. Il ne faut pas que ça t'embarrasse de la chercher tous les soirs. Peut-être une ou deux fois par semaine, ce serait bien. Mais surtout, il faut que tu saches que tu es une excellente mère, vraiment. Depuis toujours d'ailleurs. A l'orphelinat, je pouvais déjà voir que tu étais faite pour être maman. Tu as toujours été très mature et il ne faut pas que tu perdre confiance en toi quand tu es avec des mères d'une trentaine d'années. Mais tu ne dois jamais oublier que tu n'as que 14 ans, tu n'es peut être pas une maman comme tout le monde, mais tu n'es pas plus mauvaise que les autres, bien au contraire. Et je te promets que je serai toujours là pour t'épauler, te protéger. Pour tout. Et puis, soit dit en passant que je ne connais aucune autre jeune fille de ton âge capable de me faire une si bonne soupe !»

Lucy rougit sous les compliments, puis fit un petit sourire et regarda son homme tendrement.

« J'oublie très facilement mon âge tu sais. De toute façon, j'ai l'impression que nous n'avons jamais vraiment eu le temps d'être des enfants tous les deux, et je ne veux surtout pas que Jack passe à côté de ça. C'est juste que, parfois, quand je croise le regard d'autres mères à la crèche, je ne peux qu'y lire des préjugés, de la condescendance, comme si je m'occupais mal de mon fils, et du coup, je doute. Mais j'aime tellement être là pour toi et Jack, vous êtes ma vie, ma force.»

« Elles ne te connaissent pas. Mais moi, je sais ce que tu vaux et tu n'as rien à changer. »

« Merci Matt. »

« C'était tout ce qui te perturbait ? » répliqua-t-il avec tendresse.

« Quoi ? .. Oh, oui, je t'assure que tout va bien »

Mais malgré cette réponse, Matt ne put s'empêcher de noter le regard fuyant de la jolie rousse.

Lucy se retourna entre les draps chauds de son lit. Elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Matt avait passé toute la soirée à la regarder, à essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle lui cachait. Mais si elle lui cachait quelque chose, c'était _précisément_ parce qu'elle ne _pouvait pas_ lui dire ! Enfin si, elle aurait pu, mais elle n'était pas sûre que Matt aurait très bien réagit si elle lui avait dit quelque chose comme « Au fait, ce matin, en allant au travail, j'ai failli me faire percuter par un camion, du coup je me suis téléportée dans le parc, un peu plus loin. » _Bien sûr_. Quoi de mieux pour égayer cette soirée. Le pire était que ce genre de phénomène s'accentuaient ces derniers temps. Par exemple, pourquoi, lorsqu'elle avait fait le ménage dans l'appartement de la famille Wilson et qu'elle avait percuté avec l'aspirateur un petit guéridon duquel un vase était tombé, pourquoi, et comment ledit vase s'était-il mis à flotter dans les airs ? Etait-ce seulement possible ? Non, elle ne pouvait décemment pas en parler à Matt, c'était trop stupide, invraisemblable ! Mais dès qu'elle avait peur de quelque chose, un phénomène étrange se produisait. Et puis il y avait ces rêves. Ça avait commencé cet été. Elle s'en souvenait mal, à présent, mais… cet homme, enfin non, cette créature apparement appelée « Maitre », et ce serpent, qui semblait suivre la conversation, et puis ce jet de lumière verte et un « intrus » qui s'était écroulé au sol. Ce rêve avait été si étrange, et elle s'était sentie tellement en danger ! Mais ça n'avait pas été le seul rêve étrange qu'elle avait fait. Un peu plus tard en aout, elle avait vu une attaque dans un terrain de camping, elle avait cru courir pour échapper aux hommes cagoulés. Des « _Mangemorts_ » ? Dieu que tout lui avait semblé si réel ! Et puis, plus récemment, alors qu'elle ne dormait même pas, elle avait soudain eu mal à la tête et, fermant les yeux, elle s'était retrouvée face à un dragon. Incroyable. Alors oui, Lucy était perturbée ces derniers temps.

Le pire dans tout ça était qu'elle se sentait surveillée. En effet, un certain Mr Doge, vieillard dont elle s'occupait, la dévisageait étrangement ces derniers temps. Comme s'il avait senti quelque chose. Terriblement âgé, _d'au moins cent ans !_ songea Lucy en souriant, il semblait marqué par la vie. Et puis, sa façon de s'adresser à elle, d'une manière un peu pinçante mais gentille tout de même, l'avait mise à l'aise et elle avait décidé de tout faire pour le dérider un peu. Il lui faisait penser à certains de ces nouveaux venus à l'orphelinat, qui gardaient toute leur souffrance en eux et qu'il fallait presque dresser pour qu'enfin ils se rappellent qu'ils n'avaient pas à culpabiliser, ni à se cacher, et qu'avec elle ils pouvaient s'exprimer librement et jouer avec les autres enfants. Ce vieil homme, Elphias, avait besoin de retrouver sa vie et Lucy s'acharnait à lui rendre le quotidien plus amusant. À chaque fois qu'elle se rendait chez lui, elle lui apportait invariablement quelques petites douceurs à déguster avec le thé, et puis elle jouait avec le chat, parlait de son fils adoré, et puis posait des questions. Plein de questions. Elle avait ainsi découvert que Mrs Doge était morte pendant une guerre il y avait une quinzaine d'années et que son mari avait alors tout quitté et renoncé à sa vie d'avant pour vivre plus sobrement. Mais depuis quelque temps, Elphias la dévisageait vraiment étrangement.

Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, Lucy décida de se relever. À pas de félin, elle se rendit dans la chambre de Jack. Le petit dormait profondément. Il était toujours très calme, mais amusant quand même. Lucy avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il était plus vif que les autres enfants. Un peu comme son père et elle, songea-t-elle. Tous les deux « mentors » des autres enfants de l'orphelinat, largement en avances à l'école, jamais totalement adaptés. Combien de kermesses avaient-elle organisées pour rapporter de l'argent en primaire ? Et au collège aussi ! Et combien pour l'orphelinat ? Au moins une ou deux par an. À quatorze ans, elle disposait déjà d'une certaine influence au Conseil d'Administration des écoles qu'elle avait fréquentées, elle et ses camarades de l'orphelinat. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait résolu tellement de conflits, aidés tellement d'étudiants en soutient scolaire. Son parcours était sans aucun doute atypique et, pour tous ceux qui la connaissaient, il était évident qu'il valait mieux être ami avec elle plutôt qu'ennemi. Elle avait même des relations dans différentes structures humanitaires d'aide aux défavorisés londoniens et elle se destinait à une carrière au Ministère de la Justice. Défendre la veuve et l'opprimé, oui, c'était ce qu'elle voulait faire. Et surtout s'occuper du social, des procédures d'adoption trop lentes, des assistances sociales surchargées de travail qui n'avaient pas le temps de venir vérifier que les familles d'accueil n'abusaient pas des enfants à leurs charge.

 _Lucy avait 6 ans. Habits trop grands de petit garçon, elle cherchait dans le jardin des trèfles à quatre feuilles en compagnie de ses cinq frères et soeurs de coeur. Tous plus jeunes qu'elle, sauf Théo, d'un an de plus. Un cri brisa soudainement ce moment calme et amusant._

 _« Où êtes vous, bande de vandales ?! » hurla une voix d'homme._

 _Les enfants échangèrent un regard terrifié. Ils savaient ce qui les attendait._

 _Lucy inspira bien fort pour se redonner du courage et répondit le plus calmement possible :_

 _« Ici, monsieur. »_

 _Un homme fort, grand, au teint mat passa par la baie vitrée. Sur sa chemise beige se dessinait des auréoles de transpiration. De la sueur perlait également sur son front. C'était mauvais signe. Lucy tentait d'analyser la situation. L'homme avait l'air furieux. Bien. Absence d'alcool donc. Au moins elle ne se ferait pas tripoter à des endroits qui ne lui plairaient pas. En revanche, elle espérait de tout coeur qu'il restait de l'Arnica dans la petite boite qu'elle cachait sous son lit._

 _« Et que faite vous ici exactement ? » demanda l'homme. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs._

 _« Nous jouons, monsieur » répondit-elle, toujours aussi calmement._

 _«_ Vraiment _? »_

 _Et sans que Lucy ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouva propulsée par terre. Les gifles du monsieur faisaient vraiment très mal._

 _« Petite impertinente » souffla-t-il. « Rentrez tous. Immédiatement. »_

 _Les quatre enfants obéirent instantanément, mais Lucy, toujours dans le coton, mit plus de temps à réagir. L'homme t'attrapa par le haut de son T-shirt et la jeta sur le carrelage du salon._

 _Le lendemain, elle était couverte de bleus._

Lucy lâcha un long soupir. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux bouclés de son fils endormi. Ne jamais l'abandonner, comme l'avait apparement fait ses parents. Ne jamais lui faire de mal. Matt et elle se l'étaient promis. Leur bébé n'avait pas à souffrir.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta là, à regarder son enfant, mais au bout d'un bon moment, elle sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et se retrouva prise dans la plus douce des étreintes. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

« Le lit était bien froid sans toi. Tu ne t'es pas encore endormie n'est-ce pas ?» chuchota Matt.

Lucy hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas.

« Tu te souviens du jour où on lui a choisit son prénom ? »

La jolie rousse eut un sourire. Oh oui, elle se souvenait très bien…

 _Matt était installé dans le canapé du salon. Le futur papa était en pleine réflexion. Comment diable allaient-ils appeler leur bébé ? Celui-ci devait naître dans un mois et demi et il était grand temps de commencer à réfléchir. Pour s'aider, il était allé s'acheter plus tôt dans l'après-midi un livre intitulé_ 1000 prénoms pour bébé _. Mais ce livre avait eu l'effet inverse : devant chaque prénom il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire « Tiens, pourquoi pas ? » et cela ne l'aidait absolument pas. Il se leva les yeux en entendant sa petite femme pouffer depuis les escaliers. Elle le fixait d'un air attendri, un grand sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches. Mais qu'elle était belle avec son ventre tout rond !_

 _« Ça t'amuse que ton bébé n'ait pas encore de nom ? » râla Matt, légèrement vexé de l'amusement de sa femme. Ah son grand désespoir, Lucy rit de plus belle en entendant sa question._

 _« Non. En fait, il y a bien longtemps que j'ai une idée de prénom, si tu veux tout savoir. » lui apprit-elle._

 _« Oh ! Mais qu'attends-tu ? Dis-moi ! » s'exclama le jeune homme, surpris._

 _« Hmmm… Je ne sais pas… » répliqua-t-elle avec bonne humeur._

 _« Lucy ne me fait pas ça. Ça fait des heures que j'ai le nez plongé dans cet affreux bouquin ! »_

 _« Très bien… Comme premier prénom, je pensais à … Jack. » lâcha-t-elle, incertaine, attendant sa réaction._

 _Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Les yeux de Matt s'écarquillèrent et s'humidifièrent très rapidement._

 _« Jack… Mais c'est… c'était le nom de mon père » béggaiya-t-il avec émotion._

 _« Eh bien oui, je pensais que ça te plairait, et j'aime beaucoup ce prénom… » expliqua la jolie rousse au yeux bruns, « mais si ça ne te plait pas, pas de problème… Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi… »_

 _« Oh non ! Au contraire, c'est merveilleux ! Validé, mon bébé s'appèlera Jack ! »_

 _Et sur ces mots Matt se leva et prit sa future épouse dans ses bras. « Merci. » chuchota-il doucement._

 _« Pas de quoi » répondit-elle. Puis elle ajouta : « Et pour le deuxième prénom, je pensais à Harry. »_

 _« Le prénom de ton ami imaginaire ? » demanda Matt en haussant les sourcils._

 _« Ce n'est plus mon ami imaginaire depuis longtemps » répliqua Lucy, « au contraire, je suis persuadée qu'il existe, qu'il est très important. Il a les yeux verts. »_

 _« Oui, je sais, comme la petite peluche que tu avais faite en primaire. Avec les cheveux noirs. S'il est important pour toi, je ne peux qu'être d'accord. »_

 _Puis il se pencha vers le ventre de sa femme et puis chuchota : « Et voilà bonhomme, maintenant, tu t'appelles Jack Harry Cooper. »_

Matt sentit la jolie rousse s'alourdir contre lui.

« Enfin endormie ! » dit-il à voix basse. Avec délicatesse il la prit dans ses bras et ajouta « Bonne nuit mes deux amours. »

* * *

Si Matt avait espéré que sa petite femme lui parlerait le plus rapidement possible, il avait dû tomber de haut. Non seulement elle ne lui avait rien dit, mais en plus elle devenait de plus en plus mystérieuse. Les mois étaient passés, ils avaient fêté les un an du petit Jack, mais Lucy avait _vraiment_ l'air très perturbée. D'ailleurs Matt ne pensait pas se tromper en disant qu'elle avait certainement perdu du poids. Des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux, il avait remarqué de Lucy faisait de plus en plus de cauchemars, elle était sans cesse distraite… Mais, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que ce phénomène allait encore s'accentuer.

Comme tous les jeudis matins, la jolie rousse passait par le parc pour se rendre à l'appartement de Mr Doge. Le temps était vraiment agréable. Si le mois de mai s'était avéré plutôt pluvieux, ce début de juin en revanche, était on ne peut plus agréable. Elle approchait de l'immeuble quand soudain un bruit lui fit lever les yeux et elle remarqua avec horreur qu'un chat était en train de tomber d'un balcon. Balcon du 7ème étage, celui de Mr Doge. Sans aucune hésitation, elle courut et leva les bras au ciel afin de tenter - vainement - de le rattraper.

Mais elle était trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin.

« Nooooon ! Rodogune ! » hurla-t-elle. Puis, sans qu'elle ne contrôle quoi que ce soit, elle sentit une chaleur se répandre dans son corps. La chute du chat stoppa brutalement et celui-ci se retrouva à flotter dans les airs. Elle courut jusqu'à lui et il continua à descendre jusqu'à se retrouver dans les bras de la jolie rousse. Lucy gratta la tête de Rodogune. Elle sentit un regard perçant à l'arrière de sa tête et se retourna. Mr Doge. L'air plus calculateur que jamais.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous… » Mais elle n'eut pas en temps de finir, Elphias l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena en quatrième vitesse jusqu'à son appartement - au 7ème étage. Il avait beaucoup de force pour son âge, songea la jeune demoiselle.

« Installe-toi. » fit-il en désignant le canapé. Lucy n'imagina même pas protester et s'assit sur le cuir brun et moelleux du canapé. L'homme prit place face à elle dans un fauteuil.

« Qui es-tu exactement ? Quelqu'un t'envoie-t-il ? »

Il y eu un blanc durant lequel Lucy chercha à comprendre exactement le sens de la question.

« Eh bien, Lucy Rose Austen bien sûr… Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, Monsieur. Pour ce qui est du chat, je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer ce qui s'est passé, j'ai eu de la chance de le rattraper, c'est tout… » fit-elle doucement, ne désirant pas s'attirer davantage les foudres du vieil homme.

Mais celui-ci hocha la tête, satisfait de la réponse.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Tu n'es au courant de rien. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu es n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous à la fin ?! » s'exclama la jeune fille.

« Que sais-tu de la magie exactement ? »

Cette question resta suspendue dans l'air.

« Quoi ?! »

« Lucy… Tu es une sorcière … » tenta vainement d'expliquer le vieil homme.

« C'est n'importe quoi, ça n'existe pas ! » rétorqua la jolie rousse. Mais elle doutait. Parce que Mr Doge avait l'air très sérieux. Parce qu'il se passait beaucoup trop de choses étranges ces deniers temps.

« Ah oui ? Et comment expliques-tu que mon chat lévite dans la rue alors qu'il allait s'écraser par terre ? Comment expliques-tu que, manquant de te faire renverser par un camion tu apparaisses comme « par magie » dans le parc, juste devant chez moi ? » répliqua-t-il.

« Je ne… »

« Non, tu vas me laisser parler d'accord. Je sais que tu as toujours vécu parmi les Moldus, tu ne sais rien du monde des sorciers. Je sais tout ça. Alors tu vas me laisser t'expliquer certaines choses et je pense que tu me croiras ensuite. »

Lucy hocha la tête.

« Vois-tu, je suis moi même un sorcier. J'ai quitté ce monde pour venir m'installer parmi les Moldus - les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques - à la mort de ma femme, pendant la guerre qui faisait rage il y a une quinzaine d'années. Lorsque celle-ci s'est achevée, j'ai pris la décision de ne plus jamais me servir de mes pouvoirs, sauf cas d'extrême urgence, car je trouvais qu'ils causaient trop de dégâts. La guerre a été catastrophique et toutes les familles sorcières se sont retrouvées en deuil. Le monde sorcier était décimé. C'était vraiment une sombre époque. Ma femme et moi faisions partis d'une organisation visant à éradiquer la menace du mage noir qui menait cette terrible guerre. Il s'appelait Lord Voldemort. Avec l'aide de ses Mangemorts il éliminait tous les êtres qui jugeait inférieurs, comme les elfes, les centaures, les êtres aquatiques, et bien d'autres encore, et les Moldus.

« J'ai donc quitté ce monde à la fin de la guerre. Je n'ai plus aucun famille, je ne suis rattaché à personne chez les sorciers, et je désirais ardemment mener une existence plus simple. Mais il faut savoir que les sorciers vivant parmi les Moldus sont particulièrement rares. Aussi ai-je été vraiment surpris quand, lors de notre rencontre, j'ai senti émaner de ton corps une puissance magique colossale. Mais tu ne semblais pas être au courant, alors j'ai simplement décider de t'observer. Et je n'ai pu ne pas remarquer que des épisodes de magie accidentelle se présentaient de plus en plus régulièrement et j'ai moi-même décidé de jeter le chat par la fenêtre tout en sachant très bien que tu ferais tout pour le rattraper. Et je n'ai pas été déçu. Mais, selon moi, il est temps que tu t'entraines à utiliser ta puissance magique, car cela pourrait se révéler dangereux pour toi ou tes proches. Et je sais que tu as toi aussi remarqué le phénomène, c'est pur cela que tu n'as pas l'air particulièrement surprise par ce que je viens de te révéler.

« Vois-tu, normalement les jeunes sorciers ont sur eux ce que l'on appelle La Trace, qui permet au Ministère de la Magie de localiser les nouveaux sorciers et ainsi, de les inscrire à Poudlard, une des plus grandes écoles de magie du monde. La Trace permet aussi de détecter quand un sorcier mineur fait de la magie, car c'est interdit. Ce qui est étonnant est donc précisément que tu n'aies pas été contactée par le Ministère ou Poudlard bien plus tôt. »

Lucy aurait pu hurler, se lever et envoyer en l'air tous les objets plus ou moins fragiles de la pièces. Elle aurait sans doute fait si elle n'avait pas été aussi tétanisée. C'était trop pour elle, et forcément faux, idiot. Mais pourtant elle savait. Et Mr Doge n'aurait _jamais_ perdu du temps à faire des _blagues_. L'idée était, en elle-même, tout à fait _ridicule_.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin de temps. S'il vous plait.. » chuchota-t-elle. Et, toute tremblante, la jeune fille se précipita rapidement vers la sortie. Partir au plus vite. Se changer les idées. Réfléchir. Voir Jack. Voir Matt. Et ce n'est que vaguement qu'elle entendit Mr Doge lui souffler : « Bienvenue dans ton monde, Lucy Potter. »

 _A SUIVRE…_

 **Avis à la population : je ne veux m'attirer les foudres de personne. Normalement les jeunes filles de 14 ans n'ont pas de bébé.. Il convient donc de prendre en compte le caractère fictif de cette situation et de l'histoire personnelle de Lucy Rose. La naissance du bébé est indispensable pour la mise en place de l'histoire.**

 **Il faut également savoir que je n'ai pas du tout touché à la partie pré quatrième tome, alors faites le calcul : Lucy doit avoir l'âge d'Harry, soit 14 ans ;)**

 **En espérant que ce récit vous plaise !**

 **Bisous bisous les poulets !**


	2. COMPLICATIONS

**CHAPITRE 2 : COMPLICATIONS**

Lucy avait passé deux heures assise sur son canapé, la tête entre les genoux. Deux longues heures où elle avait réfléchi, réfléchi et réfléchi encore. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. _Et c'était bien normal_ , pensa-t-elle. Elle avait fini par admettre, assez facilement il fallait l'avouer, que Mr Doge n'avait pas menti. Elle-même présentait depuis des mois que quelque chose de louche se tramait ! Mais Elphias avait également parlé de guerre, de morts, de Ministère… Et ça, ça faisait vraiment beaucoup pour elle. Les sorciers semblaient à la fois dangereux et fascinants. Si elle parvenait à faire flotter des chats et disparaître pour ressurgir ailleurs, avec un peu de contrôle, que pourrait-elle faire d'autre ?! Et surtout, peut-être pourrait-elle retrouver sa famille ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Matt et Jack franchir le pas de la porte. _Ses origines_ , elle avait là la possibilité de retrouver ses origines, ses parents ! Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça !

« Je dois y aller.. » chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même. Sur ces mots elle se leva lentement et voyant qu'elle n'avait pas songé à enlever ses chaussures en rentrant, prit directement la direction de la porte.

« Mais où vas-tu ? Lucy ! Tu as l'air vraiment… » fit la voix paniquée de Matt. Mais Lucy n'y prêta aucune attention.

« Chez Mr Doge, je dois aller chez Mr Doge… »

« Quoi ? Mais c'était ce matin non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? … »

Mais Matt n'eut aucune réponse, sa petite femme avait déjà franchi la porte et s'élançait, à pleine allure cette fois, vers l'appartement de Doge.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution…

* * *

Lucy courait à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Cela n'aurait pas été différent si elle avait eu la mort aux trousses. Mr Doge n'habitait pourtant pas bien loin. Elle s'engouffra dans l'immeuble et, sans prendre le temps d'appeler l'ascenseur, elle franchit les marches, deux à deux, jusqu'au septième étage. Arrivée devant la porte, elle n'hésita pas un instant et frappa de toutes ses forces.

« Mr Doge ! C'est Lucy ! Je veux tout savoir ! Dites-moi tout, je vous en supplie ! » hurla-elle.

Sans que personne ne la déverrouille, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même. _De la magie_ , spena Lucy, émerveillée. Elle pénétra dans l'appartement, soudainement gênée.

« Je t'attendais. » fit la voix de Doge depuis le salon.

« Monsieur, je veux apprendre la magie, s'il vous plait, je veux la contrô… ». Mais elle ne finit jamais sa phrase, une douleur lancinante lui transperçant la tête. Elle crut exploser et ne vit pas le regard, cette fois paniqué, du vieux sorcier qui la tirait par le bras pour l'amener jusqu'au canapé. Elle ne sentit pas non plus la vague de magie qu'elle projeta dans tout le salon et que Doge esquiva que grâce à l'excellents réflexes et un _Protego_ bien placé.

* * *

Elle était dans un cimetière. La terre était humide mais c'était tout ce qu'elle savait. Son mal de tête était trop fort.

« _Tue l'autre_ »

Un éclair vert jaillit et passa à côté d'elle. Elle se décida à tourner la tête. Un cadavre. Un garçon. De l'âge de Matt. La nausée lui prit à la gorge et elle rendit tout le contenu de son estomac sur le sol.

Après, tout fut flou. Son corps semblait engourdi, il ne répondait plus à ses mouvements. Elle voulait s'enfuir mais rien ne lui obéissait. Seuls des flashs la renseignait sur ce qui se passait. Un couteau faisait couler son sang dans un chaudron. _Le sang de l'ennemi_. Mais quel ennemi ?

Puis son corps fut transpercé de douleur. Chaque nerf lui disait la même chose. Elle allait mourir.

* * *

Sans hésiter un instant, Matt avait suivi Lucy jusqu'à l'immeuble de Doge. Elle avait vraiment eu un comportement perturbant. Y avait-il un problème ?

Il s'arrêta devant les sonnettes et pressa sur celle d'Elphias Doge, il habitait au septième étage. Personne ne lui répondit. Mais Matt n'en n'eut que faire. Il lassa la poussette dans l'entrée, prit son fils dans ses bras et alla attendre l'ascenseur. Il sourit. Il se pouvait très bien qu'il se fasse des films…

Cependant, quand Matt vit la porte de Doge entrouverte et entendit des cris, il sut que son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Il y avait _vraiment_ un problème.

Son horreur monta en flèche quand il vit la jolie rousse à terre, en train de hurler et couverte de vomi. Du sang perlait même de sa cicatrice, sur son front. Il avait même oublié qu'elle en avait une. D'ailleurs, les cicatrices pouvaient-elle se rouvrir après tant d'années ?

« QUE LUI AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ! » cria le jeune homme. S'il n'avait pas eu son bébé dans les bras, il eut été évident qu'il se serait jeté sur le vieil homme.

« Absolument rien. Non, ne nous approchez pas d'elle ! » fit-il en lui barrant la route. « Elle pourrait te blesser, gamin, ne l'approche pas. »

« Me blesser ? Vous êtes un grand malade ! » répliqua Matt en forçant le passage. Mais il ne put que sentir la puissance brute qui émanait du corps de Lucy alors même qu'il avait fait qu'un pas.

« Bon sang, que se passe-t-il ? » Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Complètement perdu, il était complètement perdu. « Elle fait une espèce de crise ? Il faut appeler les urgences ! Faire quelque chose ! »

« Il se passe quelque chose de grave, sans nul doute, mais je ne peux pas appeler qui que ce soit maintenant. » répliqua doucement Doge.

« POURQUOI ? » hurla encore Matt.

« Sa sécurité. »

Matt aurait pu crier de toute ses forces de douleur et d'incompréhension, mais Lucy le devança.

« CÉDRIC NOOOOOON ! HARRY ! AAAAAARGH… »

La jeune fille tremblait de tout son corps, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Au moins elle avait les yeux ouverts et ne délirait plus, se dit Matt. Et il ne put résister et la prit contre lui.

« Mon amour, tu m'entends ? Regarde, Jack est là, tout va bien. » fit-il en désignant l'enfant qu'il portait toujours et qui avait à nouveau un comportement étrangement calme malgré la situation. Une larme unique coulait sur sa joue, en silence.

« Matt… Où est Mr Doge ? Harry et Cédric, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé… Cédric est mort et Voldemort… Je n'ai rien pu faire … Je ne comprends pas ce … »

Lucy avait l'air complètement perdue.

« Mon amour, ne t'en fait pas, tu as eu une petite crise de panique, tout va bien.. »

« Non ! C'était réel ! C'était Harry ! »

« Ça suffit. Lucy, si tu vas mieux, le temps des explications est arrivé. Finalement, c'est plutôt biens que tes … _hommes_ soient là. La situation les concerne aussi. » fit la voix autoritaire de Doge. Et Lucy ne pouvait que le remercier. Si la panique déroutée de Matt était touchante, ce dont elle avait le plus besoin à présent restait un cadre, pour ne pas céder elle-même à la panique.

« Je vais bien. Allons nous assoir. Par contre, je n'aurais rien contre une douche… » plaisanta-t-elle en installant aux côtés de son homme sur le canapé.

« Plus tard. Tu dois absolument me dire ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Lucy inspira une grande bouffée d'air. _Allez ma grande, après tout, Harry doit aussi avoir des explications à fournir. Tout doit être encore plus dur pour lui_ , se dit-elle.

« Alors, je me suis retrouvée dans un cimetière. Un garçon nommé Cédric a été tué par un éclair vert. Il y avait une créature bizarre, je n'ai pas tout vu. Ils ont pris mon sang… Enfin non, celui d'Harry… En fait, c'était bizarre, parce que j'étais Harry ! Et il souffrait ! J'avais si mal… » souffla-t-elle.

« Harry ? » répéta Matt, toujours aussi perdu. Sa femme avait des visions…

« Oui, il s'agit du … » commença Elphias.

« De mon frère. Harry est mon frère. Un jumeau. C'est pour ça qu'il y a toujours eu un lien. Pas vrai Monsieur ? »

« En effet. Je t'en parlerai tout à l'heure. Maintenant, je veux que tu me dises ce que tu as vu d'autre, au sujet de cette créature et de Voldemort. »

« Voldemort était cette créature, puis il est allé dans le chaudron et un homme à la tête de serpent en est ressorti. Il a dit quelque chose comme « le grand Lord Voldemort est de retour ». Après je n'ai pas tout compris mais il m'a provoqué en duel. Enfin, il a provoqué Harry en duel. Avec des baguettes. Et il y a eu une forte lumière, et il a réussit à s'enfuir avec le cadavre de Cédric. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. » termina Lucy avec soulagement. Soulagement qui disparut bien vite lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que les lèvres d'Elphias ne formaient plus qu'une fine ligne et que ses traits étaient durcis par la colère.

« Monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. Mais il ne répondit pas, alors elle leva les yeux vers son compagnon et se rendit compte qu'il ne devait rien comprendre à la situation.

« Mattiew… » commença-t-elle, « je vais tout t'expliquer. Je te jure de te dire tout ce que je sais, et toute la vérité, alors il faudra me croire. »

« Je … t'écoute. »

« Bien. Je suis une sorcière et Mr Doge aussi. Enfin non, lui c'est un sorcier. Mais ce que je veux te dire, Matt, c'est que la magie existe vraiment ! Mr Doge me l'a appris ce matin même. C'est la vérité et cela faisait des mois que je me doutais de quelque chose. Une fois un camion a failli me renverser et je me suis littéralement téléportée un peu plus loin. Ce matin, j'ai réussi à faire voler Rodogune, le chat de Mr Doge. Tout cela est très bizarre et je ne sais rien encore. En réalité je n'ai que trois certitude : je suis une sorcière, mon frère jumeau qui est en vie en est un également, et surtout : je t'aime plus que tout, alors je t'en prie, crois moi et ne me laisse pas ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Matt se passa une main sur le visage. Puis baissa les yeux sur le petit Jack qui babillait gaiement, comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Ensuite il plongea son regard bleu dans le brun de sa compagne, la mère de son bébé, celle qu'il aimait plus que tout. Et il comprit qu'elle ne mentait pas et qu'il ne la laisserait jamais tomber.

Il soupira.

« Je te crois. Et je ne risque pas de t'abandonner maintenant, mais j'aimerais quand même des informations supplémentaires. Cette crise que tu as faite avant, c'est à cause de ta magie ? C'est la première fois que cela t'arrive n'est-ce pas ? Pour un futur médecin, on peut dire que je n'ai pas assuré…»

Mais ce fut Doge qui lui répondit :

« En réalité la cause profonde de cette crise reste, pour le moment, impossible à identifier. Cela m'étonnerait que ce soit juste à cause du lien qu'il existe entre les jumeaux. » Il avait toujours l'air passablement énervé, et si possible, inquiet.

« Monsieur, que se passe-t-il que nous n'avons pas compris ? » demanda Lucy en se rendant compte de l'état du vieil homme. Puis elle comprit.

« Qui est ce Voldemort exactement, celui de la guerre d'il y a quinze ans ? »

Il y eut un bref silence durant lequel Elphias sembla chercher les mots pour expliquer la chose simplement.

« En effet, Voldemort est le mage noir à l'origine de la guerre ayant décimée tant de familles sorcières il y a quinze ans. Il avait disparu - certains même le supposaient mort - mais, d'après tes dire, il semble être de retour, ce qui constitue un énorme problème, comme tu peux le supposer »

« Eh bien il faut immédiatement aller prévenir les sorciers, le Ministère de la Magie pour que tout le monde se tienne près à de nouvelles attaques ! » s'exclama Lucy.

Doge eut un petit rire ironique.

« Certainement pas. »

« Quoi ? Mais enfin ! »

« Réfléchis deux minutes. Nous ne savons pas ce que Harry aura dit à Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, le Ministre de la Magie est lui même actuellement présent à Poudlard. Et, je suis navré de te l'apprendre, mais avec pour seul témoin Harry, cela m'étonnerait fortement que la communauté sorcière soit prête à accueillir une nouvelle aussi effrayante que celle-ci, surtout si elle est due aux dires d'un adolescent de même pas 15 ans. Il est crucial pour nous à présent de garder cette information secrète. Personne ne doit savoir que nous savons avant que l'information ne soit rendue publique, et, au moins, que Dumbledore ne commence à mettre en place la résistance.»

« Je ne comprends pas » avoua Lucy, désemparée.

« Moi si » fit Matt à la surprise de tous, « quel lien unit Voldemort à Lucy et son frère ? »

Doge hocha la tête avec approbation.

« Lucy et Harry Potter ont anéanti Voldemort alors qu'ils n'avaient qu'un an et que le Lord est entré chez eux pour tuer la famille Potter. »

« Mais c'est impossible, je ne m'en souviens même pas ! Et puis ça ne change rien, les sorciers doivent être au courant du danger qu'ils courent ! »

« Tu ne comprend pas » répliqua Doge excédé, « Toi et ton frère êtes les Survivants et, pour le moment, seules trois personnes sont au courant et ils se trouvent tous dans cette pièce. Pour le reste de la communauté sorcière Harry Potter est le seul Survivant et Lucy et ses parents sont morts ! Seuls peu de gens savent que le cadavre de Lucy n'a jamais été retrouvé et la plupart ont supposé qu'il avait été détruit pendant l'attaque. Tant que tu n'es pas capable de tenir un duel, il est stupide de relever son existence à qui que se soit alors que tu es la cible principale - avec Harry bien sûr - du plus grand mage noir du siècle ! Tu ne vas pas risquer ta vie et celle de tes proches maintenant. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Personne ne doit savoir, pas même Harry. »

Lucy avait les larmes aux yeux mais hocha quand même la tête.

« Très bien. Mais je n'attendrai pas longtemps. De toute façon, Voldemort connait mon existence et lui aussi est au courant que je suis toujours en vie. Il va de toute façon me rechercher et je suis déjà en danger. Alors apprenez moi à me battre le plus vite possible et je révèlerai mon existence à tous avant que Voldemort ne me retrouve. »

« Que puis-je faire pour l'aider ? » demanda Matt.

« Rien. Etre là. Au mieux tu pourras l'assister en potion et pour l'apprentissage des cours qu'elle devra réaliser tous les soirs. Je mettrai également des livres à ta disposition pour que tu comprennes le monde magique. Quant à toi, Lucy, je veux que tu soies là tous les jours de 8h du matin à 17h et tu auras des devoirs à faire le soir. Pour votre sécurité je ne placerai pas de sortilège de protection sur votre maison car en zone Moldue cela vous ferait plus repérer qu'autre chose, avec l'empreinte magique. Cependant restez sur vos gardes en permanence. À l'heure où nous parlons, je suis sûr que Voldemort est déjà à ta recherche. »

* * *

Les deux semaines qui étaient passées depuis le retour de Voldemort s'étaient écoulées de la façon la plus rapide qui soit. L'entrainement avait commencé et si Mr Doge était dur, il n'en restait pas moins un très bon professeur. Étant donné que Lucy ne pouvait, pour le moment, pas se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, il lui avait confié la baguette de sa défunte femme, Barbara, et c'est avec plaisir que Lucy avait constaté qu'elle lui convenait plutôt bien. De plus, il avait aménagé une salle de duels dans son appartement et ils s'en servaient pour toutes leurs leçon, à l'exception des potions, qu'ils réalisaient dans la cuisine.

« Non ! Tu dois être bien plus mobile ! Voilà comme ça. Et tend plus ton bras… Oui c'est ça. Si tu n'es pas assez souple quand tu attaques, tu auras beaucoup plus de mal à esquiver la réplique de ton adversaire. »

« _Stupéfix_ » lança Lucy, pour couper court au monologue sans doute _très_ utile de son enseignant.

Elle se décala d'un mètre et plia ses genoux pour attaquer sous un autre angle le plus rapidement possible. _Si tu es plus rapide que ton adversaire, et plus maligne, tu peux lui voler son temps d'attaque_ , lui avait dit Elphias. Bien, elle mettait ses conseils eu pratique.

« _Incarcerem_ » fit-elle encore. Mais son sort rebondit sur le bouclier informulé de son adversaire.

 _Moi aussi je veux faire ça_ , pensa-t-elle. _Expelliarmus !_ Et, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous, la baguette de Doge s'échappa de sa main droite pour venir s'installer dans celle de Lucy.

« Un informulé ? » fit Elphias avec une surprise ouverte, « bon, tu peux faire mieux mais tu progresses plutôt vite. Montre moi ton Patronus et ensuite je veux que tu t'entraine encore une demie heure avec le mannequin. »

« Très bien. » répliqua-t-elle en lui tendant sa baguette.

La main de Matt dans la sienne. Jack en train de rigoler. Harry qu'elle allait bientôt retrouver. Ses parents qui ne l'avaient jamais abandonnée et qui, au contraire, étaient morts pour la protéger. La chaleur de l'étreinte d'une mère. Son amour.

« _Spero Patronum_ ! » cria Lucy. Et une magnifique biche argentée apparut devant elle. Elle pencha vers la jolie rousse, comme pour la saluer, puis resta quelques minutes et finalement, disparut.

« Ça alors, un corporel. C'est la première fois que… » commença Lucy émue.

« À quoi as-tu pensé cette fois ? »

« Je crois que… Je crois que c'était … Maman »

Elle se prit soudainement de passion pour le grand chêne que l'on apercevait depuis la fenêtre. Elle ne voulait pas dévoiler sa peine. Elle essuya la larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Depuis qu'elle avait eu connaissance de son histoire, redécouvert sa famille, elle avait tendance à se laisser déborder par les sentiments. Et, par Merlin, qu'elle pouvait s'en vouloir d'avoir tenu ses parents pour responsables de son enfance à l'orphelinat !

Une main maladroite lui pressa l'épaule et elle entendit des bruits de pas l'éloigner. Après une grande inspiration, elle reprit l'entraînement.

* * *

Elphias quitta doucement la salle d'entrainement. Cette gamine était surprenante. Ses progrès étaient fantastiques. En fait, si on lui avait dit qu'il était en train de donner des cours particuliers à une élève de quatrième année particulièrement brillante, il y aurait cru. La jeune fille n'avait pas perdue un instant et s'était plongée dans la lecture de tous les manuels pour Poudlard des années qu'elle avait manqué. Mais le vieil homme s'était vite aperçut qu'elle pouvait jeter à peu près n'importe quel sort, quelqu'en soit le niveau. Son esprit d'analyse l'avait, sans nul doute, fait comprendre l'essence de la Magie, elle la sentait et comprenait si bien chaque sort et son fonctionnement que, du premier coup, elle pouvait vous jeter un sort qu'une autre personne aurait appris en plusieurs mois. Seul le Patronus lui avait demandé plus de temps. Deux semaines. Ce n'était rien. Et pourtant il s'agissait des premiers sorts qu'elle jetait de sa vie. Si la jeune fille n'avait pas une puissance phénoménale - seulement légèrement supérieure à la moyenne - elle la contrôlait si bien qu'elle pouvait aussi bien simplement faire rétrécir la table que vous tuer avec un simple Réducto, de même qu'elle pouvait se servir d'un Lumos comme d'une lampe de poche, ou bien vous cramer la rétine, selon son choix. C'était de la belle magie, cette excellente maîtrise qui lui permettrait d'aller loin, c'était évident.

« Il faut que vous parlions, Doge. » fit une voix depuis l'entrée, coupant ainsi le fil de sa réflection.

« Ah, Matt, je pensais que tu viendrais bien plus tôt » répliqua le vieil homme toujours aussi prompt au sarcasme.

« Je suppose que vous avez, tout comme moi, continué vos recherches. » continua le garçon, sans plus prêter attention au comportement du vieillard, qui ne fréquentait que trop depuis deux semaines.

« En effet. »

« Ecoutez, je suis inquiet. Dans aucun des livres que j'ai étudié - et croyez moi, j'en ai lu beaucoup - ils ne parlent d'une apparition si tardive des pouvoirs magiques. La moyenne se situe vers 7-8 ans, parfois un peu plus tard, mais après 11 ans, les enfants n'ayant pas encore témoigné de leur aptitude à faire de la magie sont considérés comme Cracmols. Or Lucy… Elle s'entraîne durement et est plutôt douée, ce qui m'a amené à penser à une hypothèse qui pourrait se révéler catastrophique dans le cadre d'une guerre… »

« Eh bien continue, je t'écoute » siffla Elphias.

« Je pense qu'il serait possible que ses pouvoirs soient apparus de façon puissante tardivement, qu'ils le restent un temps, puis qu'ils disparaissent de façon subite, et cela pour toujours. Elle pourrait très bien être une sorte de cracmole avec un don temporaire. Il est possible de comparer son cas avec celui de Miranda Labalancelle, une Cracmole du siècle dernier, qui aurait affirmé avoir pendant deux ans eu des compétences tout à fait extraordinaire en divination. Puis cela s'est arrêté et elle est morte un peu plus tard. »

« Cette hypothèse est tout à fait intéressante, cependant je ne crois pas que cela soit possible. Vois-tu, les Cracmols, contrairement aux Moldus, possèdent un noyau magique, cependant celui-ci n'est pas suffisamment lié à l'intériorité physique de la personne. »

« Excusez-moi, qu'entendez-vous par « lié »? »

« Hum… Comment te dire… Le noyau magique n'est pas une réalité solide. Si tu opères un sorcier, tu ne pourras pas lui enlever son noyau magique. Cependant il est bel et bien présent et se traduit par l'aura qui émane des sorciers - néanmoins seuls les sorciers très puissants et compétents sont capables de la distinguer. Bref, ce noyau est relié par des sortes de filaments, de la même nature physique que l'aura ou encore que le noyau, à chaque cellule du corps humain. Chaque brin d'ADN de sorcier contient l'information permettant la liaison entre le noyau et la cellule. Les sorciers sont ensuite plus ou moins puissant selon la taille de leur noyau magique, car la quantité de magie dont dispose chaque cellule dépend forcément de la quantité de magie présente dans le noyau.

« Pour ce qui est des cracmols, c'est très simple, dans la plupart des cas, lors de la division cellulaire le gène permettant l'attache du noyau aux cellules n'est pas transmit. L'enfant à naître ne pourra donc pas faire usage de son noyau magique. Ce n'est que dans quelques rares cas que le noyau magique est absent alors que le gène, lui, est bel et bien présent. En réalité, je pense que cette situation concernerait davantage les Moldus que les Cracmols, mais les recherches n'en sont qu'à leur commencement et je ne saurai t'en dire plus.

« En ce qui concerne Lucy, il me semble impossible qu'elle n'ait jamais eu l'information dans son ADN et qu'il soit apparu comme ça, soudainement. » finit d'expliquer Elphias.

« C'est tout à fait passionnant, certain, voir, tous les Moldus pourrait avoir le bon gène mais pas de noyau magique. Vraiment passionnant, il faudra que je raconte ça à Lucy ! Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à la question de base. Qu'est-il arrivé dans son cas, si elle n'est pas cracmole ? D'ailleurs, si vous en saviez tant, pourquoi m'avoir donné autant de travail ? J'aurais pu passer plus de temps avec Lucy pour la préparation de notre réserve de Polynectar… » râla Matt pour la forme. En réalité il était passionné par la médecine, et encore plus par la médecine sorcière depuis qu'il en avait découvert l'existence.

« Si tu veux suivre Lucy, il vaut mieux que tu soies cultivé dans tous les domaines de la magie, tu ne crois pas ? » riposta Doge, toutefois amusé par la mauvaise fois du jeune homme. « Je pense que son cas est beaucoup moins important que tout ce que tu as envisagé depuis le début. Selon moi, il s'agit d'un blocage ayant une origine psychologique. »

« Comment ?! » s'exclama le jeune homme.

« Je pense que Lucy ne voulait pas faire de la magie. »

« Mais expliquez-vous voyons ! Lucy adore la magie, elle ne fait plus que ça depuis quinze jours ! »

« Disons que cette hypothèse m'est venue pendant que je travaillais l'occlumencie avec elle… »

 _Une fillette de trois ou quatre ans était recroquevillée sur son lit._

 _« Eh bien ma petite Mary, pourquoi tu pleures ? » lança Lucy avec douceur en pénétrant dans la pièce. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 8 ans, et si un sourire rassurant flottait sur ses lèvres, il n'atteignait pas ses yeux, inquiets._

 _« Veux partir d'ici… » sanglota la plus jeune. « L'a de nouveau tapé Lau'a… »_

 _Lucy s'approcha de Mary et la prit dans ses bras._

 _« Je sais ma puce, je l'ai soignée tout à l'heure, elle va très bien maintenant. Tu sais, avec les grands, on a déjà écrit à un organisme d'aide sociale à l'enfance… des gentils » compléta-elle avant l'incompréhension de la petite. « Mais, tu sais, les gentils ont vraiment beaucoup beaucoup de travail ! Alors, forcément, on doit attendre. Mais je te promets que je prendrais toujours soin de vous tous, je ne vous quitterai jamais ! »_

 _« Tu le promets ? »_

 _« Bien sûr ! » assura Lucy avec un grand sourire. « On est une famille ! J'ai lavé des voitures cette semaine et j'ai gagné un peu d'argent, tu veux venir avec faire quelques courses. C'est un mission top secrète, attention ! »_

 _Mary essuya ses larmes et éclata de rire. « Bien sûr ! Moi je suis la meilleure pione du monde ! »_

 _« Je n'en doute pas, mais on dit « espionne », Mary … »_

« Vous avec lu dans ses pensées à son insu ! » accusa Matt en fronçant les sourcils.

« En effet. »

« Et vous ne vous en voulez même pas … »

« Non. De toute façon, c'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on enseigne l'occlumencie.»

« Bon, peu importe » trancha le jeune homme. « Néamoins, je ne suis pas sûr de saisir votre théorie. »

« Elle est pourtant d'une simplicité enfantine, mais c'est vrai qu'il ne faut jamais t'en demandé trop, mon garçon, j'avais oublié.. »

Mattiew ne daigna pas répondre et se contenta de soupirer. Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

« Je vous écoute, Monsieur. »

« Bien. Selon moi Lucy, dès son plus jeune âge, s'est vue dans l'obligation de s'occuper des gens autour d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? » Il attendit le hochement de tête de Matt, puis reprit : « Je pense donc que Lucy, inconsciemment, ne voulait sous aucun prétexte devoir se séparer de vous tous, en famille d'accueil, puis à l'orphelinat. Ses pouvoirs pourraient donc s'être bloqués naturellement en attendant sa majorité… »

« Sa majorité ? Pourquoi ? »

« Pour la Trace. Jusqu'à 17 ans tous les sorciers faisant usage de la magie sont répertorié par le Ministère. Cela permet également de détecté les Nés-Moldus et d'empêcher l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cc… »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cette hypothèse concerne Lucy.. » coupa Matt sans se préoccupé du froncement de sourcil du vill homme. « Ah moins que… Le Ministère ne semblent pas encore avoir détecté Lucy, alors qu'elle fait de la magie pratiquement en permanence… N'a-t-elle déjà plus la Trace ?! »

« Justement. Seul deux choses sont capable de faire disparaître la Trace chez les sorciers mineurs. Deux choses tellement rares que pratiquement tout le monde les oublie. Il s'agit du mariage - magique, bien entendu - et de la maternité. Je pense qu'au moment même où Lucy à accouché, sa magie s'est libérée. »

« Oh Merlin, c'est vrai que cela semble tout à fait possible ! » s'écria Matt, le coeur battant. Mais, si cette théorie était possible, il ne s'en dégageait pas moins une question : quelle avait été l'étendue de la souffrance psychique de Lucy pour que ses pouvoirs s'en trouvent bloqués de la sorte ?

« Alors Matt, on jure comme un sorcier maintenant ? » demanda une voix amusée juste derrière lui. Il se retourna et prit son petit bout de femme sans ses bras. Ses cheveux sentaient, comme toujours, la pomme.

« Oh par Merlin, si tu savais comme je t'aime. »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Un silence plein de tendresse. Un silence comme il en faut dans chaque guerre, quand il s'agit de contrer les nuages noirs qui se faufilent à l'horizon.

 _A SUIVRE …_


	3. DIVISIONS SUR L'ÉCHIQUIER

**CHAPITRE 3 : DIVISIONS SUR L'ÉCHIQUIER**

« Albus, quel _plaisir_. » lâcha Doge avec mépris en ouvrant la porte à son vieil _ami_.

« Ah, Elphias, les années passent à toute vitesse ! Charmant quartier où tu vis. Il y a, dans le parc juste en face, des fleurs magnifiques. J'ai pu repérer de loin des hortensias et des agapanthes tout à fait divines. » commenta le Directeur de Poudlard d'un air de grand connaisseur. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice et Doge aurait pu jurer que, malgré l'animosité qu'il éprouvait à son égard depuis une quinzaine d'années, il était content de le revoir. _Contentement_ non partagé.

« Ne me fais-tu pas entrer ? » continua Albus. « Ah si j'avais le temps, je viendrais bien m'installer dans ton immeuble, tout semble très confortable. » ajouta-t-il en balayant du regard le salon. Il s'assit sur le fameux canapé en cuir usé - tout juste ce qu'il fallait - et prit un sur hautement satisfait.

« Dans ce cas, je prie Merlin pour que tu n'aies jamais de temps pour toi. Tu parais donc loin de la retraite, dis-moi ? » ironisa Doge. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil juste en face.

Albus ne prit pas offense du sarcasme. Il parut soudainement las. « En effet, surtout par les temps qui courent. »

« Voilà qui me réjouit. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, Albus. Venons-en aux faits. Tu n'es pas ici par pure courtoisie. » Le Directeur eut l'air blessé mais Doge continua. « Sache que je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de prendre part à cette guerre-ci. L'Ordre du Phenix 2, ce sera sans moi. »

« Ainsi donc, tu es au courant. Malgré l'âge, tu restes étonnant, Elphias. Néanmoins, je m'attendais à ce que tu ne souhaites pas nous rejoindre. Peut-être que nous pouvons alors considérer ma présence comme … de la pure courtoisie - pour reprendre tes termes, bien entendu. » répliqua Albus un sourire aux lèvres.

Doge leva les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'Albu pouvait être agaçant parfois. Il avait eu le plaisir de l'oublier pendant quelques années, mais là…

« Alors, qui sont tes _alliés_ , cette fois ? » demanda-t-il. La façon dont il cracha le terme qui fâche indiquait clairement ce qu'il pensait des alliés de Dumbledore. Des pions. Rien de plus. Et tous devaient, en plus, certainement se sentir honorés de se tenir au côté du plus grand sorcier du siècle.

« Cela t'intéresse donc ? » s'amusa le Directeur.

« Disons que, le jour où je me sentirai moi-même menacé par nos amis Mangemorts, j'envisagerai peut-être de me replier parmi vous. Mais certainement pas avant. Contrairement à toi, le _plus grand bien_ ne m'a jamais intéressé. »

« Je vois. » Cette fois, Elphias aurait pu jurer avoir touché une corde sensible de Dumbledore, mais ce dernier le surprit en répondant tout de même à sa question initiale. « La famille Weasley nous a rejoint. Lors de la première guerre, leurs enfants étaient trop jeunes pour qu'ils souhaitent s'engager à plein temps. Nous avons également de nouveaux aurors et membres du Ministère. De la première guerre il ne reste que Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Emmeline Vance, Dedalus Diggle, Mondingus Fletcher, Sturgis Podmore, et Alastor, bien sûr, ainsi qu'Hagrid et Minerva. »

« Évidemment ! Les autres sont morts ou fous, la belle affaire ! » cracha Doge.

« En effet, et crois moi Elphias, j'en suis navré. »

C'était sans doute la vérité, mais pour ce que cela changeait…

« C'est ça. Parle-moi plutôt des projets de notre ami le psychopathe… » demanda - ou plutôt ordonna - Doge.

« Ne doute pas de ma sincérité, je te prie.. »

Soupir de Doge. « Très bien. »

« Malheureusement pour nous, les projets de Lord Voldemort sont nombreux et complexes. Le plus complexe de tous étant qu'il recherche actuellement Lucy Potter. » exposa Albus en se passant une main sur le visage.

« Lucy Potter. Voyez-vous cela ? Et que savez-vous de la gamine ? »

« Très peu de choses en réalité. Comme tu le sais, personne - ou presque - n'est au courant que son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé. Cependant, selon des sources que je ne te révèlerai sous aucun prétexte, Voldemort est convaincu que les deux enfants sont responsables de sa chute. Elle était là et s'est volatilisée après l'attaque. Même son aspect nous est inconnu. Messieurs Lupin et Black maintiennent qu'elle avait les yeux bruns et les cheveux roux. Dans tous les cas, il semble peu probable qu'elle soit encore sur notre territoire, car sa magie n'a jamais été repérée - et Merlin sait qu'à un an et demi, elle la maîtrisait déjà plus que certain enfant d'une dizaine d'année. Tout comme Harry d'ailleurs. Est-elle seulement vivante ? Nous n'en savons rien. Dure recherche parmi toutes celles que nous avons à mener. »

« Je vois. Depuis quand Voldemort la recherche-t-il ? »

« Je n'ai appris l'information qu'il y a deux jours. » répondit le Directeur avec sérieux.

Il était inquiet. S'était évident. Doge se réjouit de voir que le sort de sa protégée importait vraiment.

« Comment se fait-il que tu me dises tout cela Dumbledore ? Je suis sûr d'en savoir plus que la moitié de l'Ordre avec cette information. Qui sait si je suis fiable ou non ? » s'enquit Doge dans un haussement de sourcil, comme s'il jugeait que Dumbledore n'était si suffisamment méfiant, ni intelligent.

« Tu préfèrerais mourir que de rejoindre Voldemort. Pour Mélysandre. » répliqua-il avec douceur. « Et pour ton information, je crois que tu en sais plus que tout l'Ordre, à présent. »

Elphias détourna le regard.

« Ridicule. » jugea-t-il. « J'aurais pu changer de camps, précisément, parce que je pense qu'ils ont plus de chance de gagner que vous. »

« Je ne crois pas, non. Au contraire. Tu te prépares à te battre en cas de besoin. Sinon, pourquoi puis-je sentir, depuis que je suis entrer chez toi, une admirable quantité de magie qui suggère que tu t'entraines tous les jours depuis environ deux mois ? »

« Et qui te dit qu'il s'agit de ma magie ? » riposta Doge d'un air narquois.

« Absolument rien. Mais tu me surprendrais si tu me disais que tu as des élèves en cours particuliers. »

« Peut-être que c'est le cas. »

« Peut-être, en effet, mais tu ne me le diras pas. » s'amusa Dumbledore.

Elphias ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Et jeta un oeil à la pendule. Presque quinze heures.

« Il se fait tard Albus, j'ai à faire. Je te laisse trouver la sortie. »

« Très bien. Ce fut un plaisir, Elphias. Je suis sincère. » Sur ces mots, le Directeur se leva et prit la direction de la porte. Le devoir l'appelait aussi sûrement qu'Elphias lui cachait des choses. Et il n'y avait rien de plus sûr. Il sourit lorsque depuis l'entrée, il entendit son vieil ami marmonner.

« Je te recontacterai, Albus. Merci d'être passé. »

Peut-être qu'avec le temps, la rancoeur s'estomperait et leur amitié reviendrait. Peut-être…

* * *

Harry se retourna sur son lit. Les lettres de Ron et Hermione était toujours posées à côté de son oreiller.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien. Ne sors pas trop, ce n'est pas prudent par les temps qui courent. Surtout, ne mets pas ta vie en danger. Je te suggère de profiter du temps que tu passes chez toi, pour travailler. J'ai, bien entendu, terminé mes devoirs depuis début juillet, mais il ne faut pas oublier que les BUSES arrivent à la fin de l'année. Tu pourrais, par exemple, revoir tous tes cours des années passées, c'est très utile ! Imagine si, le jour des BUSES, les examinateurs nous demandaient de répondre à une question du programme de deuxième année concernant les règles de la métamorphose antique mises en place par les sorciers égyptiens au IVème Millénaire avant notre ère ! En relisant mon manuel, je me suis aperçue que j'avais complètement oublié ce paragraphe-ci, ce qui aurait pu se révéler très grave lors de l'examen final ! Je te conseille donc d'apprendre le cours de chaque manuel par coeur et de ficher les exemples pertinents que tu pourras réutiliser lors des dissertations à venir._

 _Je suis désolée, je ne peux toujours pas te dire où nous sommes avec Ron. Les jumeaux et Ginny font tout pour que des informations arrivent jusqu'à nous, mais pour le moment, cela n'a pas vraiment servi. Enfin si, maintenant Madame Weasley est très en colère, d'ailleurs je te déconseille d'en parler à Ron, il boude énormément depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici. Il peut vraiment être pénible._

 _Je dois te laisser, nous allons passez à table.  
_ _Prends soin de toi Harry, et si tu as de nouveau mal à ta cicatrice, envoie un hibou au Professeur Dumbledore,  
_ _Bonne soirée,_

 _Hermione_

 _PS : Harry, c'est Ron. N'écoute surtout pas Hermione lorsqu'elle te parle des sorciers égyptiens de je ne sais pas trop quand. Elle est insupportable. D'après les jumeaux, il n'y a pas de question de ce genre aux BUSES. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas trop si on peut leur faire confiance ou pas, ils n'ont eu que trois BUSES chacun. Maman n'était pas très contente._

 _Une minute ! Je ne_ boude _pas ! Je rêve ! C'est normal de vouloir se tenir informé de ce qui se passe non ?_

 _Bon, je dois aussi descendre sinon Maman va de nouveau s'énerver.  
_ _À bientôt Harry_

Ce dernier était parfaitement d'accord avec son ami. Il était tout à fait normal de vouloir se tenir informé. Surtout quand cela faisait un mois et demi qu'on attendait désespérément des nouvelles de la communauté magique. Et qu'on avait vu Voldemort revenir. Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'un entrainement, pour pouvoir se battre contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Il avait besoin de savoir ce que la résistance faisait - parce qu'il était évident qu'elle s'était mise en place alors même qu'il n'avait pas encore quitté l'infirmerie avant les vacances. En plus il avait eu mal à sa cicatrice toutes les vacances et n'envisageait pas un seul instante prévenir Dumbledore. Il était trop en colère. Après l'avoir écouter raconter ce qui s'était passé dans le cimetière, il l'avait envoyé dormir à l'infirmerie. La belle affaire. Pendant ce temps, les sorciers alliés de Dumbledore s'étaient organisés et Harry ne l'avait plus re-croisé. Il n'était au courant de _rien_.

Après un énième soupir, Harry se décida à sortir se promener. Il n'était que dix-neuf heures. Il avait largement le temps, le repas n'était pas avant vingt heures trente et pour ce qu'il mangeait de toute façon… C'est ainsi qu'il s'élança dans les rues de Little Whinging, sous le ciel rosé de la fin de l'été.

* * *

« C'est une blague ? » s'écria une Lucy folle de rage en arpentant le salon de Doge de long en large. Elle tenait dans sa main la Gazette du Sorcier, dont le tire indiquait en première page « Le Survivant renvoyé ? ».

Maladroite, elle se prit les pieds dans le tapis et tomba sur le fauteuil sur lequel le chat dormait paisiblement. Chat qui n'apprécia que peu le réveil et qui lui fit savoir en lui crachant dessus.

« Désolée Rodogune, je n'ai pas fait attention » s'excusa-t-elle doucement.

Le concerné n'en eut que faire et quitta la pièce la queue haute, sans doute pour se diriger vers un endroit plus calme pour s'y rendormir.

« C'est bon, tu es calmée ? » ironisa Doge qui, depuis le début, l'observait de l'encadrement de la porte.

« Oui, c'est bon. » maugréa la jolie rousse. Elle lissa sa jupe et s'installa plus décemment dans le fauteuil.

« Dumbledore va tout arranger, ne t'en fais pas. L'audience n'a lieu que dans deux jours. »

« Mais s'il n'y arrive pas… Il n'y a aucun témoin. La gazette dit qu'Harry a inventé s'être fait attaqué par des détraqueurs parce que les moldus ne peuvent pas les voir… » répliqua Lucy avec inquiétude. « Vous auriez dû me le dire plus tôt, Elphias, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose. » accusa-t-elle.

« Faire quoi ? Te précipiter à Little Whinging pour voir si Harry va bien ? Non, au contraire, je me félicite que tu ne soies tombé sur cet article que ce soir. Tu aurais été insupportable. De plus, Dumbledore est passé, hier, et il te cherche. Si tu ne veux pas qu'il te trouvent maintenant, je te suggère d'éviter de te balader dans le quartier moldu où vit Harry. » cingla son précepteur.

« Très bien. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Je rentre chez moi. » riposta la Survivante . Et sur ces mots elle quitta l'appartement, la tête haute.

* * *

« Lucy, ma chérie ? » appela Matt en montant les escaliers.

« Je suis là, avec Jack. »

La voix venait de la pièce nouvellement retapée. Lucy avait tenu à ce qu'on ne laisse pas les murs blancs sous prétexte que c'était trop triste. Ils étaient donc vert pastel, ce qui allait très bien avec le sol en parquet, lui, peint en blanc. Tout comme les rideaux. Le lit simple, à droite sous la pente, juste devant la fenêtre en chien assis, était muni d'un édredon aux couleurs vives. Pour apporter de la joie de vivre - d'après Lucy. En face du lit trônait une armoire sobre, du même bois foncé que le lit. Et, pour finir, sur le mur de gauche, juste devant la porte, un bureau pas bien grand n'attendait plus qu'une pile de devoirs.

« J'aimerais qu'il puisse venir ici. » murmura la jolie rousse.

« En effet, cette chambre n'attend plus que lui ! » lança Matt. « Et, où vas-tu, toi ? » rigola-t-il en voyant son fils quitter la chambre d'un pas rapide, qui lui donnait un petit air de canard boiteux. Le petit garçon se précipita dans sa chambre juste en face et en revint aussitôt avec un ours en peluche dans les bras.

« Pou' Ha'y » fit Jack avec un grand sourire en tendant l'ours à sa mère. Celle-ci le dévisagea avec incrédulité, puis un sourire illumina son visage.

« Oh mon bébé, tu est trop mignon ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras afin de le couvrir de baisers. Le petit Jack éclata de rire. « Allez, tu vas lui poser sur le lit, d'accord ? »

Matt, qui observait la scène, ne put retenir sa gaieté et se mit à pouffer lorsque Jack et Lucy, tous les deux assis sur le lit modifièrent pour la quatrième fois l'endroit où le _précieux présent_ serait déposé. Les deux concernés se retournèrent.

« Au lieu de te moquer, aide-nous. » rispota Lucy d'un air faussement vexé.

« Je veux bien t'aider pour des tas de choses, mais en matière de décoration de lit, je suis encore pire que toi. » rétorqua-t-il.

« Comment ça, _encore pire que moi_ ? » s'outragea la jeune mère. « Si tu m'embêtes, je peux te faire des tas de choses moi ! Fais gaffe, mon ami, tu va souffrir ! »

« Vraiment ? » rigola Matt.

« Tu doutes ? C'est une erreur ! _Bullisaponem_ ! » lança-t-elle en brandissant sa baguette et une centaine de bulles de savon se jetèrent sur son presque-mari qui se mit à se dandiner dans tous les sens pour leur échapper, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de Jack et Lucy.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, je me rends. » plaida-t-il lorsque la dernière bulle eut éclaté.

« Je ne sais pas, je m'amuse bien personnellement… » déclara Lucy, les yeux pétillants. Mais elle baissa sa baguette et Matt les rejoint sur le lit.

« Tu sais, Harry ne doit sûrement plus être chez son oncle et sa tante. À mon avis Dumbledore aura cherché à l'emmener au plus vite après l'attaque des détraqueurs. Il doit être en sécurité maintenant. En plus il devra se rendre à l'audience… » commença-t-il.

« Oui et ? » le pria Lucy, maintenant sérieuse.

« J'ai un plan. »

* * *

Harry n'était vraiment pas ravi. Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Rien que ça. Comment ses amis avaient-ils pu ne rien lui dire ? Dans moins d'une semaine ils seraient à Poudlard et les meilleures informations leurs passeraient sous le nez. Enfin, c'était déjà le cas. Il s'assit sur le lit qui lui était destiné dans la chambre qu'il partageait, au deuxième étage, avec Ron, et écoutait ses amis se répandre en excuses.

« C'est bon, c'est bon. C'est oublié » fit-il dans le but de couper court à cette discussion stérile et d'apprendre _enfin_ les choses importantes.

Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard, puis lui sourirent.

« C'est bon de te revoir, Harry ! » s'exclama Ron, hautement réjoui. « Tu n'imagines pas à quel point les révisions d'Hermione étaient atroces ! Le pire, c'est que ma mère lui donnait raison ! »

« Oh, Ronald Weasley, c'est pour ton bien ! Tu devrais plu… »

« Dès qu'on a entendu que tu avais fini d'hurler, Harry, on s'est dit que c'était le moment de vous prévenir que la réunion de l'Ordre commence. » leur apprirent les jumeaux d'une seule voix, tout en permettant à Ron d'échapper au sermon de son amie.

« Salut Harry. » lança Ginny en entrant dans la pièce. Elle avait grandi, songea Harry. Elle faisait plus âgée. Et ses cheveux n'étaient pas mal du tout. Un roux différent de celui de Lily, plus clair, mais pas moins beau. Se surprenant lui même à ces pensées, il sursauta. _Comme si_ les cheveux de qui que ce soit avaient quelque chose d'intéressant.

« Salut Ginny. Ça fait longtemps. Mais je croyais que nous n'avions pas accès aux réunions…»

« Rappelle-moi la dernière fois où Fred et George ont décidé d'écouter les consignes de Maman. Moi je ne m'en souviens plus. » rigola Ginny en suivant ses frères dans le couloir.

Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione dans l'espoir d'avoir davantage d'explications. Ce fut finalement elle qui les lui donna. « Fred et George ont travaillé toutes les vacances sur leur nouveau projet et ont finalement fini par inventer un moyen d'écouter une conversation à distance avec des oreilles à rallonge. C'est … impressionnant. »

Harry en déduisit qu'il s'agissait certainement d'un tour de force d'un point de vue magique, mais que son amie rechignait à désobéir ouvertement à l'Ordre. Il nota quand même qu'elle semblait avoir envie d'en savoir plus et les suivit dans le couloir.

« Tu sais que les jumeaux pensent que Maman nous a tous mis au deuxième pour que d'ici, on ne puisse absolument rien entendre ? » lui apprit Ron, l'air mécontent.

« Bizarrement, cela ne m'étonnerait pas du tout que ce soit le cas… Il y a combien d'étages et qui vit ici ? »

« Au dessus, il y a mes parents, Bill et Charlie quand ils sont là, et une chambre d'amis pour ceux qui sont de passage parfois, comme Kinsley ou Tonks. Mondingus voulait rester dormir dans cette pièce mais Maman l'a jeté dehors. Elle le déteste, pourtant il est plutôt marrant. Evidemment, comme c'est un charlatan… Ensuite, à notre étage, il y a la chambre des jumeaux, celle des filles et la nôtre. Et au premier, il y a Sirius, dans sa chambre, comme on est chez lui. Lupin, et Snape. »

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla Harry.

Ron hocha la tête. « J'ai réagi pareil. Mais en fait, il n'est presque jamais là, et quand c'est le cas, il ne quitte pas sa chambre. Hermione dit qu'il n'avait pas l'air en forme. Moi je pense surtout que ce parfait connard n'a aucune envie de nous voir pendant ses vacances. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Bon, vous venez ? Vous allez tout manquer ! Ils ont fini avec les loups-garous ! » chuchota Hermione depuis le couloir.

Les garçons accoururent ainsi pour entendre la suite, sous le regard mi-agacé mi-amusé d'Hermione.

Harry regard Fred tenir l'oreille à rallonge qui se trouvait devant la porte de la cuisine, deux étages plus bas, où avait lieu la réunion. Il comprit immédiatement son utilité.

« Allez Servillus, dis-nous ce que tu as appris au lieu de faire les grands malins ! Parle, abruti ! »

« Sirius ! » le réprimanda la voix de Mrs Weasley.

« Il est inutile d'essayer de raisonner le clébard, Molly, les plus forts ont déjà essayé. » grinça la voix - Ô combien déplaisante aux oreilles d'Harry - de Snape.

« Albus, je vous laisse commencer. »

Il y eut un silence, plus la voix lente et grave du Directeur l'éleva au travers des oreilles à rallonge.

« La nouvelle que je vais vous annoncer va, sans nul doute, beaucoup vous surprendre, aussi dois-je vous prier de garder votre calme et de nous laisser parler jusqu'au bout. Comme vous le savez, il y a quinze ans, Lily Potter a donné naissance à deux enfants. Il s'agissait de jumeaux, un garçon, Harry, et une fille, Lucy. Cependant, peu nombreux sont ceux qui savent que, malgré la légende populaire, le corps de Lucy Potter n'a jamais été retrouvé après la nuit du 31 octobre 1881. Après de nombreuses recherches infructueuses, elle a été supposée morte, tout comme Lord Voldemort. Peut-être avait-elle succombé à l'explosion ? Mais depuis son retour, Voldemort semble lui vouer une attention toute particulière et la croire vivante. Selon lui, Lucy et Harry Potter ont contribué, ensemble, à sa perte. La retrouver avant lui et la mettre en sécurité doit donc être notre nouvelle priorité. Severus, je vous laisse poursuivre. »

« PUTAIN ! Elle serait vivante ! Mais pourquoi n'avez vous rien dit ? » s'écria Sirius avec émotion - et Harry était dans le même état que lui. « Nous aurions pu … Harry n'aurait pas… »

« Non, croyez-moi Sirius, vous n'auriez rien pu faire. Nous avons tout mis en oeuvre à l'époque pour savoir ce qu'il s'était produit et rien, absolument rien, n'aurait pu nous faire croire que Lucy était encore en vie. » trancha Dumbledore. « Pour ce qui est d'Harry, il vit actuellement, tout comme la majeure partie de sa génération, dans la croyance qu'il est fils unique. La naissance de sa soeur a été classée secret d'Etat pour la simple - et à mes yeux, très bonne - raison que les liens entre jumeaux sont particulièrement forts. Il était donc primordial qu'il ne soit pas au courant de son décès afin de ne pas ressentir le manque terrible que constitue la perte d'un être aussi cher que celui avec qui il était lié depuis sa plus lointaine conception. Il s'agit d'une forme de magie extrêmement ancienne. »

Sirius ne répondit plus rien mais le bruit d'un coup rencontrant une table raisonna jusqu'à eux.

« Depuis ce matin, nous avons des informations plus précises. » continua Snape sur un ton doucereux. « Il semblerait que Miss Potter se trouve actuellement au Royaume-Uni. »

« Comment le sait-il ? » demanda la voix tremblante de Mrs Weasley. Elle avait, sans nul doute, versé quelques larmes en apprenant la nouvelle du jour. Harry remarqua également il n'avait pas entendu Lupin. Pourtant il était là. Ce devait être un choc pour les deux Maraudeurs restant, songea-t-il. Tout comme pour lui, bien sûr.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a malheureusement pas partagé sa source avec moi » répliqua le Maitre des Potions. « Cependant il semble sûr de lui, aussi devons-nous nous dépêcher. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » intervint la voix sèche du Professeur McGonagall. « Si elle n'est pas dépourvue de pouvoirs magiques et qu'elle se trouve sur la juridiction du Ministère de la Magie du Royaume-Uni, pourquoi diable Miss Potter n'est-elle pas inscrite à Poudlard ? »

« Là est toute la question, Minerva. Personne n'en sait rien. Pas même le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« La réunion va se finir, nous devrions retourner dans la chambre. » murmura Hermione en attrapant la main d'Harry.

« Elle a raison. » appuya Ron. « Allez viens, mon pote. » Il prit Harry par l'épaule et le tira sans ménagement vers leur chambre. Les autres suivirent dans un silence choqué. Ils se mirent en cercle par-terre et George sortir un paquet de cartes explosives qu'il se mit à distribuer afin de leur servir de couverture lorsque sa mère viendrait pour les chercher. Elle les soupçonnait de tout ces derniers temps. Et elle n'avait pas tort.

« Par Merlin, qui aurait cru ça ? » se lança-t-il afin de briser le silence qui commençait à devenir trop pesant.

« Harry, tu es parmi nous ? » demanda doucement Ginny.

Celui-ci sursauta. Encore.

« Hein ? Ouais. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils m'aient caché un truc pareil. »

« Dumbledore semblait avoir de bonnes raisons mais… C'est vraiment perturbant. » fit Hermione. « Une telle information. Gardée par la communauté sorcière entière ! Je ne sais pas si je dois trouver ça magnifique ou inquiétant. »

« Magnifique Hermione ? Tu trouves _magnifique_ que j'apprenne à mes quinze ans que j'ai une soeur jumelle perdue Merlin sait où ? » cracha furieusement Harry.

« Oh non Harry ! Excuse-moi… Evidemment, tu as le droit de ne pas être content… »

« Laisse, Hermione. » la coupa Ron. « A mon avis Harry, tu as le droit d'être furieux. Mais le plus important reste que ta soeur est en danger de mort à l'heure qu'il est. Si elle n'était pas à Poudlard, elle ne tiendra pas deux minutes si Tu-Sais-Qui la recherche. »

Sa tirade eut le mérite de remettre les idées d'Harry à leur place et d'effacer toute sa colère.

« Tu as raison. C'est moi qui suis désolé les gars, je m'emporte. »

« Pas de soucis, Harry, on est là pour ça ! » plaisantèrent les jumeaux.

« Si ça se trouve, tu pourras aussi faire ça avec ta soeur… Parler d'une seule voix. » rigola Ginny.

Harry prit un air écoeuré. « Alors ça, certainement pas. » rétorqua-t-il. « Mais pourquoi personne ne m'a dit que j'avais eu une soeur ? Sirius ou Lupin … »

« En fait, Harry » intervint Fred. « C'est beaucoup plus compliqué. Lorsque quelqu'un révèle un secret d'Etat, son nom est immédiatement inscrit sur un registre au Ministère. On peut risquer une lourde peine. Je crois même qu'il est possible de jeter un sort pour faire en sorte que personne n'arrive à prononcer ou écrire le secret d'Etat. Dumbledore a dû faire quelque chose pour que, désormais, tout le monde puisse en parler librement. »

« Mais c'est une atteinte à la liberté individuelle ! » s'outragea Hermione.

« Tu sais, il y a quinze ans les sorciers sortaient tout juste d'une guerre terrible. A mon avis, rien que de leur dire qu'il ne fallait surtout pas en parler pour ne pas blesser le Survivant a dû suffire. Il était vraiment idolâtré. Les gens ne parlaient que de lui ! » expliqua George.

Tous sursautèrent lorsque trois coup furent toqués à la porte et que Mrs Weasley passa la tête. Elle avait encore les yeux rougis.

« Les enfants, venez mettre la table, on ne va pas tarder à manger. Harry, mon chéri, j'ai prévu une tarte à la mélasse pour le dessert. »

« Merci madame Weasley » répondit-il avec douceur.

Ils cessèrent ainsi leur conversation tout en se promettant de la reprendre dès qu'ils seraient tous _théoriquement_ couchés. Lorsqu'ils descendirent, Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir que tous les membres de l'Ordre s'adressaient à lui avec des regards fuyants. Il n'en prit cependant pas offense, songeant, pour la première fois de sa vie et avec un grand plaisir, que, peut-être, une famille l'attendait quelque part. Cela n'arrêta toutefois pas les cauchemars qui vinrent hanter sa nuit, qu'il passa dans un cimetière entouré de cadavres d'un certain Cédric, en compagnie d'une jolie rousse aux yeux marrons.

 _À SUIVRE ..._


	4. RETROUVAILLES INDIRECTES

Hello ! Je me suis aperçue que je n'avais pas encore fait de disclaimer. Le voici donc.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, ni aucun de ses personnages, intrigues etc etc... Je les réutilise à but non lucratif, pour me divertir, ainsi que les autres - dont ma petite soeur à qui je fais de gros bisous ! Seuls quelques personnages que je viens de créer sont plus ou moins à moi et j'espère qu'ils vous plairont. Voilà ;)

Ensuite, j'ai relu les chapitre et, pour mon plus grand malheur, j'ai trouvé beaucoup de fautes mais je ne les ai pas corrigées. Un honte. Je vais faire beaucoup plus attention et j'espère qu'il y en aura moins ici. En plus, il s'agit surtout de fautes d'inattention, bref, je n'ai aucune excuse.  
Pour ce qui est du style, il s'agit de ma première fanfiction et j'ai énormément de mal à construire une intrigue valable et à utiliser correctement la psychologie des différents personnages. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris le parti d'utiliser Doge au début, même s'il ne ressemble pas à celui du tome 7, c'est le coeur léger que je modifie la vie qu'il a eu. En fait, si j'ai décidé d'écrire une ff, c'est surtout pour me perfectionner car, pour tout vous dire, j'ai pour projet d'écrire un roman d'ici quelques années mais je manque beaucoup de pratique.

En espérant que mon histoire vous plaise quand même (cela vaudrait mieux pour moi, vu le nombre de chapitres qui vous attend)

A + et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 : RETROUVAILLES INDIRECTES**

Matt et Lucy avançaient, tapis dans l'ombre sous une cape soumise à un sortilège de désillusion. Ils échangèrent un regard.

« C'est parti ! » murmura Lucy en sortant sa baguette. « _Stupéfix_. »

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années tomba à la renverse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'exclama son mari. « Angela, ma chérie… ». Il la secoua un peu, sans effet.

« _Stupéfix_. » chuchota à nouveau Lucy. Ils les tirèrent sous la cape - qui était suffisamment grande pour qu'on la qualifie de drap - et se précipitèrent jusqu'à une ruelle sombre à quelques mètres de là.

« Tu es vraiment sûre que ton sortilège durera assez longtemps ? » demanda Matt pour la cinquième fois depuis leur réveil. Lucy leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas. Elle prit leurs baguettes. « Tiens, garde-la » fit-elle en tendant celle de l'homme à son compagnon.

« Ça m'embête d'avoir eu à les Stupéfixier… Un Prétificus Totalus… »

« Tu sais bien que tu n'aurais pas pu faire ça. ils nous auraient vus. » répliqua Matt. « Allez, on continue. » Et sur ces mots, il sortit de sa poche deux flasques d'une taille raisonnable, et dans chacune, il mit une poignée de cheveux. Une blonde pour la femme, et châtain clair pour l'homme. « Vas-y, Lucy, occupe-toi de leurs vêtements. »

En effet, si l'homme faisait approximativement la taille de Matt, la femme, elle, dépassait Lucy d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres.

« _Eadem_. » fit Lucy deux fois en pontant sa baguette sur les habits de leurs otages. Ceux-ci se dédoublèrent immédiatement et les deux criminels se changèrent très rapidement.

« Tiens, ta flasque. » dit Matt la en tendant à sa compagne.

« Tchin ! » plaisanta-t-elle. « Si Harry n'est pas condamné ce soir et qu'on rentre à la maison sans se faire chopper, moi je dis : champagne ! »

« Ça marche ! Allez, on y va. » Et chacun avala une bonne gorgée de Polynectar. Tous les deux connaissaient par coeur les effets de cette potion qu'ils avaient préparée en quantité astronomique un mois et demi plus tôt, en prévision d'une fuite, pour passer incognito. Aussi ne firent-ils pas grand cas des nausées et de la sensation de fourmillement qui envahit leur corps. Quand la transformation fut finie, ils se regardèrent et, chacun muni d'une baguette volée, s'élancèrent dans le centre de Londres sous leurs nouvelles apparences. Les rues étaient bondées. Beaucoup de gens étaient déjà rentrés de vacances et avaient repris le travail. Ainsi le début de matinée redevenait-il une heure de pointe hautement désagréable lorsqu'il s'agissait d'entrer par infraction dans un bâtiment sorcier sous haute surveillance. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les toilettes qui, d'après Doge, étaient équipées pour permettre aux employés d'entrer avec l'aide de jetons.

« Franchement, cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple si j'avais pu transplanter.. »

« Oh non, tu ne vas pas recommencer Lucy. Ça fait plus de vingt-quatre heures que nous peaufinons notre plan et tu ne transplanes pas encore avec assez de précision pour que l'on puisse s'y risquer. C'est déjà dur de transplaner en connaissant l'endroit, alors sans le connaitre, tu risques d'arriver dans le bureau de Fudge. Quelle bonne idée ! » rétorqua Matt. « Bon, il est presque huit heures, on est pile dans les temps. Nous avons donc trois heures pour trouver le département de la Justice Magique. »

« Le mieux reste quand même que nous arrivions en avance, tu ne crois pas ? » demanda Lucy.

« Si. Cependant, peut être que nos deux évanouis avaient des obligations ce matin. Enfin bon, au pire, ils seront absents. mais n'oublie pas que tu ne dois pas parler à Harry. Et ce même si tu le croises. »

« Je sais. Bon entrons ensemble. Tu a les jetons ? » Matt les tendit à la jolie rousse. « Heureusement que Doge en avait.. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'impression qu'il était fan de notre projet… » ricana Lucy.

« C'est un euphémisme… »

Ils entrèrent enfin dans la cabine après avoir glisser un jeton dans la porte pour la déverrouiller.

« Les femmes d'abord. » lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire. « Bon, Allez. » Elle se mit debout dans les toilettes et tira la chasse d'eau. « A plus. ». Dès qu'elle eut disparu, Matt fit de même et tous les deux se retrouvèrent dans l'Atrium. Ils passèrent devant la fontaine de la Fraternité sans la regarder puis Lucy dit « Si on s'en sort indemne, je mets dix gallions. »

« Rien que ça. » rigola Matt. « Bon, l'ascenseur est juste là. Nous devons aller au niveau deux. »

« Eh ! Mais regarde, c'est Dumbledore ! » chuchota Lucy avec excitation en désignant un homme plutôt grand à la longue barbe blanche. « La Gazette disait qu'il assisterait au procès. Suivons-le, il doit savoir mieux que nous où se trouve le Magenmagot. »

Les deux criminels s'engouffrèrent donc à sa suite.

« Tiens, bonjour Miss Lowood, ou, devrais-je dire, Mrs Faucett. Monsieur. Cela fait bien longtemps. » les salua Dumbledore avec un petit clin d'oeil.

« Professeur Dumbledore. » fit Matt en hochant la tête en guise de salut.

« Professeur. Nous avons appris que vous n'êtes plus le directeur du Magenmagot. C'est un scandale ! » s'exclama Lucy - ou plutôt Mrs Faucett.

Le vieux Directeur la regarda de ses yeux plein de malice et lui sourit. « Un jour, Corélius réalisera les erreurs qu'il a commis par le passé. » fit-il, plein de sagesse. « Et puis, tant qu'il ne me retire pas des paquets de chocogrenouilles, tout va pour le mieux ! »

Le jeune couple échangea un regard éberlué. « Des chocoquoi ? Jamais enten… Aie ! »

« Oups, désolée mon chéri. Je ne voulais pas te cogner. Nous devons descendre ici, c'est le deuxième. A bientôt professeur ! » lança joyeusement Lucy.

Celui-ci regardait la scène avec incompréhension. Ou plutôt non, songea la jolie rousse, il avait senti que quelque chose était bizarre et il ne fallait surtout pas lui laisser le temps de chercher quoi.

« Oh, en fait je descend moi aussi ici. Figurez-vous que je viens d'apprendre que le procès du jeune monsieur Potter vient d'être avancé de trois heures, à la dernière minute. » répliqua Dumbledore en les suivant dans le département de la Justice Magique.

Lucy sentit la panique monter en elle.

« Quoi ?! Mais… »

« Eh bien, c'est une chance que vous soyez arrivé en avance, Monsieur le Directeur. » la coupa Matt.

« En effet, mon garçon, en effet. Bon, je dois y aller, ce fut un plaisir ! » Et il s'eloigna d'un pas vif.

« Bon, on fait quoi ? » demanda le jeune moldu.

« Je propose qu'on se suive, mais sous la cape d'invisibilité. En espérant que Maugrey Fol Oeil ne soit pas dans les parages, bien entendu. Sinon, polynectar ou non, on est fichu. » proposa sa compagne.

« En effet. A moins que Mr et Mrs Faucett soient habitués à se promener avec un telle cape, nous risquerions d'avoir des ennuis. » sourit Matt, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère soudainement devenue pesante.

Tout ne se passait pas du tout comme prévu. Dans leur plan initial, ils auraient dû rôder dans le Ministère pendant les trois heures précédant le procès, à la recherche d'Harry, pour lui transmettre des encouragements, et, au moins attendre la fin du procès - et son résultat - pour s'en aller. Ils avaient aussi espéré pouvoir mettre du côté d'Harry le plus de monde possible pour couper court aux rumeurs diffamatoires de la Gazette. Pour cela, ils avaient avec eux suffisamment de polynectar pour tenir une demie journée.

« On prend le risque ? » demanda Lucy.

« On prend le risque. »

Sur ces belles paroles, ils enfilèrent la cape et se dirigèrent vers la salle où Dumbledore était entré.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour entendre les paroles du Ministre, mais ne prirent pas le risque d'entrer dans la salle. Depuis l'entrée l'on pouvait voir toute la cours de Justice réunie et Harry et le Directeur étaient de dos.

« Ah, Dumbledore. Oui. Vous avez… heu… été prévenu… heu… que l'heure et…. le lieu de l'audience étaient modifiés ? »

« J'ai dû rater le message » répondit-il d'un ton joyeux. Mais à la suite d'une heureuse erreur, je suis arrivé au Ministère avec trois heures d'avance. Ce n'est donc pas grave. »

«Et hop ! Dans les fess… »

« Matt ! Comment parles-tu ? »

« Oups, désolé… »

Mais Lucy n'écoutait déjà plus. Un froid glacial venait d'envahir la pièce. La tristesse remplit son esprit. Des détraqueurs. Qui se dirigeaient droit vers Harry. La jeune fille pouvait sentir son coeur palpiter dangereusement vite. Etait-ce le sien ou celui de son jumeau ? Elle vit les membres du Magenmagot faire apparaître des patronus, sans ce soucier de son frère. Seul Dumbledore sortit sa baguette.

« Non Albus, vous n'avez pas le droit. Si vous ne supportez pas les détraqueurs, vous n'avez qu'à venir par ici ou quitter cette salle d'audience. Mais aucun patronus ne doit approcher du condamné. » siffla Fudge.

« Et condamné pour quoi exactement, Cornélius ? Depuis quand est-il légitime de faire venir des détraqueurs et toute la Cour du Magenmagot pour une banale affaire d'usage de la magie chez un sorcier de premier cycle ? » répliqua Dumbledore.

C'étaient sans nul doute de belles paroles mais Lucy sentit son agacement s'accroitre, tout comme sa panique. Elle sortit sa baguette. La voyant faire, Matt qui, sans voir les détraqueurs, avait rapidement compris de quoi il retournait, lui tint le bras.

« Non Lucy, tu ne peux pas. »

« Si. Je je vais. » rétorqua-t-elle. « Il ne se sent pas bien. Je le sais. _Spero Patronum_ ! » chuchota-t-elle.

Sa biche argentée apparut et courut jusqu'à Harry qui se redressa et se retourna pour voir d'où il venait. Mais la biche d'avait pas fini. Elle se dirigea vers les détraqueurs et, irradiant soudain la pièce d'une forte lumière blanche, les fit disparaître.

« Dumbledore ! Comment osez-vous contredire un ordre direct ? » hurla Fudge.

« Pour votre information, Cornélius, mon patronus est un phénix.» répondit -il aimablement. « Amélia, si nous pouvions continuer ? »

« Nous devrions y aller. Ils vont chercher d'où il vient. » murmura Matt.

« Non, attends, écoute. »

« Je propose maintenant de voter. Qui sont pour l'abandon pur et simple de toutes les charges ? »

Les trois quarts des membres du Magenmagot levèrent leurs mains et Fudge poussa un cri de dépit.

« C'est bon, filons en vitesse. A bientôt, Harry. » reprit Lucy avec émotion. Elle mit sa main sur celle de Matt et, dans un craquement. Ils disparurent.

* * *

Harry hallucinait. D'où sortait cette biche ? Elle ne disparaissait pas, en plus. Excellent patronus, ne put-il s'empêcher de noter. Et, par tous les Merlin, qui venait donc de transplaner ? Vu les visages de tous les gens autour de lui, il ne semblait pas être le seul à se poser la question. Mais qu'aurait-il dit s'il avait su que, deux étages plus haut et à la grande surprise de tous, les époux Faucett venaient d'apparaitre et versaient le contenu d'une bouse dans la fontaine de la Fraternité ?

Décidant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire là, il s'éloigna dans l'idée de partir en quête de Mr Weasley.

« Harry. » appela la voix grave de Dumbledore.

« Oui, professeur ? »

« As-tu demandé à quelqu'un de venir assister discrètement à la séance ? Réponds sincèrement je te prie. » Pour une fois, ses yeux ne pétillaient pas et il semblait être plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

« Je n'ai rien demandé à personne. Et je ne sais pas du tout à qui appartient ce patronus, monsieur. » répondit le Survivant à la question indirecte du Professeur.

« Je vois. Dans ce cas, permets-moi de te ramener dès à présent au quartier général. J'enverrai un hibou à Arthur. Par les temps qui courent… Ne sait-on jamais… Il vaut mieux que tu ne t'attardes pas trop ici.»

« Bien Professeur. Pouvons-nous passer par le Hall ? J'aurais voulu mettre de l'argent dans la fontaine de la Fraternité. Pour St. Mangouste. » hésita Harry.

« Quelle bonne idée ! Je compte aussi alléger quelque peu ma bourse, dans ce cas… » fit Dumbledore d'un air radieux.

* * *

« Tu es bien certain, Harry, que la biche a fait disparaître les détraqueurs ? » redemanda Hermione, pour la troisième fois.

« Mais oui ! Elle était vraiment très belle. »

« C'est très rare, tu sais. il faut vraiment être un sorcier très puissant pour y arriver. » chercha-t-elle à lui expliquer.

Son ami leva les yeux au ciel. « Hermione… J'ai réussi à le faire en troisième année… » répliqua-t-il.

« Mais oui ! C'est bien ce que je dis. Si tu travaillais plus, tu pourrais avoir des O dans toutes les matières, j'en suis persuadée ! »

« Si tu le dis… »

Depuis qu'il était rentré, tout le monde faisait que parler de son audience. Si le sujet l'intéressait aussi, surtout quant à l'identité du mystérieux envoyeur de patronus, se voir harceler de questions était beaucoup moins palpitant.

« Les enfants, venez m'aider pour le repas. » leur demanda Mrs Weasley en entrant dans la chambre. Ron prit immédiatement un air renfrogné. « Oh non, pas toi Harry, tu as l'air épuisé. Allonge-toi un peu avant le dîner. » lui ordonna-t-elle.

Ron eut un air outragé. « Moi aussi je suis fatigué ! »

« Certainement pas, Ron. » répliqua Mrs Weasley d'un ton sans appel. « Toi tu descends immédiatement. »

« C'est bon Mrs Weasley, je viens aussi. » céda Harry pour mettre fin à l'agacement de son ami.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri, nous sommes assez nombreux en cuisine. Dors un peu. Cela te fera du bien. »

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête parce qu'elle avait raison. Il était mort de fatigue. _Génial_ , pensa-t-il, elle devait avoir entendu ses cauchemars depuis qu'il était arrivé deux nuits plus tôt. D'ailleurs, vu la _charmante_ réflexion que Snape lui avait faite lors du petit déjeuner, ce ne devait pas être la seule.

Il se jeta sur le lit dès qu'ils eurent quitté la pièce et, sans demander son reste, il s'endormit.

 _« Te voilà Doge, ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Mélysandre ne te manque pas trop ? » fit la voix cruelle de Voldemort. « Je cherche Lucy Potter. Saurais-tu où elle se trouve ? »_

 _« Pas ici malheureusement, mon ami. » répliqua narquoisement le vieil homme, sans se soucier des questions précédentes. Il ne l'écoutait même pas à vrai dire. Ce n'était comme si sa vie avait été en jeu à ce moment précis…_

 _« Ne joue pas les malins, vieillard, Dumbledore te devance largement sur ce terrain-ci. » cracha le Mage Noir. « Vous autres, trouvez-là. »_

 _Trois Mangemorts entrèrent dans son champs de vision et commencèrent à dévaster le salon puis passèrent la porte, certainement pour causer d'autres dégâts plus loin. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très motivés à chercher la fille. Peut-être parce que Voldemort voulait se charger de son cas lui-même…_

 _Un gros matou s'enfuit sans demander son reste et réussit à éviter le jet de lumière verte que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom lui envoya._

 _« Alors, où est Lucy Potter, Doge ? Dis le moi. » répéta-t-il._

 _« Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle est chez moi ? » provoqua Elphias tout en faisant passer sa baguette de sa manche à sa main._

 _« Tu aurais dû lui enseigner l'occlumencie bien mieux que ça, idiot. On peut dire que l'attaque de détraqueurs à Little Whinging aura eu bien plus d'effet que ce à quoi je m'attendais. »_

 _« je ne comprends pas. » lâcha le dénommé Doge._

 _Lord Voldemort eut un sourire. « Figure-toi que, lorsque ta chère protégée a vu que son jumeau risquait de se faire renvoyer dans la Gazette du Sorcier, elle est entrée dans une colère si noire qu'elle m'a offert tout un aperçu de ton salon, et de toi, bien sûr. Le pauvre Albus ne semble pas être au courant de la situation. C'est bête. Pour elle, bien sûr. J'espère au moins que tu l'as bien entraînée, sinon je risque de m'ennuyer, ce soir. Dis moi où elle est. » chantonna-t-il presque._

 _« Non. » Clair. Net. Sans provocation. Exactement ce qu'il avait appris à Lucy._

 _« Je vois._ Endoloris _. »_

 _Doge ne broncha pas malgré la douleur mais il lâcha sa baguette qui tomba au sol. On aurait pu croire qu'il ne faisait exprès. Ce qui était sans doute le cas. Une minute ! se dit Harry, il n'allait quand même pas …_

« NOOOON ! » hurla-t-il.

Mais malgré ses protestations qui lui firent perdre le fil de la discussion, le vieil homme tomba au sol sous le coup d'un jet de lumière verte.

Harry se leva d'un bond de son lit et dévala les escaliers en priant de toutes ses forces pour que les membres de l'Ordre soient encore là. Sous sa force, la porte en verre de la salle à manger se brisa en rencontrant le mur. Il remercia Merlin lorsqu'il vit que tout le monde, y compris Dumbledore, était encore là. Seules deux ou trois personnes semblaient avoir déserté la maison. D'ailleurs, tous le fixaient comme s'il était devenu fou.

« Harry, mon chéri, que t'arrive-t-il ? » s'inquiéta Mrs Weasley.

Il reprit son souffle. « Il y a une attaque. Voldemort a tué un homme qui connait Lucy. Voldemort la cherche. Je… je crois que les détraqueurs à Little Whinging et mon audience, c'était pour détourner notre attention. Il pense que nous avons baisser la garde et qu'il peut agir discrètement ce soir. » résuma-t-il d'une traite.

« Lucy ? Comment sait-tu que… » commença Lupin, éberlué.

« On s'en moque, il faut la sauver. » rétorqua-t-il. Il ne tenait pas plus que ça à dénoncer les jumeaux, et ce n'était pas le plus urgent non plus.

« Harry, qui était cet homme qui connaissait Lucy ? » lui demanda gravement Dumbledore.

« Doge, il s'appelait Doge. » se souvint-il.

Le Directeur n'eut pas l'air surpris outre mesure. « Je vois. Arthur, Kinsley, avec moi. Nous allons chez Elphias. Alastor, Nymphadora, Minerva et Rémus, en patrouille dans Londres dans un périmètre de trois kilomètres autour de chez lui. S'ils se connaissent, elle ne doit pas vivre bien loin. Je vous y conduirai. Severus, Sirius, Molly, vous restez là et envoyez des patronus aux membres de l'Ordre n'étant pas actuellement en mission. Dites-leurs de venir au quartier général. »

« Je veux venir. » rétorqua Sirius.

« Non. Si le Ministère vous tombe dessus, cela risque de nous rapporter encore plus d'ennuis. Severus, ne laissez personne sortir. » Il attendit que Snape hoche la tête puis fit : « Allons y. » Et tous quittèrent la maison.

« Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont la retrouver. » chercha à le rassurer Hermione.

« Oui-oui, c'est ça. Je vais attendre dans ma chambre. »

Il remonta d'un pas vif et ferma la porte à clé. Comme si Dumbledore allait l'empêcher de partir à la recherche de sa soeur. Il pouvait rêver. Il était le seul à être capable d'entrer dans la tête de Voldemort, mais personne ne semblait s'en soucier. Il avait l'impression que sa soeur était à Londres. Pas bien loin en tous cas. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il ne pouvait rester inactif.

Il attrapa son Eclair de Feu, qui ne lui avait absolument pas servi durant ces vacances et attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité. Il n'était même pas sûr d'en avoir besoin, vu la nuit qui commençait à se déployer sur la ville. Il la coinça sous son pull. D'un geste brusque, il ouvrit la fenêtre et chevaucha son balais.

« Où croyez-vous aller exactement, Potter ? » siffla la voix de Snape, juste dernière lui.

Par Merlin, comment cet homme avait-il pu entrer sans faire le moindre bruit ?

« Ça ne vous regarde pas. Foutez-moi la paix. » Harry donna un coup par terre et il décolla de quelques centimètres.

« Oh que non, Potter. Ne savez-vous pas suivre un ordre basique ? » murmura le Maitre des Potion en pointant sa baguette surs nuque. « Trop lent Potter, beaucoup trop lent. »

Menacé de la sorte, Harry fut obligé de reposer pied à terre. Il se retourna et fusilla Snape du regard tout en sortant sa baguette.

« Je veux aller aider ma soeur. Vous ne m'en empêcherez pas. » cracha-t-il.

« Certainement pas. Un Potter dans la nature, cela suffit amplement. Mais, malheureusement pour moi, nous en aurons bientôt deux sous le même toit. »

« Non, elle est en danger. Je ne veux… »

« Je me moque de ce que vous voulez Potter ! Vous ne sortirez pas la chercher. »

« Pourquoi vous faites ça ? »

Snape leva un sourcil. « Je n'ai pas à répondre à vos questions. Néanmoins je me demande quel type de neurones votre père a-t-il bien pu vous transmettre pour que vous ne compreniez pas une phrase du type ''Ne laissez sortir personne ''. »

Harry sentit sa vue se brouiller. Il était à deux doigts de la crise de panique. « Non, je veux y aller… » fit-il avec désespoir. « Il faut la sauver.. »

« La sauver comme vous avez sauvé Cedric Diggory ? Franchement, Potter, les aurors les plus habiles sont à la recherche de votre soeur. Arrêtez votre cinéma. »

« Connard. » fit Harry en le repoussant. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il passa devant le Professeur sans lui accorder un regard et quitta la pièce en silence, pour se réfugier à la salle de bain.

* * *

Lucy sourit en regardant son fils s'agiter dans le siège du cadis. Pour le repas de ce soir là, une fête s'imposait ! Personne ne les avait vu ou attrapé et Harry avait été innocenté. Parfait. Matt les attendaient à la maison parce qu'il voulait continuer à étudier les variations chromosomiques entre moldus, cracmols et sorciers. Il y travaillait tellement que Lucy regrettait presque de lui avoir présenté Doge. Tous les deux s'entendaient comme cul et chemise.

Elle prit le sac de courses sur son épaule et mit son fils dans la poussette. Celui-ci était absolument ravi de manger de la pizza et il babillait gaiement en se balançant de droit à gauche.

Le jour commençait à tomber et un léger vent frais fit s'hérisser les poils de sa nuque. La soirée n'avait, en elle-même, rien de doux et si Lucy n'avait pas été d'aussi bonne humeur, elle l'aurait même trouvée lugubre. Un bruit derrière elle la fit sursauter, et seulement alors, elle s'alarma.

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne plus rien, elle se mit à courir dans la nuit pour rentrer chez elle.

C'est ainsi qu'elle comprit.

Sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même.

* * *

Severus soupira et après avoir fermé les fenêtres d'un coup de baguette, quitta la pièce à son tour. Le gamin était vraiment insupportable et mal-élevé. Pourri gâté jusqu'à la moelle. Et d'une arrogance… Comment pouvait-il s'imaginer réussir à trouver sa soeur mieux que les équipes désignées par Dumbledore. Ridicule. Et non, il n'y était pas allé un peu fort en parlant de Cedric. Potter avait besoin qu'on lui remette les idées à leurs places. En premier lieu, le clébard aurait dû monter lui même. C'était son filleul. Mais non, Black était trop occupé à se lamenter sur son fauteuil pour se rendre compte que tous dans cette pièce souffrait de leur inaction. Même les jumeaux Weasley se taisaient, ce qui était, en soi, un exploit.

« Comment va Harry ? » demanda Granger avec inquiétude.

« On ne peut mieux. » répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je devrais peut-être… »

« Non, ne faites rien. C'est inutile. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre des nouvelles des autres. » la coupa-t-il dans son élan de sentimentalisme gryffondoresque. Il était évident que Potter n'avait envie de voir personne là où il était.

Une heure passa encore quand la porte d'entrée grinça.

« Continuez d'avancer, je vous dis. Ne dites pas un mot avant que je n'ai vérifié moi même qui se trouve dans cette maison. » fit une voix féminine d'une froideur qui n'avait rien à envier à la sienne.

Snape se leva immédiatement et les autres suivirent son exemple. Remus fut le premier du groupe de patrouille à entrer. Tous avaient leur baguette en main mais ils semblaient menacer par une autre personne depuis le couloir.

« Ne faites rien. » ordonna Minerva. « Vous pouvez entrer, Miss. » ajouta-t-elle en se retournant.

Une jeune fille rousse passa la porte. A côté d'elle, un petit garçon, aux cheveux bruns et bouclés, se tenait. Sa baguette toujours pointée sur le groupe de patrouille, elle pénétra doucement dans la pièce. « Jack, reste derrière moi. » Le concerné hocha la tête sans dire un mot et s'avança jusqu'à la jambe droite de la rousse.

Ce fut finalement Black qui brisa le silence. « Lucy, c'est bien toi ? »

« Ça dépend. Qui êtes-vous et que lui voulez-vous? » rétorqua-t-elle. « Etes-vous bien l'Ordre du Phénix ? »

« Oui ! Je suis Sirius Black. Un très bon ami de tes parents. » s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. On aurait dit qu'il ne remarquait même pas la baguette pointée sur lui.

Elle jeta sur l'assemblée un regard glacial.

« Je vois. Vous m'en voyez navrée, mais je ne rangerai pas ma baguette avant d'avoir vu mon frère. »

 _A SUIVRE ..._


	5. NOUVELLE VIE - LE RETOUR DE LUCY POTTER

Hello tout le monde ! Alors, comme c'est la rentrée aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de poster un nouveau chapitre pour fêter ça ! Pour commencer, je voudrais remercier les personnes ayant posté un gentil commentaire, ça m'a fait très très plaisir alors n'hésitez pas à en poster plein d'autres encore :D

Et, bien sûr, j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite de l'histoire !

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres et il aurait pu durer encore vingt pages si je n'avais pas décidé de le couper là où j'ai décidé de le couper - Par Merlin, comme je suis claire quand je parle !

Voici donc le chapitre où Harry et Lucy se retrouvent pour de vrai, j'espère qu'il ne décevra personne. Il faut bien avoir en tête qu'ils ont tous les deux vécus des choses qui n'ont rien à voir et qu'ils leur faudra du temps pour se découvrir et être totalement à l'aise l'un avec l'autre.

Sur ce, je n'en dis pas plus.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 : NOUVELLE VIE - LE RETOUR DE LUCY POTTER**

Harry avait entendu qu'il y avait du mouvement en bas et, à pas de loup, il avait observé la scène depuis le pallier du premier étage. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il avait su. C'était sa soeur. Et un lien, le plus profond qui soit, cherchait à le tirer et à l'amener jusqu'à elle. Il s'abstint néanmoins, vu la baguette qu'elle pointait sur les meilleurs duellistes qu'Harry connaissait. Maugrey ne semblait d'ailleurs pas tellement apprécier.

Il descendit quelques marches de plus pour pouvoir suivre la conversation qu'il n'entendait plus.

« …êtes l'Ordre du Phénix ? » fit la supposée voix de Lucy. Très jolie d'ailleurs. Tout comme elle, avec ses longs cheveux roux et lisses qui lui tombaient jusqu'au creux de ses hanches.

« Oui. Oui ! Je suis Sirius Black. Un très bon ami de tes parents. » s'exclama joyeusement Sirius.

« Je vois. Je suis navrée mais je ne rangerai pas ma baguette avant d'avoir vu mon frère. »

« Je suis là Lucy. » intervint Harry en entrant dans la salle à manger à la suite de sa jumelle qui baissa immédiatement sa baguette.

Yeux bruns dans yeux verts, ils échangèrent un long regard que personne ne pouvait se résoudre à briser.

Finalement, Lucy tendit sa main droite. « Enchantée Harry. Ravie de te revoir. »

« Pareillement. » répliqua-t-il avec déférence.

Lucy retint le pale sourire qui tentait d'étirer ses lèvres et se retourna vers l'assemblée qui les observaient comme s'ils étaient des bêtes de foire. « Je suis également ravie de tous vous rencontrer. Navrée pour l'intrusion disons… peu commune. »

« Oh Lucy, ma chérie, c'est normal. Viens là, installe toi. » s'écria Mrs Weasley en lui bondissant presque dessus. « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Installez vous tous, je vais rechercher des rafraichissements. » ajouta-t-elle, sans prendre le temps d'écouter la réponse de Lucy qui fut trainée jusqu'à la première chaise en bout de table.

« Viens là, mon coeur. Tu peux de nouveau parler maintenant. » dit-elle au petit garçon, toujours derrière elle. Ce dernier couru se lover dans ses bras et se cramponna à son coup comme s'il avait peur qu'on les séparent. Remarque, s'il avait passé la soirée à regarder les combats, cela devait être normal, remarqua Harry en s'installant juste à côté d'elle.

« Où sont le professeur Dumbledore et les autres ? » questionna-t-il quiquonque pourrait bien lui répondre.

Cette personne fut Remus. « Nous leur avons envoyé un patronus. Ils ont quitté le domicile de Doge. Il y a eut beaucoup de dégâts. » leur apprit-il faiblement.

Lucy sursauta. « Doge ?! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il n'est pas… Quand Rodogune est arr… Enfin bref. J'ai su. »

« Si, Elphias Doge est mort, ce soir. Cela ne fait aucun doute, Lucy. » continua avec douceur Remus.

Cette dernière ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup. « Très bien. »

« Il a été tué par Voldemort. Il ne s'est pas défendu. Il ne voulait pas dire à Voldemort le lieu où tu habitais. » lui apprit Harry.

« Quoi ? Il n'a pas voulu combattre ? » s'étonna-t-elle avec tristesse.

« Il savait peut être qu'il n'était pas assez fort. » supposa Ron.

« Certainement pas. Elphias Doge est un sorcier extrêmement puissant. Comme Dumbledore. Il voulait certainement rejoindre sa femme et j'avais plus envie de se battre. Pour tout vous dire, cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment de lui. Elle lui manquait trop… Et il savait que vous me trouveriez. »

« Tu le connaissais depuis longtemps ? » demanda Sirius. Il semblait toujours aussi ravi d'avoir Lucy avec lui à table. On aurait dit qu'il contemplait la huitième merveille du monde. Remus, quant à lui, donnait l'impression de ne pas réaliser ce qui lui arrivait.

« Un peu plus d'un an. J'ai travaillé pour lui comme aide à domicile peut après la naissance de Jack. »

« La naissance … de Jack ? » répéta Sirius, interloqué. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul.

Lucy sembla comprendre leur étonnement et chuchota : « Mon coeur, regarde les gens autour de la table et présente-toi. Voici mon fils, Jack. »

Ce dernier sortit la tête de l'épaule de sa mère et fit d'une toute petite voix : « Bonzou' » avant de retourner dans sa position initiale.

Lucy avait l'air inquiète. Un pli barrait son front et elle passa sa main dans la tignasse soyeuse de son fils. « Il est épuisé. » remarqua-t-elle. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle fit apparaître un verre d'eau. « _Accio potion_ » lança Lucy. Et un flacon arriva en trombe depuis le couloir, où elle devait avoir laissé un sac. Elle mit très précisément deux gouttes de potions et porta le verre à la bouche de son enfant. « Tiens Jack, bois. Avec ça tu vas faire un bon dodo. »

Le petit obtempéra et quelques secondes plus tard ses yeux se fermèrent paisiblement.

« Vous permettez, je vais l'allonger sur un canapé ? »

« B-bien sûr. » bégaya Mrs Weasley, encore sous le choc. Fallait-il encore savoir sous le choc de quoi elle était. Etait-ce le niveau plus que satisfaisant de Lucy qui l'avait surprise, ou bien le fait qu'elle ait un petit garçon alors qu'elle venait tout juste de fêter ses quinze ans. Très bonne question, songea Harry.

* * *

Lucy inspira à nouveau un grand coup d'air pour tenter - vainement - se repousser la nausée qui lui retournait l'estomac. Elle regarda son fil, endormi sur le canapé, et bloqua ses larmes avant qu'elles ne passent ses yeux. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de craquer. Mais, par Merlin, quelle soirée …

 _Un gros chat déboula en trombe sur la route en renversant au passage une poubelle. Lucy sursauta si fort qu'elle crut, un instant, faire un arrêt cardiaque. Elle cligna des paupières et regarda l'animal._

 _« Rodogune ? Qu'est-ce-que .. »_

 _N'importe qui qui n'aurait pas connu les deux protagonistes de cette scène aurait trouvé particulièrement étrange que le matou coupe la fille en feulant, et encore plus qu'après cela, la jolie rousse détale à travers les rues en abandonnant son sac de courses, le chat sur ses talons. Mais personne n'en su rien et Lucy arriva devant chez elle, haletante._

 _Immédiatement elle sentit le problème. C'était évident. De la magie avait été pratiquée à cet endroit. Une magie qui n'était absolument pas autorisée par le Ministère._

 _Elle avança dans le petit jardin et sortit Jack de la poussette._

 _« Mon amour, je veux que tu te caches dans les buissons juste ici et que tu n'en bouges pas d'accord ? Je reviens immédiatement. » fit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front et le conduisant aux-dits buissons._

 _« Oui Maman » répondit le petit, très sérieux._

 _Peut-être sentait-il également la magie, se dit Lucy. Après tout, elle éprouvait une sensation de moiteur sur ton son corps qui n'avait rien à voir avec le sprint qu'elle venait de faire. L'endroit empestait la magie noire._

 _« Reste avec lui, Rodogune. »_

 _Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers la maison, dont la porte était entrouverte et elle sortit sa baguette._

 _«_ Hominum révélio _. » chuchota-t-elle._

 _Le sort lui indiqua qu'une seule personne était présente, dans le salon. Elle s'avança ainsi dans la pièce principale._

 _Un corps était allongé par terre, inondé de sang. Il semblait lutter pour rester en vie._

 _« Matt… » murmura-t-elle effarée. Elle se précipita auprès de lui et s'agenouilla. « Je vais te guérir, je te promets. »_

 _« Non… Sanguinis Fluctum… peux … pas… » Matt pouvait à peine parler et ses yeux ne demandaient qu'à se fermer._

 _« Putain ! » Le Sanguinis Fluctum. Un grand classique. Il provoquait des hémorragies dans tout le corps et touchait principalement les organes vitaux. C'était un miracle que Matt n'ait pas encore succombé. Tous les tissus internes étaient touchés et il était impossible de les reconstruire. Une mort plutôt rapide et extrêmement douloureuse. Parfait pour un moldu en somme. Les Mangemorts ne s'étaient même pas soucié de savoir si Matt allait succomber. La réponse était évidente…_

 _« Ne t'endors pas, Matt ! Ne nous laisse pas ! »_

 _« Fuis… Promis »_

 _Promis quoi ? pensa la rousse. De faire disparaitre son corps ? Oui, elle avait promis une semaine auparavant qu'en cas de « problème »… Mais ce n'était pas sensé arriver !_

 _« Vous aime. » lâcha-il encore. Ses yeux se fermèrent._

 _« Non ! Matt ! » s'exclama Lucy, cette fois en larmes. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas ! Pas maintenant !_

 _« Collier. Recherches. »_

 _Les derniers mots de Matt résonnèrent dans la pièce._

 _Lucy ne sut pas combien de temps elle passa avachit sur son corps encore chaud. De vie. D'amour. De jeunesse. De tendresse. De désir. Et encore d'amour._

 _Ce fut cette pensée qui lui rappela qu'un petit être l'attendait dehors, tapis dans les buissons. Cette pensée qui la fit, d'un geste machinal ôter le collier que portait Matt et le passer à son cou. Qui la fit, d'un coup de baguette, faire disparaître le corps de son bien aimé. Qui la fit attraper le cahier de recherches de Matt et le sac de secours qu'ils gardaient quand la cuisine. Qui la fit partir en courant de la maison, son enfant dans les bras._

 _Avant la rencontre de Matt, elle n'aurait jamais agit comme cela, mais désormais, elle n'était plus seule._

 _Alors qu'elle détalait au travers du dédale des rue, pour la seconde fois de la journée, un air glacial et une vague de tristesse envahit Lucy. La jeune fille stoppa net. Le corps de Matt ensanglanté repassa devant ses yeux. Ses parents. Cédric Diggory. La mort la pourchassait. Son inaptitude à aider les gens aussi. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle réalisa ce qui lui arrivait._

 _« Maman. » Un mot. Le seul qui pouvait refaire jaillir une petite boule d'espoir dans sa poitrine._

 _Elle resserra un peu plus la prise qu'elle avait sur son fils. «_ Spero Patronum _. »_

 _La biche argentée apparut et fit disparaitre les trois détraqueurs dans l'éclat de lumière blanche caractéristique._

 _Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle réalisa son erreur._

 _« Un patronus. C'est la fille Potter, ça a marché ! » s'écria une voix._

 _« Trop facile ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va être content ! » renchérit une autre._

 _Ils portaient des masques d'argent et si elle ne pouvait pas voir leurs visages , leur manière de parler et leurs voix permis à la jeune fille de se renseigner quelque peu. Ce n'était pas des Sangs Purs, ils n'en avaient pas les manières aristocratiques, de plus, ils étaient plutôt jeunes._

 _Un dilemme s'imposa alors à elle. Fuir ou combattre ? Elle n'était clairement pas avantagée avec son fils avec elle, mais tourner le dos à l'adversaire n'était jamais la solution, elle l'avait suffisamment expérimenté avec Doge._

 _Finalement, la réponse lui vint avec l'Avada qui fusa vers elle et que Rodogune prit de plein fouet. Un mort de plus. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée de son esprit._

 _« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Il va veut vivante ! » siffla voix numéro un, agacée._

 _« Je visais l'enfant qu'elle a dans les bras, pas elle ! »_

 _Tout doucement, Lucy fit glisser Jack dans son dos et lui chuchota : « Accroche-toi bien. »_

 _« Voulez-vous que nous discutions de l'état dans lequel vous comptez me ramener à votre maitre, peut être ? » demanda-t-elle aimablement. « Enfin, je suis désolée, mais je n'en ai absolument pas le temps. Quelqu'un m'attend, voyez-vous…_ Stupéfix _! »_

 _Les Magemorts évitèrent le jet de lumière rouge et répliquèrent par deux sorts que Lucy ne connaissait pas mais qui, elle le savait, n'avaient rien d'un Jambencoton. Jouant la carte de la sureté elle leva sa main gauche et d'un geste vers le ciel, elle fit apparaître un dôme doré autour de Jack et elle. Au bout de quelques secondes il s'effaça._

 _Un des Mangemorts ricana d'un air moqueur. Un petit Impemendia informulé couplé d'un Pétrificus Totalus eut raison de lui. Puis La jolie rousse feinta à droite, découvrant son flanc gauche. Le Mangemort toujours debout tenta d'en saisir l'opportunité. Un jet noir fonça droit sur elle mais ne l'atteignit jamais, rebondissant sur le bouclier invisible. Elle choisit ce moment pour en inverser la polarité. Dans une explosion, Mangemort numéro deux fut projeté sur une bonne dizaine de mètres. Comme il était, au pire, assomé et, au mieux, mort ou paralysé à vie, Lucy s'enfuit en courant, laissant les deux corps derrière elle. Le reste de la cavalerie n'allait pas tarder à arriver._

 _Elle s'éloigna de l'artère principale et prit successivement différentes petites rues à droite et à gauche. Finalement, elle s'engouffra dans un cul de sac duquel elle espérait pouvoir transplanter en toute discrétion._

 _Mais une voix lui fit changer ses plans. Elle venait d'une jeune femme aux cheveux roses._

 _« Quand on ne veut pas être suivi, on utilise généralement un bouclier anti-traçage… »_

 _« S_ agitta Auro _. » rétorqua Lucy. Une flèche dorée quitta sa baguette mais fut arrêtée par un bouclier très puissant. Ce fut à ce moment que Lucy décida qu'il serait raisonnable de voir qui étaient ses adversaires. Ce fut une bonne idée car elle reconnut immédiatement Maugrey Fol Oeil._

 _« Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ? » lança-t-elle._

 _« L'Ordre du Phénix. Nous sommes là pour te ramener parmi nous, Lucy Potter. »_

 _« Vraiment… » Cette fois encore, la jeune fille analysa la situation. Contre quatre adversaires beaucoup plus expérimentés que les deux Mangemorts, elle n'avait aucune chance. D'autant plus que Jack était toujours dans son dos._

 _« Très bien. Passez devant. » répliqua-t-elle finalement, glaciale, en pointant sa baguette sur eux._

* * *

Le bruit des nouveaux arrivants sembla ramener Lucy à la réalité qui revint à la table. Harry lui trouva un air épuisé. Elle ne dit plus rien et s'assit à nouveau.

L'équipe de Dumbledore était de retour et affichait un air sombre. Harry nota également la présence d'autres membres de l'Ordre qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Il devait être au complet et tout le monde attendait le début de la réunion d'urgence autour de la table que le Professeur Dumbledore présidait à l'exact opposé de Lucy.

« Donc vous êtes l'Ordre du Phénix. Pourriez-vous m'en dire plus ? » demanda Lucy en brisant le silence.

« Bien sûr ! » offrit Sirius avec un grand sourire, « Nous sommes les leaders de la lutte contre Voldemort. Nous avons des espions et nous tachons de contrecarrer ses plans. »

« Quel genre de plans ? » insista la jolie rousse.

« Par exemple nous avons rep… »

« Sirius ! » s'exclama Mrs Weasley. « Ne divulgue donc pas des informations comme ça ! Elle est mineure ! »

Harry sourit devant l'air indigné de sa soeur. Son regard balaya le tour de la table. Après la surprise, tout le monde semblait, à présent, ravi de la situation. Sirius et Rémus encore plus que les autres, songea-t-il. Seules deux personnes ne partageaient pas l'entrain général. Dumbledore, qui paraissait soucieux et Snape, qui semblait… En fait, qui ne paraissait absolument rien. Il était d'une neutralité absolue. _Evidemment_ , le Professeur n'allait pas être content que la fille de James et Lily Potter soit retrouvée. Cependant, le fait qu'il n'ait pas encore ouvert la bouche pour, au choix, critiquer la nouvelle venue ou incendier Sirius, était _relativement surprenant_.

« Excusez-moi mais, pourquoi m'avoir fait venir si vous ne voulez pas que je rejoigne l'Ordre ? »

Excellente question. Peut-être que l'arrivée de sa soeur - par Merlin, que ce mot était étrange - allait enfin permettre d'augmenter leurs droits. De toute façon, Harry doutait que Lucy, vu le fort caractère dont elle avait fait preuve jusqu'alors, ait très envie de nettoyer, désinfecter, trier, astiquer - et il en passait - chaque surface de cette maison. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'une lueur d'intérêt brillait, tout à coup, dans les yeux des Weasley et Hermione.

Un ange passa, puis Dumbledore prit la parole. « Lucy, étant donné que Voldemort est de retour, il semble nécessaire que l'Ordre te protège. Tout comme ton frère. »

« Bien, dans ce cas, je suis la première concernée par ses agissements. Puis-je donc entrer dans l'Ordre ? »

« Mais certainement pas ! » s'exclama de nouveau Mrs Weasley. « Nous n'allons pas commencer à faire se battre des enfants contre Vous-Savez-Qui et ses Mangemorts ! Et toi Sirius, ne recommence pas ! » ajouta-t-elle alors que Sirius ouvrait la bouche pour, une nouvelle fois, exposer son point de vue sur le sujet. Il s'abstint néanmoins, songeant à la dispute - Ô combien pensante - qu'il y avait eu la semaine passée.

« Madame, je ne demande pas à aller sur le terrain à la recherche de Mangemorts à mettre hors d'état de nuire. Je veux être au courant des informations. Ce qu'il cherche, où en sont les avancées de ses projets. Je ne resterai pas sur la touche. »

« A vrai dire, Lucy, j'espère de tout coeur ta présence à Poudlard dans quelques jours. Il est primordial que tu t'entraînes à utiliser la magie. » reprit Dumbledore. « Car il me semble que tu n'as encore jamais été dans une école sorcière. »

« Et vous voulez que je me sépare de Jack ? » répliqua-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Le Directeur haussa les sourcils. « Jack ? »

« Mon fils. Il est endormi sur le canapé sous l'effet d'une potion de Sommeil-Sans-Rêve. » expliqua Lucy. Elle donnait l'impression de se battre intérieurement pour rester zen.

« Peut-être que quelqu'un pourrait s'en occuper.. Son père ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Mort. » siffla la jolie rousse.

Son interlocuteur eut l'air peiné, tout comme les autres membres de l'Ordre qui la regardaient avec une certaine pitié. Il fallait dire qu'un adolescente de quinze ans orpheline, mère et déjà veuve, ça ne courrait pas les rues. « Toute mes condoléances. » offrit-il. « Peut être que Molly pourrait… »

« Bien évidemment, Albus » sourit Mrs Weasley.

Lucy sembla réfléchir quelques instant puis lâcha :

« Je conçois qu'il soit nécessaire que je m'entraîne, Dumbledore, mais ce ne sera pas sans condition. Je veux être au courant de chaque pas de Voldemort. De ce qu'il cherche. En temps et en heure. Je veux au être au courant de chaque hypothèse que vous avez faite qui pourraient nous permettre de le vaincre. Et surtout, je veux également avoir accès à mon fils à n'importe quelle heure et pouvoir passer tous les weekends avec lui. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. »

Harry observa en silence l'échange entre le Directeur et sa soeur. Les yeux dans les yeux, on aurait dit qu'ils s'analysaient mutuellement. Ce qui était, sans nul doute, le cas. Puis le Directeur eut un sourire.

« Très bien. » fit-il. « Ta participation sera la bienvenue, Lucy. »

Cette dernière hocha la tête, toujours neutre. Depuis le début, Harry n'avait cesser de tester jusqu'où pouvait aller la connexion qu'il y avait entre lui et sa jumelle. Ses émotions lui venaient à présent naturellement. C'était tellement différent des sentiments de Voldemort, qui était bien plus … « sombres » ? Même si Lucy dégageait de l'émotion très brute lorsqu'elle était en colère ou triste, il ne pouvait pas manquer la douceur, l'amour, qui émanaient d'elle.

« Professeur Dumbledore, est-ce réellement _raisonnable_ ? Tout de même… Quinze ans… » demanda Mrs Weasley, coupant ainsi les réflexions du Survivant n°1. Elle avait l'air très, _très_ agacée.

« Oui, Molly, cette décision a été prise en toute connaissance de cause, je vous assure. » répliqua Dumbledore. Ses yeux s'étaient remis à pétiller.

« Oui, bien sûr… »

« Bon, puisqu'on en reparle et que Lucy y a droit… » commença Ron.

« Oh non Ronald Weasley, ne m'entraîne plus sur ce terrain ! » rétorqua sa mère. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et Harry sourit en voyant Ron reculer sur sa chaise. Mais ce dernier n'abandonna pas. Il aurait peut-être dû…

« Mais enfin ! Lucy à le même âge qu'Harry, Hermione et moi ! »

« Harry en est, évidemment ! » s'en mêla Lucy avec assurance. Il lui répondit silencieusement d'un hochement de tête. « Après, pour Ronald et Hermione … Je ne sais pas. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Eh bien, Professeur Dumbledore, je ne peux pas nier que je suis moi aussi intéressée… Mes parents ne s'y opposeront pas, j'en suis persuadée. » hésita Hermione, les joues rougies.

« Lucy pas sans Harry, je l'ai bien compris. Quant à vous, Miss Granger, j'enverrai un hibou à vos parents. Qui sait, vos capacités d'analyse pourraient nous servir. Pour ce qui est vos enfants, Molly, c'est à vous de prendre la décision, ils sont néanmoins les bienvenus. » proposa le Directeur, plutôt amusé par la situation.

Alors que Mrs Weasley et Ron semblaient prêts à entrer dans une nouvelle lutte acharnée, Lucy ouvrit la bouche pour écraser dans l'oeuf leur discussion : « Je propose que nous laissions les Weasley - si je ne me trompe pas de nom - discuter en privé de leur implication dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Personnellement je suis d'avis qu'une véritable réunion peut attendre demain. Nous avons tous besoin de sommeil, ce soir. » trancha-t-elle avec une expression qui ne lui donnait absolument pas son âge. « En tout cas, je vais me coucher. Y-a t'il une chambre de libre quelque part ? »

« J'approuve la sagesse de Miss Potter. Nous verrons la suite demain matin. » l'appuya Dumbledore le sourire aux lèvres. « Molly, je vous laisse gérer l'organisation de la maison. Bonne soirée. Je vous ferai parvenir une note pour déterminer l'heure de la prochaine réunion. Pour ceux qui logent ici, ce sera demain matin, après le succulent petit déjeuner de Mrs Weasley. Bonne nuit à tous. »

Après cela, il ne traina pas outre mesure et quitta la maison, sans doute pour retourner dans son bureau à Poudlard.

« Mrs Weasley, où puis-je donc m'installer ? » redemanda Lucy en allant chercher Jack sur le canapé. Il était profondément endormi.

« Il reste une chambre au premier étage, celle du troisième vont être toutes occupées ce soir, vu l'heure déjà tardive. Tu peux la prendre. Porte tout à gauche. Les draps sont propres, je vais venir installer un lit pour le petit. » proposa-t-elle avec un sourire.

« C'est bon, je vais le faire. Merci Mrs Weasley. » Sa jumelle fit un pas vers la porte pour récupérer son sac, qu'elle avait abandonné bien plus tôt en arrivant.

« Lucy… » commença Sirius en lui attrapant le bras.

« Sirius, excuse-moi mais là, je suis vraiment fatiguée. » Sa voix que faisait que donner plus de poids à ses dires et, Sirius n'insista pas.

Son enfant dans les bras, Lucy quitta ainsi la salle à manger au profit de la petite chambre sous les yeux de toute l'assemblée, encore sous le choc.

* * *

Harry se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas besoin de se forcer pour ne pas dormir et éviter les cauchemars : la présence de Lucy suffisait à le maintenir aux aguets. Quand trois heures du matin sonnèrent, il décida qu'il n'y avait rien à faire et choisit de se rendre, discrètement, au salon pour lire un peu.

Doucement, il descendit les escaliers et s'installa sur le canapé le plus confortable. La nuit n'était pas tellement chaude et il regretta la présence d'une fine couverture. Sur ses genoux, il se mit à lire _Sorts d'attaque et de défense à travers les siècle : approche chronologique de la défense contre les Forces du Mal_ à la lueur d'une bougie. Il finit, après une bonne heure de lecture, par somnoler sur l'ouvrage.

« Ne savez-vous pas respecter un couvre feu, Potter ? » La voix lente et sèche caractéristique du Professeur Snape raisonna dans sa tête.

Oh non, un nouveau cauchemar à son actif, songea Harry. Il se roula encore davantage en boule, souhaitant de toutes ses forces rêver de quelque chose de plus plaisant. Pourquoi pas de Cho Chang, par exemple ? Mais penser à elle n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée car, l'instant qui suivit, l'image du Cédric Diggory dansant au Bal de Noel avec Cho s'imposa à son esprit, accompagnée de celle de son cadavre.

« Non, pas Cédric » murmura-t-il. « Pas encore. »

Harry se tourna encore davantage et se redressa en sursautant lorsque le lourd grimoire tomba sur le sol. Deux yeux noirs le fixait, d'un air calculateur. Son premier réflexe fut de brandir sa baguette.

Snape eut un sourire narquois. « Croyez-moi, si je voulais vous tuer, elle ne vous servirait pas à grand chose, Potter. »

Comme ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, Harry la baissa, sans la reposer toutefois.

« Vos cauchemars semblent récurrents. »

« Je ne faisais pas un cauchemar » répliqua le Survivant en faisant lever les yeux au ciel à son Professeur de Potions.

« Bien entendu. » ironisa-t-il.

« J'étais réveillé. Je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à m'endormir, en réalité. » avoua Harry. Puis il réalisa qu'il s'adressait à Snape et que ce dernier avait été particulièrement odieux la veille et qu'il lui en voulait profondément. Alors il se tut.

« Vous ne servirez pas à grand chose demain, dans cet état, Potter. Alors vous avez le choix : aller la voir tout de suite et vous coucher ensuite, ou me demander une potion. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ? » s'enquit Snape, _presque_ gentiment. Seulement presque, parce que c'était un bâtard et qu'il y avait forcément une raison à cet élan de _sympathie_.

« Bien sûr. » cracha donc Harry. « Vous voulez peut-être vous reconvertir en psychomage ou médicomage ? Remarque, Poudlard se passerait bien de vos services. »

« Toujours aussi poli, Potter. Décidément, les tares ne sautent pas de génération. » répliqua calmement le Professeur. Il lui tendit une fiole.

« C'est du Sommeil-Sans-Rêve ? » demanda son élève avec méfiance. Snape devait _vraiment_ chercher à l'empoisonner. Cela expliquait _tout_.

« Ah, Potter, c'est vraiment à se demander si vous avez été dans ma classe pendant quatre ans… » continua-il. Dans ses yeux brillait presque d'amusement. Il semblait se réjouir de l'embarras du garçon. Ce qui devait être le cas. « Il s'agit d'un filtre de Paix. Il ne servira qu'à vous détendre et vous pourrez tenter de trouver le sommeil ensuite. Vos cauchemars ont une cause trop profonde et je ne peux pas vous donner de la Sommeil-Sans-Rêve. Un Survivant Sauveur dépendant, cela passerait très mal, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-il quand même, sarcastique.

Harry hocha la tête. Si elle ne faisait que détendre les nerfs, cette potion était tout à fait la bienvenue.

« Elle lui ressemble, à ma mère, pas vrai ? » lança-t-il. Le Professeur le dévisagea un moment.

« Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça à moi, Potter ? » rétorqua-t-il.

Harry ne répondit rien parce que c'était une très bonne question.

Il se leva et s'avança vers la porte du salon. « Vous n'êtes vraiment pas sympa. »

Snape ne répondit rien mais Harry l'imagina tout à fait le regard de son professeur : dédaigneux, ironique et méprisant. Il décida donc de monter se coucher, Lucy devait probablement dormir.

* * *

Le matin pointait le bout de son nez et Lucy n'avait pas encore fermé l'oeil. Pour tout dire, elle ne désirait pas plus que ça le faire. Elle était consciente que dans le cas contraire, son esprit aurait déjà été envahit par les cauchemars. Par le corps disant au sol de Matthew. Son fils, toujours sous l'effet de la potion de Sommeil-Sans Rêve, dormait profondément. Elle ne lui donnait jamais ce type de potions d'habitude, à cause de la dépendance qui pouvait en résulter. Pour combattre une insomnie, il fallait en éradiquer la cause, pas inhiber le résultat.

Elle décida finalement de se lever. Un thé ne lui ferait pas de mal, elle n'avait rien mangé la veille au soir après tout, et elle était assoiffée.

À pas de velour, elle descendit l'unique escalier qui menait au rez de chaussée et elle se fit chauffer de l'eau à la moldue. Elle avait choisi de ne pas abandonner de tels actes du quotidien pour ne pas devenir dépendante à la magie. De plus, cela ne l'avait jamais dérangée de cuisiner avec amour un bon repas, ou de faire le ménage dans la maison qu'elle aimait tant. Elle attrapa un sachet de thé qu'elle mit dans une tasse et prit le tout avec elle pour se reposer sur le sofa, tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que les autres se lèvent.

Mais quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà.

« Une potion, peut-être, Miss Potter ? »

« J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, merci bien. » rétorqua la concernée en sirotant son breuvage.

« Mais vous ne vous en êtes, de toute évidence, pas servi. » commenta l'homme en désignant la pendule au dessus du canapé. L'heure très tardive - ou particulièrement matinale selon le point de vue - ne pouvait que révéler son insomnie.

« Merci de votre sollicitude. » ironisa la jeune fille. « Auriez-vous l'obligeance de décliner votre identité ? »

« Auriez-vous reçu une éducation de Sang Pur, Miss ? Pour une Potter, vos manières me semblent _convenables_. » Lucy ne répondit rien. Comme si elle allait se mettre à parler de son enfance à n'importe qui alors qu'elle ne le faisait déjà pas avec Matt.

« Severus Snape. Professeur de potion au collège Poudlard. » lui apprit-il.

« Et ex-mangemort si j'en crois ce qu'on m'a raconté. Comment avez-vous persuadé Dumbledore de votre innocence ? »

« Je ne l'ai jamais _persuadé_ de mon innocence, Miss, et cela ne vous concerne guère. » riposta Snape.

« Ce n'est pas faux. Vous êtes resté ici hier soir car vous êtes un espion, n'est-ce-pas ? » demanda Lucy doucement.

Le Professeur sembla un instant surpris mais son visage redevint neutre la seconde qui suivit. « Puis-je savoir d'où vous vient cette information ? »

« Oh, c'est très simple. Les seuls qui étaient déjà là hier soir étaient des adolescents, Mrs Weasley, une femme d'une force insuffisante pour un combat non préparé, Sirius Black, un homme recherché par le Ministère tout entier et vous. Aucun procès n'est en cours, j'en déduis donc que ce ne sont pas des autorités que vous vous cachez, mais de Voldemort. »

Le Professeur hocha simplement la tête, signe de son approbation.

« Vous devriez aller vous recoucher, Miss. Après les expériences que hier soir, je doute qu'une nuit de sommeil soit un luxe. »

« Vous aussi, professeur. » signala la Survivante en se levant.

Personne ne lui répondit et elle retourna dans sa chambre.

* * *

Le silence qui régnait dans la cuisine était tout sauf agréable. Le Professeur Snape était figé dans un coin de la pièce, l'air fermé et un peu fatigué. Le bruit courrait que tôt le matin il avait dû se rendre chez les mangermorts pour les avertir que Lucy était en sécurité avec l'Ordre, et désormais impossible à atteindre. Ginny avait apparement entendu Lupin et Mrs Weasley en parler. Ces deux-là, accompagnés de Sirius et Mr Weasley, échangeaient des regards soucieux qui laissaient supposer qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à intervenir si l'attente persistait encore. Harry, lui, entouré par les autres adolescents, attendait depuis un bon moment également l'arrivée de sa soeur - et son neveu - dans la cuisine. Le petit-déjeuner avait commencé plus d'une heure trente auparavant et tout le monde commençait à s'impatienter. Seul le Professeur Dumbledore semblait serein. Les discussions sérieuses allaient rependre.

Soudain, les voix résonnèrent dans le couloir.

« J'ai faim, Maman. »

« Je sais, chéri. Tu te souviens de quand on est arrivés ici, hier ? »

« Oui, mais après j'ai fait un gros dodo… Me souvient pu… »

Sur ces mots, le petit garçon franchit la porte de la cuisine. « Bonjour ! » s'exclama-t-il, d'un air joyeux.

« Salut Jack ! » lança à son tour Sirius heureux comme un chien fou de retrouver toute la descendance de son meilleur ami.

« Bonjour, Ô sauveurs du monde magique ! Qu'avons nous prévu aujourd'hui ? »

« Nous vous attendons, Miss. Vous avez le sommeil bien lourd pour être en mesure de passer outre le boucan de ce troupeau d'hippogryffes prêt à tout faire pour vous lever au plus vite » cassa le Professeur de Potions en désignant la bande d'adolescents qui eut le mérite de rougir légèrement.

« Eh bien, Snape, vous n'avez pas l'air d'être en meilleure forme que hier. » riposta Lucy d'un air faussement inquiet et un peu amusé.

Son interlocuteur leva les yeux au ciel. « Vous non plus, pour ne rien vous cacher, Potter. »

Cette fois, tous les autres contemplait la scène d'un air ahuri. Finalement, Harry prit la parole.

« Venez vous assoir. » Et il fit apparaitre deux chaises supplémentaires d'un simple mouvement de baguette.

« Comment tu as fait ça ? Ce n'est pas encore au programme. Pas avant la septième année au moins ! L'apparition d'objet fait partie comporte des lois de composantes interdimentionnelles extrêmement dures à manier. Roland Hutterberg disait à ce sujet que seul… »

« C'est bon, Hermione. Voldemort est revenu, tu ne croyais pas que j'allais attendre dans mon coin qu'il vienne me retrouver pour me tuer. Je sais lire, moi aussi. » ironisa le Survivant n°1 tout en coupant la chique à Hermione.

Elle aurait voulu continuer sur sa lancée, cependant l'air menaçant que Mrs Weasley prenait désormais suffit pour la retenir. « Harry, ne vas pas croire que tu affronteras Tu-Sais-Qui. Tu n'as absolument aucun besoin de t'entraîner. »

« Mrs Weasley, je suis la cible privilégiée de Voldemort. Vous croyez vraiment qu'il va décider de ne plus me tuer brutalement alors que ça fait quinze ans qu'il essaie ? » répliqua Harry avec agacement.

C'était vrai. Pourquoi, par Merlin, personne ne le laissait s'entraîner correctement. Voldemort _était_ revenu. Il y avait de quoi s'alarmer, entraîner toute la population à lui résister, mais non, il devait attendre. Et attendre quoi ? Que la guerre soit finie, peut-être ?

« Si c'est parce que tes amis et toi avez soudainement l'autorisation de faire partie de l'Ordre, il ne faut pas imaginer un instant que vous allez aller vous battre. »

« Même si je ne vais pas me battre, Voldemort voudra me retrouver. Il faut que je sois prêt à l'affronter. Et, sans vouloir vous offenser, que fait l'Ordre exactement ? Parce que moi j'ai surtout l'impression qu'il ne fonctionne pas très bien, sinon il n'y aurait pas ce genre d'articles digne de Skeeter dans les journaux. D'ailleurs, si je ne m'abuse, la dernière fois que vous avez eu à vous battre contre Voldemort, ce qui a mis un terme à la guerre s'apparente plus au hasard qu'à la résistance. Vous attendez peut-être que le sortilège de Voldemort ricoche sur un autre bébé ?»

Son petit discours eut l'honneur de jeter un froid. Parce que dans le fond, c'était plutôt vrai. Mrs Weasley ne semblait plus savoir quoi dire et Dumbledore avait l'air grave. Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui prit la parole.

« Toujours aussi imbu de vous même, Potter. Il est vrai que, puisque vous savez _absolument tou_ t de l'Ordre, vous êtes en mesure de le juger. » siffla Snape.

« Je ne parlais pas pour vous, Professeur. Je sais très bien qu'il est … difficile d'être espion auprès de Voldemort. » répliqua doucement Harry. « Et c'est aussi pour cela que nous avons tous besoin d'être au courant des informations et de s'entrainer. »

Snape le dévisagea d'un air méfiant, cherchant l'erreur. Voyant cela, le Survivant leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne mentait pas. Jamais. En tout cas, certainement pas pour se trouver dans les faveurs de l'horrible bâtard des cachots.

C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit l'intrusion. Il n'aurait pas dû fixer le Professeur dans les yeux, stupide défiance gryffondoresque se dit-il.

« Que faites-vous ? » s'exclama-t-il dans un hurlement. Sa tête le faisait horriblement souffrir. Il sentit la surprise de Snape qui se retira immédiatement et ne répondit rien.

Une nouvelle fois, l'assemblée les fixait d'un air absolument stupéfait et seul le Directeur et Lucy semblaient avoir compris. Cette dernière, sentant que les choses allaient probablement mal tourner - que ce soit pour les cours de défense supplémentaires ou pour la confrontation qui semblait imminente entre son jumeau et Snape - prit le parti de changer de sujet.

« Bon, trêve de plaisanterie. Comment s'appelle Voldemort ? » lança-t-elle soudainement d'un air très sérieux. Néanmoins, il était possible de lire dans son regard un certain amusement.

Tous la regardaient sans comprendre.

« Je vous en prie, vous l'appelez sans cesse Vous-Savez-Qui ! Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte de l'absurde de la situation. Non contents d'avoir peur d'employer le mot _Voldemort_ , vous ne savez même pas comment il s'appelle ! Et je doute fort que sa mère l'aie baptisé de la sorte ! » s'expliqua Lucy.

« Tom Jedusor. Le vrai nom de Lord Voldemort, alias Tu-Sais-Qui, alias Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alias, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, est Tom Jedusor. » fit Harry. « C'est vrai que c'est vraiment nul que personne n'ait la réponse à cette question… »

« Même moi je le savais ! » s'exclama Ron en regardant sa mère d'un air absolument réjoui.

« Vous savez que les Moldus sont les premiers à dire qu'il ne faut pas donner de surnom au tueurs ? Cela ne fait que les encourager. Comme quoi ils sont en avance sur quelques points, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Cette fois, elle sut qu'elle venait de dire ce qu'il fallait pour s'attirer les foudres de Maugrey, qui la regardait d'un air très, très mécontent, mais ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Donc, que veut notre cher Tom exactement ? A part nous tuer, bien entendu. » reprit-elle.

« Je pense qu'il voudrait un de ces cookies, maman ! Il serait de bonne humeur après. » lui répondit Jack la bouche pleine de chocolat avec un grand sourire. « Papa aussi il en voudrait. L'est où ? »

Harry dévisagea sa soeur avec surprise, à l'instar de tous les autres. Sans nul doute que chacun avait cru que le père du petit était mort il y avait un bon moment. Il sentit la jolie rousse se tendre à côté de lui.

« Papa est parti, Jack. On ne pourra plus le voir, mais je te promets qu'il restera toujours avec nous. » fit-elle en caressant les cheveux bouclés du tout petit garçon.

« Et si j'ai très très envie de le voir ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix tremblante. Bizarrement, il semblait avoir compris les sous-entendus de sa mère. D'ailleurs, il semblait déjà connaitre la réponse car il quitta sa chaise pour s'installer sur les genoux de la jolie rousse et se coinça entre ses bras.

Lucy inspira un grand coup. Elle était vraiment très pale. Elle ne semblait d'ailleurs pas avoir dormi de la nuit, ce qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. En fait, réalisa-t-il, il était à côté de la plaque depuis le début. Mais maintenant qu'il savait, il ne pouvait que sentir la détresse de sa soeur. Peut-être était-il le seul à en être capable, car la posture droite de Lucy et son air glacial et distant masquaient toute la peine qu'elle ressentait intérieurement. Mais lui, en tant que jumeau, savait que cette image était totalement factice et, dès lors, songea-t-il, il était de son devoir de la soutenir, sans se laisser berner par les apparences.

« Tu ne pourras plus le voir directement, mon coeur. Mais papa est dans les étoiles, alors on pourra aller les regarder ensemble, d'accord ? » proposa Lucy avec tendresse.

Les larmes qui brillaient dans les yeux de Jack disparurent et un mince sourire apparut sur son visage.

« D'accord ! »

« Maintenant, Jack, est-ce que tu veux bien aller jouer dans le salon ? Je dois parler avec ces gens et après je viens, ça marche ? »

« Ouiiiii ! » s'exclama-t-il. Et sur ce bon mot, il bondit des genoux de sa mère et se précipita dans le salon, entraînant l'elfe de maison Kreatur - qui n'en semblait pas réjoui - avec lui.

« Je n'avais pas eu conscience de la situation. Toutes mes plus sincères condoléances, Lucy. » fit gravement le Directeur. Lucy hocha la tête.

Le regard de Harry fit le tour de l'assemblée. Mrs Weasley, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks et même McGonagall avaient les larmes aux yeux, et - bien que dans une moindre mesure - Sirius et Remus également. Les garçons Weasley semblaient ne plus savoir que faire ou dire. Fol Oeil et Snape, eux, semblait s'en tamponner royalement. Quant à Dumbledore, Kinsley et Mr Weasley, ils abordaient un air sérieux et une forme de puissance émanait de leur position. Ils feraient tout pour stopper cette guerre avant qu'elle n'engendre plus de décès.

Harry attrapa la main de sa soeur. « Que s'est-il passé exactement, hier soir ? »

« Je faisais les courses avec Jack pour fêter ta victoire au procès lorsque le chat de Doge est venu m'avertir qu'il y avait un soucis. Quand je suis rentrée chez moi, j'ai trouvé le cadavre de Matt. Il avait été touché par un _Sanguinis Fluctum_ … »

Mrs Weasley eut un hoquet et Hermione abordait un air outragé. « C'est absolument barbare ! »

« Je sais » fit doucement Lucy. « Matt était un moldu. Une mort relativement courte mais très douloureuse était idéale. Néanmoins, je ne souhaite absolument pas parler de tout cela maintenant. Cette histoire se règlera en famille. Revenons-en donc à nos moutons, je vous prie. »

« Bien » commença donc Dumbledore. « Alors, pour commencer… »

Harry retint un soupire.

La journée s'annonçait longue.

 _A SUIVRE…_


	6. NOUVEAU DÉPART - POUDLARD

Hello hello ! Un mois tout rond ! Je vais essayer de poster la suite plus rapidement mais j'ai pas mal de travail.  
Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Ça fait tellement plaisir d'en avoir, le rêve absolu ! MERCI !

Ensuite, on ne voit pas beaucoup Harry dans ce chapitre, c'est le début et Lucy doit prendre ses marques, alors pas d'inquiétude, il reste un personnage parfaitement central. Quant à Jack, il n'est pas du tout présent et je vous avertis déjà qu'il n'apparaitra que très peu dans le « cycle Poudlard », sa place ne deviendra vraiment intéressante qu'ensuite.

Bon, je n'en dis pas plus ! Bonne lecture !

 **CHAPITRE 6 : NOUVEAU DÉPART**

Lucy soupira pour la énième fois depuis que le Poudlard Express avait démarré. Le paysage monotone de la campagne anglaise - ou écossaise à présent ? - l'abrutissait. Le livre qu'elle avait sur ses genoux avait été abandonné il y avait plus de deux heures.

« Une partie de bataille explosive ? » proposa Ron, tout aussi agacé par la longueur du trajet.

« Bof. »

Soudainement, la porte grinça et Fred et George Weasley apparurent. Ils avaient l'air extrêmement conspirateur. « Alors, les nouveaux jumeaux, quel est le plan ? »

Harry et Lucy échangèrent un regard, puis le premier prit la parole. « Ils se moquent de nous, il va falloir agir. »

Hermione posa également son livre. Ron lâcha son paquet de carte. Ginny sortit de sa torpeur et les deux septième année s'installèrent joyeusement sur la banquette.

« Nous vous écoutons. »

Lucy leva une main et se mit à psalmodier des phrases incompréhensibles dans une langue étrangère. « C'est bon, les protections sont posées, allons-y. »

« Pour le moment, ils ne nous disent pas tout, c'est évident. Nous devons savoir ce qu'ils nous cachent, trouver nos propres informateurs et avertir le monde du retour de Tom. » commença Harry. « Nous devons également nous entrainer, il faut être prêt à combattre si Poudlard se fait attaquer. »

« Nos propres informateurs ? Ça sonne bien ! » s'exclama Ron, un sourire rêveur au lèvres. « Mais où allons-nous les trouver ? »

« Je pense que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas pro-Voldemort mais que certains peuvent tout de même avoir des infos. Il faut chercher de ce côté-là. Idem, chez les Serdaigles, il y a beaucoup de familles travaillant au Ministère et nous avons aussi besoin de savoir comment les choses se passent là-bas. Pour finir, Sirius semble prêt à laisser passer des infos jusqu'à nos oreilles. Ce sera donc lui notre informateur indirect dans l'Ordre. Avec tout ça, peu d'informations pourrons nous échapper. » résuma Lucy.

« Je ne supporte pas qu'on nous mette de côté de la sorte » soupira Harry. « L'Ordre nous cache des choses, Dumbledore cache des choses à l'Ordre… Leur méthode m'échappe. »

« Il se leurre en pensant que sa stratégie est viable sur le long terme. S'il peut être bon que de gros secrets soient gardés par une seule personne, qui se trouve être le stratège de la guerre - Dumbledore en l'occurence, ce n'est qu'un château de cartes. Le moindre coup de vent peut tout faire basculer. Si une seule personne finit par douter de lui, les fondations de son pouvoir ne peuvent plus tenir. Et c'est la fin. »

« Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, on dirait. » commenta Hermione.

« Il m'est indifférent. Je pense que c'est un bon général de guerre, mais que s'il ne prend pas le risque de déléguer un peu plus - quitte à ce qu'il y ait des fuites dans le camp adverse, son plan ne marchera pas. »

Lucy bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Et que penses-tu qu'il nous cache ? »

Ce fut Harry qui lui répondit. « Des choses sur Lucy et moi. Notre implication. Si j'analyse bien, je dirais que Dumbledore ne veut pas qu'on s'entraine pour le combat pour le moment, mais que nous avons des choses à y faire quand même. Il attend le bon moment. Il ne nous à pas vraiment dit non plus où se trouve Tom dans sa quête du pouvoir. Il cherche de toute évidence à devenir plus puissant. Ce qui est également sûr, c'est que l'Ordre ne fait pas que travailler sur la relation entre les sorciers et les géants ou les loups-garous. Et ils ne nous ont que parlé de ça. Pendants des heures. Si c'était pour nous dégouter de l'Ordre, cela n'a pas marché. »

Lucy hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et le silence se fit dans le compartiment. Tous étaient pensifs. La réunion de la veille avait été vraiment très longue, et tout ça pour peu d'informations au final. Au moins, songea-t-elle, elle avait pu passer un peu de temps ensuite avec les meilleurs amis de ses parents. Sirius et Remus étaient vraiment gentils - et gagas du petit Jack. Se séparer de son fils avait d'ailleurs été très difficile. Le laisser tout seul, comme ça… Au moins, Mrs Weasley était avec lui. Et quand il s'agissait de son propre fils, Lucy approuvait totalement l'instinct sur-protecteur de la matriarche des Weasley.

« Bon, cessons de tergiverser pour le moment. Il faut que nous profitions de notre dernier jour de vacances. J'espère que le repas sera bon, ce soir. » fit la jolie rousse.

« Tu vas adorer. Tu verras, il y a beaucoup de nourriture typique sorcière. » lui apprit Ron.

« Oh pour ça, tu peux croire Ronald sur parole. Pour ce qui est de la nourriture, c'est un expert. » commenta Ginny, amusée. « D'ailleurs, tu crois que tu vas être répartie où ? »

« Mais, enfin ! Gryffondor ! » s'outragea son frère. « C'est une Potter ! »

Harry décida de prendre part à cette discussion autrement plus intéressante que le paysage que l'on pouvait apercevoir depuis la fenêtre. « Moi, je ne pense pas. » commenta-t-il.

« Peut-être que tu seras à Serdaigle. Tu as dit, hier, que tu avais sauté des classes chez les moldus. » réfléchit Hermione.

« Hmmm… Ça je ne pense pas Hermione. D'ailleurs, Gryffondor non plus. Je ne corresponds pas assez aux critères. De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit très bon de séparer les élèves comme ça. Même si c'est pour entraîner une cohésion entre les élèves des mêmes maisons, cela ne peut que générer des tensions et conflits. »

« Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire. Regardez avec Malfoy… » l'appuya Fred en hochant la tête.

« Mais c'est un mangemort! » le coupa Ron avec véhémence.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. « Peut-être, peut-être pas. Si on était devenu ami avec lui, il aurait sans doute passé moins de temps avec les enfants des mangemorts. Au final, personne n'apprend à se connaitre vraiment en dehors des maison et tout le monde vit avec des préjugés. Les classes sociales se reproduisent et les familles n'évoluent pas. Tout est figé. Les Malfoys, Black, Greengrass etc, sont à Serpentard depuis des centaines d'années de la même façon que les Weasley et Potter vont à Gryffondor… » explicita-t-elle.

Et la méditation reprit en ce premier septembre 1995, ponctuée ça et là par un profond soupir de l'un ou l'autre des adolescents. Les choses se précisaient. Tout allait véritablement changer.

* * *

« Abercrombie Euan » fit la voix peu engageante du Professeur McGonagall.

Le Choixpeau fit mine de réfléchir un instant, puis sa déchirure en forme de bouche annonça : « Gryffondor ! »

Alors que l'ensemble de la-dite maison applaudissait, Lucy passa l'ensemble de son poids sur son pied gauche, puis à nouveau sur son droit. Non, elle n' _était pas_ stressée. Mais, peut-être, pouvait-elle admettre que, oui, être le centre de l'attention ne lui plaisait que moyennement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'allaient dire les gens en apprenant que Lucy Potter était vivante. La jolie rousse regarda son frère dans les yeux et se détendit un peu. Elle adorait Harry et savait que c'était absolument réciproque. Un sourire fin, plein de tendresse, se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le reste de la répartition sembla durer des siècles, puis le Directeur se leva afin de couper court aux commentaires qui commençaient à jaillir de part et d'autres de la pièce. _Mais pourquoi donc avait-elle l'air si âgée ? Qui était-elle ? Une nouvelle élève ?_

« Je vais immédiatement satisfaire votre curiosité, jeunes gens. » avança-t-il. « J'ai en effet l'immense plaisir de vos présenter ce soir la jeune Lucy Potter. Elle rejoint Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année et je vous prierai de ne pas l'importuner avec des questions embarrassantes. Je lui laisse de choix de ne révéler que ce qu'elle désire. Sur ce, que la répartition continue ! » finit-il d'un air radieux.

Le Professeur McGonagall fit signe à Lucy d'approcher. Et, remarquant que celle-ci était livide, lui sourit doucement. La Survivante s'assit sur le tabouret et le Choixpeau s'abattit sur sa tête.

 _« Lucy Potter… Voyons… Tu arrives bien tardivement à Poudlard… Peu importe, cela ne m'empêchera pas de te répartir. »_ commença-il. Sa voix résonnait dans l'esprit de Lucy. La sensation n'était pas des plus agréables.

 _« Je sais. »_

 _« Impatiente ? Mais mesurée, je le vois, dans ta tête. Tu es très différente de ton frère… Non, pas Gryffondor… Je vois de la loyauté, de l'ambition - devenir Ministre de la Justice Magique ? Rien que ça. Une sorcière très puissante.. Ce n'est pas facile. Ta loyauté en est presque démesurée. Pourquoi ? De quoi te sens-tu redevable ? Tu veux que l'on s'int… »_

 _« Assez. »_ coupa Lucy.

 _« Tu es gênée ? Serait-ce parce que j'ai raison ? Tu ne veux pas voir la vérité. »_

 _« C'est faux. Je fais les choses que je crois justes. Je ne veux pas en parler. »_ trancha-t-elle.

Il y avait quelque chose de très étrange porter ce chapeau sur sa tête et elle détestait l'expérience.

 _« Très bien. Tu possèdes une grande intelligence également, un profond désir de savoir, typiquement Serdaigle... Mais peut-être pas assez fort ? Qu'as-tu vécu exactement pour changer de façon si radicale ? Ces derniers temps ton apprentissage se perd … au profit d'un désir de sauver ta peau, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _« Je ne veux pas sauver ma peau uniquement ! »_ s'outragea la jolie rousse. _« Toute la communauté sorcière a besoin… Mon fils… Matt… »_ Ses glandes lacrymales se firent soudainement plus actives. Elle se retint cependant. Encore.

 _« Pleurer te ferait du bien… »_ commenta le Choixpeau. _« Hmm.. Tu n'hésiterais pas à prendre la fuite pour sauver ta peau - et la leur avec… Ainsi, tu restes très loyale… »_

Elle haussa les sourcils, moqueuse. _« Personne n'a jamais dit que les caractéristiques de Poufsouffle excluaient celle de Serpentard. »_

 _« Ahahah, c'est bien vrai. Les qualités et défauts des maisons se rejoignent, et sont tout à la fois complémentaires et opposés. Je sais que la répartition te semble très réductrice des capacités de chacun. Enfin, ce n'est pas le débat. Bien bien bien… Malgré ton intelligence, ce ne sera pas Serdaigle pour cette fois… Si tu étais venue à onze ans, nul doute que tu aurais été dans cette maison-là, mais à présent… »_

* * *

Harry, comme tout le reste de la Grande Salle, attendait avec impatience que la Cérémonie de Répartition se termine. Mais contrairement aux autres, une terrible boule d'anxiété lui tordait l'estomac. Il ne savait pas si elle venait de lui ou de sa soeur. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour la détendre, en utilisant sa connexion…

Cela faisait à présent un moment que le Choixpeau était sur la tête de la jolie rousse. Harry sourit lorsque l'idée de sa soeur, certainement en pleine discussion avec le chapeau, lui traversa l'esprit. Il se souvenait de sa propre répartition. Si c'était à refaire, il ne supplierait pas de ne pas aller à Serpendard. Il fallait dire que la discussion à bord du Poudlard Express lui avait fait percevoir les choses d'une façon différente. Ginny avait eu raison. Enfin, pensa Harry, aller à Serpentard relèverait certainement du cauchemar tout de même… Avoir Snape pour directeur de maison…

Harry secoua la tête, dégouté.

« SERPENTARD ! » hurla soudainement le Choixpeau.

Avec un grand sourire, le Survivant de longue date se leva pour applaudir, immédiatement suivi par les Weasley et Hermione. Pour lui, l'issue de la répartition avait été évidente. Un court moment, il s'était dit que Lucy aurait pu aller à Poufsouffle, pour son sens de la justice, mais d'un côté, ne pas exploiter toutes ses qualités serpentardes aurait été dommage. Surtout pendant une guerre… Maintenant, il restait juste à prier que sa soeur ne finisse pas assassinée pendant son sommeil par une horde de mangemorts dégénérés. Alors que la jolie rousse rejoignait avec une neutralité absolue la table des Serpentard qui applaudissait très, très faiblement, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'en tenir, le reste de la salle dévisageait Lucy comme si elle était une sorte d'OVNI. Elle se mit en bout de table et dit quelques mots qui semblèrent détendre l'atmosphère et s'installa avec les première année, l'air nullement gênée et attendit la suite.

Le sourire aux lèvres et l'air pas surpris du tout, Dumbledore prit place devant l'assemblée.

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Il est, à présent, temps de rassasier vos estomacs impatients, aussi vous souhaite-je un très bon appétit ! »

Sur ces mots, les plats se garnirent de différents mets, pour le plus grand plaisir de tous, et, sans surprise, Lucy se retrouva au centre de toutes les conversations.

* * *

La jolie rousse rejoignait la Salle Commune en compagnie d'un groupe de cinquième année. Ils passèrent par un dédale de couloirs dans les cachots - qui auraient plus tenu de la cave miteuse que de réels cachots si l'on avait ôter les torches des murs de pierre sombre. Nouer les premiers contacts n'avait pas été si difficile que ça. À peine arrivée à table, il avait suffi qu'elle se présente et lâche un _« C'est un honneur pour la maison des Potter de se retrouver parmi vous »_ pour que l'ambiance se détende immédiatement. Elle avait ensuite repéré Draco Malfoy et lui avait trouvé un air fatigué. Un regard avait suffi pour qu'à la fin du repas, il la retrouve, entouré des autres Sang Purs de son année. Sa place de chef avait été flagrante. Si Lucy avait bien compris, tous cherchaient à savoir si elle allait être un souffre douleur ou, au contraire, un élément majeur de Serpentard. Pour la peine, décida-t-elle, elle les ferait languir un peu. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait prévu de se balader avec une pancarte « Protégeons les Moldus », de toute façon. Tout promettait d'être très intéressant.

En parlant de choses intéressantes, le discours - ô combien éclairant - du nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal avait permis à Lucy de bien comprendre le point de vue du Ministère au sujet du retour de Tom. Cela allait faciliter ses affaires : une fois que le monde magique les croirait, il suffirait de faire renvoyer le Ministre et de mettre quelqu'un de compétent à la place. Cela ne devrait pas se révéler trop dur à trouver.

« Voilà, c'est ici. » fit Malfoy. « Pour l'instant, le mot de passe est Salazar, c'est très facile à retenir pour les première année. Mais fait attention, il changera rapidement. »

« Une minute, Malfoy. Je veux tester un truc. » répliqua Lucy. Elle se plaça seule face au mur et lâcha : _« Ouvrez »_

L'entrée de la Salle Commune bascula immédiatement.

« Je vois. Je ne risque pas d'avoir trop de problèmes avec les mots de passe. » commenta-t-elle avec un sourire. Malfoy et ses « suivants » la regardaient d'un oeil admiratif. Le Frouchelang avait fait son petit effet. Très bien.

« Bon, je vais te montrer le dortoir. » dit Daphné, une jolie fille aux cheveux brun foncé, préfète de Serpendard. « Nous ne sommes pas très nombreuses. Il y a juste Pansy, Millicent, toi et moi. »

« Bonne idée, je suis épuisée. À demain. »

Les autres lui répondirent par un hochement de tête.

Pour se rendre aux dortoirs, il fallait descendre de petits escaliers légèrement glissant. Lucy frissonna. La température n'était pas très élevée. Elle suivit Daphné dans un couloir et passa la porte du dortoir. Il n'y avait que quatre lits. L'ensemble était plutôt sympathique et confortable, le tout vert et argent.

La préfète désigna le lit dans le coin droit. A ses pieds, Lucy reconnu sa malle - Mrs Weasley était allée faire les courses pour tout le monde la veille. « C'est ton lit. »

« Merci. Bonne nuit. »

Sans plus attendre, la jolie rousse attrapa son pyjama, constitué de vêtements de Matt et se blottit sous la couette après avoir tiré les rideaux du lit à baldaquin. Tranquillement, elle posa les protections qui empêcherait qui que ce soit - à l'exception de Dumbledore probablement - de toucher à quoi que ce soit lui appartenant. Puis, épuisée, elle s'endormit dès que sa tête rencontra l'oreiller, d'un sommeil plein de cadavres.

* * *

« Potter ! Debout ! Les cours commencent dans quinze minutes ! Et le Professeur Snape te demande, il t'attend dans la salle commune ! »

« Hein ? » maugréa Lucy, la tête dans le coton. Elle entrouvrit les rideaux

« Mais, par Salazar, quel genre de protections poses-tu autour de ton lit ? » s'exclama Daphné.

« Des suffisamment efficaces pour que personne ne vienne me secouer au réveil ? » suggéra Lucy, pince-sans-rire.

La préfète retint un sourire mais ses yeux pétillaient. « Une personne mentalement déficiente de plus dans ce dortoir, on dirait. » nota-t-elle. « Bon, je pars déjà en cours moi. Evite d'être trop en retard, McGonagall a l'habitude d'assassiner des première année, même le premier jour. »

La jolie rousse regarda son réveil. En effet, elle était _légèrement_ en retard. Peut-être aurait-elle dû penser à mettre son réveil ? Enfin, il était trop tard pour se lamenter. Elle se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain, munie de son uniforme vert argent. Ce fut cinq minutes plus tard qu'elle en ressortit, parfaitement apprêtée, et se rendit dans la salle commune rejoindre le _vénéré_ Professeur de Potions. Néanmoins, elle avait remarqué que la description que Ron et Harry lui en avait faite ne correspondait pas à ce qu'elle avait cru percevoir, elle, de l'homme.

« Enfin, Potter, j'ai failli attendre. » fit Snape en prononçant lentement chaque syllabe.

« Navrée, Professeur, je ne me suis pas réveillée. »

« Vu vos cernes qui semblent s'allonger chaque jour, je me demande plutôt si vous avez réellement dormi cette nuit, Miss. » répliqua-t-il, absolument pas dupe des cauchemars qui empêchaient la rousse de dormir depuis… quelque temps.

Lucy leva les yeux au ciel, ne se souciant que peu du regard désapprobateur de son professeur. « Vous devriez vraiment vous reconvertir en médicomage, monsieur. »

« Restez polie, Potter. Allons dans mon bureau. »

Ils quittèrent ensemble la salle commune et marchèrent une vingtaine de mètres avant d'arriver dans la salle de potions. Celle-ci s'ouvrait sur un bureau adjacent derrière lequel Snape prit place après avoir fermé la porte et mit en place ses propres protections.

« Asseyez-vous. »

Lucy consentit à obéir à cet ordre. « Bien, qu'y-a-t-il, Professeur ? »

Snape la dévisagea un moment, planta ses yeux dans ceux de son élève, puis hocha la tête. « Est-ce Doge qui vous a enseigné l'occlumencie ? Vos barrières semblent puissantes, mais, si je peux me permettre, pas suffisamment pour un maître légilimens comme Dumbledore ou moi. Vous ne semblez pas avoir fini votre formation. » commenta-t-il.

« M'avez vous fait venir ici pour parler occlumencie ? » cracha Lucy avec agacement. « Ne suis-je pas sensée avoir cours ? »

Snape la fusilla du regard. « N'oubliez pas à qui vous vous adressez, Potter. Mais je n'ai certes pas toute la journée à vous accorder, et puisque vous semblez être d'une nature particulièrement locace, venons-en aux faits. »

La serpentarde lui fit signe de poursuivre.

« Le Directeur souhaite vous faire passer quelques tests de rentrée aujourd'hui, avant de vous affecter de façon définitive en cinquième année. Vous resterez dans ma salle ce matin pour la partie théorie. La pratique, quant à elle, aura lieu cet après-midi à dix-huit heures après les cours en présence de vos autres professeurs de tronc commun, soit métamorphose, sortilèges, botanique, et potion contre les forces du mal. » lui apprit-il, en continuant de la fixer.

« Je vois. » La jolie rousse soupira. Encore plein de boulot. Mais, par tous les Merlins, comment sa vie avait-elle pu autant changer en l'espace de quelques mois ? Elle se rendit compte de la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulé depuis la retour de Tom, et encore plus depuis que Matt… Elle se frotta les yeux dans l'espoir qu'ils cessent de la piquotter. Jamais elle craquerait. Ce geste lui fit sentir qu'une connexion se brisait. Elle sursauta. « Vous n'avez pas … » s'outragea-t-elle en fixant le Professeur avec effroi.

Un éclat de pitié passa l'espace d'une seconde sans ses yeux, puis il reprit son air glacial caractéristique.

« Après votre examen, dans mon bureau. Est-ce bien compris, Miss ? »

Furieuse, Lucy ne lui fit pas le plaisir de répondre et fixa la porte. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil le Professeur sécouer la tête avec agacement.

« Il est presque neuf heures. Il est temps de commencer vos épreuves. »

* * *

Harry se retournait encore et encore sous sa couette en attendant que le réveil sonne. Il avait été réveillé aux aurores par un cauchemar. Il finit par décider de fréquenter davantage Cho Chang, qui devait être bien mal suite au décès de son petit ami. Lui était déjà bien assez perturbé comme ça, alors elle… Cette bonne résolution eut le mérite de le faire se sentir un peu mieux.

Finalement, il attrapa un livre, sur la métamorphose de combat, et descendit à la salle commune après s'être habillé en quatrième vitesse. Il lisait déjà depuis une bonne heure quand du bruit commença à se faire à l'étage.

« Harry ? Tu es déjà debout ? » fit la voix d'Hermione depuis les escaliers en colimaçon.

« Oui, je me suis levé il y a un bon moment. »

Elle le rejoint sur le canapé de velours rouge. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que son ami constata qu'elle aussi abordait de profondes cernes, et qu'elle avait le teint particulièrement pâle.

« Hermione, tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Celle-ci détourna le regard. « Tout va parfaitement bien. » lâcha-t-elle, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Beaucoup trop sèchement pour elle, remarqua Harry. Il posa le grimoire et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« Hermione… Tu peux tout me dire… Et, franchement, si on ne se dit plus les choses entre nous, alors à qui le fait-on ? »

Les yeux bruns d'Hermione semblèrent se noyer dans les larmes. « Je suis désolée… Je… Mes parents… Ils… »

« Eh ! Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » paniqua le Survivant, pas du tout habitué à ce genre de scènes.

La préfète de Gryffondor essuya ses yeux de la main. « Excuses-moi. C'est juste que… C'est très égoïste en fait. J'ai à peine vu mes parents cet été, et avec le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui - enfin non, de Tom - je m'inquiète pour eux. Si des mangemorts s'intéressent à moi.. Entre mon statut de Née-Moldue et toutes nos aventures, tout le monde sait à quel point nous sommes amis… »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. « Ça n'a absolument rien d'égoiste ! C'est moi qui ne pense qu'à ma petite personne depuis juin, je suis désolé. » avoua-t-il. « Je te jure de trouver une solution. Pour le moment, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne pense pas qu'ils risquent quoi que ce soit maintenant. »

Hermione acquiesça et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. « Merci, Harry. Je te jure de te soutenir jusqu'à la fin. »

Le Survivant sourit et une douce chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine. Il était bon d'avoir des amis.

* * *

Lucy quitta la salle de potions pour rejoindre son frère, les Weasley et Hermione qui l'attendaient dans le couloir.

« Alors ? » la pressa Harry avec impatience.

« Trop facile ! Pour la partie théorie, je suis avec vous les gars ! » répondit la jolie rousse dans un sourire radieux.

« Mais comment tu as fait ? » la questionna un des jumeaux. « Tu ne fais de la magie que depuis peu de temps, non ? »

« En effet, ça fait dans les trois-quatre mois.. Peut-être moins… » l'appuya le second.

« Oh ? J'ai toujours beaucoup de facilités à l'école. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai sauté deux classes chez les moldus avant de tout lâcher pour suivre des cours par correspondance… » expliqua Lucy. « Et, vous savez, j'ai fait de la magie non-stop depuis que j'ai appris que je suis une sorcière. Les efforts paient, comme on dit. »

« Alors c'est pour ça que Jack est comme … » commença Ron avant d'être interrompu par un coup de pied de Ginny. « Bah quoi ? »

Lucy les regarda sans comprendre. « Qu'y-a-t-il ? »

Tous se regardèrent d'un air hésitant, puis Hermione, la plus diplomate, prit la parole. « Eh bien… Nous n'avons que tous pu constater que Jack est… légèrement différent des enfants de son âge… »

« Légèrement ? » s'étouffa Ron. « Carrément, plutôt ! Oups, excuse-moi, Lucy…» ajouta-t-il en voyant le froncement de sourcil de son amie.

« Puis-je savoir ce que mon fils a d'étrange, selon vous ? » fit-elle d'une voix cassante.

Harry la prit par le bras, il pouvait sentir l'agacement de sa soeur de très loin. Il n'y avait pas à dire, lorsqu'il s'agissait de son fils, Lucy savait être une vraie tigresse.

« Lucy, ne le prend pas mal… Tu ne peux pas nier que Jack est largement en avance pour son âge. Si physiquement, on peut lui donner maximum deux ans, mentalement… Il n'a rien d'un bébé ! » explicita-t-il avec douceur. Sa soeur se détendit immédiatement.

« Oui, il a toujours été très en avance. Mais je ne pense absolument pas que cela ait une quelconque origine génétique. Même bébé, il comprenait tout. C'est très particulier, je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer. Je pensais que c'était peut-être dû à la magie… Mais son père aussi est très intelligent… »

« Etait » corrigea, avec douceur mais fermeté, Ginny.

Le sourire de Lucy fondit comme neige au soleil. « En effet. Bon, je dois y aller. Daphné devait me donner quelque chose, je crois. »

Elle s'éloigna aussi vite qu'elle pu le faire, sans se soucier des six paires d'yeux de ses amis qui la fixaient d'un air inquiet, ni de la septième, noire comme l'onyx, qui d'un peu plus loin, avait suivi toute la scène depuis le seuil d'une certaine salle de classe.

« Elle n'a pas encore réalisé… Il faut lui laisser du temps… » murmura Harry.

Mais, hélas, ce temps, ils ne l'avaient pas, songea l'homme en disparaissant derrière un pan de mur dans un claquement de cape.

* * *

« Miss Potter, prenez place » siffla la voix doucereuse du directeur de maison serpentard.

La concernée s'avança et prit place face à la longue table derrière laquelle son jury - composé des professeurs McGonagall, Chourave, Flitwick et Snape - était installé. Elle combâtit de toutes ses forces le stress qui lui nouait les entrailles. Se retrouver face à des enseignants ne lui était plus arrivé depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle ne se sente pas tout à fait à son aise.

« Votre écrit sur le sortilège de mutisme était excellent, Miss » fit le petit professeur Flitwick avec un grand sourire. « En fait, tout votre devoir était excellent ! Pour quelqu'un qui ne fait de la magie que depuis quelque temps… »

« Merci, monsieur. » répliqua la jolie rousse avec un sourire. Tous les professeurs la fixaient avec approbation et fierté - à l'exception de Snape, mais cela n'avait rien de particulièrement étonnant. Il semblait bien que les Potter étaient une famille très appréciée, et ce, même si elle avait été répartie à Serpentard.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança. « Bien Potter, je vais vous demander de métomorphoser divers objets, si vous ne savez pas réaliser l'une des métamorphoses, ne le faites pas ! Les règles ... »

« ... Concernant la métamorphose humaine et animale notament sont très strictes et ces métamorphoses ne doivent être réalisées qu'en parfaite connaissance de la finalité recherchée, soit la géographie interne des organes, et leurs fonctions, de l'être vivant désiré. Pour ce qui est de la création d'aliments à partir d'objets divers, de tels actes magiques sont interdits par le ministère - et par le bon sens, si vous voulez mon avis - dans le cardre de la loi de Gamp, qui stipule bien que tout sortilège suceptible d'être annulé, c'est à dire tous, à quelques exceptions près, par exemple les Impardonnables, sont potentielement dangereux et non comestibles. Métamorphoser une chaise en tarte au pommes puis la manger, reviendrait à prendre le risque de se retrouver avec l'estomac perforé par une planche de bois. Je sais tout ça, Professeur. » s'amusa Lucy, d'un ton léger. Son professeur la dévisagea un moment, puis sourit. « Bien Potter, faites donc un vase à partir de cette tasse... »

La Survivante pointa sa baguette sur celle-ci, qui se transforma immédiatement en un magnifique vase de cristal bleuté, orné de petites pierres brillantes qui rappelaient sans conteste la voie lactée. Il était tout simplement magnifique.

Le professeur Flitwick s'étrangla. « Sans baguette ? Miss ! C'est prodigieux ! » s'exclama-t-il, ébahi.

Les autres professeurs s'étaient également approchés de la jeune fille et la dévisageaient avec surprise. Snape prit la parole.

« Non pas que ce ne soit pas un _magnifique_ vase, et accessoirement un acte magique _convenable_ mais, Miss, serait-il possible que vous ne connaissiez pas la formule permettant d'arriver à un tel résultat ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il échangea un regard avec le professeur McGonagall.

Sous le regard d'onyx calculateur de son enseignant, Lucy se surprit à rougir. Puis, se souvenant qu'elle ne devait rien à personne, elle haussa les épaules et détourna la tête. « On s'en moque, je n'avais clairement pas le temps d'apprendre tout un tas de formules cet été, alors Doge a décidé de me faire saisir l'essence même de la magie. Et ça a marché, le résultat est le même. Je peux faire plus ou moins bien n'importe quel sortilège, si je le comprends, lui et son fonctionnement. »

McGonagall fronça les sourcils. « C'est une technique très dangereuse. Potter, je veux vous avoir sous ma supervision jusqu'à ce que vous maitrisiez l'ensemble des formules de premier cycle. »

« Mais, Professeur, les formules ne sont qu'un catalyseur, l'esprit est suffisant pour faire de la magie. Et je n'ai absolument pas le temps de... Jedusor est... »

« Vous avez besoin de progresser en magie, Potter » siffla le Maitre des Potions. « Ne plus se servir de formule n'est un stade qui ne s'atteind normalement qu'après avoir maitrisé l'usage des formules informulées. C'est de la très haute magie et cela ne s'acquiert pas aussi simplement. Pour vous, cela s'apparente davantage à une forme de magie accidentelle. »

« Ma magie n'a rien d'accidentelle, monsieur. » rétorqua Lucy avec colère. C'était vrai ! Comme si elle n'avait pas passé les trois derniers mois à travailler nuit et jour pour progresser !

Ce ne fut que lorsque les deux yeux noirs de son professeur se détournèrent des siens qu'elle réalisa ce qui venait de se passer. Encore.

Le professeur Snape la dévisageait avec attention. « Vous avez beaucoup travaillé, Miss. Personne ne le nie. Cependant, vous avez ... disons ... _brulé_ certaines phases de votre apprentissage qu'il vous faut rattraper maintenant. Vos barrières, par exemple, restent d'une efficacité très aléatoire. »

Ça, elle l'avait bien remarqué. A la moindre seconde d'inatention, la moindre baisse de concentration, le plus petit sentiment bouleversant, le professeur en profitait pour pénétrer dans son esprit. Il fallait absolument qu'elle revoie son occlumencie.

« Très bien. » admit la jolie rousse en fronçant les sourcils.

« Votre magie reste très impressionnante, Miss ! Je ne me fais aucun soucis quant à votre réussite. Nous allons adapter le programme à votre niveau, afin que vous puissiez, dès à présent, rester en cinquième année. » lui apprit Flitwick, toujours souriant.

« Bien. » répéta Lucy, légèrement défaite. Beaucoup de travail l'attendait encore.

« Miss, connaissez-vous tout de même quelques formules ? » demanda gentiment le professeur Chourave, qui n'avait pas encore dit grand chose. Mais Lucy supposa que c'était précisément parce que la botanique ne nécessitait pas forcément l'usage d'une baguette et qu'elle n'était là que par pure et simple formalité.

« Oh... Oui, bien sûr. Il y a tous les sorts comme Aguamenti, Supéfix, les boucliers... Les Silencio, Sonorus aussi, bien sûr. Et les patronus... Disons que je maitrise les sorts de base. »

« Un patronus, vous dites ? » fit McGonagall avec intérêt.

Lucy inspira un grand coup et pensa à Jack, Harry et ses parents, qui l'aimaient et ne l'avaient jamais abandonnée. « _Spero Patronum_ » lâcha-t-elle, la voix un peu rauque. La biche très brillante apparut et vint se frotter à elle. Immédiatement, le coeur de la jeune fille se fit plus léger et ses yeux ne mirent à l'irriter. « Arrête » murmura-t-elle à la biche qui boulversait ses émotions. On aurait dit qu'elle lui suggérait de pleurer. C'était idiot. Comme si elle en avait eu besoin. Finalement la biche disparut et la jolie rousse reporta son regard sur ses professeurs qui la regardaient d'un air ému. Le professeur Flitwick glapit même un « Lily ! », mais Lucy choisit de l'ignorer et se concentra sur Snape, seul qui gardait, comme à son habitude, un air neutre plaqué sur le visage.

« Le Patronus est un acte magique de haut niveau. Je pense que... » Mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrant tout à coup dans un grand claquement. Une petite femme à l'allure de crapeau et vêtue d'un cardigan rose entra dans la pièce.

« Miss Potter, heureusement que certains élèves de votre maison ont eu la sympathie de me dire que votre évaluation était ce soir, sans quoi je l'aurais manquée. » fit-elle, tout à fait aimablement.

Se souvenant de son discours de la veille, Lucy eut un sourire indulgent. « C'est vraiment aimable de vous être dérangée, professeur, mais il me semble que nous venions de finir, justement. »

« En effet. » appuya la voix sèche de la directrice de maison Gryffondor.

« Non, non, non. » chantonna presque l'envoyée de Fudge. « J'avais quelques questions à vous poser, Miss. »

« Je ne crois pas que Miss Potter soit disposée à y répondre, professeur. » rétorqua Snape.

Lucy lui lança un regard surpris mais Ombrage lui jeta à peine un coup d'oeil. « Il m'appartient d'en juger, Severus. » Le-dit Severus s'avança et se plaça devant la jeune fille. « Je suis son directeur de maison. Tout interrogatoire doit obligatoirement passer par moi. »

Un interrogatoire ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ? L'esprit de Lucy tournait à toute vitesse. Puis, la lumière se fit.

« C'est bon, monsieur. » La jolie rousse posa sa main sur la bras de son professeur qui se retourna immédiatement pour la dévisager. Mais elle ne le regardait pas. « Que voulez-vous savoir, professeur ? » demanda-t-elle poliment.

« Où étiez-vous pendant toute ces années ? » demanda-t-elle avidement. « Êtes-vous vraiment la fille de James et Lily Potter ou une autre invension de Dumbledore ? »

Une brique tomba dans l'estomac de Lucy. Sa main se ressera sur le bras de son directeur de maison qui, curieusement, ne la repoussa pas. Mais cela, elle ne s'en rendit pas compte.

« Dans un orphelinat moldu. Et oui, il s'agit bien de mes parents. » rétorqua-t-elle, en essayant de contenir les émotions qui se bataillaient en elle.

« Dites-vous bien la vérité, Miss ? Le ministère est au courant de votre existence que depuis quelques jours et nous avons été pour le moins surpris. Une enquête est en cours pour déterminer les raisons de votre disparition. » sussura le crapeau.

« C'est plutôt moi qui devrait entamer une procédure afin de comprendre comment une enfant a pu échapper à votre surveillance ! » cracha la jolie rousse avec irritation. « Et pourquoi n'admettez-vous pas que Voldemort est de retour ? »

« Aussi charmante que son frère, je vois. J'ai le plaisir de l'avoir déjà en retenue ce soir. » s'amusa Ombrage en restant curieusement calme. « Vous disiez donc avoir vécu parmi les _moldus_ ? Où ça ? Votre éducation s'en ressent, dans tous les cas. »

« MAIS ARRETEZ CA, FERMEZ-LA ! » Elle lâcha enfin le bras de son bouclier humain - Snape.

La magie de Lucy crépitait dans toute la pièce et Ombrage lui jeta un coup d'oeil effrayé. « Je vous ordonne de vous calmer, Miss. Au nom du ministère je… »

« Je vous ai dit de la fermer. » La phrase claqua, sèche et déterminée. La sous-secrétaire d'Etat eut un hoquet, mais Lucy ne s'arrêta pas là. « Vous ne savez rien des moldus, vous ne savez rien de la menace que représente Tom Jésudor. Vous êtes une idiote. »

Ces derniers mots prononcés, Lucy se retourna et prit la direction de la porte.

« Potter… » commença le professeur McGonagall, d'un voix outrée. Certainement à cause du comportement de celle-ci. Elle n'ajouta cependant rien, mais qu'importait ?

Après plus d'une demie heure d'errance dans le chateau, Lucy se rendit compte de l'évidence. Ou plutôt des évidences.

Les sorciers étaient idiots.

Peu d'entre eux étaient réellement puissants.

Le monde magique était très loin d'accepter le retour de Jedusor.

Elle n'aimait pas ce monde d'imbéciles.

Elle finit par se souvenir qu'elle avait rendez-vous chez son directeur de maison et, le pas toujours chancellant de rage, elle regagna les cachots.

* * *

Lucy toqua à la porte. Aucune réponse. Elle frappa plus fort et finit par donner un coup de pied. Toujours aucune réponse.

« Putain. »

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la salle de potions, la rendant encore plus froide et sombre que d'ordinaire. A l'image de son propriétaire.

Elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte et mit sa tête entre ses genoux. Elle était vraiment épuisée. « Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? »

Tout Poudlard devait à présent déjà en être au dessert. Mais elle, elle n'avait aucune envie de se mêler à eux, à toute cette bande de gamins qui rigolaient la bouche pleine. Elle aurait juste voulu…

« Matt… » murmura Lucy. Son fils, son homme, un plat de soupe au potiron, un air de piano qui retentirait dans la cuisine depuis le salon, des éclats de rire. Et, sans qu'elle ne contrôle plus rien, une première larme tomba sur le sol de pierre froide, puis une deuxième, puis dix autres encore. Toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même, la jeune fille semblait vouloir ne plus s'arrêter de sangloter.

Elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas dans le couloir et ne perçut guère que quelqu'un entrait dans la salle. « Ah, Potter, vous voilà. » La silhouette noire s'approcha et l'attrapa par le bras gauche. « Ne restez-pas là. » fit Snape en la tirant à l'intérieur de son bureau, dont la porte s'était brutalement ouverte - comme par… magie. La jolie rousse se retrouva assise sur la même chaise que le matin même, tremblante de tout son corps. Le Professeur attendit, en silence, de l'autre côté de son bureau - que Merlin le préserve des adolescentes en larmes - que Lucy cesse de pleurer. Cela prit de longues minutes et, enfin, la paix revint et Lucy sentit que son coeur se défaisait d'un poids, réellement cette fois. Peut-être que la biche avait eu raison... Elle n'aurait sans doute pas dû se retenir aussi longtemps…

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit la silouhette sombre de Snape s'approcher. « Maintenant que vous êtes calme, buvez. »

Malgré sous état, Lucy n'était pas encore assez naïve pour accepter de boire n'importe quoi. Elle secoua sa tête.

Un soupir lui répondit. « Franchement, si j'avais voulu vous tuer, ce serait déjà fait. D'ailleurs, j'avais cru comprendre que vous étiez une bonne potioniste. Ne reconnaissez-vous pas une banale Sommeil-Sans-Rêve ? » fit Snape dans un sarcasme.

La jeune fille regarda mieux la potion et s'aperçut que son Professeur disait vrai. La potion avait bien la teinte caractéristique et l'odeur appropriée. Elle attrapa la fiole et la but d'un coup sec.

« Ne trainez pas pour vous rendre dans les dortoirs, Miss, Minerva me hurlerait dessus si l'on vous retrouvait demain matin, endormie par terre. Et ne parlons pas de Mr Potter. »

« Très bien. » Lucy sentait déjà les premiers effets de la potion, sa vue s'alourdissait et, à peine fut-elle debout, qu'elle chancela. « Bonne nuit, Professeur. Merci. »

Le concerné ne répondit rien et ce ne fut que lorsque Lucy s'apprêtait à passer la porte du bureau qu'il prit doucement la parole.

« Miss ? Je suppose que le cléb.. Black et Lupin vous l'auront déjà dit, mais vous êtes le portrait de votre mère. Lily… Lily était une femme remarquable. »

La jolie rousse, émue, fit volte-face pour dire un mot, mais le Professeur lui-même lui tournait le dos.

« Merci. » fit-elle donc, simplement. Puis, sur le point de s'endormir, elle pressa le pas pour rejoindre son dortoir.

 _A SUIVRE …._


	7. NOUVELLES ALLIANCES

Hello ! Je publie ce chapitre bien plus tôt que prévu. En fait, je me suis dit que publier de façon trop espacée pouvait nuire à la perception de l'histoire car pour le moment nous n'en sommes qu'à l'introduction et loin de l'intrigue en elle-même, bien que, de temps à autre, de dissémine quelques indices... Bref, j'espère que l'histoire est plaisante ! (En tout cas, je m'amuse beaucoup lorsque j'écris !)

Vous aurez sans doute constaté que j'aime beaucoup, beaucoup le personnage de Snape, mais il n'y a pas que lui et je compte bien ouvrir le _presencium_ à de nombreux autres protagonistes (non, je ne parle ABSOLUMENT PAS latin mais je trouvais que c'était stylé de le dire comme ça :P j'adore les néologismes)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

A bientôt !

 **CHAPITRE 7 : PREMIÈRES ALLIANCES**

Lucy avançait lentement jusqu'à sa salle commune, les effets de la potion étaient si forts que les moldus l'auraient sans conteste catalogué dans les substances narcotiques à effet hautement néfaste. Alors que le monde tanguait quelque peu, elle arriva à la salle commune, puis tout fut noir.

OoOoO

La Grande Salle était particulièrement silencieuse, ce matin-là. Mais finalement, cela n'avait pas grand chose d'étonnant, songea Harry. C'était un sacré changement de rythme de reprendre le cours après deux longs mois de vacances. Evidemment, lui, il avait attendu la rentrée avec impatience. A cette idée, un curieux sentiment de jalousie se répandit en lui en imaginant les vacances qu'avaient dû passer les autres élèves.

Il soupira, honteux. Cela ne faisait même pas deux heures qu'il avait discuté avec Hermione et, déjà, il oubliait toutes ses bonnes résolutions.

« J'espère qu'on aura un bon emploi du temps, cette année » soupira Ron à son tour en machônant d'un air rêveur son toast sur lequel étaient posés un oeuf au plat et une tranche de bacon qui dégoulinait sur sa main. Hermione lui jeta un regard dégouté.

« Ne rêve pas trop, Ronald, c'est l'année des BUSES, l'école est obligée de nous encadrer pour que nous puissions bien les réussir. C'est une année charnière tu sais. Pour la plupart des matières si... »

« Oui oui, merci Hermione. Maman m'a déjà dit tout ça une bonne centaine de fois pendant les vacances » rétorqua son ami en se re-focalisant sur son toast.

« Et elle a eu parfaitement raison. Ça ne va pas Harry ? » demanda la préfète de Gryffondor.

Le sus-nommé sursauta. « Hein ? Non, en fait je ne vois pas Lucy, mais tous les Serpentards de cinquième année sont là, j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. »

Hermione sourit avec indulgence. « Vous êtes vraiment trop mignons, tu sais. Je suis si heureuse que tu aies retrouvé quelqu'un de ta famille... »

Le Survivant s'empourpra faisant l'esclaffer Hermione et Ron, qui le regardaient d'un air moqueur. « Je ne... Nous n'avons rien de _mignons_ , Hermione ! Mais franchement, j'aurais préféré que tout se passe en d'autres circonstances. Avec la mort de son petit ami... »

Ses deux amis perdirent leur sourire.

« D'ailleurs, comment vit-elle tout ça ? On ne l'a pas entendu en parler...» s'enquit Hermione.

Harry haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. « Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout. Découvrir l'existence du monde magique, perdre son fiancé dans une course poursuite avec des mangemorts et se retrouver séparé de son fils pour aller dans une école de magie alors que Jédusor attend dehors... » Il fit un moulinet avec sa main comme si cela signifiait tout.

« D'autant que sa nouvelle célébrité ne doit pas lui plaire plus que ça... »

« C'est clair ! Moi je ne tiendrais pas ! » intervint Ron d'un air horrifié.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage d'Hermione. « Ça, c'est parce que tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère, Ronald. »

Les trois compères éclatèrent de rire.

« C'est vraiment chouette de vous revoir, les gars. J'ai passé un été horrible. » fit la voix de Neville Longdubat, qui s'intallait à côté d'eux. Il était légèrement essoufflé et des mèches de cheveux lui tombaient sur les yeux.

D'un regard, les trois compères l'invitèrent à poursuivre.

« Avec le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, ma grand-mère a été... Enfin, d'un côté, elle dit que je devrais prendre part à la lutte, et de l'autre, elle me rappelle sans cesse que je n'ai pas le niveau. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes considérés comme des gamins. Les gens ne réalisent pas que si nous ne faisons rien, les conséquences seront aussi désastreuses que lors de la première guerre. » lâcha Neville, d'une traite. Il semblait lui-même surpris d'avoir réussi à dire autant de choses d'un seul coup et rougit légèrement. « Enfin bref, je veux me battre, et il serait temps que le Ministère se réveille. »

« Oui, il va falloir agir. » renchérit Harry.

Neville le regarda, plein d'admiration. « Je savais que tu prendrais la tête des opérations, Harry. C'était impossible que tu ne fasses pas partie de la lutte, malgré tout ce que les membres de l'Ordre peuvent dire sur notre âge. »

« C'est en partie grâce à Lucy, tu sais. Elle n'est parmi nous que depuis quelques jours, mais nous avons déjà des plans en tête. » précisa le Survivant. « Si elle n'était pas là, tu peux être sûr que je serais encore en train de râler en pensant à mes vacances, seul à l'écart des opérations. »

Ron lui tapa sur l'épaule. « C'était vraiment nul, ça. Mais maintenant, on est tous réunis et on va se battre. » Hermione les regarda d'un air ému. « Oui, nous allons vaincre. » fit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione. On sera là pour te protéger, ton cerveau est vraiment trop puissant pour qu'on te mette en première ligne. » lança Ron en rougissant, se méprenant sur les sanglots que l'on pouvait percevoir dans la voix de son amie. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel. « Merci Ron. »

« Lucy n'est toujours pas là... » nota soudainement Harry, en coupant l'élan de ce que certains nommeraient « sentimentalisme typiquement gryffondoresque ».

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, Potter. Elle doit actuellement être en plein rendez)vous avec son Directeur de Maison. » lui apprit le Professeur McGonagall dans son dos. Le jeune garçon se retourna.

« Ah, professeur. Vous voulez dire qu'elle est avec _Snape_ ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Le _professeur_ Snape, Potter, est un excellent Directeur de Maison. De plus, il doit l'informer de la nécessité pour nous d'évaluer son niveau avant de la répartir en cinquième année. Aussi Miss Potter n'assistera-t-elle pas en cours avec vous aujourd'hui. »

« Oh. »

Harry était un peu déçu, il aurait voulu passer les premières heures de cours avec sa jumelle. Les cours ne pouvaient de devenir que plus passionnant !

« Remets-toi, Harry, elle sera avec nous demain. C'est impossible avec le niveau qu'elle a qu'elle puisse pas les suivre avec nous ! » s'exclama Ron.

« Il est vrai que cet examen ne semble être qu'une simple formalité pour Miss Potter » l'appuya le Professeur de Métamorphose. « Les capacités magiques dont elle a dores et déjà fait preuve le laissent largement supposer. Toutefois, il est nécessaire que l'équipe pédagogique ait une vision d'ensemble de ses lacunes afin que nous puissions y remédier au plus vite. » Disant cela, elle en profita pour remettre leurs emploi du temps aux quatre cinquième année.

« Oh génial... On commence avec deux heures de Défense avec celle folle du Ministère ! Puis deux heures de métamorphose ! » râla Ron. « Enfin, je veux dire... C'est super ! J'adore la Métamorphose ! » ajouta-t-il rapidement en regardant d'un air affolé sa directrice de maison qui le fixait un air à la fois réprobateur et amusé.

« Je n'en doute pas, Mr Weasley. Toutefois, il est vrai que, bien que nous ayons le devoir d'être a-politique en tant qu'enseignants, le Professeur Ombrage ne me semble pas être des plus compétentes. » fit-elle en jetant à la dite-femme un regard dégouté. « Je vous suggère cependant d'être prudents. _Tous les quatre_. Oui, oui, même vous Mr Longdubat. Votre génération est désormais connue pour apporter des ennuis notables et je doute qu'une quelconque _révolution_ soit vue d'un très bon oeil par le Ministère. »

« Je jure de ne faire sortir de ma bouche que la plus pure des vérités. » lâcha Harry en fixant son professeur droit dans les yeux.

Celle-ci soupira. « Et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Je peux déjà prédire - et bien mieux que le Professeur Trelawney, à mon humble avis - que, cette année, vous et votre soeur allez me donner une raison de plus de chercher à renoncer à la direction de l'établissement... Vos parents seraient fiers de vous, Potter. »

Le regard abasourdit de son élève devant être irrésistible, la Directrice de Maison Gryffondor se retourna pour continuer la distribution des emplois du temps, un sourire amusé plaqué sur ses lèvres fines.

« Elle vient de faire de l'humour ? Et un compliment ? C'était bien un compliment, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit Harry en échangeant un coup d'oeil stupéfait avec Ron et Neville.

Hermione ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, à présent toute concentrée sur le programme de la journée. « Ouh, je sens que cela va vous faire plaisir, cet après-midi, double cours de potion, puis, comme j'ai arithmancie, je suppose que vous avez divination. C'est une journée chargée ! »

« Eh bah je n'ai même plus faim... » commenta Ron, défait. « Les jumeaux avaient raison, ça va être une année horrible. »

« Bon, je vais à la bibliothèque maintenant ! » lança Hermione en se levant d'un bond.

Ron eut l'air encore plus horrifié. « Mais pourquoi déjà ? »

« C'est évident, je risque d'être trop prise par mes dévoirs ce soir ! » s'exclama son amie. Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea droitement vers les portes de la Grande Salle, sous les regards consternés des trois garçons qui finissaient leur petit déjeuner.

OoOoO

Le premier cours avec Ombrage avait été tout simplement horrible. A peine cinq minutes de cours étaient-elles passées que, déjà, Gryffondor se retrouvait avec des points en moins et qu'Harry récoltait une retenue pour la soirée. De quoi être comblé. Après, il avait vu Lucy - enfin ! - qui devait à présent être en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes à cause de leurs commentaires au sujet de la mort de Matt, pas qu'ils n'aient pas eu raison, mais faire de la peine à sa soeur revenait à lui nouer l'estomac. La pause déjeuner aurait pu le remettre d'aplomb mais Hermione en avait profité pour le sermoner quant à son comportement du matin avant de s'enfuir, une fois de plus, sans expliciter davantage. Aussi n'avait-il aucune idée de l'endroit où elle était passée, bien qu'il soupçonnait fortement que ce soit à la bibliothèque.

Trainant les pieds, Harry et Ron entrèrent dans la salle de Potions avec un léger dégout marqué sur leurs visages. Il s'installèrent tout au fond, dans l'espoir d'être le plus confortablement installés pour discuter. Lorsque Hermione arriverait, elle n'apprécierait certainement pas.

Le Professeur Snape leur jeta un coup d'oeil mauvais et commença le fameux discours de début de cinquième année.

« A la fin de cette année, vous serez tous amenés, sans exception, à passer vos BUSES de Potion. Bien que je ne m'attende pas à ce que nombreux soient ceux qui réussiront à n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un Acceptable dans cette matière, je vous préviens d'ores et déjà que je n'accepte dans ma classe l'an prochain que les élèves ayant obtenu un Optimal à leur BUSES de Potion. » commença-t-il d'une voix trainante et dégouté.

Curieusement, à ces mots, Neville se redressa et Harry ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'il avait bien grandit pendant les vacances, et prit de l'assurance. C'est avec un sourire qu'il se rappela la scène de l'épouvantard en troisième année.

« Rooooh, et dire qu'on est censés sympathiser avec les Serpentards cette année ! » râla Ron en secouant la tête. « On aurait dû s'y mettre plus tôt, là ça va être compliqué... Ça fait cinq ans qu'on connait Malfoy et tu as bien vu les cours de ce matin. Bon sang ! »

« Ouais » approuva Harry avec éloquence. « Je suis déjà fatigué. Pourquoi Hermione est-elle en retard en fait ? »

« Vas savoir, elle et sa bibliothèque. On pourrait croire qu'elle est amoureuse d'elle. »

Ron sursauta comme si une idée lumineuse lui avait traversé l'esprit. « Non ! L'an dernier, Krum allait à la bibliothèque pour voir Hermione ! Si ça se trouve... » « Mais oui ! Tu as raison ! Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il y avait entre Malfoy et Hermione, et là, tout s'éclaire ! »

Son meilleur ami le regarda d'un air horrifié, mais Harry poursuivit. « Depuis qu'elle lui a mis cette gifle, en troisième année, je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir entre eux. Maintenant, c'est sûr, ils sont fous l'un de l'autre ! »

« Oh Merlin, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?! » s'exclama Ron, déconfit.

« Cependant, le doute persiste... Il y a aussi toujours eu cet éclat dans les yeux d'Hermione lorsqu'elle parlait de Mrs Pince que... Je ne sais pas... »

Harry eut beaucoup de mal à réprimer un éclat de rire. Son ami le regarda un moment avant de sourire à son tour.

« Oh putain Harry, t'es vraiment ... »

« Un peu de thé, messieurs ? Quand vous aurez fini de discuter de la vie sentimentale de Miss Granger, vous pourriez peut-être commencer à préparer la potion de Sommeil-Eternel » fit une certaine voix, juste derrière eux, faisant sursauter les deux garçons. Les éclats de rire qui menaçaient de résonner dans toute la salle furent brisées dans l'oeuf par le regard que Snape jeta aux autres élèves.

La porte de la salle grinça et une Hermione essoufflée apparut.

« Excusez-moi, professeur, j'ai été retenue... »

« Eh bien, cela fera moins dix points pour le retard de Miss Granger, et moins vingt autres points pour le manque de respect de messieurs Potter et Weasley. Miss, vous devriez leur signifier de cesser de s'appesantir sur vos diverses relations amoureuses, s'ils veulent réussir leur année, ou plutôt éviter l'exclusion de mon cours. » fit narquoisement Snape.

Bizarrement, remarqua Harry, il n'avait pas l'air triomphant, comme cela aurait dû être le cas. Il soupira mais choisit de ne rien répondre. Hermione, elle, s'installa à côté de Daphnée Greengrass en leur lançant un regard courroucé.

Il soupira. Cette année n'allait vraiment pas être de tout repos.

OoOoO

Harry quittait enfin le bureau du Professeur Ombrage. Il tenait sa main ensanglantée contre lui. Ce sang, tout ce sang l'écoeurait. Il pouvait revoir sous ses yeux le cadavre de Cédric, la main coupée de Pettigrow... Un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale et il décida de presser le pas jusqu'à sa salle commune. Une boule d'appréhension lui alourdissant l'estomac, qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec ses cauchemars. Sa soeur... Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'après-midi et commençait à s'inquiéter. Il était pratiquement sûr que quelque chose clochait. Décidant que Lucy passait avant son envie de se blôtir sur les canapés de velours rouge au coin du feu, il prit le partit de descendre jusqu'aux cachots. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'emplacement de la salle commune de Serpentard.

Il faisait particulièrement sombre, en cette nuit de septembre et ce fait ne fit qu'accentuer son mauvais pressentiment. Il accéléra le pas et regarda sa montre. Il n'était même pas tard, un peu moins de 21h. Arrivé en bas du premier escalier qui menait aux cachots, il sut qu'il avait eu raison. Il pouvait sentir le déploiement de magie d'ici. Un cri retentit. Il se mit à courir.

OoOoO

Lucy sentait ses yeux se fermer. La seule raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas encore endormie dans un coin était le taux d'adrénaline qui, dans son sang, montait en flèche, sans qu'elle ne sache bien pourquoi.

« Alors, Potter. On se balade seule la nuit ? » lança une voix derrière elle.

Trop épuisée pour réagir, la jeune fille n'eut pas même le temps de se retourner qu'elle se retrouva propulsée contre un mur. Elle attrapa sa baguette, mais, le cerveau embrumé, elle n'était guère en état de contrer le moindre maléfice ce soir là. Aussi ne comprit-elle pas pourquoi, soudain, une voix de mit à hurler et pourquoi, ses mains se retrouvèrent tachées de sang.

OoOoO

Draco Malfoy avançait dans les couloirs des cachots pour retourner à sa salle commune. L'idée de son père de lui fournir un miroir à double sens avait été _brillante_. Tellement qu'il n'avait pas eu une seule soirée reposante depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison deux jours plus tôt. Dire qu'il avait espéré se tenir loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant l'année scolaire...

Las, il secoua la tête. Bon sang, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être un de ces stupides Poufsouffles qui, dès que les devoirs étaient finis, pouvaient s'attacher à diverse occupations hautement amusantes. Mais non, lui était Draco Malfoy, heritié de la Maison Malfoy et destiné à devenir mangemort dès sa majorité. Pas qu'il ait pas encore eu le privilège de participer aux réunions cet été là, cela dit. Il n'avait pas besoin de se trouver un travail ou de faire de quelconque études, il avait sa fortune et son nom. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait. Selon ses parents, en tout cas.

Mais ses parents... n'avaient certainement pas toujours raison. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il dû trouver sympathique de torturer quelques moldus pendant l'été ou de faire flamber diverses maisons à droite et à gauche de l'Angleterre ? Non, décidément, cela ne lui plaisait guère. Les yeux apeurés d'une petite fille de trois ou quatre ans le hantaient encore pendant son sommeil. Une moldue, cousine par alliance d'une famille de Sang-Mélés. La belle affaire.

Ces pensées lui remuèrent l'estomac d'une façon tout à fait désagréable, et il préféra se focaliser sur la nouvelle sepentarde qu'ils avaient accueillit la veille. Elle semblait avoir un sacré tempérament. En tout cas, toute l'école parlait d'elle. En même temps, parler fourchelangue pour entrer dans la maison de Salazar Serpentard avait été brillant.

Une alliée possible en cas de défection de chez les mangemorts, songea-t-il. Ce qui risquerait très probablement d'arriver s'il ne devait encore passer qu'une semaine de plus à préparer l'invasion des mangemorts dans l'école et tenter d'assassiner ce cher directeur.

Draco se frotta les yeux. Il n'était plus qu'à deux couloirs de la salle commune lorsqu'il entendit quelques voix.

« Alors, Potter, on se balade seule la nuit ? »

Le sang du jeune homme ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un corps percutant un mur suivi de celui dégoutant d'un os brisé. D'un bond, il s'élança dans la bataille. Il ne s'attendait pas à se trouver face à trois sixième année.

« Vous vous en prenez à une jeune fille seule ? Ce n'est franchement pas classe, du trois contre un. » lança-t-il, bravache. C'était clairement l'inverse de ce que lui avait toujours enseigné son père.

« Alors Malfoy, tu prends la défense de l'ennemi ? » s'amusa le plus costaud des trois. « J'en connais qui ne vont pas aimer ça ! »

Autant pour tenir encore une soirée par miroir à double sens.

« N'importe quoi. Je sauve l'honneur de Serpentard, c'est tout. Vous devriez avoir honte. Et puis, qui sait si cette fille est notre ennemi ou non ? » rétorqua Draco avec fougue.

« Je vois. Eh bien, prêt à te faire dégomer, Malfoy ? »

Il ne lui fit pas l'honneur de répondre et commença à combattre.

Pour sa défense, il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Cependant, au bout de quelques échanges de sortilèges, il ne put nier être en difficulté. Des éclats de couleurs volaient dans tous les sens. Pour sûr que Loufouca Lovegood aurait trouvé ça magnifique. En effet, un sortilège plus tard il était à son tour propulsé contre le mur.

« _Diffindo_ ! »

Draco sentit du sang couler le long de son abdomen et une vague de nausée lui retourna l'estomac. Il était comme ces moldus que les mangemorts avaient décidé de décimer pendant les vacances. De petites tâches brouillaient sa vision mais, encore conscient, il sentait que des mains chaudes avaient ouvert sa chemise et chercher à la soigner sans magie. Il reconnut des mèches de cheveux roux foncé. _Lucy Potter_. Mais quelle idiote ! N'était-elle pas censée être évanouie dans un coin ? Et n'était-elle pas une sorcière, par Merlin ?

Ces pensées eurent le mérite de le tirer de sa transe.

« Potter, pousse toi ou soigne-moi. » lâcha-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

« Ne meurs pas. Ne meurs pas. »

« Potter ! »

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il remarqua - avec horreur - que des larmes coulaient le long des joues de la jeune fille.

« Non ! Matt ! S'il te plais ! »

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Mais, par les chaussettes de Salazar, cette fille était maboule ou bien... ?

Il se redressa péniblement et constata le silence - ô combien déplaisant - qui régnait dans le couloir. En effet, les trois brutes ne les avaient pas oubliés. « Alors, Malfoy, encore vivant ? Un petit dernier pour la fin ? »

« Fais-gaffe, Léo, si on se fait choper, c'est la fin. » chuchota son camarade.

« Matt ! » s'écria encore la Survivante-Devenue-Maboule.

Mais soudain, une voix retentit, très calme. « _Nox Maximus_. _Petrificus totalus._ » Le bruit de trois corps tombant au sol résonna dans le couloir.

Des bruits de pas d'approchèrent d'eux sans que Draco ne put distinguer quoi que ce soit. « Malfoy, tu peux marcher ? »

Il hocha la tête et murmura. « Saint Potter à la rescousse ! Youpi ! »

« Ferme-la Malfoy, on a pas le temps. Comment vas ma soeur ? » demanda Potter d'une voix de leader absolument horripilante pour Draco.

« Mal. Et moi aussi. Alors on bouge et on va se planquer quelque part. »

Draco se mit debout très difficilement. Sa tête lui tournait. Il se retourna pour voir le Survivant attraper sa soeur et la prendre contre lui pour marcher.

« Tu connais un endroit pas loin, Malfoy ? »

« Ouais, un laboratoire abandonné à un couloir d'ici. » répondit le Serpentard, toujours sonné.

« Parfait. »

Il marchèrent pendant quelques minutes à l'allure d'un scrout à pétard et rejoinrent la-dite salle.

Sans aucune trace de sa grâce aristocratique légendaire, Draco se jeta à terre. « Je n'en peux plus. »

Doucement, Harry installa Lucy. « Hey, tu vas bien Lucy ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ? »

« Potion sommeil. » murmura la rousse, puis elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Draco. « Désolée. »

Celui-ci ne répondit rien. Elle l'avait certainement traumatisé pour les dix ans à venir.

« Elle a un bras et des côtes cassées. Je pense qu'un séjour à l'infirmerie serait nécessaire pour elle. » dit-il en revanche au Balafré.

« Et pas pour toi peut-être ? » sourit Potter.

« Comme si je pouvais. Si je fais ça, mon père et ses amis... » répliqua le blond avant de s'interrompre. C'était vrai, il parlait à _Potter_ , là.

« Très bien, je m'en occupe alors. »

Draco lui jeta un coup d'oeil horrifié, puis acquiesça. « Très bien. Mais putain, Potter, tu fais gaffe. Tu connais la formule au moins qui répare les plaies ? »

Le Survivant haussa les sourcils et secoua la tête. « Franchement, après cet été, c'est la première que j'ai apprise. » s'amusa-t-il. « Par contre, je ne l'ai jamais utilisée sur qui que ce soit. »

« Merci Potter, très rassurant. »

« _Curare_. » fit le garçon en pointant sa baguette sur l'énorme plaie qui barrait l'abdomen de son ancien ennemi juré. Celle-ci se transforma en une fine cicatrice. « Il faudra faire attention. Si elle se rouvre, va chez Pomfresh. »

Malfoy hocha la tête. « Et pour elle ? » demanda-t-il en désignant la jeune fille qui, à présent était endormie.

« Il va falloir l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Si elle a trop de fractures, je ne veux pas m'y risquer. Et avec la potion qu'elle a prise... »

OoOoO

Lucy avait l'impression que le monde vibrait autour d'elle. Elle avait chaud, elle était bien. Tout était absolument agréable, parfait. En proie à un bonheur certain, elle se surprit à essayer d'ouvrir les yeux, mais tout était vraiment très flou.

« Eh bien, Potter, il est désormais évident que votre incapacité à obéir est d'origine génétique. »

Lucy referma les yeux.

Elle entendit un soupir. « Potter, avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? »

« De l'eau. » murmura-t-elle malgré elle. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit une main lui soulever la tête et un verre en plastique qu'on lui déposait délicatement entre les lèvres. Elle but son contenu avidement. « Encore. » demanda-t-elle, à nouveau.

« Non, je ne veux pas vous rendre malade, Miss. » fit encore la voix. Voix que Lucy finit par reconnaitre et elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour ajuster sa vision.

« Vous ! »

Le Professeur eut un sourire ironique. « Vous allez battre votre frère lors du prochain concours d'éloquence. »

La jolie rousse, agacée, secoua la tête, ce qu'elle regretta immédiatement. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« A vrai dire, j'attendais votre réveil pour le savoir, Potter. » rétorqua Snape. « Mr Potter vous a déposée ici en disant qu'il vous avait trouvé comme ça, dans les cachots. »`

« Oh. »

« Oui oh. » ironisa le Professeur. « A quel moment précisément n'avez-vous pas compris que je ne désirais pas que vous vous endormiez dans un couloir ? »

Lucy se redressa dans son lit d'infirmerie et dévisagea son enseignant, qui la fixait, assis sur une chaise juste à côté du lit. « Ce n'est pas grave, je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur, Professeur. Et vous, à quel moment avez-vous décidé de me veiller, exactement ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

Snape choisit précautionneusement de l'ignorer et se mit debout. « Bien, puisque vous êtes rétablie, votre présence en cours est requise dès aujourd'hui. Reposez-vous encore, il n'est que quatre heures du matin. »

« Très bien. Je pense que je n'ai pas très bien toléré la potion ce soir, c'est tout. » mentit Lucy, qui commençait à avoir quelques flashes de la soirée.

Le Professeur esquissa un rictus qui pouvait s'apparenter à un sourire. « Bien sûr. Et elle vous aura brisé deux cotes et un poignet, aussi. »

« Bien sûr. » répliqua Lucy avec un grand sourire. Snape lui tourna le dos et avança vers la porte. « Professeur ? » demanda-t-elle encore.

L'homme ne répondit pas mais cessa d'avancer.

« Passez une bonne fin de nuit, vous aussi. »

La jolie rousse remarqua un hochement de tête mais n'eut aucune réponse. Elle sourit en pensant que jamais elle n'aurait cru rencontrer un jour quelqu'un de plus bourru que Doge, et retomba dans un sommeil de plomb.

OoOoO

« Lucy ? Débout ! » s'exclama Harry en essayant de réveiller sa soeur, encore endormie à points fermés dans l'infirmerie.

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune fille daigna ouvrir les yeux. « Mouii ? »

« Il fallait que je te vois avant le début des cours. Promfresh m'a jeté dehors hier soir mais j'aurais voulu rester… » expliqua son jumeau en s'installant sans aucune grâce sur le lit.

« Oh, ce n'est pas grave, Snape est resté avec moi jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. « _Snape_ ? »

« Oui, il est vraiment très sympa. Je ne doute pas qu'il devienne un très bon allié dans les temps à venir. » lui apprit Lucy.

« Mais… C'est impossible ! Il me déteste ! » s'étonna Harry. « Avant même qu'il ne me connaisse, il me haïssait déjà. Si tu avais vu mon premier cours de potion de première année… »

« Il a peut-être changé ? En tout cas, je crois qu'il aimait bien maman. Il m'a dit que je lui ressemblait et qu'elle était remarquable. » sourit la jolie rousse, avec contentement.

« Eh bah… En tout cas, ça m'étonnerait que l'on s'entendent, lui et moi. » soupira son compère. « Enfin, je ne suis pas venu là pour ça. Hier, tu étais dans un état pas possible à cause d'une potion de sommeil, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. Il y avait Malfoy, il me semble, mais je ne sais plus bien. » répondit-elle.

« Oui, c'est ça. Malfoy t'a protégée, hier soir. Tu étais à ça de te faire zigouiller, ma vieille ! » fit Harry en mimant les faits avec ses doigts.

« Il faudra que je le remercie. »

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout. Comme Malfoy est officiellement du côté des Mangermorts, il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas aller rapporter à Dumbledore qu'il avait été agressé et t'avais protégée. C'est pourquoi il ma demandé de garder ça secret. Il n'a pas envie de se faire renier par sa famille. Cependant, je pense vraiment qu'il fait partie des gens qui ne sont pas du côté de Jedusor et qui pourraient nous donner des infos. Franchement, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça… Mais hier, il était presque sympa ! » finit Harry dans une exclamation.

« Parfait alors. Je vais essayer d'aborder ces sujets avec lui. » approuva Lucy en hochant la tête. Tête qui, cette fois, était parfaitement remise. « Comment avez-vous vaincu les assaillants et qui étaient-ils ? »

« Oh, des Serpentards de sixième année. Il a suffi que je les pétrifie après avoir jeté un Nox pour qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien. » s'amusa son frère.

« Et leur corps ? Snape ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, vous ne les avez donc pas laissés par terre, je suppose. »

« Ahah, non ! Figure toi que les jumeaux Weasley m'ont donné l'idée hier, au petit dej. Ils ont parlé de l'armoire à disparaitre et envisageaient d'y mettre Montague dedans, histoire de faire une petite blague… »

« Dois-je donc supposer qu'à l'heure actuelle, trois sixième année ont donc disparus ? »

« Eh bien… »

« J'attends. » siffla Lucy, d'une voix faussement agacée.

« Ecoute Lucy, ils n'ont pas hésité à vous attaquer. Jedusor est de retour. Je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire … Et on avait pas d'autre idée. » s'expliqua Harry, cette fois réellement sérieux.

« Harry, fais attention… Ne te laisse pas submerger par les évènements. » s'inquiéta Lucy.

« Mais non, t'inquiète. » rit son frère d'un ton qui sonnait vraiment faux.

OoOoO

« Dire qu'on est seulement mercredi ! Je veux être ce weekend ! » s'exclama Lucy.

« Pour voir Jack ? » lui demanda Ron en chuchotant. La jolie rousse hocha la tête.

« J'aurais vraiment aimé le voir dans la semaine, mais la séparation est trop dure à chaque fois… Et je suis certaine qu'entre ta mère et Sirius, il est au Paradis ! »

Son ami témoigna son assentiment qu'un hochement de tête alors qu'ils entraient tous dans la salle de potion, et Lucy alla s'installer à la table de Daphné, tandis que Ron se mit avec Hermione. La tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour elle crevait les yeux à des kilomètres et Lucy trouvait particulièrement amusant de les observer se courir après. Elle allait devoir commencer à parier sur la date de mariage…

Avec agacement, elle regarda son frère entrer dans la salle d'un air maussade et s'installer tout seul à une table du fond. Elle savait que son frère avait un soucis. Le seul problème était qu'elle ne savait pas précisément de quoi qui retournait. Comment pouvait-elle l'aider si il ne se confiait pas ? Tout en continuant de méditer, elle commença la potion de la page quatorze. Travailler avec Daphne était vraiment agréable, la jeune fille étant bavarde en dehors des cours, mais très sérieuse pendant. Mais Lucy ne pouvait nier qu'elle trouvait que les cours n'allaient pas assez vite. Elle avait l'impression de stagner, sans progresser suffisamment. C'était vraiment agaçant…

OoOoO

« Mr Potter, qu'avez-vous _encore_ fait ? »

La voix de Snape, beaucoup trop proche de ses oreilles, fit reculer Harry. Rien, il n'avait rien fait. La potion avait simplement décidé de ne pas être d'un vert clair, comme décrit dans le manuel, mais violet foncé. Ce n'était pas bien grave, si ?

« Je ne sais pas » marmonna-t-il.

« Vous avez mis trois gouttes d'essence de pikiponk, au lieu de deux, Potter. »

Et c'était tout ? Harry choisit de considérer que, dans ce cas, il avait plutôt bien réussi sa potion. Il secoua la tête.

« Oui, Potter, c'est un détail très important. Savez-vous comment remédier à ce problème? » insista la voix doucereuse de Snape.

« Vous savez que non » rétorqua le garçon, dont le sang commençait à s'échauffer.

« Langage, Potter. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est ça. »

Snape fronça les sourcils, clairement pas fan du comportement de son élève. « Eh bien, je pense que cela nous fera une retenue... Ce soir, vingt heures, dans mon bureau. »

« Pour quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas du tout, je trouve que vous passez beaucoup trop de temps à rechercher ma compagnie, professeur. » fit Harry dans un sarcasme. Comment Snape pouvait-il être aussi chiant. Ce n'était tout simplement pas humain. Le Maitre des Potions le dévisagea un instant. « Vous venez de faire augmenter le nombre de vos retenues, Potter. »

Lucy, qui suivait l'échange de la table qu'elle partageait, un peu plus loin, avec Daphné, fronça les sourcils. Elle fit signe à son frère de se taire, mais celui-ci l'ignora royalement.

« Formidable, comme si je n'avais rien de mieux à faire. »

Sur ces mots, il ferma son livre et attrapa son sac.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire, Potter ? » La voix de Snape était, à présent, largement menaçante

« Je me casse. Apprenez à faire des filtres contre la fièvre sans moi. »

Cette fois-ci, tous les élèves étaient retournés et les Serpentards regardaient la scène d'un air avide. Ce fut eux qui agacèrent encore davantage Harry. Sa magie se mit à crépiter, et il la sentit sortir de son corps. Snape s'approcha de lui. « Potter. »

« Non, foutez-moi la paix. » Harry s'avança jusqu'à la porte et sortit sans demander son reste. Il fut presque surpris que le Professeur ne le suive pas pour le tuer après lui avoir manqué de respect, et pour le ligoter afin l'utiliser comme cobaye pour les vingt prochaines potions.

Il courut jusqu'à la volière et frappa du pied dans le mur. « Putain ! »

OoOoO

Severus soupira. Si parmi ses ciqnuième année, certains étaient capables de saisir l'art des potions, comme Malfoy, Greengrass et Granger, les autres avaient un niveau plus que lamentable. Lucy aussi allait certainement finir par atteindre un bon niveau mais, pour le moment, sa manière de couper les ingrédients témoignait d'un manque d'expérience évident, que l'on ne pouvait guère lui reprocher.

Il regarda Potter-fils s'affairer au dessus de son chaudron et remarqua la couleur... inhabituelle de sa potion. Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha du garçon. Il n'était pas idiot, le professeur en avait pleinement conscience, mais sa concentration était aussi limitée que celle d'un gamin de quatre ans. Ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué de lire les instructions et de les suivre, quand bien même on serait nul en potion, non ?

« Mr Potter, qu'avez vous _encore_ fait ? »

« Je ne sais pas » marmonna le gamin dans sa barbe. Par Merlin, comment lui et sa soeur pouvaient-ils être aussi différents lorsqu'il s'agissait d'éloquence ?

« Vous avez mis trois gouttes d'essence de pikiponk, au lieu de deux, Potter. » lui apprit-il.

Dernièrement, il avait pris conscience que Harry Potter n'était pas la réplique exacte de James Potter, si l'on exceptait le physique et même s'il en avait tous les défauts. A commencer par son arrogance... Cependant, il devait bien admettre que, depuis le retour de Lucy, l'idée que Harry soit également le fils de Lily - sa chère Lily - avait germé dans son esprit. C'était si simple, tout à coup, de se rappeler que son ancienne meilleure amie était leur mère à tous les deux, maintenant que la jeune fille rousse était parmi eux.

Le gamin secoua la tête d'un air désabusé et largement agacé.

« Oui, Potter, c'est un détail très important. Savez-vous comment remédier à ce problème? » insista-t-il. Le garçon était censé être capable de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, si l'on écoutait Dumbledore, et lui avait juré de le protéger, quinze ans auparavant, pour Lily. Cela passait donc, sans doute, par l'apprentissage des potions, n'est-ce-pas ?

« Vous savez que non »

« Langage, Potter. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est ça. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. « Eh bien, je pense que cela nous fera une retenue... Ce soir, vingt heures, dans mon bureau. » Le gamin avait vraisemblablement reçu une éducation déplorable. Par Pétunia, cette sale chouette. Cela n'avait pas grand chose d'étonnant, quand on pensait à la façon dont elle se comportait elle-même quand ils étaient enfants. Il fallait recadrer tout ça.

« Pour quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas du tout, je trouve que vous passer beaucoup trop de temps à rechercher ma compagnie, professeur. » fit Potter dans un sarcasme.

Le Maitre des Potions le dévisagea un instant. « Vous venez de faire augmenter le nombre de vos retenues, Potter. » Oui, décidément, il allait recadrer tout ça, n'en déplaise à Mrs Weasley et ses méthodes laxistes.

Mais sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, le gamin quitta la pièce sous le regard inquiet de sa jumelle. Severus allait se lancer à sa suite quand - et ce qui prouvait bien l'importance d'avoir un professeur compétent pour l'étude des matières dangereuses - la potion de Londgubat commença à mousser, prenant elle aussi une teinte violette. Les jets de potion qui tombaient au sol créaient de petits trous qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler les cratères lunaires.

« Longdubat, pauvre idiot ! L'essence de Pikiponk est très acide ! Combien de gouttes avez-vous mis ? »

Il n'obtint jamais de réponse, le chaudron de Longdubat explosant dans un grondement terrible.

« _Evanesco_ » cria-t-il en même temps qu'une autre voix, plus féminine. Le professeur jeta à Lucy un coup d'oeil approbateur. « Dix points pour Serpentard, Miss. Quant à vous autres, cela fait cinq ans que Longdubat est dans cette salle et personne ne songe à jeter de temps à autre un coup d'oeil à son chaudron ? Lamentable ! »

« Excusez-moi, Professeur, je ne... »

« Taisez-vous, idiot, vous étiez à deux doigts d'avoir des morts sur la conscience ! » ragea Severus. C'était plus fort que lui, il savait qu'il était en partie responsable.

« Ça suffit, Professeur. Tout le monde va bien. » répliqua Lucy en s'interposant entre les deux. Elle échangea un regard avec son enseignant, qui hocha la tête.

« Tout le monde dehors. Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Vous me ferez, pour le prochain cours, quarante centimètres sur les usages de l'essence de Pikiponk et les dispositions à prendre avant de la manipuler. »

Il y eut quelques soupirs agacés mais, globalement, les élèves quittèrent la salle en silence, d'un pas pressé.

Dès qu'ils furent hors de son champ de vision, Severus se prit la tête entre ses mains et se frotta les yeux. Par Salazar, quelle journée !

Il inspira un grand coup et décida de se mettre en quête de son élève le plus insupporable. Mais, par les sous-vêtements de Merlin, quand quoi avait-il choisi de s'embarquer ?

OoOoO

« Où est passé Harry ? » demanda Ron à Lucy, en quittant la salle de potions.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais il a grand besoin d'être seul, alors fiche-lui la paix un moment.» répliqua la jeune fille.

« Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il a ? » insista le rouquin.

« Il doute, c'est tout. »

« Mais de quoi ? »

« Ron ! Tais-toi donc deux minutes ! » le coupa Hermione. Un pli barrait son front, traduisant son inquiétude. « Il y a de quoi douter et être inquiet. Avec la communauté magique à dos, le retour de Jedusor, et les cours à gérer... »

« Je suis sûre que ça va lui passer, de toute façon. » trancha la serpentarde du groupe.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, manifestement peu convaincus, mais Lucy n'en avait que faire, trop occupée à fixer la silhouette d'un garçon plutôt grand, aux cheveux bruns qui marchait une dizaine de mètres devant eux.

« Je vous laisse » fit-elle. « Dites à Harry de me rejoindre après le diner dans le couloir... vous savez, la salle avec plein de trophés ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle courut rejoindre le garçon en question.

« Tu es Neville Longdubat. » fit la jolie rousse en tapotant l'épaule du concerné, qui la regarda d'un air surpris.

« Ce n'est pas une question. » remarqua-t-il.

« En effet. Pourquoi as-tu l'air si déprimé ? C'est à cause du cours de potions ? » s'enquit-elle, avec sérieux.

« Oh, ce n'est rien... J'ai l'habitude... » murmura Neville, un peu penaud.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu as l'habitude que cela signifie que ce n'est rien. J'ai vu que tu mettais beaucoup de bonne volonté à préparer ta potion, bien plus que Harry, même. Tu n'as fait qu'une toute petite erreur, c'est rattrapable... »

Ils s'avancèrent tous les deux dans une des cours intérieures de l'école et Neville se laissa tomber lourdement sur un banc, suivi immédiatement par Lucy.

« Ce n'est pas rattrapable. Je suis nul en potion, ça a toujours été comme ça. »

« Tu te trompes, tu es trop stressé, c'est tout. » le réprimanda la jeune fille, plus pour son manque de confiance en soi qu'autre chose.

« Non ! Enfin, peut-être, mais ma mémoire est vraiment nulle.. Et mes pouvoirs... Tu sais que ma grand-mère était persuadée que j'étais un cracmol avant que je manifeste mes pouvoirs ? Ils sont venus très tard... » se confia Neville, sans même se rendre compte qu'il n'avait jamais discuté avec Lucy, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, de la sorte.

« Tu es dans l'erreur, Neville. » contra-t-elle. « Je t'ai entendu parler du cours de botanique, ce matin. Tu connaissais très bien tout et cette connaissance est censée t'aider en potion. Il faut que tu te détendes et que tu te concentres, mais calmement, pour bien réussir. Quant à ta magie, ce n'est que de la confiance en soi. Je sens ta signature magique comme celle des autres. Tu n'es pas différent. »

Neville rougit sous les compliments. « Merci Lucy. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais à Serpentard. » commenta-t-il.

« Ça c'est parce que tout le monde a des idées préconçues sur les différentes maisons, mais je suis certaine que, bien que je ne les connaisse pas encore vraiment, des tas de Serpentards sont très sympas. Comme moi, par exemple. » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Ils rirent ensemble quelques minutes, puis Neville soupira. « Tu sais que mon rêve, ce serait de pouvoir devenir médicomage ? »

Lucy sourit. « Il est parfaitement réalisable. Je suis prête à t'aider en potions, si tu veux. »

« Merci. Mes parents... Mes parents sont à Saint Mangouste. Ils se sont sacrifiés pour des informations pendant la première guerre contre Tu-Sais-Qui et n'ont pas suporté les effets d'un sortilège et... Enfin, ils ne sont plus eux-mêmes... Je veux les guérir ! » se lança Néville en parlant plus fort que voulu. Il tapa du poing sur le banc de pierre froide et pinça les lèvres.

« Je ferai tout pour t'aider Neville. Je te le jure. » promit Lucy avec sérieux, bien qu'elle ne saisisse pas totalement la portée de la maladie dont souffraient les parents de son ami. « Je vais faire des recherches. Je vais t'aider. »

« Tu ne comprends pas... Je suis horrible. » chuchota le garçon.

Lucy le fixa sans comprendre. « Quoi ? »

« Je... Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas malades. Enfin, je ne m'en souviens pas. Mais ce n'est que là, pendant les vacances, avec le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui que j'ai réalisé que... que je n'avais rien fait pour les aider. J'aurais pu travailler plus, essayer de progresser en potions... en sortilèges aussi... Je suis vraiment mina...»

Neville ne s'attendait pas à la claque qu'il se prit dans la tête. En même temps, même Lucy ne se contrôlait plus vraiment et ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi elle était tout à coup debout. « Tu es un idiot, Neville Longdubat, je te le confirme ! Mais tu vis où, par tous les Merlin et Salazar réunis ? Tu crois quoi ? Que tes parents se sont sacrifiés pour que tu passes ta vie à te dire que tu dois les sauver ?! Les parents sont là pour protéger leurs enfants ! Tu as souffert, je n'en doute pas, mais - crois moi - tu aurais eu à souffrir bien plus si tu avais eu de telles idées sur la conscience ! Ton comportement n'a rien de minable ! Tu peux devenir médicomage, et sauver des gens. Tu peux t'investir dans le combat que nous allons mener contre Jedusor. Mais pas par remord ou parce que tu crois devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un ! Choisis un métier que tu aimes, et engage-toi dans la guerre à nos côtés car tu partages les mêmes valeurs que nous. Personne n'a le droit de prendre les décisions à ta place. Est-ce-que tu m'as bien comprise ?! » lui cria-t-elle presque.

Neville la fixait d'un air abasourdi.

« Oui.. Je... Excuse-moi. Je veux devenir médicomage parce que cela me plait. Et je veux en profiter pour essayer de soigner mes parents. Et je me battrai à vos côtés, vous pourrez compter sur moi. Les gens n'ont pas à souffrir à cause de la volonté d'une seule personne. Je ferai tout pour stopper cette guerre. »

Lucy eut un sourire. « Très bien. »

« Tu sais, je crois que tu parles comme une maman... » s'amusa Neville.

La jolie rousse éclata de rire. « Tu serais surpris ! Allez, allons travailler un peu. »

Et tous deux prirent la direction de la bibliothèque, où de nombreuses heures de travail les attendaient désormais.

OoOoO

Severus ne pouvait qu'apprécier l'usage de la magie, un petit « _Pointe sur Harry Potter_ » lui avait immédiatement permis de prendre la direction de la volière. Il passa la porte de son pas noble et lent, dans un mouvement de cape caractéristique.

« Potter, vous voilà. »

Le garçon était de dos, assis sur le rebord d'un balcon de la volière. Severus pouvait deviner le balancement de ses deux jambes, qui pendaient dans le vide. L'insolent gamin l'ignora royalement, mais, pour une fois, cela n'agaça pas le Professeur.

« Avez-vous conscience, Mr Potter, de l'altitude à laquelle se trouve la volière ? Que préconise votre psychomage quant à vos tendances suicidaires ? » fit-il dans un sarcasme - à moitié sarcastique cependant si l'on prenait en compte la propension du gamin à se jeter dans les ennuis ; il n'y avait qu'à voir la dextérité avec laquelle celui-ci avait voulu retrouver sa soeur aux mains des mangemorts, quelques jours auparavant.

« Pour ce que ça changerait... » grommela Potter.

« Les adolescents mélodramatiques ne sont absolument pas à mon gout, Potter. »

Cette phrase eut le mérite - et l'honneur - de faire se retourner le Survivant, qui abordait un air de profond mépris. Pour ce que Severus en avait à faire...

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, professeur, vous n'avez rien à faire là. » lâcha-t-il.

Las, le Maitre des Potions secoua la tête. « Vous avez quitté mon cours de façon prématurée. Je veux savoir pourquoi. »

Le gamin bondit de son perchoir. « Toujours à fourrer votre nez dans les affaires des autres. »

« Arrogant gamin ! Ne te remets-tu donc jamais en question ?! » s'énerva Severus, sans même se rendre compte qu'il passait au tutoiement.

Il ne s'attendait pas au soupir du garçon. « Si, tout le temps. Et c'est pour ça que je ne viendrai plus en cours. Jedusor est de retour. Je ne vais pas rester là, les bras ballants. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas sûr. Ou, du moins, Severus aurait pu aller jusqu'à le considérer comme arrogant, si le gamin n'avait pas eu, l'espace d'un instant, cette expression fataliste sur le visage.

« Potter. »

Le concerné descendit une marche. Puis deux.

« Si vous ne restez pas en cours, comment allez-vous progresser ? Le Seigneur de Ténèbres vous retrouvera en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire _quidditch_. »

« Je n'aurais qu'à aller chez la tante Pétunia. Peut importe... »

« Cessez ce mélodrame d'enfant gâté, Potter, et regardez la vérité en face. Depuis deux jours, les autres élèves vous ont descendu de votre _piedestal_ , vous avez rencontré quelques _problèmes_ avec votre professeur de Défense, les cours ne vous conviennent plus, et vous prenez la fuite. Vous êtes lâche, Potter. Vraiment très lâche. A vous comporter comme ça, vos parents et votre ami... Cédric Diggory, à qui vous pensez encore si souvent dans vos cauchemars, tous seront morts en vain. »

Le gamin se retourna très brutalement. Des larmes de colère brillaient dans ses yeux. « C'est faux ! »

« A vous de me prouver le contraire, Potter. » rétorqua le Professeur.

« Très bien. » cracha Harry. « De toute façon, je ne laisserai pas Lucy toute seule ici. Et j'ai encore des choses à régler. »

Severus retint un sourire. Il était vraiment trop facile de manipuler les gamins arrogants, encore plus lorsqu'ils avaient à leur disposition tous les défauts - et qualités, ce qui revenait au même pour Severus - de Gryffondor. Il l'avait bien compris, avec Potter-Sénior.

« Je m'attends à ce que vous vous surpassiez en potions, Potter. On ne vainc pas le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps en n'étant pas capable de compter les goutes d'essence de pikiponk. Au fait, pour le prochain cours, ce sera quarante centimètres sur les usages et les précautions à prendre lors de la manipulation de ce produit. Je ne tolèrerai pas moins qu'un Optimal. Cela suffira à racheter votre comportement odieux d'aujourd'hui. »

Il prit à son tour les escaliers, passant devant le gamin qui gardait la bouche ouverte, largement abasourdi.

 _A SUIVRE …_


	8. NO LIMIT

Amis du soir, bonsoir ! Amis du jour, bonjour !

Voici le chapitre 8 de UFAP, je l'aime assez personnellement et vous ? :P

Non, en vrai certain trucs me déplaisent mais passons, cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas publié.

Merci pour les reviews du dernier chapitre, j'adore vraiment, _vraiment_ beaucoup en lire.

Adénoïde : si tu as des questions tu peux me les formuler dans une review et je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre (c'est valable pour toute personne ayant des questions bien sûr). Peut-être que certains trucs ne sont pas clairs. Il me semble que tu te demandais si le corps enseignants n'avait pas remarqué la disparition des trois élèves (ceux qui sont dans l'armoire à disparaître) : oui, ils ont remarqué mais pas immédiatement, c'était la nuit, Lucy était blessée et officiellement il n'y a eu aucun combat. De toute façon nous en reparlerons très bientôt.

Je m'excuse d'ores et déjà pur les fautes d'orthographe de ce chapitre. Je l'ai relu mais j'ai beaucoup trop de mal à les repérer.

Bonne lecture ! Bisous bisous !

 **CHAPITRE 8 : NO LIMIT**

« Hey Lucy, tu es là ? » chuchota Harry en entrant dans la salle des trôphés.

« Oui, oui, chut » fit une voix un peu plus loin.

Soudain, Lucy Potter apparut.

« C'est toi qui avait la cape ? » s'exclama son frère.

« Oh. Oui, je te l'ai empruntée l'autre jour... » éluda la jolie rousse avec un sourire auquel Harry répondit.

« Bah, de toute façon, elle était à Papa, donc tu as autant le droit que moi de l'utiliser. » fit-il.

« Papa. » répéta Lucy. Elle rougit un peu. « Ça fait bizarre de dire ça... En fait, je crois que c'est la première fois que j'emplois ce mot... »

Harry posa sur elle un regard compréhensif et hocha la tête. « Finalement, moi aussi. Avec Hermione et Ron, quand j'ai la chance de parler de lui, je ne l'appelle jamais _Papa_. Mais de toute façon, je ne sais pas grand chose de nos parents... »

« Il faudrait demander à Sirius. »

« Oh oui mais... Enfin, il va te parler de tout ce qu'il a fait avec Papa et Remus mais, au final, tu n'apprendras pas grand chose. A part qu'ils étaient super cool et qu'il lui manque, bien sûr. Moi ce que je voudrais savoir c'est ce qu'il aurait aimé manger le dimanche midi, quels jeux on aurait fait ensemble... Peut-être qu'il m'aurait appris à voler sur un balais... »

Le Survivant eut un sursaut. Que lui prenait-il ? Il n'était pas censé être aussi mélancolique normalement. Cependant, constata-t-il, sa jumelle semblait parfaitement en accord avec sa pensée.

« Si tu veux il y a une photo là-bas, et une médaille. Il était poursuiveur et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ! »

« Vraiment ? » s'excita Lucy. Elle se précipita vers la vitrine indiquée par son frère. « Oh ! Il est très mignon ! Il te ressemble beaucoup d'ailleurs ! »

Harry rougit mais - contrairement à d'habitude - il ne se sentit pas mal à l'aise d'être comparé à son défunt père. Les commentaires de Lucy étaient beaucoup plus innocents et, surtout, elle ne projetait pas l'image de James Potter sur sa personne.

« Pas tellement... Il était plus grand que moi. Et il a tes yeux. » sourit-il.

« Je voudrais voir des photos de Maman. »

« Elle est tellement belle tu sais. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Remus m'avait dit, en troisième année que c'était en partie grâce à elle qu'il avait mieux accepté sa situation. Et grâce à Patmol et Cornedrue bien sûr ! Je crois qu'il était vraiment heureux de te voir. » lui apprit Harry.

Lucy hocha la tête vivement, comme si elle cherchait à enregistrer toutes ces informations et ne jamais les oublier.

« Bon, ce que je voulais te dire c'est qu'il faudrait trouve un local pour nous retrouver... »

Harry approuva d'un mouvement de tête et continua d'écouter sa soeur. Quelques idées lui venaient à l'esprit…

OoOoO

« Bon Hermione, récapitulons. Dimanche après midi prochain, nous avons rendez-vous avec Skeeter dans la Salle-Sur-Demande et l'article sera publié dans la semaine qui suit à condition que nous trouvions, d'ici là un journal qui en veuille bien. » résuma Harry pour la cinquantième fois.

« C'est ça. » approuva la préfète de Gryffondor avec un sourire. Bizarrement, depuis le craquage d'Harry en potion trois jours plus tôt, celui-ci avait retrouvé toute sa motivation et travaillait comme jamais. Il était tellement investi dans tout ce qu'il faisait qu'il avais permis à Gryffondor de prendre une très bonne avance sur les autres maisons. Peut-être même avait-il fait gagner plus de points qu'elle, songea Hermione. Il fallait qu'elle vérifie ça...

« Personne ne connait un directeur de journal, je suppose ? » soupira le jeune homme.

« Non et ça risque de poser problème. » fit la voix de Lucy derrière eux. Elle les rejoint sur les canapés de velours rouge.

Son frère haussa un sourcil. « Te serais-tu trompée de salle commune ? » demanda-t-il, pince-sans-rire.

« J'avais trop froid chez les Serpentards, alors je me suis dit... Et je suis passée par les cuisines ! Regardez ! » fit-elle en sortant de son sac une énorme boite pleine de pâtisseries et des bierraubeurres.

« Tu es la bienvenue parmi nous, Lucy ! » s'exclama Ron en attrapant un éclair au chocolat.

Les quatre amis éclatèrent de rire. « En tout cas, il faut que nous arrivions à publier notre article quelque part... » reprit la jolie rousse. « Quels sont les autres journaux qui existent à part la Gazette ? »

« Des journaux ? Vous comptez publier quelque chose ? » s'exclamèrent d'une voix les jumeaux Weasley qui descendaient les escaliers menant aux dortoirs. Ils étaient suivis par Ginny.

« Vous n'avez pas cours, comme tout le monde ? » râla Ron.

Fred lui fit un clin d'oeil. « On s'est dit qu'Ombrage pouvait se passer de nous pour cette fois. »

« J'ai été brutalement pris d'une émoragie pendant son cours, mais c'est passé dès que j'ai quitté la salle. Vraiment curieux... » poursuivit George. « Je pense que je suis allergique.. »

« Encore vos pastilles bizarre ?! » s'exclama Hermione. « Avez vous conscience du danger que représentent des aliments magiques non conventionnés par le Ministère ?! »

« Hermione, Hermione, _Hermione_... Ces pastilles ne pourront jamais être approuvées par qui que ce soit, en encore moins par le Ministère, sinon comme pourrions-nous les utiliser pendant les cours d'Ombrage ? » répliqua Fred.

« Pas le choix. » conclut son jumeau.

« Et vous cherchez des journaux pour quoi, donc ? » les ignora Ginny en reprenant le sujet de base.

« Bon, venez ici. » rouspéta Harry en indiquant le tapis.

Lorsque ses amis les eurent rejoints, il leva sa baguette pour jeter quelques sorts de protection.

« Allons-y. Nous avons Rita Skeeter dans notre poche grâce à Hermione, qui la vue lundi dernier... »

« Oui, et à cause de ça je suis arrivée en retard en Potions, alors il faut que tout cela fonctionne ! » précisa-t-elle.

« Eh donc, Skeeter accepte de publier notre article, mais pour cela, il faut que nous trouvions un journal qui veuille bien le prendre. Ce qui est compliqué » finit-il avec fatalisme.

« Pas du tout. Moi je sais qui peux publier ça ! » répliqua Ginny.

Harry la fixa comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant. « Sérieusement ? »

« Luna Lovegood, son père est rédac'chef du Chicaneur. Je suis sûre qu'ils seront d'accord pour publier votre article. » fit la plus jeune des Weasley. Elle abordait un petit air supérieur et souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Mais euh... ce n'est pas cette fille bizarre qui lisait son journal à l'envers dans le train ? » demanda Harry.

« Si, sûrement. Beaucoup de gens l'appellent Loufoca, mais elle est très sympa, et surtout, elle et sa famille sont de notre côté ! » continua Ginny avec enthousiasme. « Il ne faut pas louper cette opportunité ! Et puis, rien n'est jamais impossible ! » finit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Ses trois frères, qui l'avaient écoutée sans broncher la dévisageait comme si une troisième tête lui avait poussé. « Et dire que maman te croyait toujours innocente... » commença Fred.

« Elle nous a battu. » souffla George.

Ron n'ajouta rien, en état de choc.

OoOoO

Neville Longdubat marchait tranquillement à la recherche de Serdaigles qui pourraient lui indiquer où se trouvait Luna Lovegood. Il était assez surpris du tour qu'avait pris sa situation. Une discussion un tant soit peu privée avec Lucy et il s'était retrouvé pris au sein d'une espèce d'organisation secrète. Et il avait pour mission de lancer une alliance avec les Serdaigles. En plus, il avait revu tout son manuel de Potion de première année et avait réalisé que c'était parfaitement de sa faute s'il était en retard sur le programme. Il aurait dû s'investir plus, voilà tout.

Il n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi c'était lui qui devait aller sympathiser avec les Aigles. Certes, il avait des relations plutôt cordiales avec Terry Boot, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus, il savait qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de spécialement sociable. Mais Hermione avait avancé de grands arguments comme quoi si Harry ou elle s'en chargeaient cela serait tout sauf discret. Mais même si ce n'était pas faux, Neville avait surpris le regard que lui avait jeté Lucy depuis la table des Serpentard et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce que cherchait avant tout la jolie rousse était, sinon seulement avoir davantage d'alliés, surtout qu'il prenne en main la situation - et accessoirement confiance en lui - et développe ses propres contacts. Et pour cela, une maison neutre comme Serdaigle pouvait sembler idéal. D'autant plus qu'il pourrait certainement demander à droite à gauche quelques conseils en Potion afin de progresser.

Il marchait donc en direction des cuisines - curieusement il avait immédiatement imaginé que les Aigles auraient plutôt tendance à se trouver dans la bibliothèque, mais cela ne devait être qu'une caractéristique d'Hermione Granger - munit de la Carte du Maraudeur.

Cinq points en particulier l'intéressaient : Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe, Lisa Turpin et Padma Patil. Elles avaient déjà été installées de la sorte alors qu'il discutait stratégie dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Comment diable pouvait-on passer une heure à discuter ? Si Neville avait d'abord pensé qu'il valait mieux aller parler à Luna seul à seul, Harry et Ron l'avaient rapidement détrompé arguant que les filles - même Loufoca Lovegood - se baladaient sans arrêt en troupeaux et qu'en plus cela permettrait d'avoir le point de vue quant au retour de Jedusor des autres filles de Serdaigle.

Il chatouilla la poire et entra dans les cuisines.

« Monsieur désire manger quelque chose ? » demanda un petit elfe en approchant.

Le jeune Gryffondor secoua la tête. « Non, je voudrais parler à Luna qui est assise là-bas… » avança-t-il en désignant une des tables un peu plus loin. Les cinq jeunes filles s'étaient retournées à son entrée et les fixaient d'un air surpris.

« Tu es Neville Longdubat, non ? Que veux-tu ? » demanda la jumelle de Parvati Patil.

« Je viens de la part d'Harry Potter… » commença-t-il.

« _Harry Potter_ ? Monsieur est un _ami_ de Monsieur le grand Harry Potter ? » s'exclama une petite voix ravie juste derrière lui.

Neville se retourna. « Euh… Oui… Je… A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

Les yeux du petit elfe se mirent à briller un peu trop. « Merci de votre gentillesse, Monsieur. Je suis Dobby, l'Elfe de Maison libre. »

Le garçon hocha la tête, se rappelant de l'association que Hermione avait tenté de créer l'année passée. « Oui, j'ai déjà entendu parler de vous. » fit-il donc.

Il songea qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir lorsque des larmes de joie se mirent à couler sur les joues du petit elfe. « Monsieur Harry Potter a parlé de _Dobby_ ? »

« Oh… Eh bien oui… » Ce n'était pas un mensonge après toi. Harry devait certainement l'avoir mentionné également à l'occasion, même s'il avait catégoriquement refusé de participer à la promotion de la SALE.

Il détourna le regard lorsque Dobby éclata en sanglots et s'éloigna pour se moucher.

Cette fois-ci les cinq filles le dévisageaient avec plus que de la surprise. Neville les regarda dans les yeux les unes après les autres. Curieusement, il se sentait beaucoup moins nerveux, et pour cela, il devrait remercier Dobby qui avait réussi à le détendre un peu. Il inspira un grand coup et tenta d'organiser sa pensée avant de parler.

« Bonjour. Je souhaite m'entretenir avec Luna de la part de Harry Potter. Vous pouvez rester mais je vous demanderai de ne rien divulguer de tout ce qui sera dit ici maintenant. »

Les jeunes Serdaigles échangèrent un regard. « Nous restons. » fit Lisa Turpin, jeune fille aux yeux bleus et cheveux châtains clair.

« Très bien. »

Le jeune homme prit place sur une chaise de libre. « Luna, je sais que ton père tient le journal Le Chicaneur et nous souhaitons publier un article sur le retour de Tom Jedusor, alias Vous-Savez-Qui, alias V-Voldemort. » lâcha-t-il d'une voix forte.

Luna le regarda dans les yeux pendant un instant alors que les autres avaient un sursaut d'horreur. « Très bien; Je vais en parler à Papa. » fit la blonde au regarda tantôt absent, tantôt pétillant.

« Tu n'as pas l'air surprise, Luna. » nota Padma, les sourcils levés.

« Non, Ginny Weasley m'avait dit que des gens allaient chercher à me contacter pour le journal de Papa. »

« Hmmm… Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? » demanda encore Lisa.

« Parce que Jedusor et de retour, qu'il faut que la vérité éclate au grand jour ! Nous devons tous nous protéger ! Harry et Lucy et des amis organisent la résistance. Ils ont des plans solides en tête, nous devons leur faire confiance ! » s'exclama le seul garçon de l'assemblée.

« Alors tu y crois toi ? Au retour de Tu-Sais-Qui ? » intervint pour la première fois Cho Chang. Ce n'est que là que Neville nota ses yeux rougis et gonflés.

« Et pas toi peut-être ? Mais de quoi crois-tu que Cédric soit mort l'an dernier ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Marietta, qui n'avait rien dit pour le moment, lui lança un regard courroucé dans des larmes menacèrent à nouveau de déferler sur les joues de son amie. Cho se reprit finalement. « Tu as raison. Nous devons nous battre. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre, je suis avec vous. » dit-elle avec ferveur.

« Je vous suis. Beaucoup pensent que Dumbledore et Potter sont fous. La Gazette va trop loin, tous ceux qui connaissent un minimum Harry savent qu'il n'a pas la grosse tête et ne cherche pas la célébrité. » appuya Lisa.

« Pareil, je suis d'accord. Par contre je ne veux pas me taper l'affiche pour rien. J'ai bien vu ce que le Professeur Ombrage fait aux élèves en retenue. » commenta Padma.

« Je ne sais pas… Ma mère connait bien le Professeur Ombrage, elle travaille aussi au Ministère… » hésita Marietta. Elle regarda Cho qui lui fit des yeux de chien battu. « Pour Cédric… » souffla-t-elle.

« Très bien. Je vous crois, je veux bien tenter de propager l'idée que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour, mais je ne tiens pas à faire partie de votre résistance. »

Neville eut un sourire. Finalement, tout ne s'était pas si mal passé.

OoOoO

Lucy était assise dans un fauteuille de la salle commune de Serpentard. Le samedi était déjà bien avancé et elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Son sac était déjà prêt, ses devoirs pour la semaine finis depuis la veille. Bref, que faisait donc Snape ?

Au petit déjeuner, elle avait reçu un message de son Directeur de Maison lui indiquant qu'il la chercherait dans la salle commune à onze heures. Et onze heures avaient sonnée il y avait trois secondes précisément ! constata-t-elle en regardant la pendule. C'était inadmissible.

« Potter, qu'attendez-vous exactement ? » fit une voix doucereuse derrière son dos.

« Est-ce moi ou vous mettez un Silencio sur vos chaussures pour ne pas que l'on vous entende, Professeur ? » riposta-t-elle dans un sarcasme.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse et supposa qu'elle avait raison.

« Allons-y, Potter. »

Ils quittèrent la salle commune sans que quiconque ne les remarque. Et quand bien même cela aurait été le cas, il n'y avait rien d'étrange à ce qu'un Directeur de Maison cherche un étudiant pour lui parler de quelque chose. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Snape se chargeait de cette affaire.

« Vous avez la cape, Potter ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

« Je ne doute pas qu'elle manque beaucoup à votre frère pour l'un de ses méfaits, ce weekend. » commenta le Professeur.

« Serait-ce de l'humour, monsieur ? » nargua Lucy en enfilant la cape, disparaissant ainsi aux yeux de tous.

Snape leva un sourcil. « De _l'humour_ ? »

La jolie rousse pouffa discrètement. Pas assez au vu du regard que jeta le Professeur dans sa direction, enfin, en direction du bruit.

Ils sortirent du château et Lucy frissonna au contact de l'air froid. « Brrr... N'aurait-il pas été plus simple d'utiliser le réseau de cheminette ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non. » fit simplement Snape.

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Le Ministère surveille le réseau du collège depuis cet été. Nous devons donc transplanner. »

« Ah. »

Le silence se fit jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent la grille de l'établissement.

« Bien, c'est le moment Miss. » dit Snape.

« Et je dois faire quoi ? » demanda la jeune fille avec inquiétude.

« Absolument rien, je vais transplanner et vous tenir pendant ce temps. »

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Quoi ? »

Vraiment nerveuse face à l'utilisation de ce nouveau mode de transport, elle se précipita sur le Professeur et s'agrippa à ses robes noires.

Dans un « pop », ils disparurent.

Et réapparurent au milieu d'un square.

« Mais enfin, Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ? » s'exclama Snape en ôtant d'un geste la cape de la jeune fille. Ici, elle n'en avait guère plus besoin.

« J'ai paniqué... Désolée. » avoua-t-elle. Ses joues prenaient une couleur un peu plus vive et le Maitre des Potions secoua la tête. La jeune fille s'éloigna de lui, la démarche un peu tanguante.

« Idiote. Comme si je ne savais pas transplanner. Comment vous sentez-vous, Miss ? Les premiers transplannages ne sont jamais agréables.»

« Ça va... » fit-elle en regardant ailleurs.

Snape lui fourra une fiole dans sa main. « Prenez ça, c'est contre la nausée. »

« Je ne... »

« Il me semble que votre fils, Miss, veut voir sa mère en forme. Alors prenez cette potion. »

Lucy écarquilla les yeux et s'empourpra encore davantage. « Merci. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Allons-y. » répliqua Snape en sortant du parc pour s'avancer vers la maison du 12, Square Grimmauld qui apparaissait devant leurs yeux. Lucy le suivit et ils entrèrent dans la maison.

« Maman ! » hurla un petit bonhomme aux cheveux bruns et bouclés en lui sautant dessus. Immédiatement, le portrait de l'entrée se mit à hurler mais la jeune maman n'en eut que faire et Sirius se précipita pour le faire taire.

« Oh ! Mon bébé... » murmura Lucy, les larmes aux yeux en le serrant le plus fort qu'elle pouvait contre elle.

« Non pas que ce ne soit pas touchant, mais je vais y aller. » dit le Professeur de sa voix neutre. Il fixait Sirius d'un air mauvais, qui lui répondit avec un petit sourire.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne restes pas boire un verre, Servilus ? »

Son fils toujours dans ses bras, la jeune maman se tourna vers les deux hommes qui se faisaient face avec animosité.

« Quand vous aurez fini de jouer au plus idiot, vous me préviendrez. Je ne sais pas comment il est possible de garder autant de rancoeur pendant vingt-cinq ans. C'est honteux. » lâcha-t-elle. Puis elle se retourna et pénétra dans la cuisine, ignorant royalement l'air surpris que les adultes échangeaient en la regardant.

« Mrs Weasley, bonjour. » fit Lucy avec un sourire en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

La mère de famille avait les mains dans un saladier et faisait quelque chose qui s'apparentait à une délicieuse brioche.

« Entre, Lucy, ma chérie. Ta rentrée s'est bien passée ? » demanda-t-elle avec tendresse. Tendresse qui surpris largement la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être au contact de femmes plus âgées et, encore moins, de mamans d'amis.

« Oh, très bien. Tout s'est bien passé avec Jack ? »

« Mais oui ! C'est un amour de petit garçon ! Il me fait un peu penser à Bill au même âge... »

Et c'est avec plaisir que la petite maman eut droit au contenu détaillé de la semaine de son bébé qui restait cramponné à elle, sur ses genoux.

Avec un petit sourire supérieur, elle constata que les deux hommes qu'étaient Sirius et Snape avaient fini de se quereller et entraient dans la cuisine en s'évitant du regard. Tout comme Mrs Weasley d'ailleurs qui se retourna pour pouffer devant ses fourneaux, sous le regard agacé du Maitre des Potions.

« Je ne peux _vraiment_ pas venir à l'école aussi ? » demanda soudainement Jack qu'un ton implorant.

Sa mère secoua la tête. « C'est hors de question. Beaucoup trop dangereux. »

Le petit poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, se raccrocha plus fermement à Lucy et celle-ci sentit ses yeux la picoter plus que nécessaire.

« Hey Jack, tu ne veux pas montrer à maman comment tu voles sur ton balais ? » s'exclama Sirius avec un grand sourire, faisant se retourner l'enfant qui descendit des genoux de la jolie rousse et se précipita dans le salon, suivit de l'Animagus. « Viens voir maman ! »

« _Sirius_ , une minute ! Un _balais_ ? » siffla la jeune mère en dévisageant l'homme qui semblait tout à coup mal à l'aise.

« Oh tu sais, ce n'est pas du tout dange... »

« Sur ce balais, mon fils n'a plus les pieds par terre n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Donc, il _vole_ ? »

Il hocha à nouveau la tête.

« Alors, C'EST DANGEREUX SIRIUS ! »

« Mais non... C'est pour les enfants... » tenta-t-il d'expliquer sous le regard toujours menaçant de la fille de son meilleur ami. « Tu n'as pas l'habitude parce que tu n'es pas d'ici depuis longtemps mais tu vas voir. »

Et pour voir, elle vit. Son fils passa à toute vitesse du salon à la cuisine sur son balais volant et Lucy eut soudainement besoin de se rassoir.

« Tu as vu ça, maman ? Je suis trop fort ! » s'exclama Jack. « Tonton Patmol m'a appris ! »

« Oui, et maman va avoir une petite discussion avec _Tonton Patmol_ pour que nous mettions quelques règles au clair, mon chéri. »

Bizarrement, Sirius se sentit beaucoup moins bien.

« Severus, vous restez manger ce midi, n'est-ce-pas ? » intervint Mrs Weasley, coupant court - de façon temporaire - au débat.

« Je ne... »

« Il reste. » coupa Lucy.

« Potter, merci de ne pas décider de mon planning. » lâcha Snape de sa voix doucereuse.

Lucy se tourna vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. « S'il vous plait, monsieur. »

Toute discussion fut étouffée dans l'oeuf par la porte d'entrée qui venait de s'ouvrir.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » s'exclama la voix enjouée de Tonks.

« Bien joué, Miss Tonks. » siffla le Maitre des Potions lorsque le portrait de la gardienne de la maison des Black se fut remis à hurler.

Et, finalement, tout le monde s'installa autour de la table, dans un joyeux tohu-bohu, hautement déplaisant pour un certain professeur.

OoOoO

Draco avait passé le repas à observer Harry Potter. Il ne s'en remettrait probablement jamais. Devait-il rédiger son épitaphe dès à présent ? Combien d'heures à vivre lui restait-il exactement ?

Avec n'importe quel Serpentard, les coups d'oeil de Draco aurait permis de transmettre le message le plus évident du monde : « je veux te parler tout à l'heure ». Mais le problème, fondamental, était que Harry Potter n'était _pas_ à Serpentard. Finalement, ce fut la cadette des Weasley qui finit par le donner un coup de coude et lui désigner le blond, deux tables plus loin. Si, pour la discrétion, on pouvait repasser, Draco apprécia tout de même le geste. Il n'en pouvait plus.

« Alors, Draco, que regardes-tu avec autant d'insistance ? » murmura Théodore Nott. « Ou plutôt, _qui_ ? »

« Ferme-là Théo. »

« Potter ? Non ! Draco, je ne te savais pas de ce bord-là ! » s'amusa son meilleur ami. « A moins que... Non ? Ginevra Weasley ? Tout compte fait, je ne sais pas ce qui est pire pour un Malfoy. »

Draco lui donna un coup de coude pas du tout élégant et fit comme si de rien n'était. Parce que, de un, rien n'était, sauf qu'il fallait absolument qu'il parle à Potter.

« En parlant de Potter, que penses-tu de sa soeur ? » demanda-t-il à Théo.

Celui-ci le regarda, surpris. « Parce que tu es aussi sur elle ? »

« Mais non ! »

Théodore éclata de rire et Draco soupira. Son ami pouvait être vraiment, _vraiment_ très énervant. Mais c'était le seul qui le comprenait, le seul qui avait passé le même été que lui. Et ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps...

« Bon, si on oublie le fait majeur qu'elle est très mignonne, elle semble aussi savoir se débrouiller avec son cerveau, vu le nombre de point qu'elle a fait gagner à Serpentard cette semaine. Et elle a l'élégance de Serpentard. »

Draco acquiesça. « Tu ne trouves pas que le Professeur Snape l'a beaucoup prise à part, cette semaine ? »

« Si, mais c'est normal, ce n'est pas très commun d'arriver à Poudlard en cinquième année. »

« Mais regarde, c'est le repas et aucun des deux n'est là. »

C'était un fait.

« Et il ne devrait pas trop la fréquenter, c'est son ennemi. »

« Pas du tout. » contra Théo. « Il obéit à Dumbledore pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'a pas d'autre choix que de montrer son allégeance à Dumbledore en faisant semblant d'apprécier Potter, d'autant qu'elle fait partie de sa maison. »

« Oui, c'est vrai... » approuva Draco, pas tout à fait convaincu.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit le Survivant se lever de table et quitter la Grande Salle. Tout seul.

« Je dois y aller. J'ai du boulot. » lâcha-t-il brutalement.

« Ou un rendez-vous galant ? » s'amusa encore Nott.

« T'abuse. »

Et il marcha le plus lentement possible jusqu'aux portes de la Grande Salle, qu'il passa, la tête haute.

« Malfoy. J'ai failli attendre. » lâcha Harry, adossé au mur à côté de la porte.

« Potter. » salua le blond. « Parc ? »

« Si c'est pour un rendez-vous galant, non. » fit le Survivant, pince-sans-rire.

Draco soupira à nouveau. Mais qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour être entouré d'abrutis pareil ?

« Pourquoi toi aussi tu... »

« J'ai écouté ta conversation avec Nott. Très amusante, mais si j'étais toi, je ferais doucement avec Ginny. Ron ne va pas apprécier. »

« Je me fiche de la belette. » cracha Draco.

« Est-ce un aveu ? » s'enquit Le-Garçon-Le-Plus-Agaçant-De-Tout-Le-Royaume-Uni.

Le futur Lord Malfoy le dévisagea avec horreur. « Pas du tout ! »

Ils s'avancèrent dans le parc en s'éloignant de l'allée principale. Il aurait été très malaisé que des gens les aperçoivent tous les deux se baladant tranquillement, en ce beau samedi midi.

« Ce sort, pour écouter à distance... » commença Draco.

« Non. Je refuse de te l'apprendre. Sinon je devrais me promener avec des protections sur moi en permanence. » coupa Harry.

« Vu les malades qui te courent après, ce ne serait pas si mal. Crois-moi. »

Le brun se retourna pour dévisager son compagnon d'infortune. « Que voulais-tu Draco ? »

« Tout dépend de ce que tu voudras en échange. »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants.

« Je ne suis pas un mangemort et je ne veux pas l'être. » lâcha lentement Draco. « J'ai besoin d'une protection. »

Dire de tels mots à quelqu'un lui coutait beaucoup et, curieusement, Potter sembla comprendre.

« Tu as deux choix Draco, et je ne saurai te dire lequel t'avantage. Soit tu acceptes de jouer le double-jeu auprès de Jedusor, afin que nous ayons des informations - si tu fais cela, tes parents ne sauront rien de tes vraies allégences. Soit tu t'exposes ouvertement avec nous et je te garantis que l'Ordre du Phénix et nous même te protègerons jusqu'au bout. »

« Je vais servir d'agent-double. Pour le moment. »

Les paroles de Draco semblèrent mettre un peu de temps à s'intégrer au cerveau de Potter.

« C'est... Vraiment courageux, Draco. » fit-il.

Mais Draco se passa une main sur son visage pâle. « Oh non, Potter, c'est vraiment lâche. »

Le Binoclard posa sa main sur le bras de son désormais allié. Ne pouvait-il pas faire les choses comme tout le monde, c'est à dire la poser sur l'épaule ? s'agaça Draco. Mais il remarqua que, bien qu'ayant le même âge, il faisait dix bons centimètres de plus que le brun. En fait, on ne lui aurait vraiment pas donné ses quinze ans. Treize aurait été plus vraisemblable...

« Si les choses deviennent trop dures, là-bas. Arrêtes et rejoints-nous immédiatement. Tu n'es pas lâche. »

« Arrêtes ton putain de sentimentalisme gryffondoresque, Potter, tu m'énerves. » dit Draco de sa voix lente. Quand il parlait comme ça, ça lui rappelait son parrain. Il avait toujours aimé ça. Severus était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Jusqu'à cet été, évidemment.

« Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans ce coin reculé du parc ? Je ne voudrais pas à avoir à enlever des points à Gryffondor, Potter. » siffla une voix menaçante.

Le proverbe « quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue » n'était-il pas censé être que ça, un proverbe ? Le blond secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce que faisait Severus ici ?

Potter sembla suivre le même raisonnement que lui mais, curieusement, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

« J'attends. »

« Je... Draco... Voulais quelques conseils en botanique... Nous regardions les plantes du... » commença à tenter de mentir Potter. Mais comment pouvait-on être aussi nul ?

« Rien. Une promenade Severus. » rétorqua Draco en mettant un coup de pied à celui qui avait eu le malheur d'accepter de devenir son allié.

Le regard du Professeur passa de l'un à l'autre, absolument pas dupe.

« Je vois. Il est l'heure de rentrer, à présent. Tous les deux. »

« Bien Professeur. » firent-ils d'une seule voix, en courant presque jusqu'au château.

OoOoO

Severus n'en pouvait plus. Comme sa journée avait-elle pu finir par se dérouler de la sorte ? C'était absolument invraisemblable. Incohérent. Il s'était levé le matin, avait discuter avec Minerva et Albus tranquillement dans la matinée, puis avait corrigé quelques copies qui, pour une fois, n'avaient pas été si mauvaises. Finalement, tout avait basculé à onze heures. A cause de Lucy Potter. Cette gamine allait finir par lui donner des cheveux blancs. Son frère aussi d'ailleurs. Bon sang, comment s'était-il, par tous les diables, retrouvé pris en étau entre ces deux-là ? Et le pire était qu'il pouvait difficilement reculer, à présent. Il avait bien vu comme la jeune maman l'avait regardé ce midi-là, dans la cuisine. Et il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier d'être considéré comme une bouée de sauvetage. En même temps, le clébard avait encore été à côté de la plaque... Apprendre au petit Jack à jouer au Quidditch, et puis quoi encore ? Pas étonnant que la gamine ait paniqué - cela ne faisait, après tout, que quatre mois qu'elle avait découvert le monde magique et celui-ci lui avait fait perdre le père de son enfant. Etonnant en revanche qu'elle se soit rabattue sur lui pour se sentir mieux.

Pour arranger tout cela, il s'était encore senti obligé de la conseiller sur certains points disons... _éducatifs_. Mais cela, il pouvait le comprendre, Lucy n'avait plus aucun appui et elle n'avait que quinze ans. Ensuite Dumbledore était arrivé et lui avait demandé de se rendre dans la forêt avec Hagrid à cause d'un petit changement de programme. _Petit_. Un géant. Le vieux fou avait désormais atteint le degré maximal de sénilité.

Il revenait donc tranquillement de la Forêt Interdite après avoir eu le plaisir de rencontrer Graup et n'attendait plus que de rejoindre son laboratoire et de tenter d'améliorer sa dernière invention quand il entendit Potter et Draco en pleine discussion. _Potter et Draco_. A ce moment-là, il sut que sa journée était désormais gâchée. A ce qu'il en comprit, le jeune aristocrate ne voulait pas être mangemort à tel point qu'il allait quémander de l'aide à son ennemi juré. Si l'information avait tout pour être intéressante, surtout quand on connaissait la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait confié au jeune homme, il allait falloir faire attention et modifier la stratégie. Le Maitre des Potion savait parfaitement que Dumbledore n'avait pas sérieusement envisagé cette possibilité. Il allait falloir lui transmettre tout ça. Ou attendre encore un peu d'avoir davantage d'informations...

« Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans ce coin reculé du parc ? Je ne voudrais pas à avoir à enlever des points à Gryffondor, Potter. » siffla-t-il en faisant passer toute sa mauvaise humeur dans sa voix. L'air des deux garçons étaient absolument risible. Il était vrai que, vu l'endroit reculé du parc, ils devaient être surpris de le croiser dans le coin...

« J'attends. »

« Je... Draco... Voulais quelques conseils en botanique... Nous regardions les plantes du... » commença à tenter de mentir Potter. Draco lui jeta un coup d'oeil dégouté avant de lui mettre un coup de pied. Il était vrai que le gamin aurait fait un très mauvais Serpentard...

« Rien. Une promenade Severus. »

Le professeur aurait pu éclater de rire devant la grossièreté du mensonge. Bien sûr. Une promenade. Il haussa un sourcil mais s'abstint de faire tout commentaire, sachant déjà pratiquement tout ce qui s'était dit durant la… _promenade_.

« Je vois. Il est l'heure de rentrer, à présent. Tous les deux. »

« Bien Professeur. »

Il regarda quelques instants les deux gamins filer en direction de château et, avant qu'il ait fait le moindre pas, une douleur lui déchira l'avant bras gauche. _Formidable_. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Le Professeur poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et fit demi tour vers le portail pour transplanner. Une superbe après midi l'attendait à présent. Oui, songea-t-il, il allait dire à Minerva de chercher la petite Potter, le lendemain…

OoOoO

Malgré le temps glacial typiquement écossais de ce dimanche de septembre, un petit scarabée était posé sur la rambarde de l'un des balcons de la volière, se tenant à une distance raisonnable des hiboux, comme s'il voulait éviter de se faire manger.

Avec un sourire, Harry s'approcha du scarabée en question.

« Skeeter, quel plaisir. » fit-il sarcastiquement. Il tendit sa main. « Venez. »

L'insecte vint se poser dans sa main et, l'air de rien, il descendit jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande, au septième étage, que les jumeaux Weasley avaient réussi à dénicher la veille.

Il passa trois fois devant en pensant très fort « Je veux l'appartement cosy pour l'interview. » et la porte de la salle apparut. Il entra.

« Alors Harry, tu as la nuisible ? » demanda Hermione avec un dédain marqué. Elle était assise sur un canapé en compagnie des Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Lucy et - à la surprise d'Harry - Neville.

« Oui. »

Le Survivant lâcha l'insecte qui se métamorphosa immédiatement en une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. En les voyant tous, elle eut un petit sourire.

« Alors Harry, de nombreux articles ont plu sur toi ces derniers temps, apprécies-tu cette couverture médiatique ? Etait-ce le but recherché lorsque tu as annoncé au monde sorcier le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? » interrogea-t-elle de but en blanc.

« Alors c'est vous, Miss Skeeter ? » lâcha la voix glaciale de Lucy empêchant ainsi Harry de répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle fixait la journaliste d'un air hautain. « Miss, que je n'apprécie guère les articles diffamatoires. Sachez d'ores et déjà que tout ce que vous révèlerez qui sortira d'ici pourrait se retourner contre vous, c'est un fait. Restez tranquille et nous vous protégerons, faites un scandale et vous risquerez, un beau matin, de ne plus revoir le soleil. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? »

Skeeter déglutit difficilement, coupée dans son élan. « Rien ne m'oblige à rédiger quoi que ce soit pour vous. » tenta-t-elle de riposter.

Mais, là encore, le regard froid et hautain de la Survivante se posa sur elle. « _Vraiment_ , Miss ? »

« Très bien, que voulez-vous que j'écrive ? »

« Asseyez-vous. » ajouta Lucy, soudain beaucoup plus aimable. Pas moment, elle était une vraie serpentarde, s'amusa Harry.

Il prit la parole. « Alors, pour commencer, Miss, vous allez rédiger ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers... »

Il lui expliqua comment son nom avait été mis dans la coupe, comment Maugrey Fol-Oeil avait été remplacé par Barty Croupton Junior, comment Krum s'était retrouvé soumis à l'Imperium, comment il s'était retrouvé, lui, dans le cimetière avec Cédric, comment Jedusor était revenu. Les autres, pendus à ses lèvres car ils n'avaient pas suivi tous les détails de l'histoire, ne virent pas le temps passer bien que son récit dura presque une heure.

« Maintenant, vous allez insister sur l'importance d'appeler Voldemort non pas par ce nom d'emprunt, ni pas Vous-Savez-Qui ou Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, mais Jedusor. Vous pouvez aussi ajouter que son père était un moldu, cela fera son petit effet. » ajouta joyeusement Harry.

La journaliste frémit, semblant enfin percevoir pourquoi Lucy lui avait dit que ce qu'elle écrirait pourrait lui apporter des ennuis. Si Jedusor était bien de retour - et après avoir entendu le jeune Potter, il était bel et bien de retour - il n'allait pas apprécier son article...

« Vous devez aussi écrire que nous invitons tous les sorciers du monde magique à se regrouper pour combattre, à se préparer à une guerre. Même si ce n'est pas une chose qu'ils vont aimer entendre, il vaut mieux être prêts et s'en sortir vivant que voir sa famille brisée. » ajouta Lucy. Cette fois, sa voix tremblait un peu et Hermione lui prit la main et continua.

« Dites bien qu'il est possible de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix, et que des adolescents s'entraînent également à Poudlard, mais ça, il ne faut que le sous-entendre. Ne nous désignez pas de façon trop directe et ne dites pas notre nom, mais que les informations arriveront en temps voulu. » conclut celle-ci.

« Il nous faudrait un nom ! » s'exclama Ron, qui n'avait pas encore dit grand chose.

Skeeter s'arrêta d'écrire. « L'Armée de Potter ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Non. Trop direct, justement. » répliqua Harry. « Et pourquoi pas quelque chose qui nous désigne, sans être vraiment explicite ? »

« Nous voulons nous entraîner pour combattre les mangemorts.. »

« Et récolter des informations pour contrecarrer ses plans. » firent Fred et George.

« Ce n'est pas très facile à transformer en un nom d'organisation. » commenta Ron. « Et je ne veux pas d'un nom aussi moche que SALE »

Hermione lui décrocha un coup de pied dans le tibias. « Ça ne se dit _pas_ SALE ! »

« Nous voulons aussi maîtriser les potions, la métamorphose de combat, les enchantements. » continua Neville.

« Et pourquoi pas rallier les peuples des Lutins des Eaux et les joncheriunes. Une armée de joncheruines aurait un effet désastreux sur nos adversaires. » fit la vois lunaire de Luna.

Un ange passa.

« Euh... Oui. Pourquoi pas. » fit Neville. « Et bien moi, je pense que ce qui ressort de tout ça c'est que vous voulons tout faire. Nous n'avons aucune limite. »

« Le groupe des No Limit ! Ça sonne super bien ! » s'exclama Ginny, en extase.

« Adjugé, vendu ! » conclut donc Lucy. « Mais ne mettez pas ça dans votre article, Rita, cela viendra pour plus tard. Je peux lire ? » demanda-t-elle avec un ton qui laissait supposer que sa requête n'avait rien d'une demande et tout d'un ordre. Skeeter lui tendit son parchemin et la jeune fille le parcourut et le donna à lire aux autres.

« Cela me semble très bien »

Ses amis hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Vous parliez d'une protection... » hésita la journaliste.

« Et nous tenons toujours parole. » trancha Harry. « Quittez votre maison, rangez vos affaires avant la parution de l'article. Dès que c'est fait, revenez ici et nous vous indiquerons la suite. »

« Vous aurez à vous entraîner, comme nous. Pas de boulet dans nos rangs. » continua son meilleur ami.

Rita acquiesça, toujours un peu inquiète.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Vous ne pourrez être plus en sécurité qu'à Poudlard. » finit Lucy, signe que l'entretient était clos. « Vous pouvez y aller. »

Et la célèbre journaliste Rita Skeeter quitta la Salle sur Demande en se demandant sur quel navire elle s'était embarqué, navire gouverné par des adolescents de quinze ans qui, étrangement, lui semblaient capables de sortir vainqueurs de cette guerre.

OoOoO

« Hey, tu es là, Harry ? » fit Lucy en passant la porte de leurs salle désormais top secrète. Elle avait posé tellement d'enchantements sur la pièce que si un intrus parvenait à entrer, elle en mangerait son chapeau. De toute manière, la magie qu'elle avait utilisé pour les-dits enchantements n'était pas des plus blanches. Mais avait-elle eu le choix ? Dumbledore ou n'importe quel professeur ne serait-ce qu'un peu capable aurait pu franchir ses barrières si ce n'avait pas été le cas. Elle avait donc pris le parti d'utiliser la magie du sang, certes noire, mais efficace. Il suffisait de, lorsqu'elle cherchait à modifier le sortilège, ajouter quelques goutes de sang sur un pentacle tracé par ses soins sur le sol. Ainsi, seules les personnes dont elle avait le sang pouvait pénétrer dans la pièce. C'était parfait !

Son frère sortit de sous une table. « Oui, je suis en train de faire le ménage, et j'ai amené quelques livres. » fit-il en désignant une étagère désormais bien garnie.

« Il faudrait aussi mettre un banquette, je vais essayer de métamorphoser une table, attends ! » s'exclama la jeune fille.

Harry sourit et la regarda faire d'un air amusé. Ce n'était pas très souvent qu'il avait l'occasion de voir sa soeur aussi détendue, songea-t-il tristement. Machinalement, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il plongea son nez dans ses cheveux, remarquant avec ravissement qu'il devait au moins faire huits centimètres de plus qu'elle. « Tu m'a manquée. » dit-il simplement en la relâchant.

La jolie rousse le dévisagea d'un air ému. « Tu sais que, dans ma maison... Dès que j'ai appris que tu existais... Je... » commença-t-elle timidement.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? » demanda Harry avec incompréhension en notant les deux taches rose foncé qui apparaissaient sur les joues de sa soeur.

« Une chambre. Pour toi. Dans ma maison. » lâcha-t-elle d'un coup.

Oh.

« Pour moi ? » répéta Harry, sans en croire ses oreilles.

« Oui... Je.. Enfin, je comprendrais que tu n'en veuilles pas.. Je ne connais pas notre famille mais je suppose... »

Elle avait vraiment l'air gênée.

« Non Lucy ! C'est vraiment merveilleux ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! » s'exclama Harry tellement sincèrement que Lucy fronça les sourcils. Voyant cela, il s'expliqua très simplement. « Oh, tu sais... Les Dursley ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup. Ils n'aiment pas les sociers, la magie.. Tout ça quoi. Mais je suppose que, quand tout sera fini, nous pourrons vivre ensemble, comme une famille ! »

« Oui ! Je te le promets ! » s'exclama Lucy, que moyennement satisfaite des explications de son jumeau.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé brun qu'elle avait métamorphosé et nota avec plaisir qu'il était très confortable. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas tellement axé sur l'esthétique, mais plus sur la qualité interne du produit, et cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné.

« Au fait, tu as ajouté Ron et Hermione pour l'entrée dans la pièce ? » demanda Harry.

La jeune fille secoua la tête. « Non, je ne suis pas sûre que Hermione serait pour l'utilisation de tels sortilèges, et je voulais t'en parler d'abord. Pour tout te dire, ça me plait que nous ayons notre endroit à nous, pour nous retrouver et faire nos recherches privées. »

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. « Très bien. Par quoi commençons-nous, Capitaine ? »

« Les prévisions, Lieutenant ! Pour faire simple, les traités de paix sont en cours, nos alliances se mettent en place, nous avons commencé à nous entrainer avec les autres, l'article est rédigé et paraîtra dans la semaine - peut-être même demain, il ne faut plus que nous nous attelions à notre propre réussite, mon cher. »

« Oui, le groupe des No Limit doit permettre à tout le monde d'atteindre un bon niveau pour combattre, mais nous, nous devons avoir un train d'avance. Jedusor veut notre tête. »

« Tu n'as pas peur que l'on devienne comme Dumbledore, à tout gouverner dans notre coin ? » demanda Lucy, inquiète.

« Ce n'est pas franchement comme si on avait le choix, soeurette. » répliqua Harry. « Il faut bien que quelqu'un trouve comme l'arrêter, c'est très différent de s'entraîner à combattre d'un côté et de faire des suppositions et de la stratégie, de l'autre. »

« C'est vrai, excuse moi. Je vais tenter de faire une liste de ce que nous devons apprendre. »

La jolie rousse attrapa un livre et se mit à le feuilleter en quête d'idée et son compère l'imita immédiatement. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard qu'ils émergèrent pour faire un bilan.

« Je veux devenir animagus. » dirent-ils d'une voix.

Les éclats de rire qui suivirent leur firent du bien à tous les deux.

« Voilà qui est réglé. » commenta Lucy. « Je veux aussi étudier les magies antiques et mythologiques. Elles sont très puissantes et peu maîtrisées. Il faudrait faire quelques recherches sur Merlin, c'est le plus grand sorcier depuis la fin du Moyen Age après tout. »

« Il faut aussi trouver comment Jedusor a pu revenir à la vie... » compléta Harry.

« Et travailler notre occlumencie. » conclut sa soeur dans un soupir.

« Comment tu veux faire ça ? Il faut un maitre, non ? »

« Justement, j'ai ma petite idée... » La jeune fille jeta un coup d'oeil hésitant à son frère.

« Non ? Non. _Non_ ! Lucy ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il avec consternation.

OoOoO

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? » demanda Harry pour la quatrième fois. Les dernières avaient été dites respectivement sur un ton triste, agacé, carrément énervé et, maintenant, absent.

« Oui, je t'assure. » rétorqua Lucy sans lever les yeux de la Carte des Maraudeurs qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Le point de Severus Snape se trouvait actuellement dans son bureau. Ne sortait-il _vraiment_ jamais ?

Soudain, elle stoppa net. « Dumbledore vient d'entrer dans le bureau ! » râla-t-elle.

« Quel dommage... » commenta Harry avec un sourire. Franchement, même si ça allait mieux avec le Professeur depuis... très, très peu de temps ce n'était pas une raison pour passer des heures supplémentaires avec lui, non ?

« Pas du tout. On va attendre devant la porte. » rétorqua sa soeur en l'attrapant pas le bras et le tirant pour qu'il accélère. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la-dite porte, ils surent qu'ils n'aurait jamais dû être ici.

 _« Avez-vous conscience de la responsabilité que vous mettez sur les épaules de ces deux gamins ? Albus, ce n'est pas_ raisonnable _! » entendirent-ils Snape demander. Malgré son ton neutre, Lucy peut percevoir de la surprise dans sa voix._

 _« Severus, croyez-moi, cela ne me plait pas plus que vous, cependant... »_

 _« Non ! L'avenir du monde magique ne peut pas dépendre uniquement des actes de ces deux enfants. C'est impossible. » trancha le Maitre des Potions._

 _« La prophétie est pourtant claire. »_

 _« La prophétie n'est que ça, une prophétie révélée par Sybille Trelawney. Ils ont quinze ans, Professeur Dumbledore. »_

 _« Je baisse tellement dans votre estime, Severus ? Cela fait bien longtemps que vous ne m'avez plus appelé de la sorte... »_

 _Snape ne lui fit pas honneur de répondre et Dumbledore reprit. « La prophétie a un sens parce que Voldemort - ou Jedusor, comme il est d'usage de le nommer ces derniers temps - lui en a donné un. Harry et Lucy Potter doivent le vaincre. Je crois savoir qu'ils cherchent à réunir du monde autour d'eux afin de particpier au combat et j'approuve entièrement leur initiative. C'est une bonne chose. Ah, la nouvelle génération... » fit Dumbledore, avec mélancolie._

 _Quand allez-vous leur dire ? » coupa sèchement Snape, pas du tout sensible au changement de conversation._

 _Pas pour le moment. »_

 _Les envoyer combattre le Seigneur de Ténèbres revient à leur offrir un billet pour l'abattoir, Albus ! »_

 _Cette fois, il était vraiment agacé. De plus, ne sembla pas apprécier l'absence de réponse de son supérieur. « Est-ce le but ? Cherchez-vous à les assassiner ? »_

 _« Seriez-vous enfin arrivé à apprécier les enfants Potter, Severus ? Serait-ce la présence de Lucy ? » demanda Dumbledore avec douceur._

 _« Eux ? » cracha Snape avec violence. Il y eut un silence, puis le Directeur reprit la parole avec émotion._

 _« Lily ? Encore maintenant ? » demanda-t-il._

 _« Pour toujours. » siffla Snape._

D'un accord tacite, les jumeaux firent un pas en arrière.

« Je ne comprends pas. » fit Lucy. « J'ai besoin d'air. Je ne.. vraiment... Toilettes. »

Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, notant à peine la pâleur soudaine et légèrement verdâtre que prenait le teint de sa soeur, qui disparut de la salle de classe.

Harry lui même ne saisit pas totalement comme il se retrouva un étage plus haut, appuyé contre un mur du rez-de-chaussé. Ses yeux le piquaient et des petits points blancs obscurcissaient sa vision. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il nota combien sa respiration était ératique. Il ne laissa tomber par terre.

« Potter ? Qu'est-ce que... » commença une voix doucereuse à quelques mètres derrière lui.

Ah tiens, il avait fini de discuter de son probable décès avec le Professeur Dumbledore ? Formidable.

Sur cette pensée, l'estomac de Harry se retourna et il eut la présence d'esprit de tourner la tête avant de rendre tout le contenu de son estomac sur le sol du couloir.

« Potter ? Si vous êtes malade, il y a une infirmerie. Cela fera moins dix points pour Gryffondor pour souillure des biens publiques. » commenta Snape.

« Connard. » cracha Harry entre deux souffles. Il commençait à se sentir _vraiment_ pas bien.

Bizarrement, le Professeur ne dit rien et s'approcha. « Levez-vous, Potter. » fit-il avec dégout.

Devant la lenteur du garçon, il l'attrapa par le bras pour le relever, mais celui-ci ne tint pas debout et s'effondra contre lui.

« Potter ! » grogna Snape.

« Pourquoi vous faites ça ? » demanda Harry.

« Pourriez-vous être plus explicite, Potter ? » rétorqua le Maitre des Potions.

« M'apprendre des choses. » lâcha Harry d'une voix faible. Mais sur le coup, il n'en eut que faire.

Snape le dévisageait comme s'il était devenu fou. « Pardon ? »

« Je ne veux pas mourir. »

 _A SUIVRE..._


	9. ALL TOGETHER

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, après relecture de l'ensemble de UFAP je n'ai que pu constater la présence de certaines incohérences dans les trois derniers chapitres que j'ai, à mon avis, cherché à rédiger trop vite. J'envisage donc, **si quelqu'un le souhaite** , de publier un résumé des neuf premiers chapitres histoire de faire un bilan. Je n'aimerais pas tellement perdre des lecteurs parce que je ne suis pas suffisamment claire. Les prochains chapitres seront donc un peu plus cours et je vais limiter l'emploi de différents points de vue pour l'écriture d'une même scène (je pense en particulier à celle du combat entre Draco et les 3 sixième année de Serpentard, qui a été, selon ma soeur, assez dure à comprendre. Il y en a d'autres encore et donc je vais tout faire pour simplifier l'histoire).

Je peux déjà simplifier grandement les choses en faisant un mini résumé ici :

Lucy Potter a vécu toute son enfance dans le monde moldu, d'abord dans une famille d'accueil puis un orphelinat. A huit ans elle fait la rencontre de Matt Cooper, dont les parents sont morts peu de temps auparavant dans un accident de voiture. Quelques années plus tard, alors que Lucy a 14 ans, ils ont un fils : Jack. C'est après la naissance de celui-ci que les pouvoirs magiques de Lucy se développent et, si elle commence par nier leur existence, la vision qu'elle a du retour de Voldemort ne lui laisse d'autre choix que d'accepter la vérité. Son entrainement commence alors, sous la supervision d'Elphias Doge, ancien ami de Dumbledore et membre du Premier Ordre du Phénix. Elle progresse extrêmement rapidement et atteint en environ deux mois le niveau d'un sorcier moyen de son âge scolarisé à Poudlard (en gros).

Pendant ce temps l'Ordre s'organise et Harry se fait attaquer par les Détraqueurs sur ordre de Voldemort. Cette attaque avait initialement pour but de concentrer l'Ordre sur la défense de Harry au tribunal a finalement un impact plus important. En effet, alors que Lucy apprend dans le journal que son frère risque de se faire renvoyer elle entre dans une telle colère que Voldemort la « capte » et arrive à la localiser chez Doge. Il décide alors de l'attaquer le soir du jour du jugement de Harry, pensant que les membres de l'Ordre seraient plus occupés à fêter leur victoire face à Fudge. Les mangemorts torturent Doge mais il ne révèle pas où se trouve Lucy et meurt. Pendant ce temps, les mangemorts, qui ont réussi à localiser la maison des Cooper, assassinent Matt et poursuivent Lucy qui parvient à s'échapper. Elle rejoint alors le quartier général de l'Ordre avec Jack et retrouve son frère.

La venue de Lucy permet aux adolescents de voir leur rôle au sein de l'Ordre évoluer mais pas de façon suffisante et ils restent mis sur la touche. Dumbledore leur cache des informations relatives aux jumeaux et ils ne connaissent pas les véritables plans de Voldemort. Après des négociations Lucy part à Poudlard avec les autres en laissant tristement son fils aux mains de Mrs Weasley et Sirius. Elle est répartie à Serpentard après quelques hésitations du Choixpeau. Le lendemain de la rentrée Lucy subit des examens ayant pour but de déterminer si elle a réellement sa place en cinquième année et elle les réussit globalement très bien. Cependant les professeurs considèrent comme dangereux qu'elle pratique de la magie sans formule et veulent qu'elle revoit les bases. Après une altercation avec Ombrage, Lucy craque et se retrouve en larmes dans le bureau de son directeur de maison - Snape. Celui-ci se rapproche peu à peu des jumeaux, réalisant ainsi qu'ils ne sont pas uniquement des descendants de James Potter, mais également de Lily, ancien amour de Severus.

Tandis que Lucy devient amie avec Neville qui veut devenir plus actif et le fait prendre contact avec des filles de Serdaigle pour connaitre leur point de vue politique et demander de l'aide à Luna pour la parution d'un article, Harry, qui prend confiance en lui depuis quelques temps, se rapproche de Draco Malfoy alors que celui-ci se rend compte que la voie des mangemorts n'est certainement pas faite pour lui. Après avoir protégé Lucy face à trois Serpentards, deux discussions avec Harry finissent par le faire devenir un allié des jumeaux et espion au sein des mangemorts.

Le samedi, Lucy se rend au QG de l'Ordre pour voir Jack. Pendant le trajet elle supporte mal le transplannage d'escorte alors qu'elle est censée maitriser la chose (curieux, non ?) et éprouve des difficultés à s'adapter au monde sorcier ce qui la pousse à se rapprocher de Snape.

Le lendemain, Rita Skeeter vient à Poudlard pour interviewer Harry et se retrouve prise dans le groupe des No Limit. Elle est désormais sous leur protection. Dans la soirée, Lucy et Harry se retrouvent et font un petit bilan général et décide d'aller demander de l'aide à Snape en occlumencie. Alors qu'ils arrivent à son bureau, il surprennent une discussion virulente entre Severus et Dumbledore au sujet d'une prophétie. Les deux adolescents prennent peur et ont besoin de s'aérer. Finalement Severus tombe sur Harry malade dans un couloir et lui demande des explications.

Pour ceux qui auraient l'impression que ce résumé témoigne de la prédominance de Lucy dans toute l'histoire, ce n'est pas le cas. Evidemment j'ai été obligée, durant les premiers chapitre,de l'introduire et, de fait, de parler un peu plus d'elle. Néanmoins Harry et Lucy vont se partager l'affiche, suivis de très près par Draco, Snape et tous les autres personnages mentionnés ci-dessous. D'autres se rajouteront au fur et à mesure car je vais en créer d'autres encore.

Personnages membres des No Limit à la fin du chapitre 8 :

Harry  
Lucy  
Ron  
Hermione  
Ginny  
Fred et George  
Draco - de façon non officielle car ce serait trop dangereux pour lui  
Neville  
Luna  
Rita Skeeter

Rapprochement non contractuel avec : Marietta, Cho, Padma et Lisa de Serdaigle ; Snape

Au fait, je crois que c'est Adénoïde qui me disait qu'elle n'aimait pas les Harry/Ginny et Harry/Hermione. Alors ne t'en fais surtout pas pour ça parce que même si, moi, j'aime beaucoup les Harry/Ginny (s'ils ne sont pas niais, bien sûr), cela ne se passera pas du tout comme ça dans cette histoire et notre Miss Weasley ira avec quelqu'un d'autre mais je ne dis pas qui (ahaha, bande de coquins, vous y avez cru :P). Donc pour Harry, je garde le grand silence mais ce que j'ai prévu me plait bien héhé. De toute façon cela n'arrivera pas tout de suite, mais dans quelques chapitres. Pour le moment, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, il a quelque soucis en tête autres que des histoires sentimentales mais bientôt, bientôt …. Pour ce qui est de Lucy, là aussi c'est top secret et, encore une fois, elle a perdu le père de son enfant il y a moins de deux semaines donc les choses vont se reconstruire petit à petit.

Ensuite, pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer ! Je me suis appliquée à faire tout beau tout clair. Je le trouve un peu rébarbatif parce qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose. On voit beaucoup plus Harry en tout cas et les choses se mettent doucement en place. Nous arrivons de plus en plus dans l'intrigue principale.

Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite marque de votre passage, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est pas cher ! ;)

Bonne lecture !

 **CHAPITRE 9 : ALL TOGETHER**

« Potter, qu'est-ce-que… » fit Severus avec incompréhension en dévisageant le gamin qui le fixait de ses deux yeux vert émeraude. Ceux de Lily.

Le Survivant le regarda avec horreur et tenta de se reprendre en commençant par se redresser. Il essayait, tant bien que mal, de contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de déferler sur ses joues.

« Rien. Je… Ça va. » murmura-t-il.

Le Professeur leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est évident. »

« Je vais y aller. » continua le garçon en se détachant définitivement du Maitre des Potions qui lui servait toujours d'appui. Il fit quelques pas, chancelant, avant que Severus ne le rattrape une nouvelle fois.

« Potter. Infirmerie. _Tout de suite._ » cracha-t-il.

« Non. »

« Ce n'était pas une proposition, Potter. »

Le-dit garçon leva les yeux vers lui. « Laissez-moi. » siffla-t-il. « Ne m'approchez plus ! »

La panique lisible dans ses yeux porta comme un coup à l'estomac du Professeur, lui rappelant les parole que Potter avait eu plus tôt. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi avez-vous soudainement peur de mourir, Potter ? » demanda-t-il.

Le Survivant ne lui fit pas l'honneur de le regarder dans les yeux pour répondre. « Pour rien. » maugréa-t-il avec mauvaise foi.

Au moins il n'avait plus envie de pleurer, songea Snape avec soulagement. Il avait suffisamment donné avec Lucy Potter une semaine plus tôt, merci beaucoup. Néanmoins, malgré tout ce que le gamin pouvait penser, la panique émanait de tout son corps et il ne put que choisir de persister dans ses interrogations.

« Enfin Potter, ne vous faites pas prier. » s'agaça-t-il.

Devant le mutisme du garçon, il n'y tint plus et lui passa un de ses doigts fins sous le menton afin de relever sa tête.

Les yeux noir onyx de Severus rencontrèrent ceux, horrifiés, de Potter qui eut un mouvement de recul.

 _« L'avenir du monde ne peut pas dépendre uniquement des actes de ces deux enfants »_

 _« Lucy et Harry Potter doivent le vaincre. »_

 _« Les envoyer combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres revient à leur offrir un billet pour l'abattoir, Albus. »_

Il vit la terreur dans le regard des deux gamins, leurs teints pâle, la compréhension que, peut-être, leurs vies s'écourteraient de façon étonnante d'ici peu.

Décidant qu'il avait les informations principales, Severus relâcha la connexion. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, à vrai dire. Plongé dans ses pensées il ne jeta pas un coup d'oeil au garçon dont les yeux étaient à nouveau plein de larmes.

« Dans mon bureau. Maintenant. » fit-il en trainant le garçon par le bras sans douceur. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans sa salle qu'il se rendit compte que celui-ci n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis son intrusion. Il se retourna vers lui et constata sa pâleur inquiétante.

« Asseyez-vous, Potter. »

Le garçon obéit sans broncher et accepta la fiole que lui tendait le Maitre des Potion, toujours sans dire un mot.

C'est avec un certain soulagement - bien que Severus ferait interner à Sainte Mangouste toute personne qui lui ferait la remarque - qu'il constata que le visage de l'adolescent se détendait lentement.

« Bronky » appela Severus en attendant que le garçon se remette totalement.

Dans un _pop_ , un petit elfe de maison, qui devait faire quelque soixante-quinze centimètres grand maximum, apparut.

« Monsieur le Professeur Snape désire-t-il quelque chose ? » demanda Bronky en s'inclinant.

« Oui. Dans le couloir du premier étage, un élève a régurgité et je n'ai pas eu le temps de nettoyer. Peux-tu t'en charger, s'il-te-plait ? »

Le petit elfe hocha la tête. « Bronky doit encore faire autre chose ? » s'enquit-il.

« En fait, oui. » continua le Professeur en s'installant derrière son bureau, décidant que Potter ne nécessitait pas sa présence immédiate. « Je voudrais que tu apporte un chocolat chaud à ce garçon et que tu trouves Lucy Potter. Elle doit certainement encore être dans les toilettes des filles des cahots. Accompagne-la à son dortoir et dis lui de se reposer. Tu peux également lui faire un chocolat chaud. »

Bronky hocha à nouveau la tête et disparut dans un nouveau _pop_.

Il réapparut quelques instants plus tard en collant un chocolat chaud entre les mains du garçon qui semblait soudainement épuisé, et re-disparut, de façon définitive cette fois-ci.

Le Professeur poussa un soupir las.

« Bien. Harry, nous allons parler, si tu veux bien, de ce que ta soeur et toi venez d'entendre. »

Le Survivant eut un sursaut et dévisagea son enseignant comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. « Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie, Professeur. » murmura-t-il.

« Et moi je pense que c'est absolument nécessaire. » trancha Severus.

Il fut surpris de voir le gamin hocher la tête, mais si son visage laissait transparaître une certaine réluctance.

« Bien. Des explications sont de mise, je suppose. Vois-tu, il y a seize ans, Sybille Trelawney a fait une prophétie. Celle-ci se trouve actuellement au département des mystères, au Ministère de la Magie, et dit, pour simplifier la chose, toi et Lucy avez le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Le garçon eut un frisson et avala une gorgée de chocolat chaud. « Je n'en suis pas capable. » coupa-t-il.

« Je vous ai connu plus combatif, Potter. » fit sarcastiquement le Professeur. « Ne disiez-vous pas que vous deviez progresser et ne pouviez rester inactif il n'y a ne serait-ce que quelques jours ? »

Cette fois-ci le gamin se leva d'un bond. « Mais c'est le cas, il faut agir, Professeur ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Mais je ne peux pas affronter Jedusor maintenant ! Je suis loin d'être suffisamment fort, je le sais bien ! Et je ne veux pas être envoyé à _l'abattoir_ non plus ! Que cherche Dumbledore exactement ? »

Le Professeur fronça les sourcils devant le manque de respect de son élève mais ne le reprit pas. Il était manifestement vrai que le but d'Albus était relativement difficile à comprendre. Pourquoi, par Salazar, n'avait-il pas fait subir à Potter un entrainement plus avancé ?

« Assis-toi. »

Potter obéit avec humeur. « Et Lucy, vous avez pensé à elle ? Elle a un fils ! Même si elle veut prendre part à combat contre Jedusor et ses partisans, elle ne voudra jamais aller l'affronter directement. Jamais elle ne laissera un orphelin derrière elle ! » cria-t-il presque.

« Calme-toi. Qui a parlé de l'affronter dès maintenant ? Personnellement je ne crois pas à cette prophétie, contrairement à Albus. »

« Moi non plus. » répliqua Harry. « Mais le professeur Dumbledore a parfaitement raison. Si Jedusor y croit, et je pense que c'est le cas, il voudra à tout prix me vaincre. Il y a donc bien un affrontement à envisager. »

« Est-ce la seule chose qui te tracasse ? Car, prophétie ou non, j'ai bien l'impression que tu avais déjà conscience de faire partie intégrante des priorités du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » coupa Snape.

Harry le dévisagea avec hésitation. Il s'humecta les lèvres. « Eh bien… Ce n'est pas comme Lucy. Je n'ai pas de… de famille que je ne peux pas abandonner. Je crois que… Que mourir ne serait pas tellement un problème, vous avez raison. Mais ce serait un peu embêtant de ne pas vivre, c'est sûr… »

Si Severus n'avait pas déjà été assis sur sa chaise, il serait certainement tombé à la renverse. « _Un peu embêtant_ ? » cracha-t-il. Mais comment diable le gamin avait-il pu en arriver là ? Par Merlin… « A quel moment ai-je dit que ta mort se serait pas un problème, explique-moi donc ? »

Le comble fut encore que le gamin le dévisagea sans comprendre.

« Potter ! Je n'ai jamais dit que tu allais être envoyé à l'abattoir, même si le but de Dumbledore peut nous paraitre incompréhensible pour le moment. Tu n'as pas à mourir et ta vie ne vaut pas moins que celle de ta soeur ! Si cela peut te rassurer, je m'engage à t'entrainer. » continua Severus avec un sérieux qui déconcerta son élève.

« Vraiment ? » fit-il timidement.

Le Professeur haussa un sourcil. « Je n'aime pas me répéter, Potter. » s'agaça-t-il en songeant que, vraiment, l'image qu'il avait de la personnalité du Survivant s'effritait un peu plus à chaque minute qu'il passait en sa compagnie. Mais il ne fallait pas rêver, ce n'était pas son rôle de rassurer le Survivant !

« Je voudrais travailler mon occlumencie en premier, Professeur. Je sais que vous vous y connaissez en magie de l'esprit. »

« En effet, l'occlumencie pourrait être une bonne idée… » réfléchit-il. « Je suppose que cette idée n'est pas de toi. » continua-t-il avec ce qu'on aurait pu, appeler chez quiconque d'autre, de l'amusement.

« Non… C'est Lucy. » râla Potter.

« Je vais finir par considérer que sa venue est une bénédiction, en réalité. » ironisa Severus. Mais, songea-t-il, ce n'était pas faux. Cette gamine avait su lui rappeler que les jumeaux Potter étaient les enfants de Lily et, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas l'impression avoir fait une erreur depuis la rentrée, en prenant place petit à petit à leurs côtés.

Le gamin avala la dernière gorgée de son chocolat chaud, se leva doucement et alla jusqu'à la porte. Il semblait aller beaucoup mieux.

Le Professeur l'imita et observa le sosie de James Potter qui le fixait avec hésitation.

« Lucy m'a dit que vous étiez ami avec Maman. Je crois que… Je crois que je comprend pourquoi. Professeur, merci. »

Le sourire que le envoya le Survivant lorsque Severus lui ébouriffa les cheveux était plus que suffisant pour que le Maitre des Potions ne doute pas de sa sincérité. En revanche, une questions lui traversa l'esprit. Dans quoi encore venait-il de s'embarquer ?

OoOoOoOoO

« Et donc je lui ai… Harry tu m'écoutes ? » demanda doucement Hermione en lui secouant le bras.

Le Survivant ne réagit pas.

« Harry ? »

« Regarde Hermione, le hiboux qui arrive, je crois que c'est le Chicaneur. » fit-il dans un souffle.

La préfète de Gryffondor eut un sursaut. « Déjà ?! Mais rien n'est prêt pour Rita ! »

« En effet, il faut qu'on se dépêche ! Elle va sûrement chercher nous contacter aujourd'hui… »

Le magazine lui tombant dans l'assiette coupa net les réflexions du jeune homme. D'un geste fébrile il attrapa le Chicaneur et commença par lire l'article, imité par Hermione qui lisait par dessus son épaule. Evidemment, il connaissait déjà le texte tous les deux mais c'était vraiment autre chose de voir l'article imprimé.

 _ **RENCONTRE INÉDITE AVEC LE SURVIVANT : LA VÉRITÉ SUR LE RETOUR DE CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM**_

 _Le vingt-quatre juin dernier, alors que c'est avec plaisir que la communauté magique toute entière suivait les évènements du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, organisé pour la centième fois entre les écoles de Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang et Poudlard, une révélation est venue bouleversé tout ce que nous considérions comme acquis. Ce jour-là, en effet, un jeune garçon de quatorze ans seulement est apparu tenant de toutes ses forces le corps sans vie de l'un de ses amis. Ce jeune garçon, nous le connaissons tous. Ses exploits, nous les connaissons tout aussi bien et pendant quatorze longues années nous avons tous eu plaisir à les raconter à nos amis, à nos enfants, qui ont grandi bercés par le mythe de la fin de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Ce jeune garçon, c'est Harry Potter, orphelin depuis ses quinze mois. Orphelin qui, depuis le vingt-quatre juin dernier, subit les brimades de la communauté magique tout entière, cette même communauté qui, pendant plus d'une décennie, l'a placé sur le plus haut des piédestal qu'il était possible d'envisager._

 _Et pourquoi ces brimades ? Parce que ce jeune garçon a révélé au monde sorcier un fait d'une gravité exceptionnelle : le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Est-ce vrai ? Est-ce faux ? Ce n'est guère à nous d'en juger. Cependant une question persiste : peut-on raisonnablement ignorer cette révélation sans chercher à en savoir davantage ?_

 _Cet article n'aura donc pas pour but de présenter Harry Potter comme le saint que nous avions tous tendance à imaginer. Non. Mais cet article cherchera à nous éclairer sur la possibilité du retour de celui que Harry Potter et ses compagnons nomment tous, depuis quelque temps, « Tom Jedusor »._

 _Le 31 octobre 1994 aurait dû être un jour de surprise et de joie pour les participants du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Toutefois une révélation en changea la teneur. En effet, ce-même jour, un quatrième champion fut désigné : Harry Potter._

Harry survola rapidement la partie durant laquelle Rita résumait leurs aventures de l'année passée. Il ne les connaissait que trop bien.

 _Désormais, Harry Potter est entouré de ses amis qui le soutiennent et, sans relâche il cherche à vous faire comprendre le danger que représente la situation. Il vous dit à tous, de ses propres mots : « Que vous me considériez comme Merlin ou Baba Yaga ne m'intéresse pas. En revanche comprenez bien que vous et votre famille courrez un grave danger. S'il vous plait, entrainez-vous en groupe, entre amis, en famille. Soyez prêts à combattre en cas de besoin. Un jour, certainement proche, la guerre éclatera à la vue de tous. Et ce jour-là, il sera trop tard. »_

 _Vous l'aurez compris, pour le Survivant le danger est à nos portes. Que le retour de Jedusor soit réel ou non, vous, lecteur, prendrez-vous le risque de voir vos familles déchirées ? « Le désastre de la Première Guerre peut être évité, mais il faut oublier la peur que vous ressentez face à mon annonce. Je suis peut-être le Survivant, Dumbledore est peut-être le plus grand mage du siècle mais rien, je dis bien rien, ne remplacera les dispositions que vous-même prendrez face au danger. S'il vous plait, armez-vous, il n'est pas encore trop tard.» Vous êtes donc invité à rejoindre, si leurs actions vous intéressent, l'Ordre du Phénix, organisation secrète connue de tous et dirigé par le Directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore._

 _Pour conclure sur les paroles de notre désormais leader, la peur ne doit pas vous guider. Aussi vous propose-t-il de ne plus employer de termes tels que « Vous-Savez-Qui ». Mais Harry Potter nuance tout de même : «_ _ **Il ne s'agit ni d'être guidé par la peur, ni par une idiotie bravache.**_ _Appeler Jedusor par le nom d'emprunt qu'il s'est lui même attribué (Lord Voldemort) n'est pas la bonne réaction à avoir, bien que ce soit certainement moins pire que de le nommer Vous-Savez-Qui. En effet, je vous demande simplement de savoir la vérité et de la dompter : Lord Voldemort, alias Vous-Savez-Qui, alias Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom se nomme en réalité Tom JEDUSOR, du nom de son défunt père, accessoirement moldu. Le paradoxe n'est-il pas étrange ? »._

Harry balaya encore la fin de l'article du regard, dans laquelle il donnait encore quelques conseils aux sorciers et précisait que des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, écrits par lui et sa soeur, paraitraient à des intervalles réguliers.

« Eh bien. Je suppose que ça sera efficace. » sourit Hermione d'un air ravi alors que son ami reposait le journal sur la table afin de le faire passer à ses camarades de maison. En effet, au repas de midi, tout Poudlard ne parlait plus que de l'article et le professeur Ombrage avait fait passer un nouveau décret stipulant l'interdiction d'avoir en sa possession le journal du Chicaneur et Harry avait déjà reçu de nombreuses lettres de soutien de la part des sorciers anglais. Tous les partisans de Dumbledore et des Potter à Poudlard pouvaient se vanter d'avoir le coeur léger et c'est avec un grand plaisir que Harry se fit rejoindre par des Serdaigles alors qu'il quittait la Grande Salle.

« Harry, attends ! » souffla Cho Chang, essoufflée. Elle était suivie de près par Padma, Lisa et Marietta. « Nous avons lu ton article. Il est brillant. »

« Oui. » la coupa Lisa. « Nous voulons nous joindre à vous. »

Harry leur rendit un sourire éblouissant. « Ecoutez, cet après-midi, nous commençons certaines opérations clandestines, Neville et moi. Vous voulez venir ? »

« En quoi ça consisterait ? » demanda Marietta avec suspicion.

« Je ne peux pas en parler ici, mais venez dans le parc, à proximité du Saule Cogneur aux alentours de seize heures, ça marche ? »

« Oui ! » fit Cho l'air ravie. « Je suis contente de pouvoir enfin agir. « Depuis la mort de Cédric je… »

Le Survivant la fixa d'un air compatissant. « Je sais, Cho. Je voulais venir te voir d'ailleurs pour te dire que si tu as besoin d'en parler, n'hésite pas. »

Les yeux de la Serdaigle de sixième année brillèrent dangereusement mais un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Merci Harry. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien. »

Ce fut ainsi que, deux Gryffondor et quatre Serdaigle se retrouvèrent à passer leur soirée dans la Cabane Hurlante.

« Mais comment, par Merlin, avez-vous déniché ce passage secret ? » s'écria Lisa Turpin en franchissant la trappe qui s'ouvrait sur le salon de la prétendue maison hantée.

« Longue histoire. » rétorqua Harry.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se mirent à pétiller. « Forcément avec toi, Potter. »

« Bien, pouvons-nous avoir des explications, maintenant ? » maugréa Marietta avec humeur. Son regard balaya l'ensemble de la pièce et elle prit un air dégouté qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de Draco.

« Oui. Alors… Par où commencer ? » hésita Harry.

« Par le début ? » suggéra Neville.

« Très spirituel, Longdubat, comme toujours. » souffla Marietta, agacée. Néanmoins, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que son attitude était feinte et, qu'en réalité, la jeune fille s'amusait bien.

« Bon, d'abord, nous attendons Rita Skeeter, qui va venir habiter ici. Son article la met dans une position dangereuse et nous allons la placer sous notre protection. Ensuite, cette maison va nous servir de QG pour nos réunions, pour se retrouver le soir, discuter, etc… Il fallait qu'elle soit en dehors de Poudlard mais accessible depuis l'école pour que ceux qui restent pendant les vacances et ceux qui partent n'aient pas de soucis pour se retrouver. De plus, il y a des chambres à l'étage. Notre but ce soir va donc être de rendre tout cela habitable et de poser des protections afin que personne ne puisse nous attaquer. » résuma Harry.

Les cinq autres adolescents le regardait attentivement. « C'est… bien pensé. » avoua Padma, surprise.

« Comment comptes-tu protéger la maison ? » demanda Cho.

« Avec, d'une part, le sortilège de Fidelitas, et d'autre part, divers champs de protection : repousse moldu, alerte à l'intrusion, cache-magie… »

« Cache-magie ? » répéta la jeune asiatique avec incompréhension.

« Oh, oui. C'est pour que personne ne puisse percevoir que des sorts sont jetés ici, et encore moins de nombreux champs de protection. » expliqua Harry avec nonchalance.

Les jeunes filles hochèrent la tête, signe que ses explication avaient suffi.

Néanmoins, Neville prit la parole. « Comment va tu faire le Fidelitas ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry eut un petit sourire. « C'est simple, tu seras mon gardien du secret. »

OoOoOoOoO

« C'est formidable. » lança Cho.

« De quoi ? » s'étonna Harry.

« La confiance que tu places en les gens. Neville, tout à l'heure... Il n'en revenait pas. » expliqua la jeune fille.

Harry secoua la tête. C'était un euphémisme. Il avait dû user de toutes les méthodes de persuasion qu'il connaissait pour que, enfin, Neville accepte de devenir le gardien du secret. Pourtant Harry ne considérait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui puisse mieux répondre à cette tâche. Lucy avait vraiment eut raison de l'intégrer à la résistance. Il avait de bonne capacités magiques et dès qu'il prendrait confiance en lui, son calme et son respect des autres ne pourraient que faire de lui un bon leader.

« Je suis certain d'avoir fait le bon choix en lui demandant. Et après il a très bien su m'aider à poser les protections autour de la Cabane. Il se sous-estime beaucoup trop. » commenta l'adolescent.

Cho acquiesça. « Merci aussi de nous avoir accueillis. Nous ne te décevrons pas. C'est juré. »

« Je n'en doute pas, Cho. »

Ils échangèrent un regard pétillant et continuèrent le nettoyage des chambres, qui, contre toute attente, avançait plutôt bien car Neville connaissait de nombreux sorts de ménage. Lorsque les autres l'avaient dévisagé d'un air surpris, le garçon avait simplement haussé les épaules et marmonné quelque chose au sujet d'une grand-mère démoniaque. Il était vrai que la réputation de Mrs Longdubat n'était plus à faire.

« C'est ta petite amie ? » intervint Rita en pénétrant dans la pièce, un air conspirateur collé sur le visage.

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard entendu et éclatèrent de rire sous le regard presque indigné de la journaliste. Il était vrai que les deux avaient tous les deux manifesté de leur intérêt l'un pour l'autre par le passé. Mais le Tournoi de l'année précédente, la mort de Cédric et le retour de Voldemort avait changé les choses. Jamais plus il ne pourrait se passer quoi que ce soit entre eux, c'était évident. Et quand bien même tout ça n'aurait pas eu lui, songea Harry, maintenant il apprenait à connaitre Cho, il réalisait bien qu'il s'était imaginé de nombreuses choses sur elle et s'était créé une image factice de la jeune fille. L'amour et les filles étaient de toute façon beaucoup trop compliqué, décida-t-il. Il n'y avait qu'à voir Ron et Hermione…

« Pas du tout, Rita. Vous êtes définitivement épuisante, sans vouloir vous offenser. » répliqua Harry, les yeux pétillants de malice. « Merci pour votre article, il était très bien. Je crois que le message est bien passé. »

Rita le dévisagea, surprise de la sympathique que lui témoignait d'adolescent. Mais, après tout, ils étaient tous dans le même bateau, à présent. « De rien. J'ai fini de nettoyer les deux autres chambres et je commence à avoir un petit creux. Dobby est passé il y a une demie heure pour nous apporter de quoi manger pour la semaine. Faisons une pause. »

Harry approuva et ils descendirent tous les trois les marches peu rassurantes de la maisonnée.

« Au fait, Harry, qui comptes-tu au total dans le groupe des No Limit ? » demanda Padma en l'appercevant. Elle tenait entre ses mains un gros sandwich qui avait l'air absolument délicieux. A sa vue, l'estomac du garçon émit un grognement.

« Sers-toi. » fit Padma en désignant la table surchargée de toasts et sandwich. « Neville et Marietta en ont préparé plein avec ce que Dobby a amené. »

« Je ne vous raconte pas comme j'ai eu peur quand ils ont commencé à sortir les couteaux. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient s'entretuer. Si ce n'est pas un signe ça…. » commenta Lisa, assise par terre sur le parquet, désormais brillant.

« Un signe de quoi? » intervint Neville en entrant dans la pièce, suivi par Marietta.

Les deux jeunes Serdaigles attablées éclatèrent de rire. « Rien, rien. Nous spéculions sur ton prochain mariage, Neville. Venez manger. » fit brièvement Lisa à un Neville qui, curieusement, prit une teinte rouge carmin.

Harry secoua la tête et se servit dans le plat. Décidément, les histoires d'amour étaient partout.

« Et donc, Harry, pour les No Limit ? » re-demanda Padma avec intérêt.

« Nous ne sommes pas très nombreux pour le moment. Il y a tous les Weasley, forcément. Luna et Hermione. Une autre personne nous a rejointe mais je ne peux pas divulguer son identité, sa vie est en jeu. Et il y a vous tous, bien sûr. »

« Et pas que. » intervint une voix derrière eux tous. Des cheveux roux apparurent par delà la trappe qui menait jusqu'au château et Ron se hissa dans la pièce, suivi de près par Hermione. Ils jetèrent un coup d'oeil apréciateur au salon et à la cuisine. Les fenêtres avaient été nettoyées et donnaient sur les champs au bout desquels ont pouvait voir la Forêt Interdite. Quant à l'intérieur de la pièce, il était soudainement devenu très convivial. A eux tous, ils avait réussi à métamorphoser les deux canapés rongés aux mythes en divans très confortable et Rita, qui avait modifié son apparence, était allée chercher de la literie pour les chambres qui étaient aux nombres de quatre et des poufs de toutes les couleurs et des tapis histoires de rendre le salon plus cosy, comme elle disait. Ils avaient ajouté des bougies un peu partout et un petit chauffage d'appoint. Le seul point négatif était l'absence de cheminée, qui excluait un mode de transport pourtant intéressant. Sur le mur du fond, le nom de l'organisation, soit No Limit, étaient peint en grosses lettres dorées.

« Oh ! » s'exclama Padma. « Nous pourrions écrire nos noms sur le mur du fond, tout autour de l'écriture dorée ! »

D'un bond, elle, Lisa et Cho s'élancèrent sur le mur et entreprirent d'inscrire les noms de tout le monde.

Harry se retourna vers son meilleur ami, qui s'était déjà emparé d'un sandwich. « Que disais-tu en entrant, Ron ? »

« Oh, oui ! Nous avons eu des idées brillantes avec Hermione. Enfin, elle plus que moi, comme d'hab mais… »

« C'est faux, Ron aussi a eu de très bonnes idées. » répliqua Hermione. Elle sortit un parchemin de sa veste. « Alors, déjà, nous avons écrit il y a deux jours, comme convenu, à Fleur et Viktor. Tous les deux sont parfaitement d'accord pour nous aider et rassembler les gens pour lutter contre les mangemorts. Et c'est là que les choses deviennent plus intéressantes. Une des amies de Fleur a sa mère qui travaille au Ministère français. Par elle, elle a appris que certains parlent du retour de Jedusor. Il n'y a eu que quelques échos, bien sûr, mais je pense qu'en passant par elle pour diffuser une traduction de ton article, Harry, ce pourrait être un bon moyen de se faire accepter en France. Ce serait un bon début. »

« Très bien. Quoi d'autre dans vos recherches ? » demanda Harry. Il avait pris place sur un pouf et ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer les No Limit à l'Ordre du Phénix. Nul doute que leur organisation était bien plus conviviale et libertaire.

« C'est là que j'interviens. » se rengorgea Ron avec fierté, se récoltant au passage une petite tape sur la tête de la part de la préfète de Gryffondor. « Je me suis demandé comment nous allions faire pour nous retrouver, fixer des réunions, etc etc… Et je me suis dit : comment faire si l'un de nous est en danger ? Et là Hermione a - non, ne m'interromps pas, je raconte très bien ! - bref, elle a donc proposé d'utiliser des faux gallions avec un sortilège de Protéiforme. Mais je trouvais l'idée moyenne, car nous pourrions être amené à les perdre par erreur. Du coup, je propose que nous ayons tous un bracelet avec notre nom et, en tout petit, la date et l'heure du rendez-vous. Et ce bracelet pourrait se mettre à nous bruler ou quelque chose du style lorsque l'un des membres est en danger. Si nous apprenions à transplanner, il nous suffirait de vouloir rejoindre le membre en danger et mettant notre main sur le bracelet et ce serait comme… »

« La marque des ténèbres. » coupa Harry en réfléchissant.

« Exactement ! » approuva son meilleur ami.

Les Serdaigles les dévisagèrent un moment. « Pourriez-vous nous expliquer ? » demanda Cho, contrite.

« La marque des ténèbres permet aux mangemorts de rejoindre Jedusor en transplantant quand celui-ci les appelle par le biais de la marque. » expliqua simplement Rita en intervenant pour la première fois. « Il a utilisé ce moyen car, de cette façon, il n'avait pas besoin de préciser à ses partisans le lieu où il se trouvait. Cela limitait considérablement ne nombre de fuites. »

Harry la regarda en souriant. « Vous savez, Rita, plus je vous vois, plus je me dis que nous avons eu raison de vous accueillir parmi nous. » rit-il. Curieusement la sorcière rougit et sembla ravie du compliment. « En tout cas, c'est une très bonne idée, Ron. »

« Mais ce n'est pas fini ! » continua le rouquin. « J'ai repensé à un objet que les moldus utilisent souvent qui serait bien pratique pour que nous communiquions tous discrètement : des téléphones. Parce que, imaginez si tout le monde avait un miroir à double sens, on ne s'en sortirait pas. »

« Hmm… Tu crois que c'est possible ? Avec toute la magie autour de nous… » hésita le Survivant.

Mais son ami le rassura immédiatement. « J'en ai parlé avec les jumeaux, ils s'occuperont de tout. Ils ont dit que c'était un jeu d'enfant ! »

« Très bien alors. » commenta Harry.

« Je pense quand même que des miroirs peuvent être pratiques si l'on est pas en mesure de se rendre à la réunion par exemple. Il pourrait y avoir un miroir principal ici, dans le salon, avec une alarme qui se déclenche lorsqu'il s'active, et plusieurs miroirs secondaires. » intervint Neville, en pleine réflexion.

« Bien vu, l'abruti ! » fit Marietta, l'air impressionnée.

« Et vous avez pensé à des potions, des capes d'invisibilité… Un peu de tout quoi. Pour les missions. » reprit Neville, en rougissant légèrement. Etre le centre de l'attention n'était toujours pas sa tasse de thé.

Hermione acquiesça. « Oui, j'ai fait une liste. Il faudrait qu'on se répartisse le travail et commandions les ingrédients pour les potions. »

« Très bien, Hermione. Tu peux aller l'accrocher là. Je suggère que, quand vous avez un moment, vous veniez faire des potions en assez grande quantité. Les potions de soin, le polynectar et le felix felicis doivent être notre priorité. Mais je suppose que vous avez déjà écrit tout ça sur la liste. » fit Harry, s'adressant à Ron et Hermione qui avaient l'air épuisé. « Vous avez bien travaillé. Merci. »

« C'est toujours un plaisir. » répliqua Ron, qui avait quand même l'air très content de lui même.

« Oh ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Je viens avoir une idée ! Ce mur va servir de contrat magique ! Dès qu'une personne rejoindra le groupe, son nom s'affichera dessus et un contrat le liera aux autres No Limit, l'empêchant de dévoiler des informations secrètes. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« C'est une idée brillante ! » approuva Ron en hochant la tête de façon frénétique, faisant sourire son amie. Lorsque tous eurent approuvé, Hermione prit place devant le mur que les filles de Serdaigle avait décoré et psalmodia quelques phrases incompréhensibles alors que le mur se mettait à briller.

« Et voilà, parfait ! » sourit-elle.

Harry eut un sourire en balayant du regard l'étrange assemblée qui se tenait dans le salon, tranquillement installée sur les poufs et canapés. Tous abordaient un air joyeux, comme si la guerre n'attendaient pas dehors. Il était vrai que, en cet instant, tout allait pour le mieux.

OoOoOoOoO

Draco Malfoy se reposait paisiblement, allongé avec grâce dans un canapé de cuir noir de sa salle commune. Son père l'avait eu pendant plus d'une heure trente par miroirs interposés. Comme tous les soirs depuis la rentrée. Et non, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment tuer Dumbledore. Par la barbe de Merlin ! A quoi pensait donc Jedusor en lui filant une mission pareille ?! Si le célèbre Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même avait peur du directeur de Poudlard, Draco ne voyait pas comment, _lui_ , pouvait réussir à le vaincre. C'était n'importe quoi.

Comme si Dumbledore allait demander à Potter d'aller vaincre Jedusor. _Ridicule_. Vraiment. Il fallait vraiment que tous les malheurs du monde sur ses épaules, songea-t-il dans un soupir.

« Tu te perturbes pour rien Draco. » commenta Théodore Nott depuis le canapé voisin. « Ce qu'il te faut, c'est une jeune fille pour passer du bon temps. Arrête de te lamenter. »

Devant tant de nonchalance, le blond ne daigna pas répondre.

« Il n'a pas tort, tu sais. » intervint une voix féminine un peu plus loin.

Théo lui jeta un coup d'oeil intéressé. « Est-ce une proposition, Potter ? Draco est en manque ces derniers temps, mais je t'assure qu'il est très… » Le coussin qui lui atterrit sur le visage le coupa dans sa phrase et Draco se félicita mentalement de savoir viser aussi bien. Peut-être devrait-il postuler au titre de poursuiveur, après tout. Le jeune homme prit en air vexé en remarquant le visage dégouté que Lucy jetait à Théo. Il n'était repoussant pourtant, non ?

La jolie rousse s'installa dans un fauteuil. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que te torturer l'esprit n'aidera pas à grand chose, Draco. »

« De quoi tu parles, Potter ? » cracha le blond.

« Je suis au courant que tu as une mission à accomplir. » fit-elle simplement.

Théo et Draco échangèrent un regard étonné. « Comment ? » demanda le brun.

Lucy eut un sourire. « Tu devrais arrêter de discuter de choses aussi privées avec des fantômes, Draco. Mimi Geignarde est vraiment très, _très_ , bavarde. Elle voulait absolument me prouver par A plus B qu'elle avait du succès auprès des garçons et n'a pas hésité à me dévoiler toutes les confidences que tu lui as faites, l'autre jour. Elle est folle de toi, tu sais. Je pense que tu es vraiment en manque, elle n'aurait rien contre… »

Théodore - ce traitre - éclata de rire à s'en rouler par terre. « Draco ? Draco qui raconte sa vie à Mimi Geignarde ? » hurla-t-il dans son fou-rire. « Oh bon sang ! Quand je vais raconter ça aux autres ! »

Le regard glacial que lui jeta son meilleur ami le refroidit quelque peu, mais la lueur amusée ne disparut pas de son regard sombre. « Bon, puisque Draco est pris avec Mimi, si tu veux, je suis aussi en manque, Potter. » s'amusa-t-il.

« J'avais pourtant l'impression que tu filais le parfait amour avec Miles Bletchley, Théo ? Il ne te convient plus ? » commenta la jeune fille d'un air absolument désintéressé.

« Oh. Tu es au courant. Zut. » fit Théo d'un air déçu. Il ne trompa cependant pas Draco - pas plus que Lucy - qui savait depuis des années que son ami ne s'intéressait absolument pas aux filles. Il se rallongea tranquillement sur le canapé tandis que Lucy s'installait plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. « Bon, Lucy, que penses-tu de la Maison Serpentard ? » demanda le brun, affable.

« Elle est très intéressante. Je m'amuse bien. » répondit la rousse. Draco remarqua alors l'air épuisé qu'elle abordait. La veille au matin, elle avait pourtant eu l'air en forme… S'était-il passé quelque chose qui l'avait perturbé ?

« Pourtant, on dirait que tu n'es qu'une demie Serpentarde. Bien que personne ne remette en cause son appartenance à cette maison, bien sûr. » fit l'aristocrate en regardant la Survivante, se disant que les deux autres n'avaient pas tord, il devait se détendre. De toute façon, il était fort possible qu'il quitte les mangemorts avant même d'avoir trouvé » le moindre plan…

« C'est vrai que ton entrée dans la salle en fourchelang fait toujours son petit effet, même une semaine après la rentrée » ajouta Théo, les yeux pétillants.

« Oh oui. Le Choixpeau a longuement hésité avec Poufsouffle et, surtout, Serdaigle. » fit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Et je parie que Théo a dû le supplier pour qu'il ne soit pas envoyé à Gryffondor. »

Le brun éclata de rire. « C'est vrai ! Mais tu n'imagines pas l'attaque qu'aurait fait mon père si je n'avais pas été réparti à Serpentard. Olala ! Et tu penses qu'il a hésité pour Draco ? »

« Surement pas. » répliqua la jeune fille. « C'est un Serpentard pure souche, sans l'ombre d'un doute. »

Le silence perdura pendant quelques minutes. Théo avait repris son livre - un roman, nota Draco avec dégout - et Lucy semblait somnoler sur son fauteuil. Elle devait être la seule Serpentard depuis des générations à réussir à s'endormir dans la Salle Commune. Draco, lui, aurait trouvé ça beaucoup trop dangereux.

« Qui est Matt ? L'autre jour, après le combat, tu parlais de lui. » demanda-t-il enfin, faisait s'ouvrir les yeux de la jeune fille qui le regardait avec surprise.

« C'est… C'était mon petit ami. » dit simplement la jolie rousse.

Théo fronça les sourcils. « _C'était_ ? »

« Il est mort. Assassiné par des mangemorts. »

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les regards des deux garçons. Evidemment ! Ils avaient largement entendu parler de cette attaque qui n'avait fait qu'un seul mort par leurs parents.

« Pourquoi tu nous parles, Lucy ? » s'enquit Draco avec une surprise dissimulée sous un masque d'intérêt poli. Il nota du coin de l'oeil que son ami avait reposé son roman.

« Vous n'êtes pas de vrai mangemorts, et vos âmes ne sont pas encore meurtries. Vous n'êtes pas vos parents. » répliqua-t-elle simplement. Son regard, lointain, laissa penser Draco que le sujet était clos. Il échangea un coup d'oeil avec Théo. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu pour eux deux ?

 _A SUIVRE…_

Alors, review ?


	10. PATMOL ET LUNARD

Bonsoir !

C'est avec un plaisir certain que je publie à nouveau. Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de continuer auparavant, ni même d'écrire. D'ailleurs ce chapitre est un peu court. Toutefois, même si je peux donner l'impression de passer vite sur certains points, nous y reviendrons plus tard, ne vous en faites pas :P  
Je suis assez surprise de voir que nous en sommes déjà au dixième chapitrounet. Ça ne me rajeunit pas, comme on dit ! Le temps est vite passé depuis cet été.

Bonne semaine à tous, et joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année ! Et surtout bonnes révisions à ceux qui sont dans les partiels/contrôles à outrance !

Bisouuuus

 **CHAPITRE 10 : PATMOL ET LUNARD**

 _Harry Potter,_

 _Les ann_ _é_ _es ont pass_ _é_ _et,_ _à_ _la lecture de l_ _'_ _article paru dans le Chicaneur lundi dernier, je ne peux que m_ _'_ _en vouloir de ne pas t_ _'_ _avoir t_ _é_ _moign_ _é_ _mon soutien auparavant. Erreur due_ _à_ _l_ _'â_ _ge, sans doute_ _…_

 _Je tiens, tout d_ _'_ _abord,_ _à_ _te remercier d_ _'_ _avoir prot_ _é_ _g_ _é_ _ma pierre, il y a maintenant quatre ans. Le d_ _é_ _sir d_ _'_ _immortalit_ _é_ _et d_ _'_ _argent sont les deux vices principaux des hommes. Pour cela, la destruction de la pierre aura_ _é_ _t_ _é_ _une b_ _é_ _n_ _é_ _diction pour l_ _'_ _ensemble de l_ _'_ _humanit_ _é_ _._

 _N_ _é_ _anmoins, les_ _é_ _v_ _è_ _nements de 1992 (je parle, bien s_ _û_ _r, de l_ _'_ _ouverture de la Chambre des Secret), et des deux ann_ _é_ _es qui ont suivies, m_ _'_ _ont amen_ _é à_ _renoncer_ _à_ _la mort pendant quelque temps dans le plus grand secret. Mais je suppose que tu ne comprends pas encore o_ _ù_ _je cherche_ _à_ _en venir._

 _Vois-tu, Pernelle et moi avons toujours profond_ _é_ _ment regrett_ _é_ _de ne pas avoir de descendant_ _à_ _qui transmettre notre savoir. Tant de connaissances r_ _é_ _unies sur des centaines d_ _'_ _ann_ _é_ _es ne peuvent_ _ê_ _tre aussi simplement g_ _â_ _ch_ _é_ _es. Ainsi, lorsque j_ _'_ _ai constat_ _é_ _que Tom Jedusor semblait_ _à_ _nouveau en action, j_ _'_ _ai pr_ _é_ _f_ _é_ _r_ _é_ _m_ _'_ _abstenir et attendre encore un peu pour quitter ce monde, afin de voir si quelqu_ _'_ _un prendrait la t_ _ê_ _te de cette lutte contre les Forces du Mal. Car, si mon savoir peut servir dans cette lutte, c_ _'_ _est avec plaisir que je le transmettrais._

 _D_ _é_ _sormais, nos r_ _é_ _serves d_ _'_ _Elixir de Longue Vie s_ _'_ _amenuisent r_ _é_ _ellement et je souhaite de tout mon coeur rester engag_ _é_ _dans ce combat contre le Mal qui ronge les Hommes. Laisse-moi donc te rencontrer afin de te faire part de savoirs qui, je pense, pourront s_ _'_ _av_ _é_ _rer tr_ _è_ _s utiles pour ton avenir._

 _Je serai_ _à_ _Pr_ _é_ _-Au-Lard le dernier weekend d_ _'_ _octobre, date_ _à_ _laquelle, il me semble, tu as une sortie au village. Pour me le confirmer, envoie-moi un message par retour de hibou le plus rapidement possible._

 _Ta soeur, Lucy, sera_ _é_ _galement la bienvenue. Cependant je te prie de ne pas amener trop amis avec nous pour des raisons de discr_ _é_ _tion. Je comprendrais parfaitement que tu trouves ce message surprenant aussi j_ _'_ _accepte qu_ _'_ _une ou deux personnes_ _suppl_ _é_ _mentaires se joignent_ _à_ _nous et que d_ _'_ _autres soient au courant de notre rendez-vous. J_ _'_ _accepte absolument toutes les mesures de s_ _é_ _curit_ _é_ _que tu voudras prendre._

 _Bien cordialement et en attendant avec plaisir ta confirmation,_

 _Nicolas F._ _  
_

« C'est pas vrai ? » s'exclama Lucy avec tant d'enthousiasme que de suspicion. « Bon, il y a aucun doute, nous devons prendre le risque et nous y rendre. » trancha-t-elle.

Harry sourit devant le caractère ô combien directif que sa soeur savait prendre par moment. Il était vrai que lui-même avait longuement hésité à répondre à cette lettre et que l'avis de sa soeur était particulièrement le bienvenu.

« Très bien, je vais lui répondre » fit-il avec un sourire. Il attrapa une plume, de l'encre et un parchemin dans son sac et entreprit de rédiger une réponse très brève à l'alchimiste.

« Tu sais déjà qui tu envisages d'amener, Harry ? » s'enquit la jolie rousse.

« Neville, sans aucun doute. Les potions le passionnent ces derniers temps. Même Snape ne trouve plus rien à redire à son travail. »

« Oui ! C'est formidable. Son travail paie ! » approuva Lucy, ravie. « Et pour la deuxième personne ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Autrefois, j'aurais certainement pensé à Ron et Hermione. Le problème c'est que si les choses tournent mal, ils auront beaucoup plus de mal à se défendre que nous. Hermione se débrouille bien, mais ils ont tous les deux des progrès à faire et les mettre en danger… »

Sa jumelle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. « C'est vrai… On pourrait peut-être demander à quelqu'un dans une année supérieure ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Quand je dis que Ron et Hermione ont des progrès à faire… C'est par rapport à nous. Leur niveau est excellent pour des cinquième année… »

« Ce n'est pas faux. Lorsqu'ils ont supervisé l'entrainement des No Limit la semaine dernière, tout s'est très bien passé… »

« Et si… Un chien… Ce serait discret, non ? Mais peut-être que… Je ne sais pas… Tu en penses quoi ? » demanda Harry.

Sa soeur le dévisagea d'un air dégouté. « Snape a raison. Ton éloquence est à pleurer. »

Harry, loin de s'offusquer, éclata de rire. Faire se rencontrer Snape et Lucy n'avait pas forcément été la meilleure idée du siècle. En effet, la jeune fille n'en devenait que plus sarcastique.

« Eh bien, Sirius a un très bon niveau et, en chien, personne ne le remarquerait. »

Le regard de Lucy s'éclaira. « Oui ! Ça fait longtemps que je veux lui demander de rejoindre les No Limit. Dumbledore l'enferme beaucoup trop. Et si Patmol nous rejoint, Lunard aussi ! Ils pourraient être de très bons conseils en Défense. »

« Tu n'étais pas censée être en colère après Sniffle, pourtant ? » demanda son frère, surpris.

« Bah… Tant qu'il ne fait pas faire de bêtises à Jack, tout va bien. Et je crois que je lui ai fait peur la dernière fois qu'on s'est énervé. Depuis il est beaucoup plus calme. » expliqua la jolie rousse, amusée.

« Ok… On lui demande maintenant ? » s'enquit le brun aux yeux verts en se penchant une nouvelle fois vers son sac qui était coincé sous le banc de pierre d'une alcôve du rez de chaussé de l'école. Il se redressa, un miroir entre les mains. « Sirius ? » fit-il doucement. Inutilement d'ailleurs, puisqu'un grand nombre de protections avaient été posé avant que ne démarre leur conversation.

Le visage de Sirius apparut sur la surface froide du miroir.

« Eh Lunard, vient là ! Harry et Lucy nous appellent ! » s'exclama Sirius, heureux comme un chien fou. Le loup garou s'avança vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Comment ça va, les enfants ? » demanda-t-il.

« Très bien » répliqua Lucy. « Et Jack ? »

« Il fait sa sieste. Il est très en forme en ce moment. D'ailleurs, sa magie est étonnamment avancée pour son âge… » lui répondit Remus.

« Je me demande pourquoi… » murmura Lucy. « Bon, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on appelait. »

Les deux adultes les fixèrent d'un air très intéressé.

« Alors » reprit Harry. « Depuis quelques temps nous… »

« Ah ! Nous allons enfin savoir ce que vous nous cachiez ! » se réjouit Sirius en échangeant un regard complice avec son ami d'antan.

« Comment ça ? » répliqua Lucy.

« C'était vraiment évident. Vous n'êtes pas les enfants de James et Lily Potter pour rien. » s'amusa l'animagus.

Harry secoua la tête, agacé d'être encore une fois confronté à l'image de ses parents alors que la situation n'avait pas grand chose à voir.

Il reprit. « Donc, je disais que, depuis quelque temps, nous organisions un groupe de défense et de résistance avec certaines personnes de Poudlard et nous nous demandions si cela vous dirait de participer. »

Remus fronça les sourcils. « Harry, c'est très bien tout ça… Mais il y a l'Ordre… Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez faire grand chose… »

« Remus crois-moi, je ne lâche jamais de paroles en l'air pour rien » répliqua son ancien élève d'une voix polaire. Il y avait de quoi être agacé. « Et que fait l'Ordre, dites-moi ? »

Il surprit le regard embêté des deux amis de son père et continua sur sa lancée. « Je veux dire. Que fais l'Ordre à part protéger une prophétie au Département des Mystères, prophétie que Jedusor ne peut pas atteindre sans se rendre lui-même au Ministère de la Magie ? »

Les deux adultes avaient maintenant l'air ébahi. « Comment ? » firent-il d'une voix.

« Oh je vous en prie ! Il ne nous aura fallu qu'une semaine pour découvrir cela ! » s'agaça également Lucy.

« Je vois » fit Sirius. « Pouvez-nous nous expliquer exactement en quoi consiste le groupe des… No Limit ? »

« Désolée, Sirius, mais ça, ce sera après avoir passé un contrat magique. C'est sérieux. »

« Très bien. Que devons nous dire ? »

« Que vous rejoignez les No Limit et vous engagez à garder nos secrets. » expliqua très simplement Harry.

« Ça marche. Je rejoins le groupe des No Limit et je m'engage à garder tous leurs secrets. » répétèrent les deux hommes, l'un après l'autre.

« Bien. » commença Harry quand ils eurent fini. « No Limit est un groupe de résistance contre Jédusor. Les différents membres sont, pour le moment les enfants Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longdubat, Marietta Edgecombe, Lisa Turpin, Cho Chang, Padma Patil. Et Teddy Boot, Antony Goldstein et Michael Corner nous ont rejoint il y a quelques jours. Les Serdaigles sont vraiment très liés comme vous pouvez le voir. Ils n'ont pas hésité une minute lorsque nous leur avons dit que les filles faisaient déjà partie de l'organisation. Quatre Poufsouffles de cinquième années sont aussi avec nous. Il s'agit de Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Ernie MacMillan, et Justin Flint-Fletchley. Ils sont tous les quatre très anti-Jedusor. Deux Serpentards font également partie de l'aventure depuis la semaine dernière, mais pour leur sécurité, il n'est pas nécessaire que nous vous réveillons de qui il s'agit, pour le moment en tout cas. Enfin, Rita Skeeter est également avec nous. » conclut Harry, laissant ainsi parler sa soeur, qui reprit sous le regard choqué des deux Maraudeurs

« Jusqu'ici, nous n'avons pas fait grand chose à part lancer des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal auxquels - pour le moment - seuls les No Limit ont accès, car, comme le dit si bien Ron, _nous ne voulons pas de boulets dans nos rangs_. Nous avons également publié l'article, comme vous le savez, il y a deux semaines et quelques cours de Défense dans le _Chicaneur_ , dont les ventes ont explosé, d'ailleurs. Bien sûr, nous faisons des sales coups à Ombrage grâce à Fred et George. Ces deux-là sont vraiment utiles ! Ils nous ont permis de mettre en place des techniques de communications efficaces ! Nous avons des téléphones comme les Moldus, mais en plus petit et transportables. Cela n'existe pas depuis très longtemps chez les Moldus. C'est vraiment parfait : si une info doit être transmise rapidement, on peut envoyer un message - bref, je ne vais pas m'épancher là-dessus, mais c'est cool. Nous utilisons aussi des miroirs à double sens, et le principal est au QG. Le mieux est de se déplacer pour les réunions, mais c'est bien pratique en cas de mission ou de soucis. Bien sûr, nous nous sommes liés à des gens du Ministère Anglais, Amélia Bones est vraiment charmante, elle fera une très bonne ministre de la Magie. Idem au Ministère Français et à BeauxBatons. Pour la Bulgarie, c'est plus compliqué par contre… Mais enfin, vous voyez. »

Il y eut un silence, qui céda bientôt sous les exclamations.

« Rita Skeeter ? »

« Un QG ? »

Les deux hommes avaient l'air d'halluciner.

« Vous nous prenez au sérieux maintenant ? » s'amusa Harry. « Nous étions obligés de faire entrer Rita dans le groupe car elle s'occupe de la partie médias et avait besoin d'une protection. C'est une assez bonne duelliste et elle est plutôt sympa quand elle oublie d'être médisante. Quant au QG, c'est un endroit que vous connaissez bien. Venez donc à la Cabane Hurlante ce soir. »

Les yeux brillants d'exitation, Sirius et Remus acquiescèrent rapidement.

« Sirius. » reprit Lucy. « Nous te t'avons pas appelé pour rien. Nous voudrions que tu nous accompagne sous ta forme canine, discrètement, pour rencontrer Nicolas Flammel le dernier weekend d'octobre.»

« Flammel ? » glapit l'animagus.

Harry hocha la tête. « Oui, il veut nous soutenir. Mais par mesure de précaution… »

« C'est très raisonnable de votre part » intervint Remus. « Sirius viendra. Maintenant, nous allons vous laisser. Une réunion de l'Ordre va commencer. A ce soir ? »

« A ce soir ! » s'exclamèrent les jumeaux, ravis, d'une seule voix. Dès qu'ils eurent coupé la conversation, ils éclatèrent de rire. Décidément, c'était toujours aussi hilarant de raconter tout ce qu'un groupe d'adolescent était capable de faire sous le nez de tout le monde.

oOoOoOo

Draco état dans un grand champ à l'herbe grasse et verte. Devant-lui se dressait une falaise de pierre rose-orangée qui brillait au soleil. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, le jeune homme courut vers elle et entreprit de l'escalader. L'absence de baguette magique ne lui parut pas même être un obstacle à l'ascension de mur de pierre brute.

Après une lutte acharnée, de nombreuses égratignures et une probable luxation à l'épaule, Draco passa sa jambe droite sur la surface plane de la colline. La vue était époustouflante, de forêts et de collines à perte de vue. Le ciel, bleu clair sans nuage, lui réchauffa le coeur.

Lentement, il se retourna et le vit. L'Animal.

Le garçon s'approcha doucement. Son coeur battait vite dans sa poitrine. Il tendit la main et la posa sur les plumes mordorées de l'animal et le caressa jusque'à ses flancs aux poils d'un brun plus clair puis plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux, bleus, de l'hybride. Alors qu'il crut tomber dedans, son corps tout entier se mit à le bruler. Etait-ce la fusion des âmes que décrivait le manuel ? Avant que le garçon n'ait le temps de réfléchir davantage à cette question, il se réveilla en sursaut.

Les jumeaux Potter le fixaient avec avidité. « Alors ? » supplia presque le Survivant.

Draco déglutit. Oh non. Quelle honte.

« Je sais ! C'est un cafard ! » s'amusa Lucy sous le regard sombre de Draco qui commençait à s'agacer.

« Roh fermez-la tous les deux ! » riposta-t-il férocement.

« Dis-nous, Draco ! »

« Laisse Lucy. Il a honte parce que nos _animagi_ sont trop bien ! Une licorne et un dragon de type lindworm, ça ne court pas les rues. Pauvre Draco. » se moqua Harry malicieusement.

« C'est faux ! » répliqua Draco, touché au vif. « C'est un… »

« C'est un quoi ? » répéta la jolie rousse avec avidité.

« Grfff… » marmonna Draco en rougissant légèrement - Merlin préserve son teint aristocratique.

« On a rien compris. » râla Harry en soupirant. « Répète. »

« Nooooon ? Draco ? Ça ne peut pas être _ç_ _a_ ? » demanda Lucy les yeux pétillants. L'air embêté du jeune homme ne put que la conforter dans son idée et elle éclata de rire.

« Lucy ? Lucy ! Dis moi quel est son _animagus_ ! » demanda pour la énième fois le Balafré-mâle.

« Putain Potter, ferme-la. C'est un griffon ! » s'écria Draco avec désespoir.

Harry immobilisa d'un coup, regarda sa soeur qui tentait de se retenir de rouler par terre et partit dans un rire tonitruant. Draco secoua la tête excédé.

« Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais. » décida-t-il en se relevant pour quitter la Salle sur Demande.

Deux soupirs lui répondirent. « Ne boude pas, Draco. C'était quand même hilarant ! » fit Potter tandis que Lucy paraissait maintenant remise de ses émotions.

« Il va falloir méditer souvent maintenant, Draco. Sinon tu n'arriveras jamais à te transformer. » l'informa-t-elle.

« C'est vrai que j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à prendre ma forme, moi aussi. Je n'ai réussi qu'une fois et j'ai failli rester bloqué » commenta Harry.

« Pourtant, tu as réussi très rapidement toi, pas vrai Lucy ? » demanda Draco en se réinstallant sur le sol de la Salle-Sur-Demande, décidant que les conseils d'une personne devenue _animagus_ en dix jours étaient plus importants de son amour propre.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. « Oui, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Cependant, je vous rappelle que je n'ai pas suivi la même formation que vous. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir faire tout ce que je veux avec ma magie et qu'elle augmente encore. Mais mes sorts ont des effets très variables dans j'utilise une formule. Pour ce qui est de mon animagus, il a suffi que je comprenne comme la transformation fonctionne et que j'apprenne des tas de choses sur les licornes pour que je me transforme. Fastoche quoi ! »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard dégouté. Si tout était aussi simple pour eux…

« En tout cas » reprit Lucy, « je suis contente que tu nous aies rejoints Draco. Cette forme te sera très utile pour te déplacer en cas de soucis. Et les _animagi_ comme nous ne sont vraiment pas communs ! La plupart ne sont pas des animaux magiques. »

Ses amis se redressèrent, pleins de fierté. « Cela signifie que nous sommes puissants. » se rengorgea Draco.

« Pas seulement. » rétorqua Lucy. « Ces animaux représentent une part de notre personnalité. Sans doute que Harry a quelque chose en commun avec les dragons et toi, avec les griffons. Il faudrait trouver quoi. »

« Et toi, Lucy ? Tu as quoi en commun avec les bébés licornes ? » se moqua Draco, agacé de ne pas avoir toujours raison.

Il fut ravi de voir qu'il avait fait rougir la jeune fille qui commençait à s'énerver.

« Je ne suis pas un bébé licorne ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

Harry se retourna et attrapa un livre, pas du tout intéressé par la dispute qui tournait en boucle depuis que Draco avait appris qu'ils voulaient devenir _animagus_ , c'est-à-dire six jours.

« Et comment appelles-tu une petite licorne sans corne et toute dorée, toi ? Tu n'as peut-être pas suivi le premier cours de la rentrée en Soin aux Créatures Magiques ? » renchérit Draco, l'air très content de lui-même.

« Cela n'a rien à voir ! C'est… C'est une question de pigmentation, voilà tout ! »

« De _pigmentation_ ? Et pour l'absence de corne, quelle est ton explication ? Ton _animagus_ trouve peut-être que tu es immature…»

Harry releva la tête de son livre. Le Serpentard allait peut-être un peu loin, et Lucy était du genre susceptible pour certaines choses.

« Je t'emmerde, Draco Malfoy. Ne me demande plus jamais de conseil pour aborder les filles et ne me parle plus tout court ! Sinon je raconte à tout le monde ce que tu fais avec Mimi Geignarde dans les toilettes des filles ! » s'écria-t-elle en quittant la salle, furieuse.

Draco, l'air dépité, poussa un grognement. « Olala, votre famille est vraiment… »

« Je te déconseille de poursuivre ta phrase, Draco. » le coupa doucement Harry. « Dis-moi… C'est quoi cette histoire avec Mimi et les toilettes ? »

Alors que Draco allait soit se taper la tête contre le mur, soit assassiner son ami, la porte se rouvrit sur Lucy.

Si les deux garçons furent surpris par sa réapparition particulièrement précoce lorsqu'on connaissait la jeune fille, ils n'en firent pas part.

« Harry, il faut qu'on aille en Grèce, je le sais. J'en suis même intimement convaincue. » lâcha Lucy en fixant son frère avec sérieux.

« Moi aussi. La magie antique du Nord ne peut être entièrement comprise si nous n'avons aucune base quant au berceau de la civilisation magique. » répondit Harry, faisant mine de ne pas trouver le changement de sujet surprenant. En puis, il n'était pas réellement surprenant… La tension ne faisait qu'augmenter devant l'absence d'information sur les actions actuelles de Jedusor. Alors si Lucy avait une idée quelconque qui pouvait les faire progresser, lui, comme tous les No Limit, accepterait n'importe quelle mission. De plus, Harry avait pleinement conscience que ses deux compagnons ne se détestaient pas et que cela ne les embêtait pas vraiment de poursuivre leur discussion. Aaah que ces deux-là pouvaient être pénibles !

« Oui, exactement ! Tout le monde sais que la magie nordique date de la fin de l'Antiquité. D'ailleurs si je ne m'abuse, peut-être même du début du Moyen Age, après la chute de Rome en 476. C'est à ce moment là que les mouvements magiques intercontinentaux ont commencé à s'accélérer. »

« N'y avait-il pas de magie ailleurs déjà antérieurement ? » demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils d'un air surpris. Lui qui croyait tout connaitre en matière de magie... Les histoires que racontaient les Sang-Purs n'étaient peut-être pas les plus véridiques. Mais après tout, il était commun d'utiliser certains faits historiques et de les remanier à sa sauce. Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne.

« Si, si. Mais les phénomènes magiques et non magiques étaient presque indifférenciés. » tenta de lui expliquer Harry.

« Comment ça ? »

« Comment dire... En fait, la magie n'avait pas encore été canalisée par les sorciers. Cela signifie que les moldus et les sorciers vivaient ensembles et étaient réunis autour de mêmes croyances sans que l'on sache vraiment qui avait des pouvoirs ou non. Sauf en Grèce, bien sûr. Ensuite la magie nordique s'est développée et quelques siècles plus tard les trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie - et accessoirement les plus anciennes - ont été crées. »

Draco hocha la tête. « Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. »

« Exactement. »

« Bien bien bien.. » continua la jolie rousse. « Comment allons-nous aller en Grèce ? Si nous nous faisons prendre avec un portoloin je ne donne pas cher de notre peau. »

« En volant ? » suggéra Harry.

« Je ne sais pas... Entre le froid et les avions à éviter de percuter... Et ça risque de prendre un certain temps... »

« Les avions ? Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? » demanda Draco en fronçant encore davantage les sourcils.

Les jumeaux lui jetèrent un coup d'oeil condescendant et leur yeux pétillaient d'amusement. « Tiens, le noble aristocrate ne sait pas ce que sont les avions. » firent-ils d'une seule voix. Celle de Lucy était sans nul doute un peu plus froide - beaucoup - quel celle de son frère.

« Beurk ! On dirait les Weasley ! » râla Draco.

Ses deux amis éclatèrent de rire, cette fois sincèrement, ce qui détendit immédiatement l'atmosphère.

« Pour répondre à ta question, un avion est une sorte de grosse machine dans laquelle on peut mettre beaucoup de monde. Cette machine s'envole et permet de se déplacer plus rapidement. » reprit Lucy quand ils se furent calmés.

« Un peu comme un train volant ? »

Harry repartit dans un fou rire. « Oui... Avec des ailes en plus. » s'esclaffa-t-il.

Le blond eut un air dégouté. « Jamais je ne monterai là-dedans. » trancha-t-il.

« Personne n'a dit que nous voulions prendre l'avion pour aller en Grèce, ce n'est pas suffisamment rapide et trop cher. » coupa Lucy avant que la discussion des garçons ne dégénère en dispute comme ils tous les trois savaient si bien le faire.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil entendu. « Il semble donc que le moment soit venu d'apprendre à transplanner, non ? Tu pourras nous apprendre, Lucy ? »

« Non, pas à transplanner. C'est vraiment trop dangereux et on risque de se faire désartibuler. En revanche... »

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux. « Non ?! Tu ne penses pas à... »

« Si. Nous allons apprendre à nous télétransporter sans utiliser la méthode du transplannage. En plus, cela nous évitera d'être dans l'illégalité car, au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, aucun de nous n'a de permis de transplannage, et encore moins pour des déplacements internationaux. »

« Et tu penses t'y prendre comment exactement, Potter ? »

« En réalité, l'idée me trotte dans la tête depuis que Snape m'a prise en transplannage d'escorte il y a quelques semaines. La sensation était tellement différente du transplannage que j'ai l'habitude de pratiquer que je me suis demandé si je n'utilisais pas déjà un dérivé. Il faut que j'approfondisse la question mais cela revient à notre théorie de l'utilisation de la magie brute. » expliqua Lucy de façon relativement confuse, il fallait l'admettre.

« Je vois. »

Après de nombreux commentaires de l'un et l'autre des garçons, Lucy reprit la parole. « Doucement, il va falloir tout prévoir… »

oOoOoOo

« Alors voilà le QG ! » s'émerveilla Sirius en pénétrant dans le salon de la cabane hurlante. Sur le mur du fond, de nombreux noms étaient à présent inscrits, dont ceux des deux Maradeurs.

Lucy dévisagea les deux hommes un instant. Si l'Animagus semblait au comble du bonheur, le Loup-Garou, lui, portait un masque de mélancolie sur le visage, qu'il tentait - en vain - de dissimuler.

« Remus… Il n'est pas bon de ressasser le passé de la sorte. » fit-elle en posant sa main sur le bras de son parrain. Celui-ci la regarda d'un air surpris. « Au contraire, ce lieu pourrait être d'autant plus symbolique parce que tu y as passé de bons moments avec tes amis et que maintenant, il va nous servir à défendre ce pour quoi James et Lily sont décédés. »

« Tu as raison. Je ne voulais pas… La mort n'est simple pour personne, je suppose. »

Un voile passa sur les yeux bruns de la jeune fille. « Tu as parfaitement raison. Allons-y » éluda-t-elle en se tournant vers les autres adolescents accompagnés de Rita qui étaient paisiblement installés dans le salon, attendant patiemment la réunion.

« Harry, je te laisse présider cette réunion. Nous avons plusieurs thèmes crutiaux à aborder. »

Le concerné approuva d'un hochement de tête et prit la parole. « Bien, mis-à part les jumeaux Weasley qui sont en retenue, tout le monde a pu se libérer. C'est une très bonne chose. »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'assemblée qui ne bronchait pas, suspendue à ses paroles, puis reprit. « Comme vient de le dire Lucy, nous avons à traiter de différents points ce soir. Premièrement, et comme vous pouvez le constater, Sirius et Remus nous ont rejoint aujourd'hui. Ils nous apporteront de une aide précieuse et des informations sur l'Ordre. C'est ce premier point que nous allons aborder. »

Le garçon inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Si il avait pris confiance en lui depuis que sa jumelle était de retour, il ne pouvait nier que s'exprimer devant tant de monde avait quelque chose de perturbant. Ses yeux verts croisèrent ceux, bruns, de la jolie rousse. Il sourit en constatant que toute l'expression de la jeune fille n'était que tendresse. Elle lui transmettait tout son courage.

« L'Ordre du Phénix, présidé par Albus Dumbledore, a pour mission principale ces derniers temps la protection d'une prophétie. Celle-ci se trouve au Département des Mystères du Ministère de la Magie. Nous envisageons actuellement de nous rendre sur place afin de la détruire. »

Cette fois-ci, il fut interrompu par Marietta qui avait l'air décontenancée. « Mais qu'elle est-elle ? Je veux dire… Que stipule cette prophétie ? »

Harry capta le regard entendu qu'échangèrent Ron et Hermione mais n'y prêta pas attention, reportant son attention sur les deux amis de son père. « Cette prophétie intéresse profondément Jedusor car elle explique que je suis celui qui le vaincra. Il n'en connait cependant pas le contenu exact et souhaite l'entendre. »

« _Tu_ vas devoir le battre ? » s'exclama encore la Serdaigle.

Harry secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Les prophéties peuvent être interprétées de façon très aléatoire. Néanmoins Lucy est concernée également car nous sommes jumeaux. Peut-être qu'un seul de nous deux aura à vaincre Jedusor. De toute façon, il reste évident que Jedusor nous pourchasse, prophétie ou non. Il est donc primordial que nous nous entrainions sérieusement. C'est pour cela que ne nous nous entrainons de notre côté depuis la rentrée. »

« Bon.. Ok, il ne faut pas se baser trop sur la prophétie. Mais donc ? Que fait-on ? »

« Nous envisageons de la détruire. » répondit simplement Lucy en prenant la parole pour la première fois. « Néanmoins, en cas de problème, nous ne sommes absolument pas prêt donc cela devra attendre encore un peu. »

« En effet. Nous allons faire au mieux cependant car des membres de l'Ordre risque leur vie pour la protéger actuellement. En plus, ils auraient certainement mieux à faire pour lutter contre Jedusor… » commenta Harry, un fin sourire factice collé sur les lèvres.

« L'Ordre peut gérer pour le moment. » assura Sirius avec sérieux. « Concentre-toi sur ton entrainement. Tout comme vous tous, d'ailleurs. » ajouta-t-il en regardant les adolescents. S'il s'attendait à des protestations, il fut surpris car aucun ne broncha et tous abordaient des airs on ne peut plus sérieux.

« Bien. » continua le Survivant. « Justement, concernant notre entrainement… Lucy et moi avons rendez-vous avec Nicolas Flammel lors du prochain weekend à Pré-au-Lard et Néville et Sirius nous accompagneront pour le rencontrer. Il semble vouloir nous transmettre un peu de son savoir. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment. En fait, nous envisageons depuis quelque temps de nous rendre en Grèce. Quand je dis nous, je parle de Lucy et moi, bien entendu, mais également de quelqu'un d'autre… Mais nous y reviendrons dans quelques instants. »

« En Grèce ? » s'étouffa Remus, qui n'avait pas écouter plus loin. Il regarda successivement Harry et Lucy, à la recherche d'un regard qui trahirait une mauvaise blague.

« Oui Remus. En fait, nous voulons retrouver les Amazones. »

Curieusement, l'annonce jeta comme un froid.

« Les Amazones… Mais enfin, ce n'est qu'une légende… » contra Michael Corner. Il fut interrompu par le coup de pied - un peu trop bien placé - de Ginny.

« En réalité, non. » s'expliqua le brun. « D'après les légendes moldues, les Amazones sont les héroïnes guerrières qui auraient combattu au côté des héros tels qu'Achille, Héraclès, etc… Toujours d'après ces légendes, elles étaient aussi fortes que des hommes, ce qui pour l'époque signifiait beaucoup, et illustrent une forme de surnature, un statut intermédiaire entre les simples humains mortels et les dieux. Cependant, des recherches sorcières ont montré que les dits _h_ _é_ _ros_ de la mythologie grecque constituent en réalité la première communauté sorcière de l'époque. Ils vivaient alors dans une partie d'Athènes, à l'écart des moldus mais tenaient à les soutenir lors des guerres car ils étaient très pacifistes. Leur magie et techniques sont donc non seulement les premières, donc les plus anciennes, mais également les plus puissantes. »

« C'est très bien tout ça… Mais ça remonte à quand exactement ? » s'enquit le Loup-Garou alors que le Gryffondor marquait une pause.

« Oh ? A l'Antiquité bien sûr mais… Enfin, ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Ce qui est important c'est que les Amazones et les Héros grecs existent toujours. »

« Des immortels ? » demanda encore Remus, pragmatique.

« Je ne pense pas. En fait, nous n'en savons pas beaucoup plus. Mais il est prouvé que parmi la communauté magique grecque, une sorte de conseil existe toujours et qu'ils gardent des techniques secrètes. Il semblerait qu'il soit pratiquement impossible de les retrouver. » expliqua encore l'adolescent.

Cette fois-ci, les yeux de Remus pétillaient. « Et donc, puisque c'est presque impossible de les rencontrer, vous avez décidé de vous y rendre tous les deux. » compléta-t-il, non sans amusement.

Harry rougit légèrement. « Eh bien… C'est à peut près ça. »

« Et qu'elle est cette troisième personne qui devrait vous accompagner ? »

Le garçon inspira une grande bouffée d'air, craingnant la suite.

« Draco Malfoy. »

 _À_ _SUIVRE_


	11. ATHENES

Bonsoir/bonjouuur !

Cela fait bien longtemps que j'étais censée publier ce chapitre. Il était prêt depuis un an, imaginez-vous ?! J'ai dû perdre un milion de lecteurs depuis le temps. Peu importe, je compte redevenir d'une ponctualité exemplaire, juré ! Il faut dire que je n'étais absolument pas satisfaite par la façon dont je gérais ma narration. J'ai mis la barre plus haut que ce que je suis capable, en réalité, de rédiger. Entre avoir une histoire en tête et la re transcrir, il y a un monde. Surtout en ce qui concerne la psychologie des personnages, qui est aussi complexe que pour n'importe quel humain. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie que cette histoire tourne en « cliché sur cliché », you know what I mean ? Aucun des personnages n'est parfait, je ne veux pas croire en l'existence même de la perfection. Ils ont tous les problématiques, des subtilités, et si je n'arrive pas à les faire ressortir quand que j'écris, alors cette histoire perd tout son sens.

Donc, je vais m'appliquer au mieux dorénavant, et, à côté de cela, si quelques fautes d'orthographe vous brûlent les yeux, je m'en excuse par avance...

Sur ce, je vous laisse savourer cette lecture,

Des bisous et à bientôt !

 **CHAPITRE 11 : ATHENES**

« C'est pas croyable. Soit les étrangers sont particulièrement malvenus ici et ils se moquent tous de nous, soit les Anciens sont vraiment très bien cachés.. » marmonna Draco dans sa barbe avec un agacement très, très profond alors qu'une énième personne qu'ils interrogeaient leur affirmait qu'il n'y avait aucune partie d'Athènes qui soit cachée, ou plus ancienne que les autres. Un femme avait même osé rire lorsqu'il avait cru bon de mentionner qu'il recherchait les Amazones.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Ne râle pas trop, Malfoy, jusque là nous n'avons rencontré aucun problème. » répliqua-t-il en songeant à la façon dont ils avaient organisé leur départ durant une semaine. Pendant que Lucy avait passé ses soirées à expérimenter le transplannage-sans-transplannage, appelé plus communément TST, Draco et lui s'étaient t'attelés à la préparation d'une bonne dose potions de soins - car on ne savait jamais - avec l'appui d'Hermione et Neville. Ils avaient discrètement emprunté les ingrédients qui leur manquait à Snape qui, de toute façon, curieusement, semblait beaucoup chercher à leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues ces derniers temps.

Quand, enfin, Lucy avait réussi à leur apprendre comment maitriser le TST, ils avait pu programmer leur départ pour ce dimanche-là, à l'abri des regards de tous. Ainsi, une fois leurs cheveux teints à la moldue, et les lentilles de contact posées, Harry s'était muté en un jeune homme roux aux yeux gris, tandis que Draco abordait à présent des cheveux mi-longs châtain clair et des iris d'un bleu renversant, et Lucy avait simplement nuancé son roux foncé à l'aide de mèches blondes, sans toucher au brun de ses yeux.

A présent que la matinée était déjà bien entamée, c'était à se demander s'ils allaient vraiment pouvoir trouver les Anciens. Le dédale des rues d'Athènes ressemblait à un labyrinthe dès que l'on quittait les quartiers centraux, beaucoup trop touristiques, qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus.

« Putain de merde ! » s'écria Lucy son portable à la main. Les deux garçons la regardèrent avec surprise. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de jurer comme un charretier.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

« Théo. Il vient de m'envoyer un sms. Jedusor sait que nous sommes en Grèce. »

Ses mots mirent quelques instants avant de pénétrer dans les esprits de ses deux amis qui poussèrent un hurlement horrifié.

« QUOI ? »

« MAIS COMMENT ? »

« UN TRAITRE ! »

« Il faut qu'on se sépare » reprit Lucy. « Trois adolescents anglais qui se baladent tranquillement à Athènes, ça ne passe pas inaperçu. Les sortilèges sont inefficaces pour nous protéger durablement et au contraire, pourraient nous faire repérer. Draco, je veux que tu fasses bien attention. Si un mangemort te reconnait, tu es fichu. Quant à toi Harry, n'en parlons pas... »

Bien qu'ils ne furent guère enchantés par la situation, aucun des deux garçons ne put trouver quelque chose à redire à la logique de la jeune fille.

« Je m'occupe des quartiers est, et je vous laisse l'ouest, ok ? »

Les garçons hochèrent la tête, placidement. Ils prenaient des risques importants. La probabilité qu'ils ne se revoient plus jamais était suffisamment importante pour qu'aucun ne songe à discuter. Il y avait _beaucoup_ à perdre, si la mission échouait.

Après avoir échangé une rapide étreinte - accompagnée d'une grimace emplie d'inquiétude, cela allait sans dire - avec ses compagnons d'infortune, la jolie rousse s'éloigna, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Il y eu quelques instants de silence avant que les deux adolescents ne continuent leur avancée.

« Pourquoi, par Salazar, est-elle partie seule ? » s'énerva Draco en shootant dans un caillou qui ne lui avait strictement rien fait. Il s'attira le regard courroucé d'une vieille femme.

« Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas TE laisser seul, abruti. » rétorqua sèchement Harry.

« Comment ?! » s'exclama le blond en se tournant vers son ami.

Celui-ci eut l'air embêté et sembla immédiatement regretter ses mots. « Draco... Je suis plus fort que toi... Et Lucy aussi... Elle ne voulait pas que tu restes seul parce que tu es le moins fort. Voilà. » fit-il d'une traite, sans plus oser regarder Draco dans les yeux.

« Je bats Granger presque à chaque fois en duel ! C'est idiot ! Et ne parlons pas de Weasley ! »

« Peut-être, mais ce sont des étudiants pas des mangemorts... Et de nous trois, tu es le.. Enfin, tu vois...»

Le blond-désormais-châtain se tourna vers son compagnon et posa sur lui un regard contemplatif. Doucement, il hocha la tête. « C'est vrai. Elle a eu raison. Mais ne prends pas la grosse tête, elle ne t'a pas laissé seul non plus, Potter. »

Harry sourit malgré le sarcasme de son camarade, content qu'il ait compris la teneur de la situation aussi vite et bien. « Oui. Et accessoirement, elle me protège par la même occasion. Elle dégage quelque chose, pas vrai ? Et elle sent tellement bon la pomme... »

Draco éclata d'un rire franc. « Fais attention, Potter, tu craques pour ta _soeur_ là ! »

Comme à son habitude, le Survivant rougit. « Mais non, idiot ! Mais sa présence est si rassurante... Peut-être que c'est le lien des jumeaux ? »

Le Serpentard secoua la tête. « Non. Ça me fait ça à moi aussi. Des fois, elle est comme nous, mais le plus souvent, on dirait une maman et ça a quelque chose de... Je ne sais pas, je ne trouve pas le mot. Mais tu as l'impression que tu pourrais faire quoi que ce soit, même quelque chose de pas bien, et ça ne changerait rien, elle continuerait à t'aimer, t'aider, venir vers toi. »

Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, l'aristocrate fixa Harry avec horreur. Mais celui-ci avait les yeux plein de tendresse. « Oui, ça me fait quelque chose dans le style, je crois. Et Neville serait d'accord avec nous. Il l'adore aussi. Mais tu as raison. Si tu as un soucis, vas-la voir. Elle sera là pour toi. »

Draco hocha la tête, doucement.

« Tu veux mon avis ? » demanda-t-il à Harry, qui le regarda, surpris que le Serpentard lui pose la question.

« Oui ? »

« Ce n'est pas la seule à avoir une personnalité des plus intéressantes. Toi, tu as vraiment une âme de leader, tu es fait pour avoir le pouvoir. »

« Pas du tout. » répliqua Harry. « Sans Lucy, je ne... »

« Tu te trompes, mais tu as l'habitude, Potter. » coupa Draco, sarcastique. « Lucy, c'est un peu la tête pensante. Elle est drôle, sarcastique et assez maligne, rusée. Une petite Serpentarde quoi. Mais ce n'est pas elle qui a reussi à ramener autant de monde autour de nous depuis la rentrée. En un peu moins de deux mois de cours, tu as réussi à persuader presque tout Poudlard que tu n'es pas le fou dépeint par la Gazette. Ombrage ne sait plus où donner de la tête ! »

« Vu comme ça... » fit Harry, gêné, ne sachant quoi répondre.

« Tu pourrais demander n'importe quoi aux No Limit, ils le feraient. Les choses bougent, Potter, autour de toi. C'est pour ça que Dumbledore te porte très haut sur son étendard. »

« Oh lui hein... » coupa Harry, soudainement furieux. En réalité, il n'avait plus adressé la parole à son directeur depuis qu'il avait appris pour la prophétie, un mois plus tôt, et il s'en portait très bien. Pour le moment, il laissa à Snape le soin de tenter de le convaincre de ne pas bouder inutilement, mais c'était peine perdue.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu as, Potter ? Un nouveau mélodrame ? » ironisa Draco. Apparement, il avait dit son lot de compliments de l'année.

Mais il n'eut jamais de réponse.

Le bruit d'un bâtiment qui s'effondre raisonna dans toute la ville et des cris retentirent. Sans hésiter, ils s'élancèrent vers la source de ce qui semblaient être un massacre.

Peut-être qu'ils n'auraient pas dû.

oOoOoOo

Lucy courait à travers le dédale des rues. Elle avait comme une sensation de déjà vu, bien qu'elle ne soit pas à Londres en train de fuir avec son fils sur son dos. Il n'y avait pas moyen. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent les Anciens avant de retourner à Poudlard.

Le bruit d'un éboulement la fit sursauter.

« Merde » marmonna-t-elle encore. Les mangemorts étaient là, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute.

Elle se jeta un sort de désillusion et eut le plaisir de constater qu'il n'y avait aucune victime. Les gens, des moldus, très certainement, avaient eu la présence d'esprit de s'enfermer dans les maisons. Joignant ses mains, la jolie rousse mit toute sa force pour créer des barrières capables d'empêcher qui que ce soit d'entrer dans les maisons. Il fallait que ce sort tienne. Pas de mort. Aucun.

Elle poursuivit sa route alors que les Aurors grecs arrivaient dans la ville, ou plutôt, sur les lieux du désastre. Enfin, Athènes n'était certainement pas à ça près. Ce devait être la ville qui avait subit de plus de reconstructions de toute l'Histoire de la magie.

Un croisement plus loin, elle stoppa net en entendant des pleurs et se précipita dans cette direction. Une petite fille, à qui elle donnait trois ans maximum, pleurait. Elle la prit dans ses bras.

« Où est ta maman petite ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, tant pour rester discrète que pour éviter d'effrayer l'enfant.

« Pa'tie » continua la petite fille en pleurant.

La jolie rousse sourit en constatant que la petite fille parlait anglais. C'était la langue des sorciers. Et des touristes, mais ça, Lucy évita d'y penser, ne voulant même pas imaginer les problèmes qu'elle aurait si elle utilisait de la magie devant un moldu, aussi jeune soit-il. « Comment tu t'appelles, princesse ? »

« Nau'icaa. »

« Nausicaa ? Tu vas venir avec moi. Je vais essayer de trouver ta maman. »

Avec délicatesse, elle prit un des cheveux blonds de la petite et l'enroula autour de sa baguette. « _Vrisko_ » murmura-t-elle en pensant très fort à ce qu'elle désirait trouver, à savoir la mère de l'enfant. Assez satisfaite, elle constata que son sortilège, à mi chemin entre celui du fil d'Ariane et celui de Boussole avait fonctionné car un fil de lumière rouge apparut et prenait à droite à la sortie de l'impasse.

Lucy prit Nausicaa dans ses bras suivit le fil, qui les conduit jusqu'à un grand jardin, adjacent à une maison.

« Nausicaa ? C'est toi ? » demanda une voix douce terriblement inquiète. C'était une femme d'une trentaine d'années, aux longs cheveux blonds et yeux bleus. Sa fille était son portrait craché.

La jolie rousse choisit d'apparaitre afin de faciliter la rencontre, sans pour autant retirer les changements physiques qu'elle ajouté à son départ pour la Grèce.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda la femme avec inquiétude.

« Une alliée. Je viens vous rendre votre enfant. Je l'ai trouvé dans la rue, proche des combats. » fit-elle simplement.

« Et vous avez réussi à me retrouver ? Comment pourrais-je vous remercier ? » demanda la femme. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle attrapa sa fille pour la serrer contre elle.

Lucy réfléchit un instant. Elle n'avait pas franchement de temps à perdre. « Je cherche les Anciens. Je voudrais voir le Conseil. C'est urgent. »

La blonde lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable. « Les Anciens n'ont pas l'habitude d'avoir de la visite et vivent reclus du monde. » commenta-t-elle.

« Et alors ? J'ai besoin de les voir ! » insista Lucy. « Au moins, vous, vous semblez les connaitre ! »

« Tu ne pourras jamais trouver le Conseil. Il faut qu'ils viennent te chercher. Toutefois, il se trouve dans une zone où la magie est extrêment dense... »

Lucy écouta avidement les indications de la femme et repartit en courant.

oOoOoOo

« _Serpensortia_ » s'écria Harry. D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit apparaitre un énorme serpent de plusieurs mettres de long qui s'élança sur son assaillant. D'un coup de dent, celui-ci s'effrondra dans une mare de sang. Nul doute que Dumbledore n'aurait pas approuvé ce type de sortilège. Il songea, non sans un pincement au coeur, que ses parents et Sirius non plus.

« Par Salazar, rappelle moi de ne pas t'énerver. » approuva Drago, l'air surpris.

Le Survivant chassa ces sombres pensées de son esprit et échangea un sourire complice avec son ami. « Je saurai m'en souvenir. »

Des jets de lumière volaient dans tous les sens. Une bonne partie de la ville semblait avoir été atteinte et le quartier dans lequel ils se trouvaient n'était plus que ruines.

« Pousse-toi ! » s'exclama Draco en se jetant sur lui. Ils tombèrent douloureusement sur des gravas et le bras du Survivant émit un craquement peu sympathique à entendre.

Il allait protester quand il vit un bâtiment s'effondrer quelques mettres derrière eux. « Merci Draco. Je t'en dois une. » commenta-t-il. L'adrénaline faisait battre ses veines et pulser ses tempes.

« Ton bras est cassé ? » s'enquit le blond avec une inquiétude non feinte.

Harry secoua la tête. « Oui mais ça ira. Par contre, on a clairement pas le temps de s'en occuper maintenant. Il faut filer. Nous ne sommes pas de taille. »

L'aristocrate haussa un sourcil sarcastique. « Prenez-vous la fuite, Monsieur-Le-Gryffondor-En-Chef ? »

« Complètement. » rétorqua Harry. « A une vingtaine contre deux, c'est du suicide et nous n'avons pas encore trouvé les Anciens. »

Le garçon se redressa douloureusement, tentant d'oublier son bras et se remit à courir. Après quelques minutes, un bourdonnement retentit dans ses oreilles.

« Qu'est-ce-que ... » commença-t-il. Le bourdonnement se fit plus intense et il sentit comme une force peser sur sa tête. Il porta ses mains sur les oreilles dans l'espoir, sans doute un peu vain, de faire cesser le bourdonnement. La douleur de son bras cassé lui retourna l'estomac et il se retint pour ne pas rendre son déjeuner.

« Potter... » fit Draco derrière lui. Sa voix était faible. Beaucoup trop faible. Le Survivant se fit violence pour ne pas flancher et se retourna vers son ami. Pas assez vite pour l'empêcher de tomber à terre cependant.

Le garçon se précipita à ses côtés. « Draco ? Draco, qu'est-ce-que tu as ? » demanda-t-il, paniqué. Il regarda tout autour de lui, à la recherche d'une raison quelconque à l'état du blond. Mais il n'y avait rien autour d'eux, si ce n'était le curieux bourdonnement qui s'amplifiait encore davantage.

« Mais qu'est-ce-qu'on va faire ? » fit Harry avec désespoir. Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser tout sa pression étrange de... Magie ! songea soudainement le garçon. Ils devaient enfin avoir trouvé le bon quartier. Celui des Anciens. Mais à quel prix ?

Alors qu'il voyait de plus en plus flou et peinait à lancer des _enervate_ sur Draco, des bruits de pas retentir derrière lui.

« Tiens donc, Potter. Tu fais du tourisme ? Hmmm... Le roux ne te va pas du tout, si je peux me permettre. Et qui est donc ton camarade ? »

L'ironie cuisante aurait sans doute fait rire Harry dans d'autres circonstances, mais Malfoy-père ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Un jet de lumière rouge filait déjà sur lui. « Tu vas mourir, Potter. »

Harry ne leva pas même sa baguette pour se défendre. C'était parfaitement inutile. Il tomba au sol et ne vit que du coin de l'oeil, dans son état de semi conscience, une silhouette féminine apparaître.

« Comme tout le monde, Mr Malfoy, mais ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui. »

oOoOoOo

Lucy sentit le froid et la tristesse s'insuffler en elle. Oh non. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment. Son expérience lui avait déjà fait comprendre que faire apparaitre un _Patronus_ n'était pas la solution si elle ne voulait pas se faire repérer. Non seulement il était très visible et reconnaissable, mais, en plus, des sorts avaient certainement dû être posés sur le périmètre afin de le repérer le-dit _Patronus_ et donc son empreinte magique. En somme, mauvaise idée, trancha-t-elle en continuant de courir, invisible. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme cela, elle en avait pleinement conscience. Sa vue commençait à se troubler. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un refuge... Absolument...

Je te déteste.

Tu es une honte.

Souillon.

Dire que nous sommes morts pour toi.

Qui voudrait faire cela ?

Personne ne t'aime.

Tu nous déçois profondément.

Pas capable de se défendre face à des Détraqueurs.

Honte.

Dégout.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Lucy. Elle l'avait toujours su. Pourquoi se battre ? Pourquoi chercher à être appréciée ? Elle aurait dû mourir... Elle n'était rien. Qu'un poids. Pour eux tous.

Deux autres larmes rejoinrent la première.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas commun de croiser un bébé licorne par ici » fit une voix douce, amusée. « Encore moins une licorne qui pleure. Ce doit certainement être la chose la plus terrible à regarder au monde. » continua la voix.

Lucy ouvrit les yeux. Une vieille femme au visage plein de douceur la regardait. Ses cheveux étaient d'un gris très clair qui, paraissait surnaturel. Elle avait la peau très blanche et ridée, et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu lagon. Curieusement, malgré son grand âge, Lucy ne pouvait pas la trouver laide. Une amazone, songea-t-elle, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

« Je m'appelle Danaé. » fit-elle simplement en posant sa main sur le front de la jeune fille qui, curieusement, ne se sentit plus si âgée que cela. Ce geste rappela à Lucy qu'elle s'était transformée dans la panique. Sirius lui avait dit que l'effet des Détraqueurs était moins forts pour les animaux et elle n'avait pas hésité.

« Tu as faim ? Tu es restée inconsciente pendant au moins deux heures. Et encore, je ne t'ai pas trouvée tout de suite. »

L'amazone sortit de sa poche un sachet de petit biscuit au chocolat et de son sac, une gourde d'eau, qu'elle porta à la bouche de la petite licorne qui téta avidement au goûleau en en mettant partout. Ce spectacle adorable fit doucement rire la vieille femme.

« Tu es craquante. Tu ne veux pas reprendre forme humaine, Lucy ? » demanda-t-elle.

Fait plus qu'étrange, la licorne baissa les yeux.

« Je sais que c'est dur mais, crois moi, un retour à la réalité est nécessaire. Et tes amis t'attendent avec impatience. » poursuivit-elle.

Ses amis ? Lesquels ? Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis. Matt était son amoureux. Quant aux autres en famille d'accueil et à l'orphelinat, ils s'apparentaient plus à des petits frères et soeurs à protéger. Et plus tard, lorsqu'elle avait commencé à investir le champ du politique pour diverses raisons, elle avait noué plus d'alliances que d'amitiés. Non, vraiment, elle était une maman avant tout.

Elle fixa donc l'amazone avec de grands yeux surpris. Celle-ci sembla curieusement comprendre les pensées qui traversaient l'esprit de la jeune licorne. « Je parle de Draco et Harry, bien sûr ! »

Oh ! Mais oui, ils avaient besoin d'elle, eux aussi ! Immédiatement, elle reprit forme humaine.

« Où sont-ils ? Il faut y aller ! » lâcha-t-elle en se mettant debout d'un bond.

La jeune femme sourit. « Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont en lieu sûr. » fit-elle tranquillement.

oOoOoOo

« Réveille-toi Balafré. » fit une voix trainante caractéristique qui sonna douloureusement aux oreilles d'Harry.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se redressa mais fut déconcerté par le flou qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Tiens, ce sont tes lunettes. » fit doucement une voix.

« Merci. » fit simplement le garçon en les attrapant et les posant sur son nez. Il constata alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans une infirmerie aux murs de pierre très lisse et au sol dallé qui n'était pas sans rappeler certains temples hellénistiques. D'ailleurs, des inscriptions en grec étaient gravées en haut des murs. Le lit sur lequel il était installé - soit dit en passant très confortable - n'était cependant pas bien différent de ceux de l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Décidant qu'il avait suffisamment inspecté les lieux, il se tourna vers la femme et la dévisagea. Celle-ci observait son petit manège d'un air hautement amusé. Elle était très belle, constata-t-il. Ses cheveux rouge foncé, couleur qui semblait étonnamment naturelle et sa peau mate contrastaient avec ses yeux d'un gris extrêmement clair. Elle était exceptionnellement belle.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il. « Une amazone ? »

La jeune femme, qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années hocha la tête en souriant toujours. « En effet. Je m'appelle Kalliroe. »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils. « Que s'est-il passé ? » L'amazone passa une main dans ses cheveux et le garçon sentit son estomac faire une pirouette. Elle alla s'installer plus confortablement sur le lit d'en face.

« Vous avez pénétré sur le domaine des Anciens plus ou moins au moment où les mangemorts ont retrouvé votre trace. Mais vous n'avez pas supporté la magie des lieux. Je vous ai donc retrouvés dans un état assez lamentable et je vous ai amené ici afin de vous soigner. D'ailleurs, ton bras va très bien, mais tu n'aurais pas dû attendre pour soigner la fracture, cela peut être très dangereux. Et ici, c'est le QG des Anciens, si vous voulez. Nous sommes dans l'arrière ville d'Athènes, inaccessible aux Moldus. » expliqua-t-elle avec douceur.

Harry fronça les sourcils tandis que Draco suivait l'échange d'un air faussement désintéressé, sans doute encore vexé de s'être évanoui. « Pourtant le père de Malfoy allait très bien. Je ne comprends pas. »

« Vous êtes encore beaucoup trop jeunes pour supporter de telles quantités de magie, voilà tout. » fit Kalliroe avec un clin d'oeil. Néanmoins son explication ne satisfit pas du tout Harry.

« Mais vous ! Vous alliez très bien et vous avez même échappé à Lucius Malfoy ! » s'exclama-t-il, agacé par lui-même.

La jeune femme éclata de rire à la grande incompréhension des deux garçons. Elle finit cependant par s'expliquer. « Moi ? Vois-tu, j'ai plus de deux cents ans ! Alors, crois-moi, j'ai eu le temps de m'habituer à la magie d'Athènes. »

Avec un petit sourire en coin, Draco regarda Harry se décomposer sur place en dévisageant Kalliroe avec incompréhension. Il fallait dire que le garçon n'avait pas tord, la jeune femme semblait réellement jeune et surtout, elle était très jolie. « Mais c'est impossible ! Vous êtes tellement... tellement... » bafouilla lamentablement le Survivant sous le regard tant amusé qu'attendri de l'Amazone.

Draco, lui, leva les yeux au ciel. « Qu'est-ce-que tu n'as pas compris, abruti ? Vous êtes une immortelle, Gente Dame ? » demanda-t-il finalement d'un ton pompeux en s'adressant cette fois-ci à la jeune femme. Il était vrai que, même dans le monde magique, il n'était pas commun de rencontrer des êtres d'une telle longévité.

Cependant la jeune femme secoua la tête. « Pas exactement. Les Anciens vivent tous plus longtemps que la normale, mais nous vieillissons tous et finissons pas mourir. Néanmoins la plupart d'entre nous son lié à un destin qu'ils ne peuvent éviter. C'est en quelque sorte le prix d'une vie de plusieurs siècle : nous ne décidons pas le moment de notre mort. » Elle s'interrompit, plongée dans ses pensées. Ses yeux étaient toujours posés sur Harry et examinaient le garçon avec beaucoup d'attention.

« Quand allez-vous mourir ? » demanda encore Draco, reportant l'attention de Kalliroe sur lui.

Surprenant ainsi l'adolescent, la jeune femme eu un petit sourire. « Alors ça, vois-tu, c'est un secret. »

Le blond hocha la tête, pas du tout surpris de l'absence de répondre de la belle femme.

« Où est Lucy et comment vas-t-elle ? » s'écria soudainement Harry en se levant d'un bond.

Ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée car si Kalliroe ne s'était pas précipité pour le rattraper, le garçon se serait écrasé au sol. Mue par une force surhumaine, elle le prit dans ses bras et porta le garçon jusqu'à son lit.

« Fais attention, Harry. Tu es encore faible. » fit-elle en le reposant. « Pour répondre à ta question, Lucy va très bien et elle est actuellement en pleine discussion avec les Anciens, si je ne m'abuse. Je vais d'ailleurs m'empresser de les rejoindre. Nous devons avoir une réunion sur le champ. Si vous avez un problème, appelez-moi. J'ai... De bonnes oreilles, disons. » ajouta-t-elle dans un clin d'oeil.

« Pas de soucis. » répliqua Draco en regardant la jeune femme qui quittait la pièce. Puis il se retourna vers son camarade. « Respire Potter, tu es presque violet. Aaah, si j'avais pu prendre ta tête en photo quand elle t'a porté. Par Merlin, j'aurais pu la revendre à prix d'or à Rita ! »

« Ferme-la, Malfoy. » coupa sèchement Harry en se retournant sur son lit.

Néanmoins leur repos ne dura pas longtemps car une voix familière vint les tirer de leurs songes. « Les gars, le Conseil nous appelle. La réunion va commencer. Il va falloir assurer. »

 _A SUIVRE..._


	12. CONCERTATIONS

Et voilà le chapitre 12, qui lui aussi était prêt depuis quelque temps. J'adore les personnages des Anciens, et j'espère que vous vous y attacherez autant que moi ;)  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews du précédents chapitres, ça me motive !

A bientôt !

CHAPITRE 12 – CONCERTATION

« Alors, vos recherches avancent ? » s'enquit Marietta en approchant de la table de la bibliothèque à laquelle étaient installés Ron, Neville, Hermione et Ginny.

Les quatre adolescents lui jetèrent un coup d'oeil fatigué et légèrement courroucé dans le cas de Ron.

« Oui parfaitement ! Je pense d'ailleurs que nous pourrons aller vaincre Jedusor ce soir ! » répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

« Ron ce n'est pas la peine de s'agacer comme ça ! » s'outragea Hermione.

Le garçon poussa un soupir et se redressa sur sa chaise. Il se passa encore une main sur le visage pour se frotter les yeux avant de se retourner vers la Serdaigle qui l'observait avec curiosité.

« Excuse-moi Marietta, je suis épuisé et ces recherches n'avancent pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas contre toi. »

La jeune fille se contenta d'hausser les épaules en prenant place sur la dernière chaise de libre. « Aucun problème, je comprends. »

« Et de votre côté, comment ça va ? » demanda Neville avec intérêt. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de noter que les joues du garçon avaient légèrement rosies alors qu'il regardait la Serdaigle de 6ème année. Elle eut un sourire.

« Pas terrible non plus. Je crois qu'on aurait tous besoin de repos. Ce groupe est très sympathique et je ne doute pas de son utilité - au vu de tout ce que nous avons déjà réalisé - ni de l'habileté des Potter, mais un peu de repos ne nous tuerait pas... »

« Excusez-moi, mais de quoi se charge le groupe des Serdaigle exactement ? Je dois bien admettre que je m'y perds entre les diverses missions que Harry nous a confiées. » fit Ginny d'un petit air coupable.

Hermione eut un petit sourire amusé. Il était indubitablement vrai que leur association secrète s'agrandissait de façon exponentielle à mesure que les jours passaient. « Alors, » commença-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit que les autres la laisseraient exposer le programme, « Les Serdaigles recherchent des sorts et des techniques que nous serions capables d'apprendre aux entraînements, et se renseignent sur les agissements des Mangemorts au sein du Ministère et de l'évolution de la politique. Les Poufsouffles étudient le passé de Jedusor et l'histoire de Salazar Serpentard afin de nous puissions le cerner le mieux possible. Sirius et Remus nous informent des missions de l'Ordre, Rita rédige le journal et publie les articles de défense dans le Chicaneur. Après il y a Fleur et les autres Français, ainsi que les amis de Viktor. Pour eux, il s'agit plutôt de s'assurer un soutien dans leurs pays d'origine. Ce sont des familles puissantes, alors je suis presque certaine que les gouvernements français et bulgare vont adopter une politique axée sur la lutte contre les Forces du Mal - et par là, contre Tom Jédusor et ses partisans, ce qui encouragera notre cher Cornélius Fudge à faire de même. »

« C'est certain » acquiesça Marietta en soupirant. « Il n'empêche qu'une petite pause... Je veux dire : notre organisation nous prend certes beaucoup de temps, mais à cela s'ajoute les BUSES, et donc les devoirs - et Snape et McGonagall ne sont pas en reste sur ce point-là - ET les cours de Ombrage que nous devons reprendre en groupe. Nous progressions bien, c'est une évidence, mais les cours n'ont pas repris depuis deux mois que déjà je me languis des vacances. Et pourtant, Merlin sait à quel point j'adore étudier. »

« Bon, arrêtons de nous plaindre. Harry et Lucy sont ceux qui se donnent le plus de mal pour nous tous. Sans parler des Serpentards contraints de se cacher. Nous devons tenir. » fit soudainement Neville, d'un ton volontaire.

« Neville a raison » renchérit Ginny. « Harry, Lucy et Drago sont en train de prendre des risques énorme à des milliers de kilomètres afin d'obtenir le soutien des Amazones ! Je suppose d'ailleurs qu'il serait utopique d'avoir de leurs nouvelles à ce stade de la journée...? »

« Je pense. Il n'est que 15h après tout... » supposa Ron. « Envoyons peut-être un petit message ? »

Personne n'eut l'occasion de répondre, car un grand bruit retentit et résonna dans toute la bibliothèque. Théodore Nott apparu, essoufflé. Sans même échanger le moindre mot, les adolescents comprirent qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Théo, en bon Serpentard qu'il était, n'aurait jamais agit avec aussi peu de discrétion, si la situation n'avait pas été catastrophique. Il fallut encore quelques instants pour que l'adolescent reprenne son souffle. Il se passa une main sur le visage.

« Les gars. Jedusor sait. »

oOoOoOo

Severus passa la porte du 12, Square Grimaurd avec une réluctance manifeste. Sa Marque avait été douloureuse toute la journée, avant vraiment de l'incendier aux environs de 16h de l'après-midi. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait lui dissimuler des informations, il faudrait qu'il prévienne Dumbledore.

« C'est qui ? » cria Black depuis le salon.

Sans se donner la peine de répondre, le Maitre des Potions haussa les sourcils avant de pénétrer dans le séjour.

« Oh c'est toi. » fit Sirius, assis par terre, en se tournant et le fixant avec dégout avant de se raccroupir devant l'enfant qui jouait avec une petite balle qui flottait à une vingtaine de centimètres du sol. Ce manège dura encore quelques seconde, puis Jack leva les yeux vers l'homme noir-vêtu.

« Où est Maman ? » demanda-t-il doucement, ses yeux vairons vissés dans ceux de Severus. Celui-ci pouvait presque sentir la puissance magique de l'enfant irradier de son regard. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de particulier chez ce gamin et, une fois encore, une enquête s'imposait.

« C'est la question à mille gallions. » répliqua froidement le Mangemort. Il ne serait certainement pas là si la douleur de sa marque n'avait pas fini par l'inquiéter, au point d'imaginer toutes sortes de _brillante_ idée que ces idiots d'adolescents pouvaient avoir encore inventer pour les faire tuer. Et, bien entendu, il n'avait pas trouvé la moindre trace des jumeaux Potter dans toute l'enceinte de l'école. _Bien entendu_.

« Alors, Black, où sont-ils ? »

Son sixième sens d'espion ne put que remarquer la soudaine crispation des épaules de Black.

« Le Cabot. Parle. »

Severus ne savait pas si le pire pour lui était de, désormais, avoir la certitude que quelque chose de louche - ou même dangereux - se tramait, ou de voir son ennemi de toujours hésiter à lui répondre. Cette fragilité soudaine de Black ne fit qu'augmenter son mépris pour lui.

« Parle. Où sont les jumeaux et Draco Malfoy ? »

Sirius eut un sourire sarcastique. « Tu t'inquiètes pour ton filleul, Servillus ? »

« Si tu as le temps pour ces banalités c'est que la situation n'est pas aussi catastrophique que je le redoutais... C'est bien la première fois que ta puérilité est rassurante, imbécile. »

Cependant l'éclat d'inquiétude qui transperça le regard de Black ne put qu'infirmer les paroles de Severus.

« Ecoute, Snape... »

Oh Salazar, voilà que cet idiot l'appelait par son nom. La situation était vraiment grave, grimaça Severus.

« Snape... Je ne peux vraiment rien te dire. » finit de marmonner l'ex-condamné.

« Serment inviolable ? » interrogea avec pragmatisme le Mangemort.

« Dans le style... » approuva Sirius avec un sourire embêté.

Le Maitre des Potions allait répliquer une insulte mordante quand son bras gauche se mit à le brûler. Il grimaça sous le coup de la douleur. La colère. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en colère, su imm édiatement Severus.

« C'est Jedusor ? » Cette fois le ton de son ennemi était vraiment anxieux.

« Non, ma grand-mère » cracha Severus avec fureur. « De toute évidence, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui, sait où sont les enfants, alors tu vas me le dire aussi »

Sa voix sèche claqua dans l'air de la pièce. Jack, lui, fixait la scène avec un intérêt manifeste, comme attendant la suite des évènements.

Severus dégaina sa baguette. Il ne laisserait Harry mourir après avoir passé autant de temps à le rassurer sur ses aptitudes et à l'entraîner. Question d'honneur, sans doute. Quant à Lucy, il s'était intimement fait la promesse que son fils ne grandirait pas sans elle. L'homme leva un peu plus haut sa baguette.

« Parle. De quelle nature est le serment que tu as passé ? »

« Conditionnellement inviolable. »

Un éclat de compréhension fit luire les yeux du Professeur. « Quelle est la condition ? »

« ... Jurer la non divulgation et rejoindre le groupe des No Limit. » soupira l'Animagus. « Mais il est trop tard et tu ne peux de toute façon pas aller les protéger face à Jedusor. »

Severus secoua la tête, ne se donnant pas la peine de répondre à la remarque de l'autre homme. Il avait toujours eu conscience de la précarité de sa situation, et s'il fallait briser sa couverture pour sauver les gamins Potter et son filleul, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix.

« Je jure fidélité au groupe des No Limit et m'engage à garder tous leurs secrets ».

Il sentit la magie s'emparer de son corps puis s'en aller. Une bonne chose de faite, pensa le Professeur, mais il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de temps. Une bonne heure et demie s'était écoulée depuis que sa Marque l'avait ébranlée la première fois. Il était déjà 16h30.

« Où sont-ils ? »

Black prit une inspiration avant de répondre. « A Athènes. Ils cherchent le conseil des Anciens. »

La nouvelle tomba comme une tonne de brique dans l'estomac du Maitre des Potions. Cette bande de gamins idiots s'était carapatée à l'étranger. Mais comment pouvait-on avoir si peu conscience du danger ?

« Ecoute Snape, je te conseille de les laisser faire, malgré l'inquiétude que nous pouvons tous ressentir pour eux. Ils se débrouillent vraiment bien... » commença l'ex-détenu. Il semblait qu'il avait été vraiment impressionné par l'organisation des No Limit.

« Black. Ce sont des gamins » cracha Snape avec une haine féroce. Puis, sans plus jeter le moindre regard à Sirius Black, il transplana dans un craquement.

OOoOoOo

Kalliroe eut un sourire alors que les trois adolescents, le visage très sérieux, entrèrent dans la pièce. « Nous vous attendions à votre venue depuis longtemps déjà. » expliqua-t-elle.

Les quatorze membres du Conseil de Anciens, chacun assis à leur place derrière une longue table en pierre, de la même couleur de les murs, parés eux-mêmes de tapisseries, les dévisageaient tous, à présent, d'un air amusé.

« Bien. Pour que nous prenions notre décision, nous allons vous demander de faire apparaitre votre magie, jeunes gens. » fit-elle encore en les contemplant d'un air intéressé.

« Je croyais que vous aviez prévu notre venue. Ne savez-vous pas déjà si vous allez nous enseignez quelque chose ou non ? » cracha Draco.

Lucy lui posa une main sur l'avant bras et le garçon se calma instantanément. « Excusez-moi. » fit-il en secouant la tête.

« Ce n'est rien, jeune homme. Cette partie de la ville est normalement inaccessible aux sorciers lambdas. Il est tout à fait normal que la magie te... monte à la tête. » dit un vieillard en faisant un clin d'oeil à l'aristocrate.

« Bon allons-y les gars. » s'exclama Lucy. Elle, comme Harry, ne semblait pas perturbée outre mesure par la forte concentration en magie du lieu, maintenant qu'elle s'y était habitué.

La jolie rousse ferma les yeux et plaça ses bras le long du corps. Pendant quelques instants Draco crut qu'elle n'arrivait pas à canaliser sa magie. Il sut qu'il s'était trompé quand une forte lumière illumina la salle. Tout le corps de la jeune fille semblait irradier d'une lumière blanche. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment de la lumière. On aurait dit de la force brute. C'est alors que Draco prit conscience de la capacité destructrice de la magie. Il n'y avait aucun doute en cet instant que, si Lucy le choisissait, elle pouvait faire exploser toute la Grèce.

Puis la lumière commença par se teinter de bleu par endroit et puis les six autres couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel s'ajoutèrent. Le jeune aristocrate n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Il échangea avec le Survivant un regard impressionné et se demandant ce que lui-même allait être capable de produire.

Lucy rouvrit les yeux et la magie disparut. Tous les membres du Conseil la regardait avec approbation.

« Une aura aux sept couleurs. C'est pour le moins inhabituel, jeune fille. Tu disposes d'une puissance magique colossale. Encore une fois, la Pythie avait raison... » Le vieillard, qui avait repris la parole, s'interrompit mais c'était déjà trop tard.

« La Pythie, monsieur ? » demanda Lucy. « C'est bien la personne qui traduit les oracles à Delphes, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« C'était, mon enfant. C'était. La dernière Pythie a disparu il y a plus de quatre cent ans, maintenant. »

« Oh. Et qu'a-t-elle dit ? » s'enquit encore la jolie rousse en fronçant les sourcils.

« Que chaque chose arriverait en temps voulu. Ne t'en fait pas, Lucy et garde confiance. Laissons tes amis déployer leurs magies à leur tour, maintenant. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, moyennement satisfaite des réponses de l'Ancien.

Harry fit un pas en avant et se lança, non sans avoir jeté un petit coup d'oeil à Kalliroe qui le regardait faire attentivement.

A son tour, il ferma les yeux et une aura dorée apparut instantanément, encore plus grande que celle de sa soeur. Il fallut encore quelques instants pour que s'ajoutent des filaments rouges qui zigzaguaient autour de lui. Si l'aura était plus large, la lumière qui s'en dégageait n'était pas aussi forte que pour sa soeur, ce qui était certainement dû à la différence de teinte. Le doré brulait moins les yeux. Néanmoins, le spectacle n'était en rien moins beau. On aurait dit une gigantesque flamme de puissance brute.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques instants que Draco s'aperçu que l'aura du Gryffondor était noire sur une faible épaisseur qui retraçait le contour même de son corps. Pour ce que Drago en savait sur les auras, c'était assez surprenant venant d'une personnalité aussi gryffondoresque que celle de Potter.

La magie finit également par cesser et la Salle du Conseil reprit sa couleur d'origine. Du coin de l'oeil, Draco vit Kalliroe hocher la tête et échanger un coup d'oeil entendu avec d'autres membres que Draco ne connaissait pas encore.

« A ton tour, Draco. » fit le sénior.

La boule au ventre, le jeune sorcier avança. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la magie qui pulsait partout dans son corps et remercia mentalement son entrainement pour devenir A _nimagus_. La méditation faisait des merveilles.

Il ne vit rien mais ne put que sentir que la magie s'échappait de son corps. C'était la sensation la plus incroyable qui soit. Sa démonstration lui sembla durer des heures et, doucement, il diminua le flux qui quittait son corps et ouvrit les yeux.

« Bien, le Conseil va délibérer. » lança un jeune homme dont la beauté était presque effrayante. « Vous pouvez attendre dans le couloir. »

Sans un mot, les trois adolescents sortirent. Dès qu'ils eurent refermé la porte, Harry n'y tint plus.

« Alors, comment était mon aura ? Ils n'ont rien dit ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Draco hocha la tête et fixa Lucy avidement. Son éducation l'empêchait de poser la même question que Potter mais il n'était pas moins impatient de savoir ce que sa prestation avait donné.

La jolie rousse eut un sourire. « Toi, Harry, ton aura était entièrement dorée. Très chaude et parsemée de filaments rouges. Et toi, Draco, ton aura était d'un violet foncé et les filaments or et argentés également. Elles étaient toutes les deux magnifiques. »

« J'ai pourtant eu l'impression que l'aura de Potter était également noire » contredit le blond.

Les jumeaux le dévisagèrent avec surprise. « Cela me semble difficilement possible » objecta Lucy en fronçant les sourcils.

Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de débattre plus que la porte s'ouvrit sur Alienor.

« Le verdict va être rendu et commence avec toi, Harry. »

oOoOoOo

Le Survivant entra dans la pièce la boule au ventre. Et si les Anciens ne les trouvaient pas assez puissants ? Néanmoins, ce n'était pas sa seule préoccupation.

« Pourquoi ne rendez-vous pas votre jugement devant nous trois ? » demanda-t-il, un peu sèchement, il fallait l'admettre.

« Vous disposez d'auras différentes, nos réponses ne sont donc pas les mêmes pour tous les trois. » expliqua Alienor. « Et vos destins ne sont pas les mêmes non plus. »

« Je ne crois pas au destin. Et nous travaillons ensemble. » coupa Harry.

Alienor eut un sourire. « Pourtant ne t'entraines-tu pas dans le but de réaliser une prophétie ? »

« Non. »

La jeune femme blonde le dévisagea avec surprise, tout comme l'ensemble des membres du Conseil.

« Et pourquoi donc alors ? »

« Je m'entraine pour protéger le monde sorcier de la menace de Tom Jedusor. Et ce, avec l'appui de mes alliés, de mes amis. »

Il y eut un silence puis le plus âgé éclata de rire. « Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, Harry Potter. Ah, si j'avais été aussi sage, à quinze ans...»

« Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre. » fit doucement Alienor.

« Je refuse de me battre contre Jedusor parce que j'y suis obligé, c'est tout. Si je me bats, c'est parce que je trouve ça juste et que je pense avoir la force pour. » fit-il d'une voix forte.

« Bien, Harry Potter, nous allons superviser ton entrainement. »

oOoOoOo

Lucy pénétra dans la salle avec appréhension.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir rendu votre verdict devant nous trois, ensembles ? » demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Kalliroe eut un sourire. « Nos réponses sont différentes pour chacun d'entre-vous. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« La magie, vois-tu, jeune fille, est une chose bien compliquée. Nous avons tous des rôles à assumer et des places qui nous sont propres et, toi et tes amis n'avez pas les même places. Chaque sorcier est unique. » fit le vieux sage.

La jolie rousse secoua la tête. « Je ne crois pas que nous fassions les choses parce que c'est notre rôle de le faire, Monsieur. Mais notre rôle est déterminé par les choses que nous voulons faire, sans aucun doute. »

« Renies-tu donc de fait le concept de destin ? »

« Je ne sais pas et je ne tiens pas à parlementer la dessus. Se dire qu'il y a un destin c'est se rendre malheureux. Je préfère donc me dire que nous sommes maitres de nos actes. »

« Et que penses-tu des prophéties ? »

Lucy eut un frisson. « Je pense qu'une prophétie, si personne n'en a connaissance, n'en est pas une. Par conséquent, je ne suis pas certaine de croire à leur existence. »

« Peux-tu développer ? »

« La prophétie unissant Harry à Jedusor ne pourrait se réaliser si Jedusor n'en avait pas entendu parler. C'est lui qui lui a donné un sens. Il n'y aurait donc pas de prophétie s'il n'en avait pas eu connaissance. De plus, l'interprétation est très variable... »

« Par exemple, la place des jumeaux dans une prophétie... » compléta le vieil homme.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux. « Comment savez-vous que... »

« Tes pensées s'inscrivent sur son visage, jeune fille. Mais tu as raison. La prophétie de Sybille Trelawney ne mentionne qu'une seule personne capable de vaincre Tom Jedusor, libre à nous de considérer que Harry et toi n'êtes qu'une seule personne. »

« Et vous ne le pensez pas. » fit Lucy. Ce n'était pas une question. Elle même doutait fortement d'être concernée par la prophétie. Après tout, Lucy avait vu la résurrection de Jedusor au travers des yeux de Harry uniquement, tout comme elle avait « vécu » en même temps que lui le combat contre le dragons du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. La cicatrice qu'elle portait sur son front pouvait être tant la marque de Jedusor que celle de Harry. Et, pour ce qu'elle en savait, un Avada Kedavra ne pouvait pas toucher deux fronts en même temps...

« Que ferais-tu si je te disais que tu n'étais pas concernée par cette prophétie-là ? »

La jolie rousse haussa les épaules et eut un petit sourire. « Rien. Je ne changerais rien. Je vous l'ai dit. Je ne fais pas les choses car elles semblent dictées par une volonté supérieure, mais parce que je le veux. »

oOoOoOo

Draco n'en pouvait plus. Ces délibérations étaient beaucoup trop longues. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et mit sa tête entre les genoux. Si, six mois auparavant on lui avait dit qu'il irait en Grèce avec Harry et Lucy Potter, il aurait éclaté de rire et demandé à son père de faire interner la personne à Saint Mangouste. A l'époque il pensait encore que le nom de Malfoy pouvait résoudre tous les problèmes. Qu'il avait été naïf.

Il eut un sursaut quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit dans un claquement. D'un bond, il se retrouva sur ses pieds et entra dans la salle du Conseil.

« Où sont-ils ? » cracha le jeune homme.

« Ils t'attendent, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé ce qu'ils font, vieillard, mais où ils sont. » siffla le blond.

Le vieil homme ne parut pas touché par l'insulte du garçon et eut un petit sourire suffisant. « Passons aux choses sérieuses. » fit-il.

Draco leva les yeux aux ciel. « Il était temps. »

Il entendit un claquement de langue agacé mais n'en eut que faire et jeta un regard frondeur à l'homme – dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, qui ne semblait pas beaucoup l'aimer.

« Laissez. » fit le doyen, gardant son petit sourire, très agaçant du point de vue de Draco. Ce vieil homme était un Dumbledore en _pire_. « Alors, mon garçon. J'ai une petite question à te poser : que ferais-tu si je te disais que tes amis n'ont pas les qualités requises pour suivre notre entrainement ? Ce qui n'est peut-être pas ton cas. » demanda-t-il au blond.

Manifestement, personne ne s'attendait à l'éclat de rire sarcastique de l'adolescent. « Je vous dirais que, pour arriver à des conclusions pareilles, ce n'était pas franchement nécessaire de me faire attendre aussi longtemps derrière cette porte. »

« Et à part cela, resterais-tu avec nous ? » demanda la doyenne pour la première fois. Elle semblait hautement amusée par la réponse que venait de donner Draco.

« Certainement pas. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, et la doyenne continua son interrogatoire. « Pourquoi, jeune homme ? »

« Nous sommes une équipe, une alliance et nous avons pour but de contrecarrer les plans du plus grand mage noir du siècle. Si vous n'êtes pas capables de comprendre que nous avons tous les trois besoin d'un entrainement alors je n'ai pas l'intention de passer une minute de plus en votre charmante compagnie. »

Il les fixa avec défiance et reprit. « Nous sommes les No Limit et nous trouverons un moyen de progresser sans vous. J'ai confiance en nous. Et le plus important ce n'est pas ça. »

« Et qu'est-ce ? » l'invita à poursuivre la vieille femme.

« Dans notre équipe, il y a de nombreux élèves de Poudlard, mais pas que. Nous avons des alliés dans d'autres écoles, dans des ministères étrangers, parmi des loups-garons et autres peuples. Nous sommes tous différents, nous avons tous différents niveaux. Pour la plupart des élèves de Poudlard, il n'était pas nécessaire qu'ils viennent ici, ils ont besoin de connaitre davantage de bases pour se défendre, en cas d'attaque de Poudlard principalement. Mais peu importe, nous travaillons ensemble et ce n'est que mus par une réelle nécessité que nous sommes tous les trois venus vous demander de l'aide. Nous sommes ceux qui avons le plus besoin progresser car nous sommes les premiers sur la liste des personnes à éliminer pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Accessoirement nous avons également le meilleur niveau pour le moment. Si nous avions eu le choix nous serions restés avec les autres car nous sommes tous liés. C'est pourquoi je refuserais d'être le seul à être capable de me défendre. C'est hors de question. Nous voulons battre nos ennemis, mais si nous devons perdre le combat, alors nous perdrons tous ensembles. »

Draco s'interrompit et respira un grand coup. Que les membres de ce Conseil pouvaient l'agacer. Ils ne comprenaient vraiment rien.

« Sois le bienvenu parmi nous, Draco Malfoy. Je suis heureux de constater à quel point du a mûri depuis quelques semaines. » fit le doyen, reprenant ainsi la parole.

« Qu-quoi ? » s'étonna l'adolescent, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu as parfaitement répondu à nos questions. Peut-être même trop bien pour un Serpentard, si tu veux mon avis. » commenta l'Homme-Pire-Que-Dumby.

« Je vois. » fit simplement Draco en hochant la tête, dignement. Plutôt mourir que de montrer qu'il était vexé de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu par le Conseil. Son petit discours avait été d'un sentimentalisme gryffondorien absolument honteux. Effet de la magie des lieux, sans aucun doute, se dit-il, tandis que ses joues se colorèrent d'un rose léger.

« Tu veux sans doute connaitre la suite des évènements. » devina le vieil homme.

Draco approuva, son intérêt grandissant et mit sa gêne de côté.

« Comme nous te l'avons dit plus tôt, vous n'avez pas les mêmes capacités magiques, tous les trois, ni les mêmes besoins et encore moins les mêmes acquis. Pour cela, vos entrainements ne seront pas en commun. Ta capacité magique étant un peu inférieure à celle des jumeaux, nous allons mettre l'accent sur le corps à corps et les combats armés, ainsi que dans ce que vous nommez les Arts Noirs, comme tu sembles avoir déjà démarré l'apprentissage de cette branche de la magie. »

« Et vous approuvez cette forme de magie ? » s'étonna Draco.

« Nous connaissons la magie depuis ses origines, Draco Malfoy. Seuls des ignorants peuvent compartimenter la magie avec des dénominations telle que blanche et noire. La magie est une force brute. Elle n'est ni bonne, ni mauvaise. Ce qui importe, c'est l'usage que tu choisiras d'en faire. En tant qu'espion au sein des Mangemorts, ne pas maitriser des enchantements plus complexes des-dits Arts Noirs serait une grave erreur stratégique. »

« Et je ne risque pas d'abimer mon âme ? » demanda l'adolescent. Le plissement de son front traduisait une certaine inquiétude et le vieil homme eut un sourire.

C'est un risque à prendre, mon garçon. Mais, si cela peut te rassurer, tant que tu ne prends aucun plaisir à maitriser les Arts Noirs, ceux-ci n'en deviendront jamais vraiment sombres et ton âme ne risquera rien. »

« Je vois. Quel genre de choses allez-vous m'enseigner ? »

« Tout ce qui est relatif à la magie du sang, des sorts d'attaque. Beaucoup de stratégie aussi, tu vas en avoir besoin. Il faudra également que tu continues ta formation d'Animagus et que tu t'appliques bien à l'école. Nous n'attendrons pas les vacances pour nous y mettre. Dès demain, votre entrainement à tous débute et, dans ton cas, il se déroulera avec moi. »

« Très bien. » fit Draco. Même s'il l'horripilait, il ne doutait pas un seul instant de la capacité du vieil homme à lui transmettre son savoir Sa puissance était une évidence. « Et pour les autres ? »

« Harry, lui, va suivre une formation poussée dans les magies ancestrale et runique, que vous considérez comme mythologiques mais qui sont bien réelles, ce qui implique une bonne maitrise du combat à l'épée également. Nul n'ignore en effet la place importante de l'armement dans l'histoire de la Grèce antique et cette période de l'histoire est fondamentale pour comprendre la magie ancestrale. C'est Kalliroe qui supervisera son entrainement. » Il marqua une pause afin que Draco enregistre bien toutes les informations et poursuivit.

« Quant à Lucy, elle suivra sa formation d'une manière plus autonome que vous deux. Elle aura d'abord à accomplir des recherches en histoire de la magie, et à continuer sa maitrise de la magie brute, c'est-à-dire sans baguette, et de la magie élémentaire. Nous nous relaierons pour nous occuper d'elle. Elle présente des capacités hors du commun, tout comme son frère, mais son passé ne lui permet pas de tout commencer au même niveau que vous. Il lui faudra continuer avec les bases dans un premiers temps. »

Draco hocha la tête. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait reprocher à ce planning, on ne peut plus complet.

« Tu peux aller rejoindre tes amis, à présent. Prends la porte juste là. Un repas vous attend. Après toutes ces épreuves, vous en avez bien besoin. » finit le vieil homme en désignant un pan de mur sur lequel apparut soudainement une porte en bois massif. « Au fait, Draco, dorénavant je te prierai de m'appeler Maitre Arthus. »

« Bien, Maitre. » fit-il avec respect, décidant que, malgré son discours catastrophique, tout ne s'était pas si mal déroulé.

Draco passa dans la salle suivante, la tête haute, sous les regards amusés des quatorze membres du Conseil. Il perdit néanmoins un peu de crédibilité quand une tornade rousse se jeta sur lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Oh Draco, je suis si fière de toi. »

Draco se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. « Potter... Qu'est-ce... »

Le ricanement du Survivant fut hautement pénible à supporter mais Draco fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

« Le Conseil avait pour but d'évaluer notre motivation, c'est pour ça qu'ils nous ont fait passer séparément. Ils se sont servis de nos points faibles pour voir si nous étions fiables. »

« J'avais remarqué. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant, Potter. » siffla dangereusement Draco.

Mais Lucy n'obéit pas immédiatement et se mit sur la pointe des pieds et resserra son étreinte. « Je suis vraiment fière de toi, Draco. Tu as beaucoup mûri. Nous sommes tous liés maintenant. » chuchota-t-elle avant de le relâcher.

Curieusement, Draco regretta le sentiment de sécurité qui s'était insufflé en lui pendant l'étreinte de la jolie rousse.

« Comment sais-tu ce qu'ils m'ont demandé ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Oh c'était absolument évident. Malgré ton arrogance, tu n'es plus le vil Serpentard que tu as pu être autrefois. Tu t'es ouvert et lié d'amitié avec des gens. Tu es beaucoup moins faible maintenant. Et tu n'as plus les mêmes préjugés. Bref, ils voulaient simplement vérifier ça. » expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Dans ses yeux brillait toujours un éclat de fierté et Draco la contempla, apaisé.

« Merci. » fit-il simplement. Il se tourna vers Harry qui lui souriait aussi et Draco se sentit étrangement bien.

« Tu ne trouves pas que Malfoy se gryffondorise, Lucy ? » demanda Potter, un petit sourire moqueur collé aux lèvres.

« Ferme-la, le Balafré. » rétorqua Draco. Mais il ne trompa personne et ne fut pas surpris quand son ennemi d'autrefois vint lui taper l'épaule en riant.

Un nouveau chapitre commençait pour eux tous.

 _A SUIVRE…_


End file.
